Äåðåâíÿ Õîãâàðòñ
by KarlaMartiushiya and Fleur
Summary: Îäíó ïðîñòóþ ñêàçêó,à ìîæåò è íå ñêàçêó,à ìîæåò íå ïðîñòóþ,íî çàêîí÷åííóþ è àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííóþ äàäèì âàì ïðî÷èòàòü.
1. ×àñòü ïåðâàÿÍàáëþäåíèå çà îáûäåííîé æèçí...

×ÀÑÒÜ ÏÅÐÂÀß  
Íàáëþäåíèå çà îáûäåííîé æèçíüþ äóøåâíîáîëüíûõ.  
  
Ãëàâà I   
Ãäå ìû ïîíèìàåì, â êàêîé êîøìàð ìû ïîïàëè. Ãäå Äæèííè ëîìàåò íîãó, à Ôëåð èäåò çà âîäîé, ãäå Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàäàåò îò ñóøíÿêà, à Êàðëà ñâîäèò ñ óìà Ìàëôîÿ è ãäå ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íåæíî ëþáèò åäèíîðîãîâ...   
_________  
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
Â äåâÿòíàäöàòûé ðàç çàêðè÷àë ïåòóõ. Êàðëà òåðïåëèâî ïðîïàëûâàëà óæå øåñòóþ ãðÿäêó ìîðêîâè. Ìèìî íå¸ ïðîø¸ë Ñíåéï, âåäóùèé ñâîèõ åäèíîðîãîâ íà ïàñòáèùå. Åäèíîðîãè, êàê è îáû÷íî, æóòêî çàõîòåëè ëÿãíóòü Ñíåéïà, íî Ñíåéï ëÿãíóë èõ ïåðâûì, è æèâîòíûå ïîêëîíèëèñü âëàñòè ÷åëîâåêà. Äàìáëäîð âûøåë íà êðûëüöî, ãäå ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âûïåë ÷àøêó ìîëîêà,êîòîðîå îí ñàì â÷åðà âûäîèë èç òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàííîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Õàãðèä, ïîæåëàâ âñåì äîáðîãî óòðà, ïîø¸ë çà äðîâàìè.Ãàððè,Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà æäàëè ïîðó÷åíèé Ôëåð,à ïîêà òà íå ïîäîøëà, ãðîìêî îáñóæäàëè êóäà èì ïîéòè,êîãäà îíè âñ¸ çàêîí÷àò.ßðêî ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå è íè÷òî íå ïðåäâåùàëî íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì.  
Íà÷èíàëñÿ âïîëíå îáû÷íûé äåíü âî âïîëíå íåîáû÷íîé äåðåâíå "Õîãâàðòñ".   
  
Òåðïåëèâî ïðîïîëîâ âñå øåñòü ãðÿäîê Êàðëà íàêîíåö-òî ðàçîãíóëà ñïèíó è ïî áîëè â ïîçâîíî÷íèêå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî î÷åíü õî÷åò ïðîìàòåðèòüñÿ. Íî ðÿäîì áûëè äåòè, è Êàðëå ïðèøëîñü îñòàíîâèòü ñåáÿ ïðèìåðíî íà ïåðâîé áóêâå:"Æææ..æèçíü ïðåêðàñíà!" Êàðëà âíèìàòåëüíî îãëÿäåëàñü."Êàê ìèëî,Äàìáëäîð,âû ó íàñ îêàçûâàåòñÿ ëþáèòåëü ìîëî÷êà,êîç¸ë ñòàðûé.Ñòðàííî,à ãäå Ôëåð?Îíà æå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ìèìî ìåíÿ øëà çà âîäîé.Åù¸ äàæå ïåðåä òåì,êàê Ñíåéï ïîãíàë ñâî¸ ñòàäî..." Íî ëîãè÷íûå ìûñëè Êàðëû áûëè ïðåðâàíû ÷üèì-òî âîçãëàñîì. "¨ëû-ïàëû!"-ýòî áûë Õàãðèä-"øîæ òàêîå äåëàåòñÿ-òî?!"   
-×òî òàêîå Õàãðèä?-Êàðëà ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëàñü,ðàçìèíàÿ ñïèíó.   
-Òàê âåäü âîò,ÿ çà äðîâàìè õîäèë,à êîãäà âåðíóëñÿ íàø¸ë çäåñü ñëèçíåé íà êàïóñòå-òî!Óæ òðåòèé ðàç,êàê ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ!   
-Ïîïðîñè ó Ñíåéïà çåëüå.Îí íàâåðíÿêà çíàåò,÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü,íî,åñëè òåáå ñðî÷íî íàäî, ëó÷øå ïîäîéäè ê Äàìáëäîðó.Âîí îí íà êðûëüöå.   
-Òàê ÿ è ñäåëàþ.-è Õàãðèä çàòîïàë ê êðûëüöó.   
Êàðëà ïðîøëàñü îêîëî îãðàäû."Õì...öàêêîðèò óæå öâåò¸ò,çíà÷èò ïîðà-êîíîïëÿ óæå ïîñïåëà,ïîðà êîñÿ÷êè çàøèáàòü." Ïîäóìàâ íåìíîãî Êàðëà òîðîïëèâî ïîøëà â ïîëå,ïî òîé äîðîãå,ïî êîòîðîé ïîë÷àñà íàçàä âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì ñòàäîì óø¸ë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ çà íåé ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëè Ãàððè è åãî äðóçüÿ. Êîãäà îíà ñêðûëàñü çà ïîâîðîòîì Ðîí ñî ñìåøêîì ñêàçàë:-Ñïîðèì îíà õî÷åò îáîèõ: è Ñíåéïà, è "òðàâêó",èíà÷å áû ïî äðóãîé äîðîãå ïîøëà.   
-Íó è ÷òî,-ñêàçàëà åìó Ãåðìèîíà,-ÿ áû òîæå îò íèõ îáîèõ íå îòêàçàëàñü...Ñòðàííî âñ¸-òàêè,à ãäå Ôëåð?-îòâåòèëà îíà íà íåïîíèìàþùèå âçãëÿäû äðóçåé,-÷òî-òî å¸ äàâíî íå âèäíî.   
  
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
  
Äæèííè ïîïðàâèëà ñâîþ ïðè÷åñêó è îòâåðíóëàñü îò çåðêàëà. "Íó, äåâî÷êè, êàê ÿ âàì?" - îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîèõ ïîäðóã. òå, î÷åâèäíî ïðåáûâàÿ â ëåãêîì øîêå îò åå âíåøíåãî âèäà íà÷àëè ìû÷àòü ÷òî-òî íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå. "Çíà÷èò ñóïåð!" - çàêëþ÷èëà Äæèííè è åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Åå îòðàæåíèå áûëî îäåòî â íå÷òî, áîëüøå íàïîìèíàþùåå ìàëåíüêóþ íàâîëî÷êó ñ äûðî÷êàìè âåçäå, êóäà íè ïàäàë âçãëÿä. Ì-ìäà, - ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè. - Âñå-òàêè ýòà âåäüìà èç áóòèêà â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå áûëà ïðàâà... Íèêòî íå ñìîæåò óñòîÿòü ïðè âèäå ïëàòüÿ îò Øàíåëü! Ìàããëû õîòü íà ýòî ñïîñîáíû. "Äåâî÷êè, êàê âû äóìàåòå", - îáðàòè÷àñü îíà âíîâü ê ñâîèì ïîäðóãàì. - "Ñíåéï ìåíÿ ñðàçó ïîöåëóåò, èëè ñíà÷àëà ïðåäëîæèò ìîëîêà Åäèíîðîãà?". Äðþ Áëýê, îäíîêëàññíèöà Äæèííè, ñìîãëà íàêîíåö âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ "Ìû-ãû" è îïÿòü âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ.   
"Íó, ðåáÿò, âû êàê õîòèòå, à ÿ íà ïàñòáèùå, ê ïðîôåññîðó... õè-õè-õè" - è Äæèííè ïî÷òè âûëåòåëà èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå, ïî-ïóòè áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî âðîäå: "Ýõ, íå íàäî áûëî èì äàâàòü ïèòü â÷åðà òàê ìíîãî òåêèëû ñ àíàøîé... êòî æ çíàë, ÷òî îíè òàêèå õèëåíüêèå îêàæóòñÿ..."   
  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
  
Áûëî ïðèÿòíî ëåæàòü íà çåëåíîé òðàâêå è ñìîòðåòü íà ìåäëåííî ïðîïëûâàþùèå ìèìî îáëàêà.....Ëåãêèé âåòåðîê ëàñêàë òåëî Ôëåð, òðåïàë åå âîëîñû, îñâåæàþùå äóë â ëèöî, ðàçâåâàë ïîëû îäåæäû, çàáèðàëñÿ ïîä ïëàòüå...(äåòè, íå ÷èòàéòå ýòîò ôèê!:) Îáëàêà âñå ïëûëè è ïëûëè....Ôëåð, æóÿ êàêóþ-òî òðàâèíêó, ïîìîõàëà â âîçäóõå ïàëî÷êîé -ïðîïëûâàþùåå ìèìî îáëà÷êî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ÿùèê ìàðòèíè. Ôëåð ñãëîòíóëà ñëþíó. Åùå âçìàõ è áåëîñíåæíûé, ïóõëûé, êàê ïëþøåâûé ìåäâåæîíîê, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîïëûë íàä Ôëåð. Âåéëà íàêîëäîâàëà èç áëèæàéøåé òó÷êè áåøåííîãî ñàáëåçóáîãî ãèïïîïîòàìà è ïîëþáîâàëàñü, êàê òîò ðàçðûâàåò íà áåëûå êëî÷êè ó÷èòåëÿ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
Ðÿäîì âàëÿëèñü âåäðà. Äî êîëîäöà áûëî åùå ïèõàòü è ïèõàòü. Íî Ôëåð íå ìîãëà óñòîÿòü ïåðåä èñêóøåíèåì ïðèëå÷ü òóò, íà ëåñíîé ïîëÿíêå...Êàðëà ïðîñèëà ïðèíåñòè âîäû ïîñêîðåå -íàäî áûëî ïîëèòü ìàíäðàãîðû, ïîêà îíè íå âûëåçëè èç ñâîèõ ãîðøêîâ è íå îãëàñèëè òèõèå îêðåñòíîñòè îãëóøèòåëüíûì ìàòîì.   
Ôëåð íåìíîãî ïîâîð÷àëà. Íî ïîòîì ïëþíóëà, âñòàëà, ðàñïðàâèëà ñêëàäêè ïëàòüÿ è ïîøëà ê áðîøåííûì âåäðàì è êîðîìûñëó. Íî äîéòè íå óñïåëà -ìèìî íåå, ðàññåêàÿ âîçäóõ íà äèêîé ñêîðîñòè ïðîì÷àëñÿ îáåçóìåâøèé åäèíîðîã. Çà íèì, íà íå ìåíåå äèêîé ñêîðîñòè, ñèëüíî ðóãàÿñü, ì÷àëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Ôëåð áûñòðî ñðåàãèðîâàëà -ëîâêî ñõâàòèëà ïðîáåãàþùåãî åäèíîðîãà çà óçäå÷êó, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü ïîñëåäíåãî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà áîëüíî ïîëó÷èëà ïî ëáó êîïûòîì è îòêëþ÷èëàñü.   
Ïåðâîå, ÷òî óâèäåëà Ôëåð, ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, áûëî ñåðäèòîå ëèöî Êàðëû, êîòîðàÿ íåäîâîëüíî öûêàëà çóáîì è òîïàëà íîãîé â òàêò öûêàíüþ. Âîêðóã ìèðíî ïàñëèñü Ñíåéïîâñêèå åäèíîðîãè.   
-Íó, è êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü?   
-×òî?,-ïîïåëà Ôëåð íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì.   
-Ãäå âîäà,.........(âûðåçàíî öåíçóðîé) !!! ß áèòûé ÷àñ Âàñ äîæèäàþñü, à Âû òóò âàëÿåòåñü!   
-Äà íà ìåíÿ íàëåòåë ýòîò……….(âûðåçàíî) åäèíîðîã ýòîãî ……..(âûðåçàíî) Ñíåéïà!   
-×òî-÷òî-÷òî-÷òî?!,-âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñíåéï, ñòîÿùèé ìèìî è ãëàäÿùèé òÿæåëî äûøàâøåãî åäèíîðîãà ïî õîëêå   
-Ó íåãî ïðîñòî ïåðåõîäíûé ïåðèîä, ïåðåíåðâíè÷àë, íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ,-óñïîêîèëà åå Êàðëà.   
-Ó êîãî, ó Ñíåéïà?,-ñúÿçâèëà Ôëåð.   
-Ó Åäèíîðîãà!!!,-îäíîâðåìåííî âîñêëèêíóëè Êàðëà è Ñíåéï.   
-Ëàäíî, ëàäíî! Óæå è ïîøóòèòü íåëüçÿ!,-Ôëåð ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü, äåðæàñü çà ãîëîâó.   
-Ñêàæèòå ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, ÷òî îí âàì âàøó……(íå âûðåçàíî, Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ïðîìîë÷àë. Íó ÷òî òóò ñêàæåøü-ñàìà âåæëèâîñòü:) ãîëîâó íå ïðîëîìèë.   
-Ñïàñèáî!   
-Íó ÷òî, çà âîäîé-òî ïîéäåì, -íåòåðïåëèâî âîñêëèêíóëà Êàðëà, -òàì ìàíäðàãîðû ñ óìà ñõîäÿò…   
-Íå ïîìðóò âàøè ìàíäðàãîðû, -ïðîâîð÷àëà Ôëåð, -íó, ïîøëè ÷òî ëè…..   
Íî, íå óñïåëè îíè ñäåëàòü è ïàðó øàãîâ, êàê ëåñ îãëàñèë îãëóøèòåëüíûé, ÷óäîâèùíûé êðèê.   
-Âîò, ïîæàëóéñòà! Äîïðûãàëèñü! Ìàíäðàãîðû…….,-íà÷àëà Êàðëà.   
-Íåò, ýòî ïîõîæå íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé êðèê, -âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï è, ñõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó íàêîëäîâàë âîëøåáíóþ ñôåðó âîêðóã åäèíîðîãîâ, ÷òîáû íå ñáåæàëè, áûñòðî ïîøåë âãëóáü ÷àùè.   
Êàðëà âçäîõíóëà è ïîñïåøèëà çà íèì. Ôëåð, áðîñèâ âåäðà è êîðîìûñëî, ðàäîñòíàÿ, ÷òî çà âîäîé ïåðåòüñÿ óæå íå íàäî, áîäðî ïîëåçëà ñêâîçü êóñòû, öàðàïàÿñü è ïà÷êàÿ íîâûé ïåðåäíèê.   
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
Ïî äîðîãå Êàðëà îáäóìûâàëà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Øëà ñåáå äóìàëà,íèêîìó íå ìåøàëà,è òóò ìèìî íå¸ ïðîíåñëèñü: à)èñïóãàííàÿ Ôëåð,á)æóòêî çëîé åäèíîðîã,â)æóòêî ìàòåðÿùèéñÿ Ñíåéï.Åäèíîðîã ëÿãíóë Ôëåð è îíà âûðóáèëàñü ,à Êàðëå íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü,êàê ëÿãíóòü è îòìàòåðèòü åäèíîðîãà,çà ÷òî å¸ ñðàçó æå íå ëÿãíóë,íî îòìàòåðèë Ñíåéï. Ïî÷åìó-òî Êàðëå íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ,÷òî èç ýòèõ åäèíîðîãîâ áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü-àíèìàãè,ïðè÷¸ì â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáúëè÷üå îíè âñå ïîãîëîâíî äåâóøêè òèïà Ïàìåëëû Àíäåðñîí."Âîò ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ èç êîíþøåí íå âûõîäèò...À..,òàê ó íèõ ïåðåõîäíûé âîçðàñò?Íó ëàäíî,ïóñòü áóäóò åäèíîðîãè...èçâðàùåíåö.Íó ëàäíî-ëàäíî...÷òî-òî ìûñëè ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ íå òå...   
-Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà òâîÿ ïîäîïå÷íàÿ äåëàåò çäåñü?Òû ÷òî íå ìîæåøü åé â Õîãâàðòñå äåëà íàéòè?   
-Îíà õîäèëà çà âîäîé.Âèäèìî ñëåãêà íå äîøëà. "À âñ¸-òàêè îí òàêîé...òàêîé...òàêîé...âîò çàåëî."   
"×òî-òî ãðóáîâàòî âûøëî...À îíà òàêàÿ..."-ãîëîâà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà òîæå íå áûëà îñîáî áîãàòà ìûñëÿìè.Íî òåì íå ìåíåå ìûñëåé â åãî ãîëîâå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî,÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Êàðëó.Îîî...÷òî ýòî áûë çà ïîöåëóé...Åãî ðóêè óæå íà÷àëè òðåáîâàòåëüíî ðàññò¸ãèâàòü å¸ áëóçêó,êàê âäðóã...ðàçäàëñÿ ñòîí.Ýòî ïðèõîäèëà â ñåáÿ "íåìíîãî" çàáûòàÿ Ôëåð.Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî âåðíóëñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü è,îòñòðàíèâøèñü îò Êàðëû íà÷àë äåëàòü âèä àêòèâíîãî ó÷àñòèÿ â îæèâëåíèè Ôëåð.Êàðëå òîæå ïðèøëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ â íàñòîÿùåå è ïîìî÷ü Ñíåéïó.Ýòî áûë îáëîì.Êàðëà íåðâíî çàöûêàëà çóáîì...   
  
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
  
Äæèííè âûáåæàëà èç çàìêà íà õîäó ïîäêðàøèâàÿ ãóáû ÿðêî-êðàñíî ãóáíîé ïîìàäîé. Åìó äîëæíî ïîíðàâèòüñÿ!Îíà íàïðàâëÿëàñü íà ïàñòáèùå åäèíîðîãîâ, êîòîðîå íàõîäèëîñü êàê ðàç çà ïîëåì äëÿ Êâèääè÷à. Ê ñëîâó ñêàçàòü, Õàãðèä çäåñü òåïåðü ñàæàë êàðòîøêó, òàê êàê Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë, ÷òî íàäî ïðèãîòîâèòü ýêñòðåííûõ çàïàñ åäû, íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ðåøèò íàïàñòü íà äåðåâíþ.   
Èòàê, â âåñåëîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà Äæèííè íàïðàâëÿëàñü íà ïàñòáèùå, ïî ïóòè îáäóìûâàÿ òî, êàê îíà áóäåò ñîáëàçíÿòü ïðîôåññîðà. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åùå îäíîé ñâîåé áðåäîâîé èäåå è ïîñìîòðåëà ââåðõ. Â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò îäíî èç îáëàêîâ, ïîõîæåå íà áåøåííîãî ñàáëåçóáîãî ãèïïîïîòàìà ðàçäèðàëî â êëî÷üÿ äðóãîå, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàâøåå Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Íàéäó òó ñâîëî÷ü, êîòîðàÿ âcå ýòî íàêîëäîâàëà... - ïîäóìàëà ïðî ñåáÿ Äæèííè. (Ôëåð, ïðîñòèòå âåëèêîäóøíî) - çàêîëäóþ òàê... Âîëäè è íå ìå÷òàë!. Ðàçûøëÿÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì, Äæèííè íàïðàâèëàñü â ÷àùó ëåñà - îíà çíàëà êîðîòêèé ïóòü äà ïàñòáèù è ðåøèëà ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ.   
Áðåäÿ ìèìî çàðíîîáðàçíûõ êóñòîâ è äåðåâüåâ è èáäóìûâàÿ ïëàí ìåñòè íåèçâåñòíîìó Äæèííè íå çàìåòèëà, êàê...   
"..................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (âûðåçàíî öåíçóðîé)" - çàîðàëà íå ñâîèì ãîëîñîì Äæèííè. - "Êàêîé .......... ïîñòàâèë çäåñü êàïêàí íà îáîðîòíÿ!!!!!! Ïîòòåð, òû - òðóï!!!!!" - îðàëà Äæèííè íà âåñü ëåñ, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòü íîãó èç êàïêàíà.   
  
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü îòîðâàòü ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê òà ïðîñòî ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ íàê ÷àñòè. Â ïðèäà÷ó ê ãîëîâíîé áîëè Ãåðìè îùóòèëà äèêèé ñóøíÿê è ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé ñðî÷íî íàäî îïîõìåëèòüñÿ. Îíà ñïîëçëà ñ áîëüøîé êðîâàòè è íàïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ÷åãî-íèáóäü æèäêîãî. ×åãî - îíà åùå íå çíàëà.   
"Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ðåøèëà ïåðåñïàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì!" - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ. - "..... (öåíçóðà)... íàðó÷íèêè åìó ïîäàâàé, õëûñòèê...."   
  
Òàê, ÷åðòûõàÿñü è îòïëåâûâàÿñü Ãåðìè äîáðàëàñü äî êëàññà ïî Çåëüåâàðåíüþ. "Íèêîãî" - çàêëþ÷èëà Ãðåéíäæåð è òîëüêî òóò çàìåòèëà êàêóþ-òî áàíêó íà ñòîëå Ñíåéïà. "Òî, ÷å íàäî, ïîìèðàþùåé îò æàæäû äåâóøêå"   
- ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñòîëó. "Áîæå, êàê æå íàñðàíî! È ýòî êàáèíåò Çåëüåâàðåíüÿ... íå, âñå-òàêè õîðîøî â÷åðà çàæèãàëè...". È Ãåðìè ïðåäàëàñü âîñïîìèíèÿìè, ïîòÿãèâàÿ ñëàäêîâàòóþ æèäêîñòü èç áàíî÷êè...   
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
Òðîå ó÷èòåëåé ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïðîáèðàëèñü ñêâîçü ãóñòûå çàðîñëè Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà,êàçàëîñü,÷òî èñòî÷íèê çâóêà âñ¸-òàêè ïðèáëåæàëñÿ.×åðåç ìèíóòó îíè âûáåæàëè íà ïîëÿíêó, íà êîòîðîé ïîëóëåæàëà Äæèííè Óèçëè,íîãà êîòîðîé áûëà çàæàòà â êàïêàí äëÿ îáîðîòíåé.Ïðè ýòîì ìèññ Óèçëè íå ïåðåñòàâàëà ìàòåðèòüñÿ.Íå óñïîêîèëî å¸ è ïðèáëèæåíèå ó÷èòåëåé-ðàçâå ÷òî çâóê ñòàë ïîòèøå...   
Óâèäåâ å¸ Ñíåéï è Ôëåð çàñóåòèëèñü è íà÷àëè ïîìîãàòü áåäíÿæêå âûáðàòüñÿ.Êàðëà æå çàñòûëà îêîëî áëèæàéøåãî äåðåâà.Ïåðâûì,çà ÷òî çàöåïèëñÿ å¸ âçãëÿä áûëî ïëàòüå,â êîòîðîå áûëà îäåòà Äæèííè...   
Íà ñåðäöå ÷òî-òî îò÷àÿííî çàñêðåáëî,íî ìûñëü óõîäèëà.Ñïóñòÿ ìíãíîâåíèå Êàðëà ïîíÿëà,÷òî å¸ ãëîæåò.Óâèäåâ ýòî ìèëîå ñîçäàíèå Êàðëà âñïîìíèëà ñâîþ ìîëîäîñòü.Íàáåãè íà ñàä Õàãðèäà çà ÿáëîêàìè,ñâèäàíèÿ â ïîëíî÷ü ó äâåðåé ó÷èòåëüñêîé,ïîõîäû â ìóæñêóþ ñïàëüíþ ÷åðåç êàðíèçû íà ñòåíàõ çàìêà...Êîðî÷å âñ¸ òî,÷òî áûëî áåçâîçâðàòíî çàáûòî ëåò ....ïðîñòî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä...×åðåç åù¸ îäíî ìíãíîâåíèå Êàðëà ïîíÿëà,÷òî çàáûâàòü âñ¸ ýòî áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè ãëóïî,è ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà,êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ëþáûå ñóìàñøåäøèå ïîñòóïêè!Â ãëàçà Êàðëû âåðíóëñÿ òîò çàäîðíûé îãîí¸ê,êîòîðûé âî âðåìÿ å¸ ó÷¸áû ñâîäèë ñ óìà ìíîæåñòâî ðàçëè÷íûõ ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé ìóæñêîãî ïîëà.Íî îãîí¸ê òðåáîâàë îòäà÷è è Êàðëà ,çàáûâ î ïðîèñõîäÿùåì è íàïëåâàâ íà âñåõ,ïîáåæàëà â çàìîê,÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ è ñãîíÿòü â Ëîíäîí."Îáíîâèòü ãàðäåðîá÷èê,"-óõìûëüíóëàñü îíà. "Íó,Ñåâåðóñ..,äåðæèñü!"   
  
Àâòîð: Îõëàìîí Èíê. (ðåêëàìíàÿ ïàóçà)   
  
---- íåáîëüøèå ïîÿñíåíèÿ -----   
  
Çàìêà â äåðåâíå íåò. Çàìîê - ýòî âèëëà Ñíåéïà íåäàëåêî îò Äåðåâíè, ãäå îòðûâàþòñÿ íå ïî äåòñêè ó÷èòåëÿ âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë))). Ó÷åíèêè çàíÿòû íà ñ/õ ðàáîòàõ è æèâóò êòî â äåðåâíå ó äîÿðîê, à êòî â çàìêå. Èíòåðåñ ïðåäñòàâëÿþò îáùøèðíûå ïîëÿ êîíîïëè ðàñêèíóâøèåñÿ ñïðàâà îò äåðåâíè. Ñëåâà æå íàõîäèòñÿ òåìíûé è î÷åíü äðåìó÷èé ëåñ ñî âñÿêèìè çëîáíîñòÿìè âíóòðè. Ïðàâäà ýòè çëîáíîñòè íàêóðèâøèñü ñòàíîâÿòñÿ î÷åíü ìèëûìè è äîáðûìè. Êàðëà è Ôëåð ñîæèòåëüñòâóþò â äîìèêå è ó íèõ ñâîé êîðîâíèê, êîëîäåö è îãîðîä. Ñíåéï ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ æèâåò â êîíþøíå - ò.ê. îí òîêñèêîìàí. Ãåðìè - çàêîí÷åííàÿ íàðêîìàíêà. À Ïîòòåð ëþáèò ïîäàòü ñàìîãîíà ïî óòðàì, êîòîðûé òàê õîðîøî âàðèò Êàðëà. Îñòàëüíûå òóíåÿäöû âñå è àëêîãîëèêè. Âðåìÿ ôèêà - àâãóñò, êîãäà ñîçðåëà êîíîïëÿ è âîêðóã ìíîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíûõ ñòîãîâ ñ ñåíîì.)))   
--------------   
  
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
  
Óâèäåâ ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ òðîèöó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Äæèííè íà÷àëà ðóãàòüñÿ ïîòèøå, ìûñëåííî ïîñûëàÿ Ôëåð è Êàðëó ïîäàëüøå, íî ñâîèõ ïîïûòîê âûáðàòüñÿ èç êàïêàíà íå îñòàâèëà. Â òîæå âðåìÿ åå íà÷àëà ìó÷àòü åùå îäíà ïðîáëåìà: êàê ëåæà íà áîêó ñ íîãîé, çàñòðÿâøåé â êàïêàíå, çàäðàòü ïëàòüèöå ïîâûøå è ñòðîèòü ãëàçêè ïîëó÷øå.   
-Äà áëèí, îòîéäè æ òû! Òû ìíå âåñü âèä çàãîðàæèâàåøü! - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè, ãëÿäÿ íà çàä Ôëåð, êîòîðàÿ ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè ïûòàëàñü ïîãëóáæå çàïèõíóòü íîãó Äæèííè â êàïêàí.   
"À-À-À!!!!!......(ýõ, îïÿòü öåíçóðà).." - çàîðàëà âäðóã Äæèííè ñî çëîñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà Ôëåð. - "Ðóêè èç æîïû ÷òî ëè ðàñòóò?! Áîëüíî æå!! Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñêàæèòå åé!" - è Äæèííè ïîïûòàëàñü èçîáðàçèòü ñâîþ ñàìóþ îáâîðîæèòåëüíóþ óëûáî÷êó, íî ïîëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå îñêàë òÿæåëî ðàíåííîãî â ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà.   
"Ìèññ Óèçëè, âû íàêîíåé ïðåêðàòèòå ìàòåðèòüñÿ?!!" - âçðåâåë Ñíåéï, óòèðàÿ ïîò ñî ëáà ðóêàâîì ñâîåé ìàíòèè. - "Èíà÷å Ãðèôôèíäîð áóäåò âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ ìåñÿö óáèðàòü íàâîç çà ìîèìè åäèíîðîãàìè!!"   
"Ñåâåðóñ, òû ÷åãî?" - óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî Ôëåð. - "Ñîâñåì îáàëäåë?" Ãîâîðèëà æå ÿ åìó: çàêóñûâàé, êîãäà ïüåøü ñàìîãîíà Êàðëû, íåèçâåñòíî, ÷åãî îíà òàì äîáàâèòü ìîæåò! "   
-Êñòàòè, à ãäå Êàðëà,- âäðóã ñïðîñèëà Ôëåð, îãëÿäûâàÿñü.   
-Çà Ïîìôðè, íàâåðíîå ïîøëà, - îãðûçíóëñÿ íà íåå Ñíåéï è îïÿòü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äæèííè. -Îïóñòè ïëàòüå, øëþõà ïðîêëÿòàÿ! Ñêîëüêî ðàç ãîâîðèòü íàäî?   
-À-À-Ó-Ó!,- çàðåâåëà Äæèííè, íî ïëàòü íå îïóñòèëà.-Ìîæåò ..(âñõëèï).. ÂÛ ìåíÿ îòíåñåòå, ïðîôåññîð? (âñõëèï) À òî ÿ èäòè íå ñìîãó-ó-ó...   
-Íè÷åãî, äîïîëçåøü...- åëå ñëûøíî ïðîøèïåëà Ôëåð.   
Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ïîìîãàÿ Äæèííè âñòàòü, íî ïðåäïî÷åë ïðîìîë÷àòü: êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò îíà óæå íåìíîãî òðàâêè ñîáðàëà è íàñóøèëà... Êñòàòè î òðàâêå!   
-Ìíå ïîðà, - Ñíåéï âäðóã ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïî÷òè óæå âñòàâøàÿ Äæèííè ñ ãðîìêèì ñòîíîì ("...öåíçóðà, ÷òî æ ïîäåëàåøü.....")   
ïîâàëèëàñü â ãðÿçü.   
-Ó ìåíÿ...ý-ý-ý...äåëà, - âûïàëèë îí è, âçìàõíóâ ïîëàìè ñâîåãî îäåÿíèÿ, çàøàãàë â ñòîðîíó îïóøêè.- Èíòåðåñíî, ìîè åäèíîðîãè âñþ êîíîïëþ âûòîïòàëè èëè åùå îñòàëîñü íåìíîãî?   
  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
  
Äæèííè ñèëüíî áðûêàëàñü. Õëåùå âñÿêîãî åäèíîðîãà. Òàùèòü åå áûëî ñëîæíî...è áîëüíî. Óèçëè, ñèëüíî ìàòåðÿñü, îðàëà, ÷òîáû åå îïóñòèëè íà çåìëþ è îòäàëè ê Ñåâåðóñó íà ðó÷êè.   
"Äýáèë,-ñî çëîñòüþ äóìàëà Ôëåð, âîëî÷àùàÿ áðûêàþùóþñÿ Äæèííè,-óøåë ê ñâîèì çâåðþãàì! Íàäåþñü, îíè òàì åùå íå âñþ òðàâêó ïåðåòîïòàëè.......à òî õàíà."   
-Îïóñòèòå ìåíÿÿÿÿÿ! Âåäüìà! Äà ÿ æ Âàñ..........(÷èê-÷èê:)!!!!!   
Íàêîíåö Ôëåð ïëþíóëà è áðîñèëà îðóùóþ Óèçëè íà áëèç ëåæàùèé ñòîã ñåíà. Äæèííè çàâîïèëà íå ñâîèì ãîëîñîì -â ñåíå îêàçàëîñü êòî-òî áîëüíî óìíûé çàáûë ãðàáëè.   
"Ãäå òîò ãåíèé?",-âçäîõíóëà âåéëà.   
Äæèííè íàâåðíîå çàäîëáàëî ëåæàòü è îðàòü â ïóñòîòó è îíà íà÷àëà îðàòü íà Ôëåð. Ôëåð, îáëîêàòèâøèñü íà áåðåçó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà íîâûå ìîëîäåæíûå îñòðîòû -âäðóã ïðèãîäÿòñÿ. Âñêîðå îáåññèëåííàÿ Äæèííè ïîïûòàëàñü âñòàòü, íî, íàñòóïèâ íà íåîòöåïëåíûé êàïêàí, âçâûëà è îòðóáèëàñü.   
Ôëåð îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà.   
×åðåç 5 ìèí. ïðèáåæàëè æóòêî èñïóãàííàÿ Êàðëà ñ æóòêî çàèíòåðåñîâàííîé ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ òàùèëà æóòêî îãðîìíóþ êëèçìó, íåïîíÿòíî, çà÷åì ïîíàäîáèâøóþñÿ. Íî ñêàæåì åé ñïàñèáî, ÷òî áîð ìàøèíêó íå ïðèïåðëà.....   
-×òî....ñäåñü.....ïðîèçîøëî?!-îòäûøàâøèñü, âîñêëèêíóëà Êàðëà, óâèäåâ îòðóáèâøóþñÿ Äæèííè.   
-Äà âîò,-Ôëåð ìàõíóëà íîãîé â ñòîðîíó ðàñïëîñòàâøåéñÿ Óèçëè, íî, íå ðàñ÷èòàëà, è ñèëüíî çàåõàëà ïîñëåäíåé â áîê,-îòðóáèëàñü.   
Îò ñèëüíîãî ïèíêà Äæèííè òóò æå âðóáèëàñü è íà÷àëà îðàòü íà âñå ïðîñòîðû î ñâîåé æóòêîé ëþáâè êî âñåì âåéëàì Àíãëèè.   
Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà, äîñòàëà êîñÿ÷îê, è, çàêóðèâ, ìåäëåííî ïîáðåëà ê Õîãâàðòñó. Ìàòû Äæèííè óæå ïåðåêëþ÷èëèñü íà áåäíûõ Êàðëó è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, òùåòíî ïûòàþùèõñÿ âûòàùèòü åå íîãó èç êàïêàíà. Åùå áû íå îðàòü -äåíü èñïîð÷åí, Ñíåéï óïåð, ïëàòüå â ãðÿçè, âîëîñû â ñåíå, áîê áîëèò, Ôëåð äóðà, è âîîáùå âñå ÷åðåç ...(÷èê-÷èê).   
  
Âñêîðå Ôëåð äîøëà äî Çàìêà. Ïåðâûì æèâûì ñóùåñòâîì, ïîïàâøèìñÿ åé íà ïóòè, îêàçàëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìèðíî ïàñóùàÿñÿ íà ëóãó ââèäå êîðîâû.   
-×àâ, ÷àâ.....î Ôëåðóóó,-ïðîìû÷àëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë,-íóóóóóó, êàê äåëóóóóó?   
-Äà õðåíó äåëó,-Ôëåð ïðèñåëà íà áëèæàéøèé âàëóí,-õîäèëà çà âîäîé, ïîñåÿëà âåäðà, âñòðåòèëà åäèíîðîãà, îòðóáèëàñü, âèäåëà Êàðëó è Ñíåéïà, Óèçëè ïîïàëà êîíå÷íîñòüþ â êàïêàí, îáìàòåðèëà (Äå Ëàêóð çàêóðèëà) ....ìåíÿ, âîáùåì , êàê âñåãäà.   
-Ïîíÿòíîîî,-ïðîòÿíóëà ó÷åíàÿ êîðîâà.   
Ñåãîäíÿ áûëà õîðîøàÿ ïîãîäà. Íå òàê óæ æàðêî, äëÿ àâãóñòà. Âåòåðîê ïðèÿòíî ðàçâåâàë âîëîñû, êîñÿ÷îê -ëèøíèå ìûñëè. Â ìèðå öàðèëà èäèëèÿ.   
-ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!,-äèêèé âîïëü âûâåë Ôëåð èç íèðâàíû.   
"Îïÿòü îðóò.....ïîõîæå Ãðåéíäæåð"-âçäîõíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Ìîæåò ýò ìàíäðàãîðû?,-ñ íàäåæäîé îáðàòèëàñü ê êîðîâå âåéëà.   
-Íååååååå, ïîøëè!,-è, ïîäíèìàÿ êëóáû ïûëè, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñêàêàëà ê âîðîòàì Çàìêà.   
Äîéòè âåéëà íå óñïåëà. Ïðîéäÿ ïàðó øàãîâ, Ôëåð ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèëüíûé óäàð â ñïèíó. Ýòî âçáåñèâøàÿñÿ Äæèííè íàëåòåëà íà íåå, óáåãàÿ îò çëûõ Êàðëû è Ïîìôðè, ïûòàþùèõñÿ íåïîíÿòíî çà÷åì ïîñòàâèòü åé ñìà÷íóþ êëèçìó. Âèäàòü íîãó åé óæå âûëå÷èëè êàêèì-íèáóäü ñóïåð íîâûì Êðèáëÿ-Êðàáëÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî áåæàëà îíà øèáêî, íå ðàçáåðàÿ äîðîãè è Ôëåð äîñòàëîñü...   
-Îïÿòü......íó ÷òîæ çà äåíü òàêîé, õîðîøî åùå Ñíåéïà íå âèäàòü,-ïîäóìàëà Ôëåð, ïåðåä òåì êàê ãðîõíóòüñÿ íà ðóêè Ìàñòåðó Çåëèé.   
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
Êàðëà ëåãêî âïîðõíóëà â çàìîê. Îíà áûëà ÷åðòîâñêè äîâîëüíà ñâîèì ñòèëèñòîì. Îíà âåñåëî òðÿõíóëà êîïíîé íåêîãäà ÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñ, ñåé÷àñ îíè áûëè ÷èñòî ðûæå-îðàíæåâûå, è ïðè ýòîì ñèå ñóìàñøåäñòâèå áûëî çàâèòî ìåëêèì áåñîì. Ñêèíóâ ïàêåòû ñ îäåæäîé Êàðëà ïîñìîòðåëàñü â çåðêàëî è îñòàëàñü äîâîëüíà -òåïåðü óæå ñàìîé ñîáîé. Êðàñíàÿ êîæàíàÿ þáî÷êà âûøå êîëåí (êóäà óæ òàì âûøå:) è òàêîãî æå öâåòà ïîëó ðàññòåãíóòàÿ àòëàñíàÿ áëóçêà ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî ñìîòðåëèñü ñ êîëãîòêàìè â êðóïíóþ ÷¸ðíóþ ñåòî÷êó. Îäíàêî Êàðëó ñìóùàëà îäíà âåùü -òå, êîãî îíà âñòðå÷àëà ïî äîðîãå ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, óïîðíî äîêàçûâàëè åé, ÷òî îíà ñåãîäíÿ äí¸ì áåãàëà çà Äæèíí Óèçëè ñ íàìåðåíèåì ïîñòàâèòü åé îãðîìíóþ êëèçìó...Êàðëà òî÷íî ïîìíèëà,÷òî â ýòî âðåìÿ îíà áûëà â Ëîíäîíå. Ñîáñòâåííî ýòî çíà÷èëî,÷òî çà Äæèííè Óèçëè áåãàë êòî-òî äðóãîé â å¸ îáëèêå. Êàðëå ýòà ìûñëü íå ïîíðàâèëàñü.Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà áûñòðî ïîáåæàëà â ïîëå çà Ñíåéïîì è êîíîïë¸é.   
Ïî äîðîãå îíà ñøèáëà ñ íîã Ìàëôîÿ ,êîòîðûé, ïîñìîòðåâ íà íå¸, äàæå çàáûë âûñîêîìåðíî ïîñëàòü Êàðëó. Êàðëà ,äîâîëüíàÿ âïå÷àòëåíèåì, ïðîèçâåä¸ííûì íà 17-ëåòíåãî Äðàêî,âçìàõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïîíåñëàñü äàëüøå.   
Ìàëôîé çàñòûë... Ñíà÷àëà îí òóïî ñìîòðåë íà óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ êðàñíî-ðûæåãî äåìîíà...Ïîòîì â ãîëîâå ðîäèëàñü ìûñëü.Îäíà.(Ìäà...÷òî-òî ïðîáëåìû ó ëþäåé ñ ìîçãîâîé äåÿòåëüíîñòüþ:)Èòàê-ìûñëü: "ß ñîáëàçíþ å¸...ß çàòàùó å¸, òðèäöàòèøåñòèëåòíèþ æåíùèíó, ê ñåáå â ïîñòåëü,äàæå åñëè ýòî áóäåò ÷èñòîé âîäû èçíàñèëîâàíèå...ß ñäåëàþ ýòî,èëè ÿ íå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. È,÷¸ðò âîçüìè ÿ çíàþ,êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü!" Íåòåðïåëèâî ù¸ëêíóâ ïàëüöàìè Ìàëôîé óñòðåìèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó áàøíè Ñëèçåðèíà.   
  
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
  
Äæèíèè áåæàëà, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, ïûòàÿñü âû÷èñëèòü íàèáîëåå æåñòîêîå íàêàçàíèå Ïîòòåðó è Ôëåð çà òî, ÷òî îíè èñïîðòèëè åé âåñü äåíü, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî èìåííî èç-çà íèõ îíà íå ñìîãëà êàê ñëåäóåò ñîáëàçíèòü Ñíåéïà. "...........", - äóìàëà Äæèííè, óáåãàÿ îò âçáåñèâøèõñÿ Ïîìôðè è Äðàêóëû. - "Êòî ýòîò ...., êîòîðûé ïðåäëîæèë ëå÷èòü âñå áîëåçíè êëèçìîé?!!! Íó, Ôëåð, âåéëà äðàíàÿ, òû ó ìåíÿ åùå ïîëó÷èøü". Ïëàí ìåñòè óæå ïî÷òè ñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â åå ãîëîâå, êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà íè÷åãî åùå íå ïîäîçðåâàâøóþ Ôëåð. "Íó äåðæèñü, âåäüìà!" - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè è óæå õîòåëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è äîñòàòü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, íî ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ ñçàäè äâå ïñèõè÷åñêè íåóðàâíîâåøåííûå æåíùèíû ñ áîëüøîé êëèçìîé çàñòàâèëè åå óâåëè÷èòü ñêîðîñòü. Ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîãî êîëåáàíèÿ Äæèííè ðåøèëà îãðàíè÷èòüñÿ ïîêà õîðîøèì ïèíêîì. "Õîòÿ áû îòîìùó çà ïîáîè", - ïîäóìàëà ìàëåíüêàÿ Óèçëè èç âñåõ ñèõ òîëêíóëà Ôëåð â ãðÿçü. Íî.. òî ëè ñèë áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, òî ëè âðåìÿ Äæèííè âûáðàëà íåïîäõîäÿùåå, íî Ôëåð Äåëàêóð ñâàëèëàñü íå â ãðÿçü, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, à ïðÿìî íà ðóêè ê Ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåâàðåíüÿ, Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó.   
".....", - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè. - "íó ïî÷åìó ìíå âñåãäà òàê íåâåçåò!" - è îíà ïîïûòàëàñü èçîáðàçèòü ñàìîþ ñâîþ î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ óëûáî÷êó. Â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ãðÿçíûì, äðàíûì (êóäà óæ áîëüøå!) ïëàòüåì è îãíåííî-ðûæåé ïðè÷åñêîé à-ëÿ "ÿ-ó-ìàìû-âìåñòî-øâàáðû", ýòà óëûáî÷êà ïîõîäèëà ñêîðåå íà îñêàë ãîëîäíîãî è îáèæåííîãî ïðèðîäîé â ïëàíå ìîçãîâ, ñàáëåçóáîãî ãèïïîïîòàìà.   
"Äîáðûé äåíü, ïðîôåññîð" - âûæàëà èç ñåáÿ Äæèííè. - "Êàêàÿ ïîãîäà ñåãîäíÿ õîðîøà-à-à-à!!!....". Äæèííè íå çàêîí÷èëà ñâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, òàê êàê Ïîìôðè è Êàðëà óæå çàñåêëè åå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå è òåïåðü ãàëîïîì íåñëèñü â åå ñòîðîíó.   
"Ìèññ Óèçëè! ÍÀÊÀÇÀÍÈÅ!!!...ÑÅÃÎÄÍß!!!" - òîëüêî è óñïåë ïðîðåâåòü Ñíåéï â ñòîðîíó óáåãàþùåé Äæèííè, êàê ìèìî íåãî íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè ïðîíåñëèñü Ïîìôðè, íå æåëàþùàÿ ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé êëèçìîé, è Êàðëà Äðàêóëà, ÿâíî æåëàþùàÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýòó êëèçìó â äåéñòâèè.   
" Äà-à.. âèäàòü ýëüôû ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåëîæèëè êîíîïëè â åäó..." - ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï.   
"Ìîæåò áûòü âû íàêîíåö îòïóñòèòå ìåíÿ,ïðîôåññîð " - ïðåâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ ñíèçó è Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ äåðæàë íà ðóêàõ Ôëåð Äåëàêóð.   
È îí åå îòïóñòèë, òåðïÿ íà ñâîåé øêóðå î÷åðåäíûå ìàòû.   
  
Ãëàâà II   
Ãäå ìû êëîíèðóåì Ãðåéíäæåð, ãäå Ìàëôîé ïðèâîäèò ñâîè ãðÿçíûå ïëàíû â äåéñòâèå, è ãäå ïðîèñõîäèò ïîâàëüíàÿ ïüÿíêà õîãâàðòñêîé ïðîôåññóðû.   
_________________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ôëåð, âñïîìèíàÿ âñå ìàòû, ÷òî íåäàâíî ñëîæèëà íà íåå ðàíåíàÿ Óèçëè, îòïèõíóëà Ñíåéïà è ïîì÷àëàñü â Õîãâàðòñ. Â Çàìêå áûëî äîâîëüíî òèõî…..ñïîêîéíî……íåïðèâû÷íî. Äàæå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå öîêàëà ÷åòûðåìÿ êîïûòàìè ïî êîðèäîðàì.   
-Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð,-ïîçâàë åå ÷åé-òî òèõèé ãîëîñ.   
Ôëåð èñïóãàííî îáåðíóëàñü. Ïîçàäè íåå ñòîÿëà Ãðåéíäæåð ñ ëèöîì Ôðàíêåíøòåéíà è ãëàçàìè Âàíüêè-Âñòàíüêè. Ôëåð ïîñìîòðåëà íà ýòó ãîòè÷åñêóþ ñêóëüïòóðó, ïî÷åñàëà òûêîâêó.   
-Òààààààààê,-ïðîòÿíóëà îíà,-ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿòêå?   
-Äà, â ïîîîîîîëíîì,-ïðîòÿíóëà òà.   
Ôëåð êèâíóëà è ìåäëåííî ñòàëà îòõîäèòü îò Ãåðìèîíà â ãëóáü êîððèäîðà.   
-Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð,-ïîçâàë ãîëîñ çà ñïèíîé.   
Â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåå ñòîÿëà Ãðåéíäæåð äóáëü äâà. Ôëåð èêíóëà.   
-Ìè-ìè-ìèññ Ãðåéíä…äæ..éäí….Âû…æå……ýòî….   
-Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð,-íà ýòîò ðàç ãîëîñ äîíåññÿ ñíèçó.   
Ôëåð, èñòåðè÷åñêè îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ñïóñòèëàñü ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì è òîëêíóëà äâåðü â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà.   
Íàâåðíîå, åñëè áû Äæîðäæ Ëóêàñ îêàçàëñÿ â äàííûé ìîìåíò íà ìåñòå ïðîôåññîðà Ôëåð, òî âîñòîðãó åãî íå áûëî áû ïðåäåëà. Íî âåéëà íå ðàçäåëèëà á åãî âîçìîæíîé ðàäîñòè.   
"Íàâåðíîå ÿ ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî îòðóáàëàñü çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü……",-óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü Äå Ëàêóð ïåðåä òåì, êàê îïÿòü èêíóòü è îñåñòü íà ïîë.   
Åå âçîðó ïðåäñòàëî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíîå çðåëèùå. Ïî êàáèíåòó ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ðàçãóëèâàëî äåñÿòêà äâà Ãåðìèîí, ñìàõèâàþùèõ íà ìàêåòû. Îäíè ÷èòàëè êàêèå-òî ñòàðûå òîëñòûå òîìà, ïîñåêóíäíî ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ ñòðàíèöû, âàðèëè çåëüÿ, ñûïÿ òóäà âñå, ÷òî ïëîõî ëåæèò, çàòåì îòïðàâëÿëè âàðåâî â ðîò è ãëîòàëè íå ìîðùàñü. Äðóãèå, ñòîÿ íà ñòîëå, äîñëîâíî öåòèðîâàëè "Ñëîâî î ïîëêó Èãîðåâå" èëè "Êîìó íà Ðóñè æèòü Õîðîøî" â îðèãèíàëå, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîëüçóÿñü èíòîíàöèåé. Òðåòüè ïðîñòî ìåðèëè øàãàìè êîìíàòó, ïîêà íå íàòûêàëèñü íà êàêîé -íèáóäü óãîë, òîãäà îíè ñòàíîâèëèñü íà ñîâåðøåííî îòâåñíóþ ñòåíó è çàáèðàëèñü íà ïîòîëîê, ãäå óæå áåñöåëüíî õîäèëà ïàðà-òðîéêà Ãåðìèîí, íàðóøàÿ âñå çàêîíû ôèçèêè. Ñðåäè ýòîãî îæèâøåãî ñþæåòà ñî ñòðàíèö Ëàâêðàôòà, â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãîëêå, ñæàâøèñü â êîìîê è èñòåðè÷íî âñõëèïûâàÿ, ñèäåëà äðîæàùàÿ ôèãóðêà.   
"À âîò è îðèãèíàë",-ñîîáðàçèëà Ôëåð è íà÷àëà ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ê ñóùåñòâó â óãëó. Ïàðó ðàç îíà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ îæèâøèìè ìóìèÿìè Ðàìçåñà ×åòâåðòîãî, íî âîáùåì ïîõîä ïðîøåë áåç îñîáûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Äîáðàâøèñü íàêîíåö äî íàñòîÿùåé Ãåðìèîíû, âåéëà ñõâàòèëà åå çà ïëå÷è è ãàðêíóëà:   
-Ýòî ÷òî åùå çà êëîíèðîâàíèå?!   
-Ï….ïð….ïðî…   
-Ïðîôåññîð,-ïîäñêàçàëà âåéëà.   
-Íó äà. Ïîíèìàåòå…..ÿ…ÿ íè÷åãî íå äåëàëà……ïðîñòî, ïðîñòî âûïèëà ñòàêàí è…..îíè ïîÿâèëèñü…..ïîíèìàåòå, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëà, ÿ…   
-ß ïðîñòî ñäåëàëà ñàìóþ äóðàöêóþ âåùü â ñâîåé æèçíè è òåïåðü, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ…….çàáèëàñü â óãîë íå çíàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ýòèì áåäëàìîì. Ïîýòîìó ñïàñèòå -ïîìîãèòå ìåíÿ îò ñàìîé ñåáÿ,-äîêîí÷èë çà íåå Ñíåéï, ñîâåðøåííî íåñëûøíî ïîäîøåäøèé ê ïàðî÷êå (êàê âñåãäà âîáùåì).   
-Ýò âû íåïëîõî çàìåòèëè…Àòàêà Êëîíîâ ïðîñòî êàêàÿ-òî….,-çàäóìàëàñü Ôëåð.   
Ãåðìèîíà ãðîçíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà âåéëó, ïîòîì íà Ñíåéïà è íà÷àëà ïðîæèãàòü ïîñëåäíåãî âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî ìîã áû ïðîòðåçâåòü äàæå ñàìûé çàÿäëûé àëêàø. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî îòøàòíóëñÿ, íî õîëîäíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ÑÀÌÎÃÎ-ÁÅÑ×ÓÂÑÒÂÅÍÍÎÃÎ-È-ÑÒÅÐÂÎÇÍÎÃÎ-ÏÐÎÔÅÑÑÎÐÀ-ÍÀ -ÂÑÅ-ÁËÈÆÀÉØÈÅ-100000-ÌÈËÜ îñòàâèë. "Ñëèøêîì ÿ ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ,-ïðåêèíóë Ñíåéï,-óñòðîèò îíà ìíå çàâòðà âåñåëóþ íî÷êó…."   
-×òî ñäåñü ïðî……!!!,-íó ýòî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå ïîíÿë. Îíà óæå óñïåëà ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ îáðàòíî â ÷åëîâåêà è íàéòè ýïèöåíòð òðàãåäèè.   
Ïîñëå âñêðèêîâ, èñïóãîâ, ïîäçàòûëüíèêîâ è âñõëèïîâ ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà âûÿñíåíà è àíàëèçèðîâàíà. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ Ãðåéíäæåð, îäîëåâàåìàÿ óòðåííèì ñóøíÿêîì, ñëó÷àéíî ãëîòíóëà ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíîãî êëîíèðóþùåãî çåëüÿ (óïðîùåííîå íàçâàíèÿ, ëàòûíü çàáóäåì, êàê ñòðàøíûé ñîí). ÌàêÃîíàãàëë î÷åíü äîëãî ðóãàëàñü íà áåçàëàáåðíîãî íå ïîíÿòü ãäå îñòàâëÿþùåãî îïàñíûå çåëüÿ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé î÷åíü äîëãî ðóãàëñÿ íà áåçîòâåòñòâåííóþ íå ïîíÿòü ÷òî ïüþùóþ ïî óòðàì Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ î÷åíü äîëãî ìîë÷àëà è èñïåïåëÿëà âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé âñå æå âñêîðå çàòêíóëñÿ è, äëÿ êîìïàíèè, ãðîçíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ôëåð. Òà íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àëà, ïîâçäûõàëà è, íàêîíåö, ðîäèëà:   
-Íó ÷òî, ìîæåò âûïüåì?   
...Ñìåðêàëîñü. Êëîíû Ãðåéíäæåð áûëè íàäåæíî çàïåðòû â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Êîìïàíèÿ, ñîñòîÿùàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Ñíåéïà, Äàìáëäîðà, óæå â ñòåëüêó ïüÿíîãî Õàãðèäà è óñïåøíî äîãîíÿþùåé åãî Ôëåð ñèäåëè â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà, ïîòÿãèâàëè ñàìîãîí÷èê, çàêóðèâàëè êîñÿ÷êàìè, çàåäàëè ýêëåðàìè áåç êðåìà, íî çàòî ñ îáèëüíûì ñîäåðæàíèåì ïîëåçíîé äëÿ îðãàíèçìà êîíîïëè è áîëòàëè íà îáùèå òåìû….Áîëòàëè ìàëî, â îñíîâíîì ïåëè. Âñÿêóþ ÷óøü èç ABBA-èíñêîãî ðåïåðòóàðà. Ïîëíàÿ èäèëèÿ….   
Íåäàâíî çà îêíîì ïðîìåëüêíóëà êîøìàðíî ïðåîáðàçèâøàÿñÿ Êàðëà, ñïåøèâøàÿ ê ïîëÿì êîíîïëè.   
"Ñíåéïà ïîáåæàëà èñêàòü",-óñìåõíóëàñü ïüÿíàÿ Ôëåð. Âåéëà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñîâåðøåííî òðåçâîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. "Íó íè ÷å åãî íå áåðåò, óæå òðåòüþ áóòûëêó äîïèâàåò, à áóäòî è íå ïèë âîâñå…….ìîæò îí ìóõëþåò?",-ïðåêèíóëà âåéëà.   
-Ñ…..Ñíåéï!,-âûäàâèëà Ôëåð,-Âû ýòî…..ïèòü …èê….áóèòå?!….   
-ß ïüþ,-ïîìîðùàñü, çàâåðèë åå Ñíåéï.   
-×åò íå âèäíî…..,-Ôëåð ïðèùóðèëàñü.   
Ñíåéï óíûëî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå, äîïèë ïîñëåäíèå êàïëè âîäÿðû è çàòÿíóë: " The …Wiiiiinneeeeeerrr takes it aaaaaaall…………"   
Ôëåð ïëþíóëà íà íåãî è, îïåðøèñü íà ïüÿíîãî â ñòåëüêó ëåñíè÷åãî, ñëàäêî çàäðåìàëà.   
...Âîáùåì îïÿòü êðèê……ãðîìêèé……â íî÷è…..äóøåðàç…ðàçðûâ…..ðàçäèð….ðàçäåâ….âîáùåì Î×ÅÍÜ!!! ñòðàøíî!!!!!   
Êðè÷àëè ñî ñòîðîíû ïîëåé.   
-Êàðëà,-áûñòðî ñîîáðàçèëà çàòîðìîæåííàÿ Ôëåð,-è êòî åå….ïî….íåñ…..èê….   
Âîïëü çàñòàâèë âåñåëóþ êîìïàøêó ïðèñòóïèòü ê ñâîèì ïðÿìûì îáÿçàííîñòÿì. Äèðåêòîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êàê ïî÷òè ñàìûå òðåçâûå, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ñõâàòèâ ìåòëû è ïàëî÷êè ïîñïåøèëè îïÿòü êîãî-òî ñïàñàòü. Ñíåéïó, êàê âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå ïüÿíåþùåìó àëêîãîëèêó ïîðó÷èëè ðàçáóäèòü Ôëåð. Õàãðèäà ðåøèëè íå áðàòü -õóæå íå áóäåò…..   
-Ñíåéï….,-ïðîáóð÷àëà Ôëåð ìàñòåðó Çåëèé, êîòîðûé òàùèë åå âíèç ÷åðåç âåñü Õîãâàðòñ,-ýòî….äàéòå ïîñïàòü……íó…..îïÿòü ê-ê-êðèêè…..íà-íà-íàäîåëî âñåÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ!!!   
Ñíåéï ñ ãðåõîì ïîïîëàì äîïåð Ôëåð äî âûõîäà èç çàìêà è, íàêîëäîâàâ 5-ëèòðîâóþ áî÷êó ñ âîäîé ðàñòàÿâøèõ ëåäíèêîâ êðàéíåãî ñåâåðà, ñòàë îêóíàòü òóäà âåéëó. Ïîñëå òðåõ îêóíàíèé äèêî ðóãàþùàÿñÿ è óæàñíî áðûêàþùàÿñÿ Ôëåð ïîëíîñòüþ îòðåçâåëà è áûëà ïðèâåäåíà â ÷óâñòâî.   
-……..!!!!!………áóëü……áð……!!!!Àõ âû!!!!!…….áóëü-áóëü….ñâ…!!!!!!!!!!!!...ñó….äý…..êð ý…!!!!!!!!!!…áóëü……..!!!!,-ìèëî ïðîâîðêîâàëà âåéëà.   
Ñíåéï ,ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà Ôëåð îòäûøåòñÿ, ïîîòêðîâåííè÷àåò è ñÿäåò íà ìåòëó, îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò çåìëè è âìåñòå ñî ñâîåé æóòêî õìóðîé è æóòêî ìîêðîé ñïóòíèöåé ïîëåòåë ê ïîëÿì, ðàññåêàÿ íî÷íîé âîçäóõ.   
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Ïðîáåãàÿ ìèìî êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà, Êàðëà ó÷óÿëà çàïàõ àëêîãîëÿ è ïðèòîðìîçèëà...ëþäè ïåðåâèðàëè ðåïåðòóàð ãðóïïû ABBA. Íî Êàðëà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà Garbage è ïîíåñëàñü äàëüøå, íàïåâàÿ "þ ôðèè ¸¸ð ìààéíä èí ¸ð àíäðààäæèíèèè..."   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ Ìàëôîé , íàáëþäàþùèé çà íåé, îñòîðîæíî âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà íåáîëüøîé ïóçûð¸ê ñ êðàñíîâàòîé æèäêîñòüþ âíóòðè -ýòî áûëà ñûâîðîòêà ñòðàñòè. ×åëîâåê, âûïèâøèé å¸, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàáûâàë î ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ è ïåðåêëþ÷àëñÿ íà òîãî, êòî ýòó ñûâîðîòêó åìó äàë...ïðè÷¸ì èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â ñåêñóàëüíîì ïëàíå. Ìàëôîé óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîñïåøèë çà Êàðëîé, óäàëÿþùåéñÿ â ïîëå.   
Êàðëà óæå ïî÷òè äîøëà, ïðåäâêóøàÿ ïðèÿòíîå âðåìÿïðîâîæäåíèå, êàê êòî-òî ñõâàòèë å¸ çà øåþ è íà÷àë äóøèòü. Êàðëà çàîðàëà íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì êðèêîì è óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü,÷òî ëó÷øå áû îíà ñëóøàëà ABBó, êàê â ðîò åé ïîëèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî æèäêîñòü ïðèÿòíîãî âèøí¸ãîãî âêóñà. Êàðëà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è...   
...Óáåäèâøèñü,÷òî ðÿäîì íèêîãî íåò,Ìàëôîé íàïàë íà Êàðëó, ñëåãêà ïðèäóøèë å¸, íå îáðàòèâ âíèìàíèÿ íà êðèê, è îñòîðîæíî âëèë åé â ðîò ñûâîðîòêó. Ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî,÷òî êðèê íàâåðíÿêà êòî-òî óñëûøàë è îí ïîñïåøíî àïïàðèðîâàë âìåñòå ñ áåçäûõàííîé Êàðëîé â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ.   
...È î÷íóëàñü îíà îò òîãî,÷òî ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà áåñöåðåìîííî ðàñò¸ãèâàëà åé áëóçêó íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïðè ýòîì öåëîâàòü å¸...Âèäèìî Ìàëôîé ñëåãêà ïåðåóñåðäñòâîâàë ñ çåëüåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Êàðëà ïðîñòî íà÷èñòî ëèøèëàñü ñïîñîáíîñòè õîòü êàê-òî ðåàãèðîâàòü. Õîòÿ íàäî çàìåòèòü,÷òî ïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü Ìàëôîþ (à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí) åé òîæå íå õîòåëîñü...   
Ïðàâäà îò ñâîåé ëåòàðãèè îíà î÷íóëàñü äîâîëüíî ñêîðî. Êòî-òî ñêèíóë ñ íå¸ Ìàëôîÿ è, îòêðûâ ãëàçà,îíà óâèäåëà ëèöî Ñíåéïà ,íàõîäÿùååñÿ,â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè îò å¸ ëèöà. Êàðëà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî è íà÷àëà áûëî óâëåêàòü çà ñîáîé,â ïîñòåëü...íî Äàìáëäîð âî èçáåæàíèè ïðîáëåì (èëè ïðîñòî ñ ïüÿíó?) ïðîèçí¸ñ ðîêîâîå: "àíòèëîâåðå"...È òóò...êîðî÷å... Êàðëà î÷íóëàñü...ïðè÷¸ì ïîëíîñòüþ...è äî íå¸ äîøëî,÷òî îíà ëåæèò ïîëóãîëàÿ â îêðóæåíèè ñàìûõ âîçáóæäàþùèõ å¸ Ñëèçåðèíöåâ è íå ìîæåò ñ íèìè ïåðåñïàòü, ïðè÷¸ì ïî îäíîé ëèøü ïðè÷èíå,÷òî â ñïàëüíå,íåâàæíî â ÷üåé,ïîëíî ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæåðîäíûõ ëè÷íîñòåé, êîòîðûå ïîäáåæàëè ê íåé è ñòàëè ñïðàøèâàòü âñ¸ ëè â ïîðÿäêå,ïîãëàæèâàòü ïî ãîëîâå è óñïîêàèâàòü, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî...Îïÿòü îáëîì. Êàðëà íåðâíî çàöûêàëà çóáîì...   
Çà 5 ìèí. äî ýòîãî:  
...Äîáåæàâ äî ïðèìåðíî òîãî ìåñòà,ãäå ìîãëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ Êàðëà, ó÷èòåëÿ óâèäåëè ñëåäû áîðüáû.Ýòî èì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.Äàìáëäîð çàäóì÷èâî ñîñêð¸á ñ òðàâû íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü ÷åãî-òî êðàñíîãî. Ïîïðîáîâàë...   
Âêóñ áûë âèøí¸âûé, çíà÷èò íå êðîâü.Ïîòîì îíè ïîíÿëè,÷òî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî îòñþäà àïïàðèðîâàëè. Áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî âîïðîñîâ ïðîôåññîðà àïïàðèðîâàëè òóäà æå.   
Çðåëèùå, ïðåäñòàâèâøåÿñÿ èõ ãëàçàì áûëî íåñðàâíèìûì: Ìàëôîé,íàïîäîáèè íàåçäíèêà ñèäåë íà Êàðëå è øàðèë ðóêîé ó íå¸ ïîä áëóçêîé.Ëèöî Êàðëû â ýòî âðåìÿ èçîáðàæàëî îäíîâðåìåííî îòðåøåíèå è íåíîðìàëüíóþ ïîõîòü. Ñíåéï ñêèíóë ñ Êàðëû Ìàëôîÿ,çà ÷òî áûë íàãðàæä¸í íåðåàëüíûì ïîöåëóåì,íî Äàìáëäîð ïðîèçí¸ñ çàêëèíàíèå è Êàðëà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. Âñå ïðèíÿëèñü å¸ óñïîêàèâàòü.Íà ÷òî ,ê óäèâëåíèþ ïîäâûïèâøåãî Ñíåéïà ,Êàðëà ñðåàãèðîâàëà ñòðàííî: ðàçî÷àðîâàííî çàöûêàëà çóáîì.   
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ôëåð ïîñìîòðåëà íà ýòó êàðòèíó Ðåéïèíà "Ïðèïëûëè", ïüÿíî ïîøàòíóëàñü, âçäîõíóëà, êèñëî ïîãëÿäåëà íà ÷óòü âçúåðîøåííîãî íî âïîëíå äîâîëüíîãî æèçíüþ Ñíåéïà, íà êîøìàðíî ðàñòðåïàííóþ, ñ ðàçìàçàííîé ïîìàäîé è îïóñòèâøèìèñÿ âåêàìè, íåðâíî öûêàþùóþ çóáîì è èñêîñà ïîñìàòðèâàþùóþ íà äèðåêòîðà Êàðëó, âàëÿþùåãîñÿ íà ïîëó â ïîëíîé îòðóáêå Ìàëôîÿ, ïîëíîãî àçàðòà è âîçáóæäåíèÿ óëûáàþùåãîñÿ Äàìáëäîðà, ïîëíóþ óæàñà è óäèâëåíèÿ ðàçîçëåííóþ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íà ñâîå ìîêðîå ïëàòüå, çàãëÿíóëà íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé â ñâîè ãðÿçíûå ìûñëè è ïîøëà ñïàòü...   
-Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð!,-âåñåëî ïîçâàë åå äèðåêòîð.   
Ôëåð ïîâåðíóëàñü.   
-Íå çàáóäòå-ñåãîäíÿ âàøà î÷åðåäü äèæóðèòü ïî øêîëå, -óáèë åå Äàìáëäîð,-íî, ââèäó âàøåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ......è ïîñëåäíèõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé.......ÿ ðàçðåøàþ âàì âçÿòü ïîìîøíèêà!   
Ôëåð ïðèîáîäðèëàñü. Õèùíûì âçãëÿäîì îñìîòðåëà ïðèòèõøóþ êîìïàøêó è íàãëî êîíñòàòèðîâàëà:   
-Ñíåéï.   
Ïîëîâèíà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ íàðâíî çàöûêàëà çóáîì.....   
  
Ãëàâà III   
Âîîáùå-òî ñîâñåì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíàÿ ãëàâà...ðàçâå ÷òî ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî êîíîïëÿ ÿâëÿåòñÿ ãëàâíûì ñìûñëîì æèçíè âñåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, à òàê æå çäåñü ìû óçíàåì î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè çëîáíûõ ñëèçíÿêîâ-ïðèøåëüöåâ, êîíòðîëèðóþùèõ ìîçã, íî êîòîðûõ, êàê ñåìå÷êè, øåëêàåò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.   
_________________________  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Êàðëà ëåæàëà è âîò óæå ñ ïîë ÷àñà ìîë÷à ïÿëèëàñü â ïîòîëîê. Ñïàòü íå õîòåëîñü, õîòåëîñü ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî (ñêàçûâàëèñü îñòàòî÷íûå ÿâëåíèÿ Ìàëôîåâñêîãî çåëüÿ). Â ïðèíöèïå, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîéòè è ðàäè óäîâîëåòâîðåíèÿ ïîòðåáíîñòåé îðãàíèçìà ïîèñêàòü æåðòâó ìóæñêîãî ïîëà, íî Äàìáëäîð îïåðåäèë å¸ ïîõîòëèâûå ìûñëè è ïîñòàâèë ðÿäîì ñ äâåðüþ â êîìíàòó Êàðëû äâóõ ïðîâåðååíûõ ãîáëèíîâ, êîòîðûõ Êàðëà ñðàçó æå îêðåñòèëà åâíóõàìè.   
"Ãäå ó ìåíÿ êîíîïåëüêà çàâàëÿëàñü..." Ìîëíèåíîñíî ñïðûãíóâ ñ êðîâàòè Êàðëà âûðûëà èç íåäð ñîáñòâåííîãî ñòîëà îñòàòêè çàïàñà íàðêîòû, çàòîïèëà êàìèí , è, ñèäÿ â êðåñëå è óòîïàÿ â îãðîìíîì êëå÷àòîì îäåÿëå, ïîãðóçèëàñü â íèðâàíó...Êàê îêàçàëîñü ïîñëå-íåíàäîëãî.   
Àâòîð: Ginny Weasley   
Äæèííè ñòîÿëà ïåðåä çàðêàëîì â îáùåé êîìíàòå Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïûòàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê. Â ïîðÿäîê ïðèâîäèòü ñåáÿ ïîñëå äíåâíûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé îêàçàëîñü äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî íîãè ïîñëå âûñîêèõ êàáëóêîâ íûëè, à ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàëàñü èç-çà íåõâàòêè âûïèâêè. Ê òîìó æå Ïîìôðè è Êàðëà âñå-òàêè åå äîãíàëè (èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíà ñåé÷àñ ñòîÿëà, à íå ñèäåëà) è ïðîèçâåëè "î÷-÷-÷åíü ïîëåçíóþ ïîöåäóðó".   
"Øîá âàñ âñåõ, àëêàøè!" - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè, ãëÿäÿ ÷åðåç çåðêàëî íà òðåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, àêòèâíî ðàñïèâàþùèõ êàêîé-òî íàïèòîê è îáñóæäàþùèõ åùå îäèí "ãåíèàëüíûé" ïëàí Ãàððè-Ðîíà. "Íåò, ÷òîá óòåøèòü, ïðèëàñêàòü, íàëèòü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ!" - îíà ñ çàâèñòüþ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ ïèëà âîäÿðó ïðÿìî èç ãîðëà, à Ðîí, òåì âðåìåíåì, ãëàäèë åå ïî êîëåíêå. Åå âçãëÿä ïëàâíî ñêîëüçíóë ñ êîëåíîê Ãåðìèîíû íà áîëüøèå íàñòåííûå ÷àñû. "Ïî÷òè äåâÿòü..." - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü ðàñïóòàòü êîëòóí ó ñåáÿ íà ãîëîâå. "...., îáðåæó ÿ èõ íà...." - âûðóãàëàñü â ñëóõ Óèçëè.   
"Äàæå è íå äóìàé, ....ðûæàÿ" - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñçàäè ÷åé-òî ïüÿíûé ãîëîñ. Äæèííè îáåðíóëÿñü, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíå êàê ñèëüíî îíà ëþáèò åå, Ðîíà è Ãàððè, êàê âäðóã äî íåå äîøëî...   
"Á....." - åùå ðàç âûðóãàëàñü Äæèííè. "Ýòîò .... æå ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ æäåò!!!!" È íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîóìåííûå âçîðû äðóçåé Äæèííè ïóëåé âûñêî÷èëà èõ îáùåé êîìíàòû, äåðæà íàïðàâëåíèå ñòîðîãî íà ñåâåð - â ïîäçåìåëüÿ ê Ñíåéïó.   
"Íå, ìóæèêè, ýòî íå äåëî...Äàìáëäîð çàñòóêàòü ìîæåò. Îí æå çíàåò, ÷òî ó Ãàððè ýòî ïëàù...èê...åñòü" - óæå èçðÿäíî âûïèâøàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü âîçðàçèòü ñâîèì äðóçüÿì.   
"Äà òû ÷å, ñòàðóõà, âñå áóäåò â àæóðå! Ýòî ãîâîðþ òå ÿ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð!!" - Ãàððè ïîäíÿë îñîëîâåëûå ãëàçà íà Ãåðìè. "Ïîòòåð -...." - Ãåðìèîíà íàïðÿãëà îñòàâøèåñÿ ìîçãè, íî íè÷åãî îáèäíîãî íà åå èñïèòûé óì íå ïðèøëî. "...äóðàê!" - íàêîíåö âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ Ãåðìè è ïîïûòàëàñü ñêèíóòü ðóêó Ðîíà ñî ñâîåé êîëåíêè.   
"Ñàìà òàêàÿ!" - âûñêàçàë ñâîå ìíåíèå îòíîñèòåëüíî Ãåðìèîíû Ãàððè. "Íå íóæíà òåáå òðàâêà, íó è íå íàäî! Ìû âîí, ñ Ðîíîì è áåç òåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî íàêîñèì, ïðàâäà Ðîí?" Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ðîíó èùà ïîääåðæêè, íî âñòðåòèë òîëüêî áëàæåííî-äåáèëüíóþ óëûáî÷êó ðûæåâîëîñîãî ïðèÿòåëÿ. "Ðîí, òåáå õâàòèò... à òî êîñèòü íå ñìîæåøü" - ñî çíàíèåì äåëà çàÿâèë Ãàððè, îòáèðàÿ ïóñòóþ äâóõëèòðîâóþ áóòûëêó ñèâóõè ó Ðîíà.   
"Îñòà...âü...åãî" - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìè, íàáëþäàÿ êàê Äæèííè ïûòàåòñÿ ðàç÷åñàòü âîëîñû. "Ãèáëîå äåëî...äåâêà òî÷íî íå àññ..." , ëåíèâî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìè, âñïîìèíàÿ êàê íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íàçàä òîæå ïûòàëàñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äèêîðàñòóùèì êóäðÿøêàì ó ñåáÿ íà ãîëîâå.   
"..., îáðåæó ÿ èõ íà...." - ñëîâà Äæèííè äîíåñëèñü äî ñîçíàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû íà óäèâëåíèå áûñòðî. Òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî îíà äàæå ñóìåëà ñðåàãèðîâàòü: "Äàæå è íå äóìàé, ....(öåíçóðà, õåõ)... ðûæàÿ" - ïðîîðàëà Ãåðìè, íàïðÿãàÿ ãîëîñîâûå ñâÿçêè.   
"Íó òàê ÷òî, Ãåðìè, ïîéäåøü ñåãîäíÿ ñ íàìè íà ïîëå êîíîïëþ êîñèòü?" - íå óíèìàëñÿ Ãàðèè.   
"Íó ëàäû....òîêà îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ â ïîêîå..." - áûëî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî óñïåëà ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ðîí, íå âûäåðæàâ, îäàðèë åå ñòðàñòíûì ïîöåëóåì â ãóáû.   
Àâòîð: ×æîó   
Ãåðìè ïîïûòàëàñü îòòîëêíóòü îò ñåáÿ Ðîíà, íî íå ñìîãëà (èëü íå çàõîòåëà?..).   
Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãàððè, ïîëüçóÿñü òåì, ÷òî Ãåðìè & Ðîí çàíÿòû, íà÷àë áûñòðî äîõë¸ñòûâàòü âîäÿðó.   
Ðîí çàìåòèë ýòî è îò âîçìóùåíèÿ ñâàëèëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíû ñ êðèêîì:   
- Òû ÷¸??!! Îôèãåë! Äàé ñþäà!   
Ãàððè íà÷àë áûñòðî äîïèâàòü âîäåíüêó, ñòàðàÿñü óñïåòü, ïîêà Ðîí äî íåãî íå äîòÿíåòñÿ è ïîäàâèëñÿ.   
- Òàê òåáå è íàäî, ïàäëà! - ñêàçàë Ðîí, âîçìóù¸ííûé òàêèì ïîñòóïêîì ñî ñòîðîíû ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà.   
Òóò ñî ñòîðîíû Õîãâàðòñà ïîêàçàëàñü ×æîó, äåðæàùàÿ êîñÿ÷îê. Íà ïëå÷å ó íå¸ ñèäåëà îáêóìàðåííàÿ Áóêëÿ, êîòîðóþ ìó÷èòåëüíèöà æèâîòíûõ òîæå, ïî-âèäèìîìó óãîñòèëà.   
Ãàððè, óãëÿäåâ òðàâêó, ïîïîëç ê ×æîó, ïðèçíàâàÿñü åé â ëþáâè è êîñÿñü íà êîñÿê.   
Ðîí, íå çàõîòåâ îñòàòüñÿ áåç êîíîïëè, òîæå ïîïîëç ñëåäîì çà Ãàððè, îðÿ ïðèçíàíèÿ.   
«Ìîæåò è ìíå ïðèçíàòüñÿ ×æîó â ëþáâè?» - ëåíèâî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. «Òîãäà îíà ìíå äàñò çàòÿíóòüñÿ…»   
È Ãåðìè, ñîáðàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñèëû, ïîïîëçëà çà ïàöàíàìè.   
×æîó, ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàòÿãèâàÿñü, ìå÷òàëà î áëèçîñòè ñ Ïîòòåðîì, êîòîðûé â äàííûé ìîìåíò ñòîÿ (ëåæà) íà êîëåíÿõ ïðèçíàâàëñÿ åé â ëþáâè. Ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòâåðãè, ïðîâåäåííûå ñî Ñíåéïîì åé óæå âêîíåö ïîäíàäîåëè, åé õîòåëîñü ñâåæåíüêîãî, íåîáêóðåííîãî.   
«Äà, Ïîòòåð òî, ÷òî íàäî!» ïîäóìàëà îíà è îíà âåëèêîäóøíî ïðîòÿíóëà åìó êîñÿ÷îê.   
Ðîí, ñêðèïà çóáàìè îò çëîñòè, ïîïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòü òðàâêó ó Ãàððè, íî ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ íà ðóêå Ãåðìèîíû (óæå äîïîëçøåé) è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà íå¸. Èõ ëèöà îêàçàëèñü ðÿäîì è Ðîí çàáûë î êîñÿ÷êå.   
Ãàððè, ãëÿäåâøèé íà ×æîó ïðåäàííûìè ãëàçàìè, íå ñðàçó óëîâèë ñìûñë ïîäìèãèâàíèÿ, íî êîãäà äî íåãî íàêîíåö äîøëî, ×æîó óæå îáèäåëàñü.   
Îíà îòíÿëà ó íåãî êîñÿê è ïîøëà ïðî÷ü. Íî Ãàððè âñòàë (íåèìîâåðíûìè óñèëèÿìè), äîãíàë å¸ è ñî ñëîâàìè:   
- Ýòî ìîé êîñÿê!,- ïîöåëîâàë å¸, íåçàìåòíî îáøàðèâàÿ êàðìàíû, è äîñòàâàÿ èç íèõ òðàâêó.   
×æîó îáàëäåëà îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.   
È òóò ïîÿâèëàñü Äæèííè…   
...Ãàððè ñòîÿë ê íåé ñïèíîé è íå âèäåë å¸.   
Ãëàçà äåâî÷êè ãîðåëè êðàñíûì ñâåòîì. Âîëîñû, øåâåëÿùèåñÿ íà âåòðó, ñëîâíî çìåè ãîðåëè ðûæèì öâåòîì. Ïëàòüå (ñïîëçøåå) ãîðåëî öâåòîì-â-ñåòî÷êó...   
È ×æîó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ðàçóì Äæèííè çàõâàòèëè êîñìè÷åñêèå ñëèçíÿêè.   
Îíè êîíòðîëèðîâàëè ÷åëîâåêà, ìåäëåííî óíè÷òîæàÿ åãî, ìåäëåííî ïîæèðàÿ åãî ìîçã...   
- ÀÀÀÀ!!! Ñïàñèòå-ïîìîãèòå!!! - äèêî çàîðàëà ×æîó, è Äàìáëäîð ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Ñíåéïîì, íàõîäÿùèåñÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ â Õîãâàðòñå è ñîçåðöàþùèå Ìàëôîÿ è Êàðëó, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, ïîâåðíóëè íà çâóê ãîëîâû.   
Äàìëäîð & ÌàêÃîíàãàëë & Ñíåéï òîëüêî íà÷àëè äóìàòü, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ Ìàëôîåì, êàê ñíàðóæè ðàçäàëîñÿ äóøåðàçäèðàþùåå «Ñïàñèòå-ïîìîãèòå!!»   
- Îïÿòü! - çåâíóëà Ôëåð.   
Ñïàñàòåëü-Ñíåéï ìåõàíè÷åñêè ñåë íà ìåòëó.   
Îñòàëüíûå ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî.   
- ??!! - Ñíåéï âîçìóòèëñÿ. Åìó ÷òî, îäíîìó ëåòåòü ñïàñàòü êàêóþ-òî îáêóðèâøåþñþ ìàëÿâêó, êîòîðîé îò ïüÿíêè íàâåðíÿêà ìåðåùèòñÿ âñÿêàÿ ìóòü âðîäå êîñìè÷åñêèõ-ãàëàêòè÷åñêèõ ñëèçíÿêîâ?!   
Íèêòî íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ.   
- Êòî ñî ìíîé, òîò ãåðîé, êòî áåç ìåíÿ, òîò òðóñëèâàÿ ñâèíüÿ! - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.   
Ôëåð îïÿòü çåâíóëà.   
Äåëàòü áûëî íå÷åãî, è Ñíåéï âûëåòåë â îêíî, ïî äîðîãå óøèáøèñü î ñòàâíþ.   
- ***** - âûìàòåðèëñÿ Ñíåéï, ïîòèðàÿ ãîëîâó. - Êòî íà ýòîò ðàç?! **** Ãåðìèîíà, èëè Ïîòòåð ñ äðóæêîì?!   
Ñíåéï ëåòåë, ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîá âñå îò íåãî îòñòàëè. Îí êàê ðàç ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå ñî÷íóþ ñöåíó, êàê îí íàåçæàåò íà Äàìáëäîðà ñî ñëîâàìè «Áîëüøå âû íå ïîñìååòå óíèæàòü ìåíÿ!». Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð äîëæåí áûë óïàñòü íà êîëåíè è ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ, Ñíåéïó íà ïëå÷î óïàëî ÷òî-òî áåëîå, è äîâîëüíàÿ ãàëêà ïîëåòåëà ïðî÷ü.   
«È ÷åãî ìíå òàê âåçåò?» - îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòåðåòü ïëå÷î êðóæåâíûì ïëàòî÷êîì, íåèçâåñòíî êàê îêàçàâøèìñÿ â åãî êàðìàíå. Íà ïëàòî÷êå áûëè èíèöèàëû Ê.Ä. è íàäïèñü ïîìàäîé «Â ÏÎËÍÎ×Ü Â ÊÀÁÈÍÅÒÅ ÇÅËÈÉ. ÆÄÓ».   
«Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò?» çàäóìàëñÿ áûëî Ñíåéï, íî òóò êðèê ñ íåáîëüøèìè èçìåíåíèÿìè (åñëè ðàíüøå áûëî ïðîñòî «Ñïàñèòå-ïîìîãèòå!», òî òåïåðü ê íåìó äîáàâèëîñü åù¸ «Ãàððè, êóäà òû?!») ïîâòîðèëñÿ, è Ñåâåðóñó ïðèøëîñü ñïóñòèòüñÿ ïîíèæå.   
×æîó ñòîÿëà ïåðåä ìîíñòðîì. Ãàððè â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ðåøèë, ÷òî âñþ òðàâêó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ó íå¸ â êàðìàíàõ, îí óæå âûóäèë, è ñáåæàë.   
- Ãàððè, êóäà æå òû?! - çàâîïèëà ×æîó, íî Ïîòòåð òîëüêî åõèäíî ïîìàõàë åé ðó÷êîé.   
×æîó ïðåäàëàñü ãðóñòíûì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì.   
Äæèííè íàïîìíèëà åé î ñâî¸ì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ãðîçíûì ðûêîì.   
«Áåäíÿæêà, îíà íå êîíòðîëèðóåò ñåáÿ» ïîäóìàëà ×æîó. «Â å¸ ìîçãó çàñåë ïàðàçèò. Íàâåðíî, îí ïðîíèê â íå¸, êîãäà îíà ðàñ÷¸ñûâàëàñü. Îíà íàøëà ýòó ðàñ÷¸ñêó ñðåäè õàãðèäîâñêîé êàïóñòû».   
À òåì âðåìåíåì áåäíÿæêà Äæèííè ïîäñòóïàëà âñ¸ áëèæå è áëèæå.   
Íî òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ ÎÍ - Ñóïåð-Ïóïåð-Ñåâåðóñ, ïðèøïîðèâ ìåòëó, ëîâêî î÷óòèëñÿ íà çåìëå.   
Îí äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçí¸ñ çàêëÿòèå. Äæèííè çàñíóëà, å¸ êðàñíûå ãëàçà ïîòóõëè.   
- Î, Ñåâåðóñ! - ïðîøåïòàëà ×æîó è áåç ñîçíàíèÿ ðóõíóëà â îáúÿòüÿ ñïàñèòåëÿ.   
Ñíåéïà ìûñëåííî âûðâàëî...  
  
Ãëàâà IV   
Ãäå Êàðëà ïîñûëàåò âñå ïðåëè÷èå ïîäàëüøå è ïîëçåò ïî êàðíèçó â ïîèñêàõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé, ãäå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íîâûé òàèíñòâåííûé ïåðñîîíàæ, îí æå Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ, çàïåðòàÿ â ÷óëàíå, ãäå Ôëåð áåðåò îò äåæóðñòâà âñå. Âîáùåì íî÷íîå âðåìÿ ïðèïðîâîæäåíèå òðåõ äîâîëüíî äîñòîéíûõ îñîá.   
_____________________  
Òðè äåâèöû îò ñêóêè äóøåâíîé   
Ñîáðàëèñÿ ïèñàòü ôèê "Äåðåâíÿ".   
Äà, òàêîãî äàâíî   
Íå âèäàë Ýäãàð Ïî.   
Óâèäàë áû -ðåõíóëñÿ íàâåðíîå...   
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Áîé íàñòåííûõ ÷àñîâ âûâåë Êàðëó èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ "à íå ïîñëàòü ëè ýòî âñ¸ íà òðè èçâåñòíûå âñåì áóêâû" è äî Êàðëû äîøëî,÷òî áûëî óæå îäèííàäöàòü ÷àñîâ.Ïîñòåïåííî ìûñëè ïðîÿñíèëèñü è Êàðëà âñïîìíèëà,÷òî ñåãîäíÿ îíà (ïîñëå âñåõ îáëîìîâ è öûêàíèé çóáàìè) âñ¸-òàêè ðåøèëà íå ñõîäèòü ñ ïóòè ñîâðàùåíèÿ ìàñòåðà çåëèé,è ïîòîìó íàçíà÷èëà åìó ñâèäàíèå â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ â ïîëíî÷ü,íàäåÿñü,÷òî óæ â ýòî âðåìÿ åé íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ïîìåøàòü. Êàðëà çëîáíî óñìåõíóëàñü è ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàÿñü ïîøëà âûáèðàòü,÷òî æå åé îäåòü.Îñòàíîâèâ ñâîé íåñêîëüêî ïîìóòíåâøèé âçãëÿä íà ñâî¸ì ãàðäåðîáå è ïîäóìàâ îäåòü ìàëåíüêîå ÷¸ðíåíüêîå ïëàòüå îò Ãó÷÷è,ìàëåíüêîå ÷¸ðíåíüêîå ïëàòüå îò Ãó÷÷è,èëè ìàëåíüêîå ÷¸ðíåíüêîå ïëàòüå îò Ãó÷÷è. Êàðëà âñ¸-òàêè ðåøèëà îäåòü ìàëåíüêîå êðàñíåíüêîå ïëàòüå îò Âåðñà÷å è, äîâîëüíàÿ ñâîèì âèäîì, íà÷àëà ïðèäóìûâàòü ñïîñîá ïðîõîæäåíèÿ ÷åðåç ãîáëèíîâ. Íî ãóëÿòü òàê ãóëÿòü! È Êàðëà ,îòêðûâ îêíî è çàáðàâøèñü íà ïîäîêîííèê ìåäëåííî ïîøëà ïî êàðíèçó â íàïðàâëåíèè áëèæàéøåãî îêíà ,êîòîðîå äîëæíî áûëî íàõîäèòüñÿ çà ïîâîðîòîì â êîðèäîðå è ïîòîìó ãîáëèíû íå ñìîãëè áû óâèäåòü å¸. Áëàãîïîëó÷íî äîñòèãíóâ öåëè,Êàðëà ñïðûãíóëà ñ ïîäîêîííèêà êîðèäîðíîãî îêíà è,îä¸ðíóâ ïëàòüå,ïîñïåøèëà ê êàáèíåòó çåëèé.   
Àâòîð:Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
Ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ îòêðûëà ñâîè ïðåêðàñíûå ñåðî-áóðûå ãëàçêè ñ êðàñíûì îòëèâîì è óäèâëåíèåì îñìîòðåëà ìàëåíüêîå òåìíîå ïîìåùåíèå, ïîõîæåå íà ñëîìàííûé ëèôò (õîòÿ ëèôòà, ê ñëîâó, ïðîôåññîð íèêîãäà äîñåëå íå âèäåëà). Õäå ýòî ÿ îïÿòü? ×åðåç 3 ìèíóòû íàòóæíîãî ñêðèïà, ëæå-ëèôò áûë îïîçíàí êàê ÷óëàí ñíåéïîâñêîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ. «Àõ, ìèëàøêà Ñåâåðóñ, êàêîé ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíûé - îòíåñ ìåíÿ ñþäà, ÷òîáû ñîëíûøêî íå ìåøàëî ìíå ñïàòü», - ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóâøèñü íà øâàáðå, ïðîìóðëûêàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ è òîëêíóëà äâåðü… Íè÷åãî. Åùå ðàç. ……… Åùå. Íîëü ïðèçíàêîâ îòêðûòîé äâåðè… Ñ 10-é ïîïûòêè ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî «Ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíûé ìèëàøêà Ñåâåðóñ» íà ïîâåðêó îêàçàëñÿ ïîëíûì Õ… (èêñîì, òî áèøü) - äâåðü ÷óëàíà áûëà çàïåðòà, ïðè÷åì çàïåðòà îñíîâàòåëüíî. Òààààààê, íà÷àëîñü â äåðåâíå óòðî… Íåðâíî ïîñìåÿâøèñü ìèíóò 20, Àäàìñ íà÷àëà âñïîìèíàòü ïî î÷åðåäè âñå îòïèðàþùèå çàêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðûõ íàøëîñü ðîâíî 2, ïîñëå ÷åãî â õîä ïîøëè èìåíà, ôàìèëèè, îò÷åñòâà è ðàçíûå ïðîçâèùà ñîçäàòåëåé äâåðè, çàìêà, èõ ðîäèòåëåé, äðóãèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ è çíàêîìûõ â ðàçëè÷íûõ âàðèàöèÿõ, à òàê æå øâàáðà, òàïî÷êè Ñíåéïà è ïî÷òè âåñü ìàò èç ãîäàìè íàêîïëåííîé êîëëåêöèè.   
Ïðîøëî åùå 2 ÷àñà. Óìèðîòâîðåííîñòü Àäàìñ íà÷àëà óëåòó÷èâàòüñÿ: «Êàêîãî Èêñà ÿ çäåñü ñèæó, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, êîãäà âñå óæå ñíîâà ïüþò? Çàòî ñîëíûøêî, âèäèòå ëè, íå ìåøàåò! Äà òóò è îêíà íè îäíîãî íåò! Íó ïîãîäè, Ñåâåðóñ, êàê-òåáÿ-òàì-ïî-áàòþøêå è êòî-áûëà-òâîÿ-ìàìà, òû ìíå åùå çà ýòî îòâåòèøü! òû åùå áóäåøü ïîñûïàòü ãîëîâó ïåïëîì è êðè÷àòü Mia Culpa! À ÷òîá ÿ åùå ðàç ïèëà ñ ýòîé ñòåðâîé Ãðåíäæåð!!! Ñïîðþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åå èäåÿ… Èêñ âàñ çà íîãó, ãîëîâà-òî êàê áîëèò… Êàê áóäòî ïî íåé ìàãè÷åñêèì àðòåðôàêòîì ïàðó ðàç óäàðèëè… õîòÿ ñòîéòå-êà, ÷òî ýòî çà øèøêà? àààààààõ âû….Íó âñå.. áûëà ÿ äîáðîé, äà âèäíî çðÿ…» Îùóïàâ åùå ðàç ñâîþ äåôîðìèðîâàííóþ ãîëîâó, Ìàðòûøèÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îòêðûëà ðîò .….. è íà÷àëà ïåòü…   
Ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ ëþáèëà ïåòü. Ëþáèëà, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå ñëóõà è ãîëîñà, íà áîëüíûå âçãëÿäû îêðóæàþùèõ, íà êó÷êè äîõëûõ ìóõ, ðàçáèâøèõñÿ î ñòåêëî â ïîïûòêå óáðàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò èñòî÷íèêà çâóêà…   
Èòàê… îíà ÏÅËÀ… Èñòîðèÿ óìàë÷èâàåò, î ÷åì, íî ïîñëå 20 ìèíóò ïåíèÿ, êîãäà ñòåíû ÷óëàíà íà÷àëè äðîæàòü, ñîðîê òðè êðûñû ïîäçåìåëüÿ ñëåãëè ñ ìèêðîèíôàðêòîì, à ó ñíåéïîâñêèõ çàñïèðòîâàííûõ óðîäöåâ íà÷àëèñü ïåðìàíåíòíûå ñóäîðîãè êîíå÷íîñòåé, ìíîãîêðàòíî ïðîêëÿòàÿ äâåðü âíåçàïíî îòâîðèëàñü, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëàñü äðîæàùàÿ Äæèííè Óèçëè.. Îùóòèâ èñòî÷íèê íåçåìíîãî ïåíèÿ òàê áëèçêî ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, äåâî÷êà ãîðåñòíî âñêðèêíóëà è ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà îñåäàòü ó ãðÿçíîé ñòåíû… â ðóêàõ Äæèííè âñå åùå äåðæàëà ïîëåíî, êîòîðûì äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè áûëà ïîäïåðòà äâåðü ÷óëàíà…   
«Âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò ñèëà èñêóññòâà!» ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì óëûáíóëàñü Àäàìñ è âûáðàëàñü, íàêîíåö, èç ÷óëàíà, îáäóìûâàÿ ïëàí ìåñòè…   
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ôëåð ñèäåëà íà øèðîêîé, âåñÿùåé íà ñêðèïó÷èõ öåïÿõ ñêàìåéêå è ìåäëåííî êà÷àëàñü â òàêò öûêàíüþ. Äåæóðñòâî â îäèíî÷êó òåìíîé íî÷êîé íèêîãäà íå áûëî åå êîíüêîì. Òåì áîëåå ýòà õîäÿ÷àÿ îøèáêà âñåëåííîé â ÷åðíîì áàëàõîíå ïîä íàçâàíèåì Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï êàê-òî î÷åíü õèòðî îòâåðòåëàñü îò äåæóðñòâà, êîòîðûì Ôëåð òàê âîæäåëåëà èñïîðòèòü åìó æèçíü. Òàê ÷òî âåéëà, ðåøèâ, ÷òî âåñü ìèð ñâèíàðíèê è âñå ëþäè â íåì ñâèíüè, óãðþìî âåëà äåæóðñòâî. Õîòÿ "âåëà äåæóðñòâî", ýòî ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî, åñëè òîëüêî íå ïîäðóçàìåâàòü ïîä ýòèì íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñèäåòü íà îäíîì ìåñòå, çàíèìàÿñü íè÷åãî íåäåëàíüåì.   
"Êàêîé ñìûñë äåæóðèòü íî÷üþ, åñëè íèêòî íå ñïèò…?,- çåâíóëà Ôëåð.- ß ïîíÿëà áû åùå äíåâíîå äåæóðñòâî, êîãäà âåñü íàðîä ìó÷àåòñÿ ïîõìåëüåì è òèõîíüêî ëåæèò ñåáå ïî êîå÷êàì. Íî íî÷üþ, êîãäà íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñàìûé ðàçãóë…äåæóðèòü ñåáå æå õóæå. Íàäî áûëî ïîïðîñèòü ó Äàìáëäîðà êàñòåòèê èëè íà õóäîé êîíåö ðàçäåëî÷íûé íîæ, à òî ñ ïàëî÷êîé ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå â ëàäàõ".   
Ïðîñòî Äå Ëàêóð åùå íå î÷åíü îòîøëà îò èõ âå÷åðíåé ïüÿíêè è âñïîìèíàòü ðàçëè÷íûå çàêëèíàíèÿ è òåì áîëåå ïðîèçíîñèòü èõ áûëî äëÿ íåå íåïîñèëüíîé çàäà÷åé. Âîò âû ñàìè ïîïðîáóéíå âûïèòü ëèòðà äâà ñàìîãîí÷èêà, ÷òî â êàæäîì äâîðå ãîíèò ìåñòíûé áîìæ îí æå äâîðíèê ïî ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó äÿäÿ Âàñÿ, à ïîòîì ñòîÿ ðîâíî âûïÿòèòü âïåðåä ðóêó è ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî ïðîèçíåñòè ÷òî-òî òèïà Consiniusurt Lamprikur è ïîòîì åùå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå âû õîòåëè ýòèì ñêàçàòü...   
Ôëåð åùå ðàç çåâíóëà…ñòàíîâèëîñü ñêó÷íîâàòî.   
Ïî ÷åðíîìó áàðõàòó ìèðíî ïëûë ìåäíûé, ïîêðûòûé ìóòíûìè ïÿòíàìè ïÿòàê , îêðóæåííûé ïüÿíî ïîäìèãèâàþùèìè çâåçäî÷êàìè. Ïðîõëàäíûé íî÷íîé âåòåðîê õîðîøî ïðîâåòðèâàë ïîòÿæåëåâíóþ ãîëîâó âåéëû.   
Ôëåð çåâíóëà.   
"Âîò òàê è ïðîñÿæó âñþ æèçíü…,-êèñëî ïîäóìàëà îíà,- ïî èäåå âîîáùå-òî ñåé÷àñ äîëæåí ðàçäàñòüñÿ êðèê…"   
Íî, îïðîâåðãàÿ âñå çàêîíû æàíðà, íèêòî íå êðè÷àë, íå ìîëèë î ïîùàäå, íå âîïèë èëè çëîðàäíî õîõîòàë, íå áûëè ñëóøíû ñòóêè òîïîðà èëè ïóëåìåòíàÿ î÷åðåäü, áóòûëêè íå ðàçáèâàëèñü ñ âåñåëûì çâîíîì î ÷üþ-òî ãîëîâó è ïüÿíûå ãîëîñà íå îðàëè ðåïåðòóàð Rammstein ñ äèêèì àêöåíòîì.   
-×òî, âñå óìåðëè ÷òî ëè?,-îáðàòèëàñü Äå Ëàêóð êî âñåìó ìèðó,-äàæå òðàâêè íåìà…."   
Ôëåð õìóðî ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó êîíîïëÿíûõ ïîëåé, ïîåæèëàñü, âçäîõíóëà è ïëþíóâ âñòàëà ñ íàìåðåíüåì íà ñâîé ñòðàõ è ðèñê íàðâàòü ñåáå êîíîïëè. Åñëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè íå èäóò ê íåé, òî îíà ñàìà èõ íàéäåò, à èíà÷å, ÷òî æå ýòî çà äåæóðñòâî?   
Âîîáùå-òî çðÿ ñ÷èòàþò, áóäòî áû íî÷ü â äåðåâíå âñåãäà áûâàåò òèõîé è ìèëîé ñåðäöó. Ôëåð áûñòðî øëà ïî òðîïèíêå, íåðâíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Èíîãäà íàâèñøóþ òèøèíó ðàçðåçàë ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê ïòèöû èëè ðåâ, äîíîñÿùèÿñÿ èç ëåñà. Íî êîìó ïðèíàäëåæàë ýòîò ðåâ, âåéëà ïðåäïî÷ëà íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ. Ñèëóýòû äåðåâüåâ, áóäòî âûðåçàííûõ èç ÷åðíîãî êàðòîíà, ñî ñêðèïîì êà÷àëè îáëåçëûìè âåòâÿìè, êàê ñ ïîõìåëüÿ, à íàãëûå ñòðåêîòàíèÿ ñâåð÷êîâ íåâûíîñèìî èãðàëè íà íåðâàõ.   
Ôëåð îáåðíóëàñü. Ñðåäè óòîíóâøèõ âî òüìå ðåäêèõ äîìèêàõ è êîíþøíÿõ õìóðî ñòîÿëà ïÿòèýòàæíàÿ âèëëà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðàÿ â íàðîäå èìåíîâàëàñü çàìêîì èëè åùå Õîãâàðòñîì. Âîîáùå-òî íàãëûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ óæå äàâíî õîòåë ïèíäàëÿìè âûãíàòü âåñü äèðåêòîðàò è ïðîôåññóðó èç ñâîåãî îñîáíÿêà, âåðòÿ ïåðåä íîñîì Äàìáëäîðà êóï÷åé è áóìàãàìè, ïîòäâåðæäàþùèìè, ÷òî îí, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ÿâëÿåòñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì è çàêîííûì âëàäåëüöåì ïÿòèýòàæíîé ìàõèíû. Íî äèðåêòîð ëèøü çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàëñÿ, ïîòÿãèâàÿ ìàðòèíè. Âñêîðå áóìàãè áåññëåäíî èñ÷åçëè èç Ñíåéïîâñêîãî ñåéôà è ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïðèøëîñü ñìåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî çàãîðîäíóþ âèëëó ïðåâðàòèëè â ìåñòíîå îáùåæèòèå ïëþñ øêîëó â îäíîì ôëàêîíå. Òåì áîëåå, ïåðåáðàâøèñü â êîíþøíþ, îí íàøåë èñòèííîå ñ÷àñòüå ñðåäè ñâîèõ åäèíîðîãîâ è áîëüøå íå âîçíèêàë. Äå Ëàêóð ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà èõ ñêðîìíåíüêèé äîìèê, ïðèíàäëåæàùèé åé è Êàðëå. Îí ñòîÿë íåïîäàëåêó è âûãëÿäåë æóòêî îäèíîêèì è çàáðîøåííûì ñî âñåìè ñâîèìè òðåìÿ ýòàæàìè, ëîäæèåé, áàññåéíîì 5 íà 12 è ñòåêëîïàêåòàìè. Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà è ïîêîâûëÿëà äàëüøå.   
Äîéäÿ äî ïîëÿ îíà çàâåðíóëà ïîëû ìàíòèè è ñòàëà çàäóì÷èâî ðâàòü òóäà êîíîïëþ. Åå ðàçäóìüÿ ïðåðâàëè ãîëîñà….ñëèøêîì çíàêîìûå, ÷òî áû äàæå ïîñëå ÷åòûðåõ áóòûëîê íå óçíàòü èõ âëàäåëüöåâ.   
-Òèøå òû!….äàâàé êîñè.   
-À ÷òî ýòî ÿ äîëæåí…èê…êîñèòü?! Ñàì êîñè!   
-Òñññ, òèõî, ïðèäóðêè! Ó âàñ æå äâå êîñû!   
-Äà?…..à ãäå âòîðàÿ…ýòî ÷òî ëè?   
-À! ×åðò, íåò! Ýòî ìîÿ íîãà, èäèîò!   
-Çàòêíèòåñü, òóò êòî-òî…..èê…åñòü…   
-Êîãî òàì åùå ïðèíåñëî?   
-Òû áðåäèøü, Ðîí! Êîìó îõîòà ñåé÷àñ ìîòàòüñÿ ïî ïîëÿì ñ êîíîïëåé?   
-Äàé ïîäóìàòü…âñåì…   
-Ýé âû òàì! Çà êàæäóþ ñëîìàííûé ñòåáåëü ñíèìàþ ñ âàñ ïî 100 áàëëîâ!,-Ôëåð ïðèáëèæàëàñü, íàãëî óõìûëÿÿñü. Íàêîíåö-òî, õîòü êàêóþ-òó óäà÷ó ïîäêèíóëà åé ñóäüáà.   
-À ÷åðò! Êðàíòû, íàðîä! Áðîñàé êîñû!   
-ß òå äàì, áðîñàé êîñû! Ìíå çà íèõ Õàãðèä óøè íà ïàøòåò îòðóáèò!   
-Çàòêíèòåñü, äðàïàòü íàäî!   
-Ñàì çàòêíèñü, çàñåêëè íàñ…èê…óæå…   
-Çäðàâàÿ ìûñëü, ìèñòåð Óèçëè! À òåïåðü ìàðø â îñîá…âñìûñëå, â çàìîê è ÿ ëè÷íî ïîãîâîðþ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì íàñ÷åò ëèøåíèÿ âàñ ñïèðòíîãî íà áëèæàéøèå äåñÿòü…   
-×òî?!,-âîçîïèëè ãðèôôèíèäîðöû.   
-…Äâàäöàòü äíåé!,-ïîáåäîíîñíî çàêîí÷èëà Ôëåð.-Äà è, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, çà óêðàäåííûå êîñû âû âòîðîåì áóäèòå çàâòðà âûëèçûâàòü êîíþøíè Ñíåéïà…õì…íåò, òàêóþ ðàäîñòü ÿ åìó íå ïðåäîñòàâëþ…ëó÷øå óæ çàñòàâëþ âàñ óáèðàòü íàâîç çà ýòèìè Ãèïïîêëþâàìè, à òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíè íàæðàëèñü êàêîé-òî äðÿíè è òåïåðü ñòðàäàþò ïîíîñîì.   
Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîðùèëèñü, ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è óæå ïîëåçëè çà ïàëî÷êàìè, íî òóò îñòàíîâèëèñü, âèäèìî ðåøèâ, ÷òî óáèåíèå ïðîôåññîðà êàðàåòñÿ åùå áîëüøèì íàêàçàíèåì.   
-Äà, è âñå ÷òî âû òóò íàêîñèëè ÿ êîíôèñêóþ!   
Êîãäà òðîå çëûõ, óñòàëûõ è óíèæåííûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöà ïîáðåëè ê çàìêó, òàùà çà ñîáîé çëîñ÷àñòíûå êîñû, ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð âåñåëî óõìûëüíóëàñü è äîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ñâåðíóòóþ ìåøêîì ìàíòèþ, ïîëíóþ ñâåæåñêîøåííîé êîíîïëè. Ôëåð ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü è íà÷àëà ñêðó÷èâàòü êîñÿ÷êè , ìèëî òàðàùàñü íà ïîëíóþ ëóíó…   
  
Ãëàâà V, ìàëåíüêàÿ, íî ñèìïàòèøíàÿ.   
Â êîòîðîé ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî ìå÷òû ñáûâàþòñÿ, íî íå âñå… è íå âñåãäà. È âîîáùå æèçíü â Õîãâàðòñå êèïèò, îñîáåííî íî÷àìè. À íåêîòîðûå èç ãåðîåâ, îñîáî ïðîçîðëèâûå è ìóäðûå (íå áóäåì ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöåì…), óçðÿò íàêîíåö, íàøåãî ãëàâíîãî âðàãà…   
___________________________  
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ áðåëà ïî êîðèäîðó çàìêà, ëàñêîâî ìóðëûêàÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ The Fight Song äóðàøêè Ìýíñîíà, êîãäà ñîâåðøåííî âíåçàïíî äî íåå äîëåòåë íåêèé òðåâîæíûé ñèãíàë - î÷åíü çíàêîìûé è ñïåöèôè÷åñêèé çâóê… Àòàñ, ýòî öûêàíüå çóáîì! Åäâà Ìàðòûøèÿ óñïåëà øìûãíóòü çà áëèæàéøóþ àðêó, êàê ïî êîðèäîðó ñòåïåííî ïðîïëûëà Êàðëà Äðàêóëà ñ íåïðèëè÷íî äîâîëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Ïîáåäíî íåñÿ íà òåëå íåêóþ êðàñíóþ òðÿïî÷êó ðàçìåðîì ñ êóïàëüíûé êîñòþì÷èê, Êàðëà ñêðûëàñü â ñíåéïîâñêèõ àïàðòàìåíòàõ, îíè æå ãëàâíûé ïðèòîí çàìêà… «Àãà… Åñëè ïðàâäà, ÷òî ñòîèìîñòü òðÿïî÷åê îáðàòíî ïðîïîðöèîíàëüíà èõ ðàçìåðó, òî íà íåé íàäåòî ÷òî-òî ÓÌÎÏÎÌÐÀ×ÈÒÅËÜÍÎ äîðîãîå… È ìîæíî äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàòü, ÊÓÄÀ îíà â òàêîì âèäå… - çàìåòàëèñü â íåîäíîêðàòíî óøèáëåííîé ãîëîâå Àäàìñ óìíûå ìûñëè… Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îáëàäàòåëüíèöà ãîëîâû ïûòàëàñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà èõ ïîèìêå, íî çàòåì áðîñèëà ýòî ãèáëîå çàíÿòèå, è íà÷àëà «ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷åñêè», òèõîíüêî ïîñêðèïûâàÿ íà âåñü êîðèäîð… - Èòàê, ÷òî ìû èìååì… ñíà÷àëà, çíà÷èò, â ñòåëüêó ïüÿíàÿ ìàëûøêà Óèçëè, çàòåì ýòà æåíùèíà ñ âåñëîì, òüôó, â êóïàëüíèêå… òàê-òàê-òàê… ïîõîæå, ó äðàæàéøåãî Ñíåéïà íàìå÷àåòñÿ î÷åðåäíàÿ âå÷åðèíêà äëÿ èçáðàííûõ. Òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ è òîëüêî äëÿ âàñ - ãàðåì ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Èçäàíèå îáíîâëåííîå è äîïîëíåííîå… Ïåðñèäñêèå øåéõè íåðâíî êóðÿò â óãëó… È êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ãëÿäÿ íà ýòî íåäîðàçóìåíèå ñ ëèöîì ñóøåíîãî êàëüìàðà, ÷òî çà òàêîé êîðîòêèé ñðîê îí ñóìååò îòêàëüìàðèòü âñå æåíñêîå íàñåëåíèå Õîãâàðòñà (à ìîæåò è ìóæñêîå òîæå), äà íå ïî ðàçó… Òîæå ìíå, áîåö íåâèäèìîãî ôðîíòà… Êàçàíîâà îòìîðîæåííàÿ… Áóðàòèíà íåäîñòðóãàííàÿ… Ýòî æ íàäî òàêîé íåóåìíûé òåìïåðàìåíò - òàùèò â êðîâàòü âñå, ÷òî äâèæåòñÿ, à ÷òî íå äâèæåòñÿ - ñíà÷àëà äâèãàåò, à ïîòîì âñå ðàâíî òàùèò... Ìîæåò, äåæóðñòâî óñòàíîâèì, ïî ïîñåùåíèþ ïîñòåëè ýòîãî íðàâñòâåííî ðàçëàãàþùåãîñÿ òèïà?… êñòàòè, î äåæóðñòâå… ÷òî-òî êàê ïîâûìèðàëè âñå, äàæå Ôëåð íå âèäàòü… Ì-äà, íåëàäíîå ÷åãî-òî òâîðèòñÿ â íàøåé äåðåâíå, íåïîðÿäîê…. Æèâ ëè òóò êòî-íèáóäü èëè ÿ îäíà òàêàÿ äóðà?»   
ïðåäàâàÿñü òàêèì íåðàäîñòíûì ìûñëÿì, ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ áðåëà ïî õîãâàðòñêèì êîðèäîðàì, ïðèõëåáûâàÿ âèñêè èç áîëüøîé áóòûëè, è åå ìûñëåííîìó âçîðó ïðåäñòàâëÿëèñü âñå áîëåå æóòêèå êàðòèíû èç ïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêîãî ïðîøëîãî, ýðîòè÷åñêîãî íàñòîÿùåãî è ýïèëåïòè÷åñêîãî áóäåùåãî ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà… Ïîêà çà î÷åðåäíûì ïîâîðîòîì îíà íå óâèäåëà íå÷òî åùå áîëåå çàíèìàòåëüíîå…   
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà.   
  
Êàðëà ìèðíî ïðîâèëÿëà á¸äðàìè â àïïàðòàìåíòû Ñíåéïà è ñòàëà æäàòü,ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíåéï îïÿòü êóäà-òî óõèëÿë.×åðåç ÷àñ, êîãäà Êàðëà óæå ïî÷òè âûëîìàëà ïëîìáó â ëåâîì ðåçöå "Íàøå-Ïîòðÿñàþùåå-Âåëè÷åñòâî" íàêîíåö-òî âåðíóëîñü áîðìî÷à íà õîäó ÷òî-òî î ó÷àùèõñÿ Êîãòåâðàíà,æåëàþùèõ ñîâðàòèòü ïðîôåññîðîâ ïî çåëüÿì.   
-Íå,Ñåâåðóñ,ÿ òåáÿ íå óçíàþ,-Êàðëà ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ñîòâîðèëà áîêàë ìàðòèíè è çàëïîì âûïèëà. Ïîòîì ñîòâîðèëà åù¸ îäèí.   
-Êàðëà, óñïîêîéñÿ.-Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà âíåøíèé âèä Êàðëû ÿâíî îöåíèâàÿ.- Ïðîñòî ÿ ñïàñàë îäíó äåâóøêó èç Êîãòåâðàíà. Ñ íåé áûëî...   
-×òî ó òåáÿ ñ íåé áûëî? - Îò áåøåíñòâà â âîëîñàõ Êàðëû íà÷àëè ïîáë¸ñêèâàòü ìåëêèå ìîëíèè.   
-Âñ¸ áûëî! - Ñíåéï áûë â íå ìåíüøåì áåøåíñòâå, - È âîîáùå íå òâîå äåëî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ è ñ êåì ñïëþ! È âîîáùå...   
È òóò â ëó÷øèõ òðàäèöèÿõ æàíðà Êàðëà áûëÿ ðÿäîì, êðîâàòü òîæå ðÿäîì, ...è âñ¸ òàêîå...   
Âñêîðå Êàðëà ò¸ïëûì êîìî÷êîì óæå áëàãîïîëó÷íî ñïàëà ðÿäîì,æàðêð ãîðåë êàìèí.Èäèëèþ íàðóøèëà ãîëîâû,ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ â ýòîì ñàìîì êàìèíå-Ìàëôîÿ-ìëàäøåãî è åãî "ñåêúþðèòè".   
-Ïðîôåññîð,ó Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà ê Âàì ñðî÷íîå äåëî,-âÿëî îòðàïîðòîâàë Ìàëôîé,îáèæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Êàðëó.   
-À ó íàñ âîîáùå âñå äåëà ñðî÷íûå,-Ñíåéï ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ.-Íó ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?Ëþáèìîãî äðàêîíà öûãàíå ñï¸ðëè?Death Eaters èç-çà áþäæåòà ïåðåäðàëèñü?Èëè Ïåòòèãðþ ñâîè ìåìóàðû çà ãðàíèöåé áîëüøèì òèðàæîì âûïóñòèë?   
-Ìû íå çíàåì...   
Íó ÷òîæ,ñåé÷àñ áóäó,-Ãîëîâû èñ÷åçëè,à Ñíåéï îäåëñÿ è òóïî ïîñìîòðåë íà Êàðëó.Â ìîçãó áèëàñü ìûñëü î òîì,÷òî ýòîìó ñóáúåêòó áåñïîëåçíî ÷òî-ëèáî äîêàçûâàòü. Ñìèðèâøèñü, Ñíåéï âîø¸ë â êàìèí...   
  
...Âîëäèê âûãëÿäåë îòêðîâåííî õðåíîâî.   
-À, Ñåâåðóñ...ìàðòèíè âûïüåøü?   
-À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
-Ïðîñòî êîøìàð êàêîé-òî! Òû ïðåäñòàâü, â íàøåì ìèðå ïðîÿâèëñÿ áîëåå çëîáíûé è ïîäëûé, ÷åì ÿ îòðèöàòåëüíûé ïåðñîíàæ!,- Âîëüäåìîðò â îò÷àåíüå íàëèë ñåáå åù¸ ìàðòèíè.-Ñåâ, ýòî æå óäàð ïî ïðåñòèæó àíãëèéñêîé ÷¸ðíîé ìàãèè!!! - Âîëäè òèõî çàáèëñÿ â èñòåðèêå.   
-À êàê åãî çîâóò?   
-Ýòîò âûðîäîê èç Ðîññèè. È ó íåãî æóòêî áåpâêóñíîå èìÿ: Êîùåé Áåññìåðòíûé! 


	2. ×àñòü âòîðàÿÈ ì¸ðòâûå ñ êîñàìè ñòîÿò

×ÀÑÒÜ ÂÒÎÐÀß  
È ìåðòâûå ñ êîñàìè ñòîÿò...  
  
Ãëàâà VI  
Â êîòîðîé ìîæíî óçíàòü, ÷òî áûâàåò ïîóòðó, èç ÷åãî ñîñòîèò çàâòðàê Êîùåÿ è êàê ìîæíî ñíåñòè êðûøó ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.  
È â êîòîðîé êàæäûé èùåò âûõîä èç ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, íî íå âñå ïîêà ïîíèìàþò, â êàêîå êîíêðåòíî … (ïîëîæåíèå?)… îíè ïîïàëè.   
___________________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
  
Ñâåòàëî…íà ãîðèçîíòå âÿëî çàáðåçæèë ðàññâåò. Óñòàâøåå ñ ïîõìåëüÿ ñîëíöå íåõîòÿ âûëåçàëî íà ñâåò áîæèé, ìîðùàñü îò óòðåííåé ïðîõëàäû.   
Ôëåð ïðîñíóëàñü.   
Íà ðîæó êàïíóëà ðîñèíêà è ñïîëçëà ïî ùåêå. Ôëåð ïîìîðùèëàñü. Ñòðåêîçà ïðîæóææàëà íàä íîñîì. Ôëåð çåâíóëà. Â ðîò çàëåòåëà ñîííàÿ ìóõà. Ôëåð åå ïðîãëàòèëà. Ôëåð îáëèçíóëàñü. Ôëåð çåâíóëà è, íàêîíåö, Ôëåð ïîäíÿëàñü.   
Â æèâîòå áóøåâàëà âòîðàÿ ìèðîâàÿ, âî ðòó àìåðèêàíöû áîìáèëè Õèðîñèìó. Ïëþñ êî âñåìó Ôëåð èçëó÷àëà íåâûíîñèìûé àðîìàò êóðåâà, àëêîãîëÿ è óòðåííåé ñâåæåñòè. Âåéëà ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëàñü, ïðè÷ìîêíóëà ãóáàìè, ïûòàÿñü ïðèïîìíèòü ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ. Äå Ëàêóð ïîäíÿëàñü è, àçàðòíî õëîïíóâ â ëàäîøè, êðåõòÿ ïîêîâûëÿëà â íàïðàâëåíèè, ãäå îíà ìîãëà áû íàéòè õîòü ÷òî ëèáî ïîõîæåå íà öèâèëèçàöèþ. À ãëàâíîå, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî åé îò ýòîé ñàìîé öèâèëèçàöèè, òàê ýòî êîðûòî ñâåæåé âîäû, ïîëîòåíöå è ëåãêèé çàâòðàê, ñîñòîÿùèé òàê èç äâóõ…íó, ìîæåò áûòü òðåõ ïîðîñÿò...   
...Äåðåâíÿ Õîãâàðòñ ïðîñûïàëàñü…íà çàáîðàõ èñòîøíî âîïèëè ïåòóõè, æèòåëè, ïðîñíóâøèñü, ñ àçàðòîì êèäàëè èç ðàñïàõíóòûõ îêîí â îðóùèõ ïòèö ãîðøêè ñ ôèêóñàìè, óòðåííÿÿ äûìêà ñòåëèëàñü ïî ãðÿäêàì ñ íåäîïðîïîëîòîé êàðòîøêîé, Õàãðèä øåë âûãóëèâàòü áîëüíûõ Ãèïïîãðèôîâ, Ñíåéï âûñêðåáàë íàâîç èç êîíþøåí, â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ ñïàëà, ìèëî ïîõðàïûâàÿ, òàê è íå äîæäàâøàÿñÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ ìàñòåðà Çåëèé, Äæèííè â îáíèìêó ñ ïîëåíîì, à â Ñíåéïîâñêîé îïî÷èâàëüíå âèäåëà äåñÿòûé ñîí óñòàâøàÿ îò áóðíîé íî÷è Êàðëà.   
Âîáùåì îáû÷íîå óòðî â îáû÷íîé áûòîâîé âîëøåáíîé äåðåâíå.   
Äå Ëàêóð íà÷èíàëà çëèòüñÿ, äàáû íå íàøëà Êàðëû äîìà. Âñå óòðî Ôëåð îáûñêèâàëà çàìîê. Çà ýòî âðåìÿ åé íà ïóòè ïîïàëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â áåëûõ òàïî÷êàõ è áèãóäÿõ, ñîííûé Äàìáëäîð, íå ðàçëåïëÿÿ ãëàç äâèãàþùèéñÿ â ñòîðîíó òóàëåòà, âûòÿíóâ âïåðåä íî÷íîé ãîðøîê, õìóðàÿ, ïîòÿãèâàþùàÿ âèñêè è ñîâåðøåííî óøåäøàÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ, à òàê æå ìèññ Íîðèñ, òàùóùàÿ íà îïîõìåëêó çà øêèðêó Ôèë÷à, ïîäìåòàÿ ïîñëåäíèì ïîë.   
Ôëåð óñòàëî ïëþõíóëàñü íà ïîäîêîííèê è ïîïûòàëàñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ.   
-Ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, -êòî-òî íàñòîé÷èâî òûêàë åé â ïëå÷î íî÷íûì ãîðøêîì.   
-À, ýòî âû, Äàìáëäëá….äàáûëäû…Äîáðîå óòðî, Àëáóñ,-íàøëàñü Ôëåð.   
-Äà, è âàì, ìèññ,-ìèëî óëûáíóëñÿ Äèðåêòîð, íå ðàçëåïëÿÿ ãëàç,-Âû ÷òî-òî èùèòå?   
-Èùó…   
-Êòî èùåò, òîò âñåãäà íàéäåò.   
-Äà…âèäèòå ëè,-Ôëåð ïîêîñèëàñü íà ïðåäìåò â ðóêàõ äèðåêòîðà,-Êàðëà …   
-Çíàåòå, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, òî ÷òî ìû èùåì èíîãäà îêàçûâàåòñÿ â ñàìûõ íåïðåäñêàçóåìûõ è â òîæå âðåìÿ î÷åâèäíûõ ìåñòàõ. À ëþäè, êîòîðûõ ìû âðîäå çíàåì âñþ æèçíü, èíîãäà ïîäêèäûâàþò òàêèå øóòêè, êîòîðûõ îò íèõ íèêîãäà áû íå ñòàë îæèäàòü è îäíîâðåìåííî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòè ñàìûå øóòêè äîâîëüíî ëîãè÷íî âõîäÿò â êðóã óáåæäåíèé è ïîñòóïêîâ íàøèõ çíà…   
-Îíà ïåðåñïàëà ñî Ñíåéïîì!,- íå äàâ Äàìáëäîðó äîêîí÷èòü ñâîþ óòðåííþþ ëåêöèþ, îøàðàøåíî êîíñòàòèðîâàëà Ôëåð,- Ý…ïðîñòèòå, Àëáóñ, íî ìíå ïîðà…óäà÷íîãî äíÿ…   
È Ôëåð áûñòðî ïîì÷àëàñü â ñòîðîíó ïîäçåìåëèé.   
-Äà, è âàì, ìèññ, äîáðîãî...- ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå Äàìáëäîð è ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó â ïîèñêàõ òóàëåòà, ñ ãóëêèì ýõîì íàòûêàÿñü ãîðøêîì íà êàìåííûå ñòåíû. Êòî èùåò, òîò âñåãäà íàéäåò…   
Ôëåð ìîë÷à îòêðûëà äóáîâóþ äâåðü è ìåäëåííî ïðîøëà ÷åðåç Ñíåéïîâñêóþ ñïàëüíþ ê ãðîìàäíîé êðîâàòè, ïîïåðåê êîòîðîé ðàçâàëèëàñü Êàðëà, ñëàäêî ïîõðàïûâàÿ è æóÿ ïîäîäåÿëüíèê. Äå Ëàêóð ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåâ ñêëÿíêè ñ áàëüçàìèðîâàííûìè óðîäöàìè, âûáðàëà îäíó äîâîëüíî ñòðàííîé êâàäðàòíîé ôîðìû èç òåìíî çåëåíîãî ñòåêëà ê òîìó æå ïóñòóþ, ëèøü òîëüêî íàëèòóþ äî êðîåâ ìåðçêîé áÿêîé è, âçäîõíóâ, ðàçæàëà ðóêè.   
Ãðîìêèé çâóê ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà âûâåë Êàðëó èç ìèëîãî íåáûòèÿ, ãäå îíà áûëà âëàñèòåëüíèöåé ìèðà, à Ñíåéï êàæäîå óòðî áåãàë íà Àëüôó Îìåãó çà èíîïëàíåòíûì ðàññîëü÷èêîì äëÿ íåå-ëþáèìîé.   
-Îïà, Ôëåð…,-Êàðëà ñîííî óëûáíóëàñü, åëå îòîðâàâøèñü îò ïîäóøêè,-ÊÀÊÎÃÎ ×ÅÐÒÀ ÒÛ ÒÓÒ ÇÀÁÛËÀ?!   
-ß íå áóäó íè÷åãî ñïðàøèâàòü, âûâåäûâàòü, âûíþõèâàòü... Ïðîñòî ÂÑÒÀËÀ È ÏÎØËÀ ÄÎÌÎÉ!   
-À ÁÎËÜØÅ ÒÛ ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ ÍÅ ÕÎ×ÅØÜ?   
-Õî÷ó! Ñ òåáÿ äâà âåäðà êàðòîøêè!   
-Òû âñþ êàðòîøêó ñîæðàëà äâå íåäåëè íàçàä!   
-Ïîòîìó ÷òî â äîìå äíåì ñ îãíåì íîðìàëüíîé åäû, êðîìå òâîåãî êðàõìàëà, íå ñûùåøü!   
-Ìíå íàïëåâàòü íà òâîè ãóðìàíñêèå òðåáîâàíèÿ, ñâàëè â òóìàí!   
-Òû ñïàëà ñ íèì!   
-È íå ðàç, åñëè òåáÿ ýòî óñïîêîèò!   
-È ñêîëüêî æå ðàç çà âå÷åð òû äîëæíà óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîè ïîòðåáíîñòè è ãëàâíîå ñ êåì? Ìîæåò ýòî äîëæåí áûòü Ìàëôîé èëè Ñíåéï? À ìîæåò…   
-À ìîæåò òû çàòêíåøü âàðåøêó è íå áóäåøü ñóâàòü ñâîé äëèííûé íîñ â ìîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü, ïîêà ÿ íå íàëîæèëà íà òåáÿ çàêëÿòüå åæåñåêóíäíîãî ïîíîñà?!   
-Ìíå íàïëåâàòü íà òâîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü, ñïè õîòü ñ îòöîì ðóññêîé äåìîêðàòèè, òîëüêî…,-Ôëåð ñîáñòâåííî è ñàìà íå çíàëà, ÷òî òîëüêî. Êàæäàÿ èç íèõ èìååò ïðàâî ñïàòü ñ êåì, êîãäà è ãäå âçäóìàåòñÿ, íå çàáîòÿñü î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ. Âîáùåì-òî ýòî èõ ëè÷íîå äåëî, êàê îíè ïðîâîäÿò äîñóã. Áóäü òî êóðåíèå íî÷üþ òðàâêè íà êîíîïëÿíûõ ïîëÿõ èëè áëèçîñòü ñ ìàñòåðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Ïðîñòî îò äóøè õîòåëîñü ïîñêàíäàëèòü,-òîëüêî…òîëüêî âûíåñè âåäðà, à òî äîìà òàêàÿ âîíü!   
-Ýòî îò òåáÿ âîíü! Òû îïÿòü êóðèëà òðàâêó?!   
-Äà îïÿòü, òåáÿ ÷òî-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò?   
-Íå óñòðàèâàåò! Òû ìíå ïðèíåñëà?   
-Äîìà âàëÿåòñÿ öåëûé ìåøîê.   
-Ñàìà íàðâàëà?   
-Íå…Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïðèïàõàëà,-Ôëåð ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòå è âçãðîìàçäèëàñü íà ìÿãêèå ïîäóøêè, äàâàÿ îòäîõíóòü óñòàëûì íîãàì.   
-Õîðîøèé ïîäõîä.   
-Òîëüêî Äàìáë..äîðó íå ãîâîðè. Îí çà ýòó êîíîïëþ ëåâóþ ðóêó îòäàñò.   
-È ïðàâóþ.   
-Íäà…ñëóøàé,-Ôëåð êðèòè÷åñêè óñòàâèëàñü íà Êàðëó,-à ÷òî ýòî íà òåáå íàäåòî? À-ëÿ ÷åì ìåíüøå îäåæäû, òåì ñèëüíåå ýôôåêò?   
-Òû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàëà â ìîäå!   
-Ýòî ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ òàêàÿ ìîäà? Áîæå, áåäíûé Õàãðèä! Îí â ýòî íå âëåçåò!   
-Ñëóøàé, íå íóäè! È âîîáùå, ïî-ìîåìó òåáå ïîðà!   
-Êóäà ýòî ìíå ïîðà?!,-ãàðêíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Òåáå åùå äâà âåäðà êàðòîøêè ÷èñòèòü,-Êàðëà çåâíóëà.   
-Ïðèåì, òàíêèñòû! Îâîùü êîí÷èëñÿ!   
-Íó ïîäè íàêàïàé...   
Òóò Ôëåð õîòåëà îïÿòü âûêðèêíóòü ñâîåé ñîæèòåëüíèöå ÷òî-òî òèòà, òû òóò ðàçâëåêàåøüñÿ ïî íî÷àì ñ ýòèì óðîäîì, óñòðàèâàÿ òåëåñíîå âîïëîùåíèå ôàíòàçèé Ìàðêèçà Äå Ñàäà à ÿ äîëæíà èøà÷èòü ñ óòðà ïîðàíüøå ñ ëîïàòîé â çóáàõ?!, íî íå óñïåëà, äàáû âäðóã çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ëèöî Êàðëû ïðèîáðåëî êðàéíå óäèâëåííî óáèòîå âûðàæåíèå. Åå ïðàâàÿ áðîâü íåðâíî ïîäðàãèâàëà. Äå Ëàêóð ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü è ðåøèëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ íå áóäåò òàê íàïèâàòüñÿ íà íî÷ü.   
Çà åå ñíèíîé îêîëî Ñíåéïîâñêîãî ñòîëà â ëóæå, ñðåäè îñêîëêîâ íåäàâíî ðàçáèòîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé çåëåíîé áóòóëåíöèè ñòîÿëè ïëå÷î ê ïëå÷ó äâå äåòèíû, ïðèìåðíî äâà ìåòðà ðîñòîì. Èõ ñèëüíî âûäàþùèåñÿ âïåðåä æèâîòû áûëè ïåðåòÿíóòû ðàñøèòûìè ïîÿñàìè, â êðàñíûå êîæàííûå ñàïîãè áûëè íåóêëþæå çàïðàâëåíû â øèðî÷åííûå ãàëèôå, à ñàìè ìîëîäöû áûëè îäåòû â êðàñíûå â áåëûé ãîðîøåê ïðîñòåöêèå ðóáàõè. Òîëñòûå ëèöà ïðèøåëüöåâ ãîðåëè ðóìÿíöåì, à ñ÷àñòëèâûå óëûáêè çàíèìàëè ÷óòü ëè íå ïîëîâèíó èõ ñûòûõ ðîæ.   
-Ê-ê-êàðëà, ýòî ÷òî çà ôîêóñû?!,-èêíóëà Ôëåð è áëèæå ïðèæàëàñü ê Äðàêóëå.   
-Òû…òû ó ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàåøü?,-èçðåêëà Êàðëà,-ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå…   
-Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ,-â îäèí ãîëîñ çàîðàëè ìîëîäöû,-Äâîå èç ëàðöà îäèíàêîâûõ ñ ëèöà! ×òî âàì, õîçÿþøêè, íàäî?   
Êàðëà è Ôëåð íåðâíî çàöûêàëè çóáîì…   
À â ýòî âðåìÿ â ðóññêîé ãëóáèíêå.....  
...Ñ ñàìîãî óòðà Êîùåé ïðåáûâàë â ñàìîì ÷òî íè íàåñòü ïðèñêâåðíîì ñîñòîÿíèè äóøè è òåëà. Äàæå òå äâà ìîëîäöà, êîòîðûõ îí çàìîðèë ñåãîäíÿ íà çàâòðàê, íå ñìîãëè ðàçâåÿòü åãî äóøåâíóþ ïå÷àëü è òîñêó.   
Ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà ãðîìàäíîé ïå÷è è êîâûðÿÿ ðåáðîì â çóáàõ, (ìîæíî, åñëè î÷åíü óõèòðèòüñÿ, ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ðåáðî ïðè ýòîì äîëæíî áûòü ÷üèì-òî, íî óæ íèêàê íå ïðåíàäëåæàùèì òîìó, êòî ñîáèàåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî âìåñòî çóáî÷èñòêè), Êîùåé Áåññìåðòíûé äóìàë ñåðüåçíóþ äóìó. Âîîáùå-òî äóìàòü åìó â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïðèõîäèëîñü ðåäêî, ïîýòîìó ýòîò ïðîöåññ ó íåãî çàòÿãèâàëñÿ è ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â íàñòîÿùóþ ìîçãîäðîáèëîâêó.   
-Ýé, ßãà!,-ïðîõðèïåë îí.   
-×àãî òåáå, Êîùåþøêà, ÷àãî áàòþøêà,-ìåðçêî ïðîïåëà îäíèì çóáîì ñòàðàÿ êîðãà, ãîòîâÿùàÿ îáåäåííûå ïèðîæêè ñ ðûáíîé íà÷èíêîé.   
-Ñëûø, ÷å ñêàæó-òî, ñòàðàÿ!,-êðÿêíóë Êîùåé, -ïîñëàëè ýòèì Õã….õîðâàã…..êàê èõ òàì, Áîæåøü òû ìîé?   
-Õîãâàðòñ íàçûâàåòñÿ, ìèëîê. Óæ çàïîìíèòü ïîðà,-óïðåêíóëà áàáêà.   
-Äà ÷åðò ïîéìåò ÷àãî ñ ýòèìè çàãðàíèöàìè! Íàïðèäóìûâàëè ñåáå íàçâàíèé è ðàäóþòñÿ íà êàçåííûõ õàð÷àõ. Íåáîñü è ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè òî ãîâîðèòü íå óìåþò.   
-Íå óìåþò, áàòþøêà, îõ íå óìåþò!   
-Äà, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü…äåðåâíÿ è âñå òóò! Íó òàê î ÷åì ÿ òàì…à äà! Ïîñëàëè èì òàì áóòûëü-òî ìîþ øïèîíñêóþ àëè íåò åùå?   
-Óæ ñ íî÷è Çìåþøêà Ãîðûíû÷ íàø îòíåñ.   
-À êóäà äîñòàâèë-òî?   
-Äà ãîâîðèò íà ñòîëèê â îêîøêå ÷üåì-òî ïîñòàâèë. Àâîñü íàéäóò…   
-Àâîñü-íåáîñü! Ìíå òî÷íî íàäî! Âñå çà âàñ äåëàòü íàäî. Ðàññëàáèëèñü òóò áåç ìåíÿ, óæ è îñòàâèòü âàñ íà íåäåëüêó íåëüçÿ! À åñëè çà çàìêîì-òî íå ïðèãëÿäûâàòü ìîèì, äûê ÷åðò çíàåò, ÷òî òàì çà íå÷èñòü ïîñåëèòñÿ!   
-Äà ÷òî òû, Êîùåþøêà! Òû æ ñòðàøíåå âñÿêîé íå÷þñòè! ×òî òû ðîäíîé!,-çàïðè÷èòàëà êîðãà.   
-×òî âåðíî, òî âåðíî, ñòàðàÿ,- óõìûëüíóëñÿ Êîùåé,-Ëàäíî óæ, íå âå÷íî æ â çàìêå ìîåì øòàíû ïðîòèðàòü. Âîò ê òåáå íàâåäàëñÿ, äåëà ãîñóäàðñòâåííûå îáñóäèòü. Ðàäà?,-Êîùåé ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñòàðóøêó.   
-Ðàäà, ðàäà, ðîäíîé! Âîò ùàñ ïèðîæêè äîïå÷åì è áóäåøü î ñâîèõ äåëàõ äóìàòü,-ßãà óæå äîñòàâàëà àðîìàòíóþ âûïå÷êó èç ïå÷è.   
-Ïèðîæêè?…,-ñìÿã÷èëñÿ Êîùåé,-ïèðîæêè, ýòî êîíå÷íî õîðîøî. Ëàäíî, ñäåëàåì ìû ýòèõ äåðåâåíñêèõ â ýòîì èõíåì Õîãâàðóñå! À íå òî èøü, ìîäó âçÿëè! Â ìîåì ëåñó áåç ïðîñó øàñòàòü! Ðàçâåðíóëè òóò êîíîïëÿíûå ïëîíòàöèè, ïîíèìàøü! Îòëó÷èòüñÿ íåëüçÿ íà âåê äðóãîé! Âñå ñðàçó çàïóùåíî. Çàãðàíèöà âåçäå, ãäå íå ñòóïèøü. È ýòè èíòóðèñòû ïî ëåñàì øàñòàþò, åäèíîðîãîâ ìîèõ ïî êîíþøíÿì äåðæóò! Íó íè÷åãî…ìû íåáîñü òîæå, íå îò Âåðñà÷å ëàïòÿìè ùè õëåáàåì! Ïóñòü òîëüêî íàçàãàäûâàþò ñåáå æåëàíèé!   
-Äà óæ, íà æåëàíèÿ òû ìàñòàê,-õðèïëî óñìåõíóëàñü ßãà.-Ïîìíèøü, êàê òû ýòèõ Ìîëîäöîâ â ñîñåäíåå êîðîëåâñòâî çàêèíóë? ß òàê äî ñèõ ïîð è ïîíÿòü íå ìîãó, èç-çà ÷åãî òàì ñûð áîð-òî âåñü íà÷àëñÿ?   
-Äà øîø òóò íåïîíÿòíîãî, áàáêà,-Êîùåé, ïîêðÿêèâàÿ, ñëåç ñ ïå÷è è óñåëñÿ íà ëàâêó, ïîäîäâèãàÿ ê ñåáå ãîðøîê ñ ïèðîãàìè,-ïðîñòî èõíèé ïðàâèòåëü òàì ïîæåëàë, ÷òî áû âåñü åãî íîðîä ñòàë ïîíèìàòü ÿçûê âñåõ ðûá ìîðñêèõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî æèëî â îñíîâíîì ýòî èõíåå êîðîëåâñòâî òîëüêî ðûáíûì ïðîìûëîì.   
-È ÷àãî ïîòîì-òî áûëî?   
-Íó ÷àãî, ÷àãî!,-Êàùåé îòïðàâèë â ðîò òðåòèé ðûáíûé ïèðîã,-òî è áûëî…   
-À êàêàÿ íàì ïîëüçà-òî ìèëîê òîãäà áûëà?   
-Òüôó òû, ñòàðàÿ! Íó ðàçâå ïëîõàÿ íà÷èíêà äëÿ ïèðîãîâ òîãäà ïîëó÷èëàñü, à?   
-Íå çíàþ…âå÷íî ðûáîé ïèòàòüñÿ…   
-Íè÷åãî, ïîêà ðûáó äîåäèì. À ïîòîì ìîæò íàøè çàãðàíè÷íûå äðóçüÿ çàãàäàþò ñåáå ÷àãî…Óæ î÷åíü ìíå èõ êîíîïëÿ íðàâèòñÿ…Óì, à ïèðîæêè-òî íè÷åãî âûøëè!   
-À òî êàê æå,-áåççóáî îñêàëèëàñü áàáêà.   
-Äà, âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò, äàòü âðàãó ñàìèì ñåáÿ äîáèòü. È ðóêè íå íàäî ïà÷êàòü. Òóò ãëàâíîå ôàíòàçèÿ è íåñòàíäàðòíîå ìûøëåíèå! Êóäà óæ çàãðàíèöàì äî ýòîãî äîäóìàòüñÿ.   
-Íó, íå çíàþ, ìèëîê, êàêîå òàì ñòàíäàðòíîå, êàêîå íå ñòàíäàðòíîå,-ßãà ïðèùóðèëàñü,-íî ñ ãîëîäó ñ òàêèì ìûøëåíèåì ìû òî÷íî íå ïîìðåì.   
Âåðíåìñÿ ê íàøèì áàðàíàì...  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà.   
-Ý-ý-ýòî ÷òî?!   
-Í...íå çíàþ,-Êàðëà çàíåðâíè÷àëà,-ß ðóññêèì ôîëüêë¸ðîì â äåòñòâå íå óâëåêàëàñü,ìíå ìàìà íà íî÷ü ÷èòàëà Áðåìà Ñòîêåðà-"Äðàêóëó" èëè Ìàêñà Ôðèøà-"Ñàíòà Êðóñ",à ïàïà ÷èòàë âñëóõ ''Playboy''...   
-Íè ôèãà ñåáå êîêòåéëü÷èê!   
-Íå íàïðÿãàé, ó ìåíÿ áûëî íåîáû÷íîå äåòñòâî.   
-Íî çíàåøü,..ÿ áåðó òâîåãî îòöà è òâîþ ìàòü è âïîëíå ïîëó÷àþ òåáÿ!   
-Ñïàñèáî,(Êàðëà ïîêà÷íóëàñü) òîëüêî ÷òî-òî ïåðåáðàëà ÿ â÷åðà ïðîöåíòû âûêóðåííîé òðàâêè, âûïèòîãî ìàðòèíè è âûòð...è Ñíåéïà...   
-×òîá åìó êðûøó ñíåñëî íà õðåí àëêàøó íåïüÿíååùåìó...   
Êðûøà êàáèíåòà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñ ãðîõîòîì îòäåëèëàñü îò ñòåí è ãðîõíóëàñü âî äâîðå. Äåêîðàöèè ê ôèëüìó"Äîì íî÷íûõ ïðèçðàêîâ", êîòîðûå ó Ñíåéïà èìåíîâàëèñü "îáðàçöàìè", ñëåòåëè ñ ïîëîê è ñòîëîâ è ñ êîøìàðíûìè çâóêàìè âçðûâàþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà ñîïðèêàñíóëèñü ñ ïîëîì. Ïûëü ñòîÿëà ñòîëáîì, ñî ñòåí ñëåòàëà øòóêàòóðêà, ÷òî-òî âèçæàëî,ñêðåïåëî è íûëî, à ïîñðåäè ýòîãî áåäëàìà ñòîÿëè äâà ìîëîäöà è ãîðäî ñìîòðåëè íà ñîäååííîå. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ ìàò Ñíåéïà, íàïðàâëåííûé íà òåõ "ìèëûõ äàì", ãðîìÿùèõ åãî êàáèíåò. Ôëåð è Êàðëà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ ýòàêèìè Ãàððèïîòòåðàìè ñî âñåìè âûòåêàþùèìè èç ýòîãî îòíîøåíèÿìè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
Ñíåéï ðàçúÿð¸ííûé åäâà ëè íå êðó÷å ñâîèõ åäèíîðîãîâ âáåæàë â òî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî áûëî åãî ëè÷íîé êîìíàòîé ñ êðîâàòüþ èç êîëëåêöèè Ìàðêèçà Äå Ñàäà (Ôëåð,ïðÿìî â òî÷êó;) è çàñòûë. ÒÀÊÎÃÎ íå ñìîãëè âûäåðæàòü äàæå ñòàëüíûå íåðâû Ñíåéïà. Åãî âçãëÿä ìåäëåííî îñìûñëÿÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà Ôëåð è Êàðëå, êîòîðûå, â ãðîáîâîé òèøèíå, âûäàâèëè (ãîëîñîì ñûíà Ðèêà è Ýâåëèí èç ôèëüìà "Ìóìèÿ âîçâðàùàåòñÿ") :"Ñåâåðóñ,ìû òåáå ñåé÷àñ âñ¸-¸-¸ îáúÿñíèì!" Ñî ñòåíû ñìà÷íî ñëåòåë êóñîê øòóêàòóðêè.   
Ãëàâà VII   
Ãäå Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî áåëàÿ ãîðÿ÷êà åé ïîêà íå ãðîçèò, ãäå Ôëåð óñòðàèâàåò áàðèêàäû à Ñíåéï ñòàíîâèòñÿ êîçëîì-àíèìàãîì, à Âîëäåìîðò è òîãî õóæå...   
__________________________  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ âñòðåòèëà ýòîò äåíü â íàèñêâåðíåéøåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà è æèçíü ðèñîâàëàñü â åé ñàìîì ìðà÷íîì ñâåòå. Äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî âçãëÿíóòü íà åå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà ãîòîâà óáèòü ïåðâîãî âñòðå÷íîãî, ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí óñïååò ñêàçàòü «Î, Ìåðëèí»… Èìåííî ïîýòîìó êîãäà â òîé ÷àñòè çàìêà, ãäå íàõîäèëñÿ êàáèíåò çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, âíåçàïíî ðàçäàëñÿ óæàñàþùèé ïî ñâîåé ñèëå òðåñê è ãðîõîò, à çàòåì íå ìåíåå (è äàæå áîëåå) óæàñàþùèé ìàò, îò êîòîðîãî äàæå ó âèäàâøåãî âèäû Ôèë÷à ïîâÿëè óøè, à Ìàêãîíàãàëë íåðâíî ïîêðàñíåëà, êàê ïåðâîêëàññíèöà, è íà÷àëà êîëóïàòü ïàëüöåì äûðî÷êó â ñòîëå õîãâàðñêîé ñòîëîâîé, ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ ñîõðàíèëà ëåäåíÿùèå äóøó ñïîêîéñòâèå è îòñóòñòâóþùèé âèä. Åùå áû, ðàçâå ìîãëè åå õîòü ÷óòü-÷óòü âçâîëíîâàòü ÷óæèå ïðîáëåìû ñ ïåðåïëàíèðîâêîé êîìíàò, êîãäà â åå ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíè âñå ðóøèëîñü ïîõëåùå êðûøè ñíåéïîâñêîé ñïàëüíè! Íî óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ìàðòûøèÿ ñòîëêíóëàñü ó áóôåòà ñî âçìûëåííîé Ôëåð, íåèçâåñòíî êàê ñóìåâøåé óëèçíóòü îò ãíåâà Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé è òîëïû ëþáîïûòíûõ øêîëüíèêîâ… Íà äå Ëàêóð áûëà íàïÿëåíà ïîðâàííàÿ â íåñêîëüêèõ îòêðîâåííûõ ìåñòàõ ñåðàÿ ðîáà, â òîí ê åå ïåðåêîøåííîìó ëèöó, à â ðóãàõ îíà ñæèìàëà êóñî÷åê êðàñíîé òðÿïî÷êè, ÿâíî åùå íåäàâíî áûâøåé Êàðëèíûì ïëàòüåì. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ñàìîé Êàðëû ïîáëèçîñòè íå íàáëþäàëîñü, åé ñî ñïàñåíèåì ïîâåçëî ìåíüøå, ÷åì Ôëåð… Ïîòðÿñåííàÿ äî ñàìûõ ãëóáèí ïðîèçîøåäøèì òîëüêî ÷òî â áûâøåé êîìíàòå Ñíåéïà, âåéëà ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëàñü â ðóêó Àäàìñ, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ÿâíî òðåâîæíûå ñèìïòîìû ñîñòîÿíèÿ ïîñëåäíåé.   
- Àäàìñ, êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ìíå òóò ïîïàëàñü! Òû ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü..   
Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîäíÿëà íà íåå ìðà÷íûå ãëàçà è ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèäàòü ëèöó õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü çàèíòåðåñîâàííîå âûðàæåíèå, óäåëèâ äå Ëàêóð öåëûõ 2 ñâîèõ ìûñëè: «Îõ è ñòðàøíà æå òû Ôëåð, ïî óòðàì… äàðîì, ÷òî âåéëà… È ÷òî ýòî, èíòåðåñíî, òàêîå ìîãëî òàêîå ó òåáÿ òàì ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ìî÷àëêà íåóõîæåííàÿ? Ñíåéï êîãî-òî ïðèëàñêàë âíå î÷åðåäè èëè êîíîïëÿ äî ñðîêà îïàëà?..»   
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ýòîò êðàñíîðå÷èâûé âçãëÿä, Ôëåð ïðîäîëæàëà äåëèòüñÿ âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè, è, ïîõîæå, íå ñîáèðàëàñü îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Ëèöî Ìàðòûøèè íà÷àëî íåìåòü îò óñèëèé ïî ñîõðàíåíèþ íóæíîé ìèíû, à â ãîëîâå ñíîâà êðóòèëèñü ñòðàøíàÿ ïðàâäà: «Áåëàÿ ãîðÿ÷êà… Ãîðÿ÷êà áåëàÿ, îáûêíîâåííàÿ… ýòî áûëà îíà… ß ñîøëà ñ óìà, êàêàÿ äîñàäà… ìíå óæå âàòñîíû ÿâëÿþòñÿ…... Ñòîï. ×ÒÎ????…» - íåîæèäàííî èçìó÷åííîå àëêîãîëåì ñîçíàíèå ïðîôåññîðà Èêñîëîãèè çàöåïèëîñü çà ñïàñèòåëüíûå ñëîâà êîëëåãè…   
- ýòîò ñòåêëÿííûé êóá ñ ìåðçêîé çåëåíîé æèæåé, - âäîõíîâåííî âåùàëà âåéëà, - íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿëñÿ, à êîãäà ÿ….   
- ÊÓÁ? ÑÒÅÊËßÍÍÛÉ? Ïðèìåðíî âîîîò òàêîãî âîò ðàçìåðà? - ðåçêî ïðåðâàëà åå Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
- íó äà… è, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, åùå â÷åðà åãî íå áûëî â êàáèíåòå Çåëèé.. òàê âîò ÿ è ãîâîðþ….   
Íî Ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ, â äóøå êîòîðîé âíåçàïíî ïîäíÿëàñü öåëàÿ áóðÿ ëèêîâàíèÿ, óæå ñíîâà íå ñëóøàëà Ôëåð… «Òàê ýòî áûë íå ãëþê! Ìíå íå ïðèâèäåëñÿ òîò òðåõãîëîâûé óðîäåö ñ çåëåíûì êóáèêîì â çóáàõ!… Ñïàñåíà, ñïàñåíà! Ó ìåíÿ íå áåëàÿ ãîðÿ÷êà!!! ÍÅÒ áîðüáå ñ ïüÿíñòâîì, ÍÅÒ âèòàìèííûì ñàëàòàì, ÍÅÒ ïðîáåæêàì ïî óòðàì!!! Æèçíü ñíîâà ïðåêðàñíà è óäèâèòåëüíà!» Âíåçàïíî (è, ïî ìíåíèþ Ôëåð, - íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå ðàññêàçà) Ìàðòûøèÿ âñêî÷èëà, ïîäáåæàëà ê áóôåòó, ëîâêèì äâèæåíèåì âûõâàòèëà îòòóäà ëèòðîâóþ áóòûëü äæèíà Ãîðäîíñ è íà÷àëà æàäíî ëàêàòü åå ñîäåðæèìîå… Êîãäà áóòûëü îïóñòåëà íàïîëîâèíó, âåñüìà ïîâåñåëåâøàÿ Àäàìñ íàêîíåö îòîðâàëàñü îò ñâîåãî óâëåêàòåëüíåéøåãî çàíÿòèÿ è ïîïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòü îáàëäåâøåé âåéëå ñâîå êðàéíå áåñòàêòíîå ïîâåäåíèå:   
- Ýýý… Ôëåð… òû âîùåì.. òîãî… èç…âèíè, ÿ … ýòî ñàìîå, îò âîëíåíèÿ… òâîé ðàññêàç ìåíÿ ïîòðÿñ… èê… ìåæäó ïðî÷… ÷èì …. ÿ óæå ñêàçàëà òåáå, êàê òû ñåãîäíÿ ïîòðÿñíî âûãëÿäèøü? Óìåðåòü - íå âñòàòü! Ñïîðèì, ÷òî Ñíåéï îò âîñòîðãà íà ãðàáëè ñÿäåò?…   
È âåñüìà äîâîëüíàÿ ñâîåé ìàëåíüêîé ðå÷üþ è îáùèì èñõîäîì äåëà, Àäàìñ åùå êðåï÷å îáíÿëà áóòûëü è ïîáðåëà â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì îò Ôëåð íàïðàâëåíèè, ñòàâèâ âåéëó ïîñðåäè êîðèäîðà â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè…   
Íî òåì íå ìåíåå, âñå ýòè òðåâîæíûå ñîáûòèÿ òðåáîâàëè õîòü êàêîãî-íèáóäü ðàçðåøåíèÿ, è óæå ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà, êîãäà ýéôîðèÿ è äæèí âûâåòðèëèñü èç åå ãîëîâû, Àäàìñ ðåøèëà íàïðàâèòüñÿ íà ïîèñêè êîãî-íèáóäü, äàáû îáñóäèòü ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ.. Êàê íàçëî, íèêòî ñòîÿùèé íå ïîïàäàëñÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ ñ ãðóñòüþ âñïîìíèëà Ôëåð, çàíèìàòåëüíóþ áåñåäó ñ êîòîðîé îíà ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ïðåðâàëà ñàìûì áåññîâåñòíûì îáðàçîì, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïîëíîé ñòåðâîé… Îò ýòîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ åé ïîìîãàëî òîëüêî îäíî ñðåäñòâî - îáùåíèå ñ îäíèì ãàäîì, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ êîòîðûì äàæå îíà íå ñìîæåò êàçàòüñÿ ñåáå ñëèøêîì ìåðçêîé…. è òÿæêî âçäîõíóâ, ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè ïîïëåëàñü íà ïîèñêè ìàñòåðà Çåëèé.   
Òî, ÷òî óâèäåëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, ïðèîòêðûâ äâåðü â êîìíàòû, âðåìåííî çàíèìàåìûå Ñíåéïîì, çàñòàâèëî åå íàäîëãî çàáûòü íå òîëüêî âñå ñâîè ãîðåñòè è ïëàíû, íî è - âåùü íåñëûõàííàÿ - íàçâàíèå ëþáèìîãî ñîðòà âîäêè… Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñòîÿë â ïåðåä áîëüøèì çåðêàëîì, è ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì ðàçãëÿäûâàë â íåì ñâîå îòðàæåíèå… Ïîñìîòðåòü è ïðàâäà áûëî íà ÷òî, èáî íàðÿä ó Ñíåéïà áûë â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíûé: èç ïîä ñòàëüíîé êîëü÷óãè âûãëÿäûâàë ìèëåíüêèé çåëåíûé, â íåæíî-æåëòûé öâåòî÷åê ñàðàôàí÷èê äî êîëåíà, à íà ñèíþøíî-âîëîñàòûå íîãè áûëè íàòÿíóòû êðàñíûå ñàôüÿíîâûå ñàïîæêè… Â äîâåðøåíèå àíñàìáëÿ âå÷íî ñâèñàþùèå ÷åðíûå êîñìû ïðîôåññîðà áûëè çàïëåòåíû â 2 àêêóðàòíûå êîðîòåíüêèå êîñè÷êè…   
Ãëÿíóâ íà âñþ ýòó êðàñîòèùó, Ìàòûøèÿ îùóòèëà ðåçêóþ êèñëîðîäíóþ íåäîñòàòî÷íîñòü, èçäàëà òèõèé ñâèñòÿùèé çâóê, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü âäîõíóòü õîòü íåìíîãî âîçäóõà, è ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó ïðèâåòëèâîå âûðàæåíèå… «È ýòî ÿ åùå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ó ÌÅÍß áåëàÿ ãîðÿ÷êà…Íàäî ñðî÷íî çàâÿçàòü ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó, ÷òîáû îí íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ â øîêå… âäðóã îí áóéíûé…»   
- Ýãå….. ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï…. ãîñòåé æäåòå?… ïðîñîïåëà Àäàìñ ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, è ïîïûòàëàñü ìèëî óëûáíóòüñÿ. Îò ïîòóã åå ïåðåêîñèëî, à ëåâûé ãëàç çàäåðãàëñÿ â ïðèïàäêå íåðâíîãî òèêà…   
- Íåò, - êèñëî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - ÿ ÍÈÊÎÃÎ íå îæèäàë, íî ðàç óæ âû ïðèøëè… - îí íàäóëñÿ îò îñîçíàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîé âàæíîñòè - Âîëäåìîðò îáðàòèëñÿ êî ìíå, êàê ê ïðîôåññèîíàëó, ñ ïðîñüáîé âíåäðèòüñÿ â ðóññêóþ êîëäîâñêóþ äèàñïîðó è íåíàâÿç÷èâî âûÿñíèòü èõ ïëàíû.. Âõîæó â îáðàç.   
- Àõ âîò îíî ÷òî… - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóëà Ìàðòèøèÿ, ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå è çàáèâàÿ íåðâíûé òèê êóëàêîì, - à ÿ óæ áûëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âû ñáðåí…. âïðî÷åì, íåâàæíî … Ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ïðè òàêîé ìàñêèðîâî÷êå âû ïðîæèâåòå äîëüøå ïåðâîãî êàùååâñêîãî îáåäà.   
- Ì-äà? - íåäîâîëüíî ñêðèïíóë Ñíåéï, ÿâíî ðàçäðàæåííûé åå îòâåòîì, è äëÿ óñïîêîåíèÿ ãëîòíóë ñâåæåñâàðåííîãî ñàìîãîíà… - À âû, ïîçâîëüòå ñïðîñèòü, áîëüøîé çíàòîê ðóññêîãî êîëäîâñêîãî áûòà?   
- À òî! Ìîÿ áàáóøêà áûëà ðóññêîé! - ñ ãîðäîñòüþ âîçâåñòèëà Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
- Àõ âîò êàê? - ñúåõèäíè÷àë Ñíåéï, - Âåðîÿòíî, êàêàÿ-íèáóäü îñîáà êîðîëåâñêîé êðîâè?   
- Ôè, êîðîëåâñêîé... Êðó÷å. Î íåé äàæå åñòü ñêàçàíèÿ â ðóññêîì ôîëüêëîðå: Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ÆÈõàðêà!   
Ñíåéï ïîäàâèëñÿ ñàìîãîíîì, - Ïðåêðàñíàÿ êòî, ïðîñòèòå?   
Ñïðîñèë îí ýòî, íàäî ñêàçàòü, çðÿ… ïîòîìó ÷òî ó Ìàðòûøèè âíåçàïíî îòêðûëñÿ ñëîâåñíûé ïî.. ..òîê, íåïðåêðàùàþùèéñÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó:   
- ÆÈõàðêà! Çíàþ, çíàþ, ìíîãèå ïî÷åìó-òî ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî ÆÈõàðêà - ýòî ìàëü÷èê, íî îíà íå áûëà ìàëü÷èê, àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî íå áûëà ìàëü÷èê, âû ìîæåòå ñïðîñèòü ýòî ó ìîåãî äåäóøêè, êîãäà áàáóøêà èììèãðèðîâàëà â Øîòëàíäèþ, îí ýòî òî÷íî âûÿñíèë, âåðíåå, âû ìîãëè áû ñïðîñèòü, åñëè áû îí íå óìåð, áàáóøêà òîæå óæå óìåðëà, íî âû ìîæåòå ïîâåðèòü ìíå íà ñëîâî, à åñëè âû âñå æå ïîäîçðåâàåòå…   
- ÍÅÒ! - âçâèçãíóë Ñíåéï. Áåñïîðÿäî÷íûå âîïëè ñòèõëè. - ß ÀÁÑÎËÞÒÍÎ íå ñ÷èòàþ âàøó áàáóøêó - ìèð åå ïðàõó - ñóùåñòâîì ìóæåñêîãî ïîëà, áîëåå òîãî, ìíå âîîáùå íà ýòî ãëóáîêî… òî åñòü, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ãëóáîêî óâàæàþ âàøó ñåìüþ è âñå òàêîå. À òåïåðü ñêàæèòå ìíå, Ìàðòûøèÿ, âíó÷êà ÆÈõàðêè, ðàç óæ âû òàêàÿ ïðîäâèíóòàÿ, êàêèì êîëäóíîì áû ÿ ìîã çàìàçàòüñÿ â ýòó ðàñïðîêëÿòóþ ðóññêóþ êîçà-íîñòðó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ íå ñîæðàëè â áëèæàéøèå æå 15 ìèíóò? Êåì áû ÿ ìîã èäåàëüíî ïðèòâîðèòñÿ?   
- Íó…. - Ìàðòûøèÿ îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåëà Ñíåéïà è áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî èçðåêëà: - Êîçëîì.   
- Êåååååååååååååìì??? - çàáëåÿë âîçìóùåííûé ïðîôåññîð   
- Êîçëîì, - åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèëà Àäàìñ è âûäàëà èñòîðè÷åñêóþ ñïðàâêó: - Ðóññêèé êîëäóí, â ìèðó Èâàí, àíèìàã, åùå â äåòñòâå äîâîäèë ñâîþ ñåñòðó äî áåëîãî êàëåíüÿ, ïðåâðàùàÿñü ïðè ïîìîùè çåëüÿ â êîçëà è îáðàòíî… Ýòî åãî è ñãóáèëî. Èìåë áîëüøîé ïîòåíöèàë, íî â 15 ëåò íåîæèäàííî èñ÷åç, äàëüíåéøàÿ ñóäüáà íå èçâåñòíà… è õîòÿ õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîñåäåâøàÿ îò åãî äóðàöêèõ øóòîê ñåñòðèöà Àëåíóøêà ïîêðîìñàëà -òàêè ëþáèìîãî áðàòöà íà áàðáåêþ, íî ôàêò íå äîêàçàí, ÷åì âû ìîæåòå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ.   
- Íî ÿ-òî íå àíèìàã-êîçåë! - ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî âîçðàçèòü Ñíåéï.   
- Íàó÷èòåñü, - óâåðåííî ïåðåáèëà åãî Àäàìñ. - Ýòî íå ñëîæíî, ñòîèò ëèøü çàõîòåòü. È - óæ ïîâåðüòå ìíå íà ñëîâî - èç ÂÀÑ ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïðåâîñõîäíûé êîçåë! ß ïî÷åìó-òî â ýòîì óâåðåíà! - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè èñïîëíåííàÿ äîñòîèíñòâà Ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ ïîâåðíóëàñü è ãîðäî âûïëûëà èç êîìíàòû.   
Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü åé âñëåä, íåðâíî ïî÷åñûâàÿ íåâåñòü îòêóäà âçÿâøóþñÿ áîðîäêó…   
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
-Ôëåð, êàêîé âñå-òàêè ó íàñ ñâèíàðíèê,-Êàðëà óñòàëî âçäîõíóëà. Îíà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì, ñòîÿâøèì ïîñðåäè ãðîìàäíîé ãîñòèííîé, ïîäïåðåâ íàäîíüþ ãîëîâó è ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà èõ æèë.ïëîùàäü, ÿâíî çàáðîøåííóþ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ââèäó íî÷åâàíèé íà êîíîïëÿíûõ ïîëÿõ è â ïîñòåëÿõ ìåñòíîé ïðîôåññóðû. Âîêðóã îò îêíà ê îêíó íîñèëàñü Ôëåð, çàäåðãèâàÿ èõ çäîðîâåííûìè øòîðàìè. Ïîòîì îíà çàáàðèêàäèðîâàëà êàìèí ñòàðûì, ðàçâàëèâøèìñÿ äèâàíîì è ïîäïåðëà äâåðü ïÿòüþ ïóôèêàìè.   
-Î ÷åì òû...ôóõ....äóìàåøü!,-âîñêëèêíóëà âåéëà, íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèâøèñü, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ,-íàïëåâàòü íà ñâèíàðíèê. Ñåé÷àñ ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû ýòè ìîëîäöû íå óñòðîèëè íàì òóò âòîðîå ïðèøåñòâèå Âëàäèìèðà Èëüè÷à!...   
-Êîãî? À...íó äà, ýòî áóäåò âåñåëî... Íî çíàåøü, åñëè òû çàêóïîðèøü âñå äûðû, òî íå ñïàñåøü íàñ îò âîçìîæíûõ êàòàêëèçìîâ.   
-Òû ïðàâà,-ãëàçà Ôëåð áåøåííî çàáåãàëè ïî êîìíàòå.-Íàäî áû åùå çàâÿçàòü íàì ðòû...   
-Ñëóøàé!,-Êàðëà íà÷àëà íåðâíî áàðàáàíèòü ïàëüöàìè ïî êðûøêå ñòîëà. Ìèìî ïðîáåæàëè áåøåííûå ãëàçà Ôëåð, Êàðëà ìåòêî ïðèøèáëà èõ ïÿòêîé è âçÿëà â ðóêè, îáòèðàÿ êðàñíîé òðÿïî÷êîé -îñòàòêè íåäàâíî æèâîãî è íåäîñòóïíîãî ÷åëîâåêó ñî ñðåäíåé çàðïëàòîé êîñòþì÷èêà,-ñëóøàé, ìíå íàäîåë ýòîò áðåä!Òîëüêî ÷òî Ñíåéï äàë íàì ÷åòêî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æåëàåò èìåòü ó ñåáÿ íàø ñîâìåñòíûé ïîðòðåò â ÷åðíîé ðàìî÷êå, òàê ÷òî õàðå ïñèõîâàòü! Áûñòðî ðàçáàðèêàäèðóé ïîìåùåíèå!   
-À âäðóã êòî ïðèäåò?,-Ôëåð âçÿëà ñâîè ãëàçà ó Êàðëà è íåóêëþæå âñòàâèëà â ÷åðåï, êîñî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìèð.   
-Òüôó òåáÿ! Âñå óæå âñå çíàþò!   
-Ýòî íå ìåøàåò íîâûì ïîäàðêàì ñâàëèòüñÿ íà íàøó ãîëîâó! Òåì áîëåå ÿ áîþñü îïÿòü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Àäàìñ....ìåíÿ î÷åíü âîëíóåò, ÷òî îíà õëåùåò äåøåâûé äæèí, ýòî ìîæåò ïëîõî ñêàçàòüñÿ...   
-Çíàåøü, òû íèêîãäà íå ðàçáèðàëàñü â âûïèâêå,-Êàðëà ñ óïðåêîì âçãëÿíóëà íà áåçíàäåæíî îòñòàëóþ ñîæèòåëüíèöó.   
-Ìíå êðîìå ìàðòèíè íè÷å íå íàäîáíî!,-âîçîïèëà ãîëîñîì Ãèòëåðà íà òðèáóíå Ôëåð.   
-Ïî-ìîåìó íàì ïîðà ïîñåòèòü äèðåêòîðà. Ãäå òàì ýòà áóòûëü?   
-ß ïîëîæèëà åå â ñëèâíîé áà÷îê.   
Êàðëà âñêî÷èëà:   
-Òû ÷òî!   
-À ÷òî?   
-Òàì æå ñàìîãîí!   
-Ìû ÷òî...òåïåðü ñàìîãîíîì îòõîäû ñëèâàåì?!   
-À ÷òî? Î÷åíü ýêçîòè÷íî! Âûòàñêèâàé ýòó êóáè÷åñêóþ åìêîñòü. Íå÷åãî ìíå ñîìíèòåëüíîé ðóññêîé ìàãèåé àëêîãîëü ïîðòèòü!   
-È êóäà ìû ùàñ? ×òî-òî ìíå íå îõîòà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ.....íåêèìè ñóáúåêòàìè, ó êîòîðûõ ñúåõàëà êðûøà...   
-Ìû ïîéäåì ê äèðåêòîðó! Ïîðà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ýòîé ãàëèìàòüå! Äà, è ñíèìè ïàóêà ñ ëåâîãî çðà÷êà.   
-Áëèí...ïîäìåëà áû õîòü ðàç,-è ñ âèäîì ñàìîóáèéöû ïîíåâîëå Äå Ëàêóð íà÷àëà ðàçãðåáàòü ïóôèêè.   
...Êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, âèäàâøèé âèäû, äàâíî óæå íå òåðïåë â ñâîèõ ñòåíàõ òàêîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ.   
Ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì íà äâóõ êðåñëàõ ñèäåëè æóòêî óñòàâøàÿ è ðàçîçëåííàÿ íà âåñü Ìëå÷íûé ïóòü è åãî îáèòàòåëåé ñ óòðà ìå÷òàâøàÿ î äóøå è ãîðÿ÷åì êîôå Êàðëà, êðåïêî âöåïèâøàÿñÿ â ðó÷êè êðåñëà, äèêî îãëÿäûâàþùàÿñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì Ôëåð, óâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà íåå îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíà ñâàëèòüñÿ íàêîâàëüíÿ èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî, ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ, âîññåäàâøàÿ íà ìÿãêîì äèâàíå è ïîòÿãèâàþùàÿ óæå íå ïåðâóþ áóòûëêó äæèíà, åõèäíî óõìûëÿÿñü ñâîèì íå äîñòóïíûì âñåì îêðóæàþùèì ìûñëÿì, â óãëó ñòîÿëè, çàíèìàÿ äîâîëüíî ñîëèäíóþ ïëîùàäü, è êîøìàðíî ëûáèëèñü çàáëàãîâðåìåííî âûïóùåííûå äâà ìîëîäöà èç ëàðöà, çà ñïèíàìè Êàðëû è Ôëåð ñòîÿë Ñíåéï â êîñòþìå äîáðà ìîëîäöà è çëî çûðêàë íà îêðóæàþùèõ, íàâåðíîå èç-çà ñâîåãî íàðÿäà, êîòîðûé îí íå óñïåë ñíÿòü, íî êîòîðûé ïðîèçâåë äîâîëüíî ñèëüíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñòîÿâøóþ ïîáëèçîñòè â îáðàçå êîðîâû è çàäóì÷èâî æóþùóþ ñòîÿùèå íà ïîäîêîííèêå êàêòóñû, õèòðî êîñÿñü íà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ â ðóññêîì êàôòàíå. Ïîñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ â äèðåêòîðñêîì êðåñëå âîññåäàë áåçäâèæíûé Äàìáëäîð, íàìåðòâî çàñóíóâ ãîëîâó â íî÷íîé ãîðøîê, ñòîÿùèé íà ñòîëå.   
-Ìîæò ðàçáóäèì åãî?,-ïðîáóð÷àëà Êàðëà.   
-ß íå ñïëþ, ìèññ Äðàêóëà,-äîíåñëîñü èç ãîðøêà æèçíåðàäîñòíîå ìíîãîêðàòíîå ýõî,-çíà÷èò òàê, äåëî íàøå äðÿíü.   
-Íäà ìû çàìåòèëà,- âçäîõíóëà ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ.   
-Ââèäó âñåõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ âûðàáàòàòü ñòðàòåãèþ,-ïðîïåë äèðåêòîð.   
-Êàêóóóþ åùå òàì ñòðàòåãèþþþ,-ïîäàâèëàñü êàêòóñîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
-Ñòðàòåãèþ ïî èçâåäåíèþ ðóññêîé íå÷èñòè èç íàøèõ ëåñîâ,-òóò æå îòîçâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð èç ãîðøêà.   
-Ýé! Àëáóñ, âû ïîîñòîðîæíåé!,-ðÿâêíóëà Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-Äà, ìèññ Àäàìñ, ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå õîòåë îáèæàòü âàøèõ ðóññêèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, íî ïîéìèòå, èëè ìû èõ, èëè íàîáîðîò. È ýòè øêàôû ñ àíòðåñîëÿìè,- äèðåêòîð óêàçàë ïûëüöåì â óãîë, ãäå íåðåøèòåëüíî ìÿëèñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó äåòèíû,-ëó÷øå òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèå.   
-Äà óæ…,-ïðîâîð÷àëà Ôëåð,-è êàêèå ó íàñ…ñòðàòåãèè?   
-Âû íàâåðíîå óæå çíàåòå,-îòîçâàëñÿ ãîðøîê,- ÷òî ÿ ðåøèë âíåäðèòü Ñåâåðóñà â ðóññêóþ êóëüòóðó, äàáû óçíàòü ïðîòèâíèêà â ëèöî…   
-Ïîãîäèòå-êà, Àëáóñ,-âñêî÷èëà Ìàðòûøèÿ,-íî ÿ äóìàëà, ýòî Âîëäåìîðò…   
-Äà-äà,-ÿ çíàþ,-çàìÿëñÿ Äàìáëäîð,-íî âèäèòå êàêàÿ ïåòðóøêà âûøëà…   
-Âîáùåì äèðåêòîð õî÷åò îáúåäèíèòü íàøè ñèëû ñ Òåìíûì ëîðäîì íà âðåìÿ áîðüáû ñ ÷óæåðîäíîé è îïàñíîé ðóññêîé êóëüòóðîé. Òåì áîëåå åìó ñåé÷àñ âñå ðàâíî äåëàòü íå÷åãî, ó íåãî âñå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ âçÿëè áåññðî÷íûé îòïóñê íà ßìàéêó. Åìó òåïåðü äàæå æðàòü íå÷åãî, òàê êàê îíè âñþ ïðîâèçèþ íà ïóòåâêè ïîòðàòèëè. È Âîëäåìîðò òàê æå îáåñïîêîåí ïðîáëåìîé âûìèðàíèÿ íàøåé öèâèëèçàöèè îò ðóê íåáðèòûõ âàðâàðîâ, êàê è ìû (ñòðàííî îí ñòðîèò ïðåäëîæåíèÿ),-ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîëüçóÿñü èíòîíàöèåé, çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ñíåéï.   
-Íî ÿ âñåãäà äóìàëà,-îòîçâàëàñü Ôëåð, ðåøèòåëüíî çàïðåòèâ ñåáå ñìîòðåòü â ñòîðîíó âûñîêîé ôèãóðû â çåëåíîì ñàðàôàíå, êîòîðûé åé îïðåäåëåííî øåë,-÷òî íàøåìó ñòàðîìó ýïîõîíäðèêó íà íàñ íàïëåâàòü…   
-Íà íàñ-âîçìîæíî,-ïàðèðîâàë Ñíåéï, -íî íå íà âåñü âîëøåáíûé ìèð, ÷àñòüþ êîòîðîãî îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ.   
Âîöàðèëà ïðîòèâíàÿ òèøèíà. Âñå îáäóìûâàëè êàê, ÷òî è â êàêîì ðàçìåðå êàæäûé èç íèõ ñìîæåò óðâàòü îò ýòîé çåòåè. Íàêîíåö, âçâåñèâ âñå çà è îäíî ðüÿíîå ôëåðîâñêîå ïðîòèâ, ðåøèëè, ïîä ÿðîñòíûé ñêðèì çóáîâ Ôëåð, çàêëþ÷èòü ìèð ñ Òåìíûì ëîðäîì íà âðåìÿ âûâåäåíèÿ èç îêðåñòíîñòåé îïàñíîé ðóññêîé íå÷èñòè.   
-×òîæ, âîò è ëàäóøêè,-âåñåëî çàêëþ÷èë ãîðøîê äèðåêòîðñêèì ãîëîñîì,-òåïåðü òîëüêî îñòàëîñü âûðàáîòàòü ñòðàòåãèþ…   
-Çàäîëáàëè óæå ñâîåé ñòðàòåãèåé,-Êàðëà ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà è ïðîìàðøèðîâàëà âäîëü êàáèíåòà ê äåòèíàì â óãëó,-ïðåäëàãàþ âñå ðåøèòü ñòàðûìè äîáðûìè ñïîñîáàìè. Ïûòêè!   
Ïîä àçàðòíûì âçãëÿäîì õèùíûõ ãëàç Äðàêóëû ìîëîäöû îñåëè íà ïîë.   
-Íó-íó-íó, ÿ äóìàþ ìîæíî íàéòè áîëåå ãóìàííûå ñðåäñòâà…,-îòîçâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð.   
-Òåì áîëåå ýòè óðîäû ìîãóò íàì ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ,-âìåøàëàñü Ôëåð, -ëè÷íî ÿ âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà î êðåñëå ñ âèáðî ìàññàæåì…   
-Ëó÷øå ñäåëàé ñåáå ïëàñòè÷åñêóþ îïåðàöèþ…..,-ïðîâîð÷àëà Êàðëà, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó íåâåñòü îòêóäà ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ â åå ðóêå ðàçäåëî÷íûé íîæ.   
-Ìû âðîäå îñòàíîâèëèñü íà âíåäðåíèè íàøèõ àãåíòîâ â ðÿäû ïðîòèâíèêà?,-ïîñòàðàëàñü ðàçðÿäèòü îáñòàíîâêó ïîäóñòàâøàÿ îò ýòîé ãàëèìàòüè Àäàìñ.   
-Äà! ß äóìàþ, Ñíåéï îäèí íå ñïðàâèòñÿ, åìó íóæíà ïîòäåðæêà, à òî âñåãäà îäèí…òàê è íåðâû ñäàäóò,-ðàäîñòíî èçðåêëà Êàðëà, ïîä íàòèñêîì èñïåïåëÿþùåãî âçãëÿäà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ,- ß âîò, íàïðèìåð, âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ðóññêîé êóëüòóðîé…   
-Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü íàì îòïðàâèòüñÿ òóäà âñåì ñêîïîì?,-ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Íóóó,-ïðîòÿíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë,-è â êà÷åñòâå êîãî ìû òàì ïðåäñòàâèìñÿ?   
-Íå çíàþ êàê âû,-äîíåññÿ ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ Âîëäåìîðòà çà èõ ñïèíàìè,-íî ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë ðîëü Èëüè Ìóðîìöà. Îí õîòü æðåò íîðìàëüíî.   
Ãëàâà VIII   
Â êîòîðîé Êàðëà óäàðÿåòñÿ â ôèëîñîôèþ, Ôëåð -â äèïðåññèþ, à Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèå -â ïðîáëåìó ìåæäóíàðîäíîãî îáùåíèÿ.  
________________________________  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Êàðëà çàäóì÷èâî èçó÷àëà íîñêè áîòèíîê Ñíåéïà(îí âñ¸-òàêè ïåðåîäåëñÿ)è óæå äâàäöàòü ïåðâóþ ìèíóòó òóïî ñëóøàëà ëåêöèþ î ñâî¸ì àíòèìàðàëüíîì ïîâåäåíèè.Õîòåëîñü áðîñèòü âñ¸ è ðàçðåâåòüñÿ.Ïîñëå òîãî,êàê äåëà ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì óòðÿñëèñü ÷åëîâåêè ðàçîøëèñü ïðèäóìûâàòü îáðàçû äëÿ âíåäðåíèÿ â êîùååâñêèé êðóã.Êàðëà áûñòðåíüêî ñãîíÿâ â äîì è ïåðåîäåâøèñü â íîðìàëüíûå äæèíñû è ôóòáîëêó ïîíåñëàñü áûëî íà êîíîïëÿíûå ïîëÿ ,íî ïî äîðîãå å¸ ïåðåõâàòèë æóòêî çëîáíûé Ñíåéï ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà,÷òî äàæå Êàðëà ñî âñåé ñâîåé 36-ëåòíåé áóðíîé æèçíüþ êàê-òî ñòóøåâàëàñü.Íî áûëî îáèäíî.Ýòîò ïðèäóðîê â¸ë ñåáÿ òàê,ñëîâíî íè÷åãî íå áûëî, è ýòî íå îí â÷åðà íî÷üþ òèõî øåëåñòåë åé ïðèçíàíèÿ,êîãäà äóìàë ÷òî îíà ñïèò.À îíà íå ñïàëà ,à îñòîðîæíî ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ýòîìó ãîëîñó âñïîìèíàåùåìó ÷òî-òî,è çà ÷òî-òî ïðîñÿùåìó ïðîùåíèÿ.Çà ÷òî,Êàðëà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà íå ïîìíèòü.È ñåé÷àñ,ñèäÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì â åãî êîìíàòå Êàðëà íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü àáñóðäíîñòü âñåé ñâîåé çàòåè.Ïðîôåññîð çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ÿâíî íå íóæäàëñÿ â ñîâðàùåíèè.   
"Âîò òàêàÿ òû ñâîëî÷ü..."- ïîäóìàëà îíà.À ïîòîì âäðóã ïðîðâàëî:   
-Ñàíòà-Êðóñ*...   
-Î ÷¸ì ýòî òû?-Ñíåéï íà÷àë ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå, ãëÿäÿ íà ýòî ñîçäàíèå,èçó÷àþùåå åãî îáóâü.Ïðè÷¸ì ãäå-òî âíóòðè áèëàñü æèëêà î òîì,÷òî íà ñåãîäíÿ åé âïå÷àòëåíèé óæå õâàòèò,íî ñëóøàòü ýòó æèëêó îí íå õîòåë,ìàëî òîãî,õîòåëîñü å¸ ïðîñòî ðàñòîïòàòü.   
-Òû ïîìíèøü Ñàíòà-Êðóñ?   
-Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí î í¸ì ïîìíèòü?   
-Â ýòîì ñëîâå-çíàêîìûå óëèöû è ëàçîðåâîå íåáî,àãàâû è ïàëüìû,ìå÷åòè,ìà÷òû,ìîðå...ß ïîìíþ ýòî,ñëîâíî âñ¸ ýòî áûëî òîëüêî â÷åðà.Ìû ïðîâåëè òàì íàø ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö,ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õîòåëà â æèâóþ óâèäåòü îñòðîâ èç êíèãè,êîòîðóþ ìíå â äåòñòâå ÷èòàëà ìàìà ,è êîòîðóþ ïîòîì ÷èòàëà ÿ.À ïîòîì,êîãäà ìåñÿö çàêîí÷èëñÿ òû óåõàë è âïîñëåäñòâèè âñòðå÷àëñÿ ëèøü ñ ìîèì àäâîêàòîì,îôîðìëÿþùèì ðàçâîä...Ïî÷åìó òàê ñëó÷èëîñü?   
Ñíåéï ìîë÷àë,õîëîäíî èçó÷àÿ ïåéçàæ çà îêíîì.Êàðëà âñòàëà ñ êðåñëà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó.   
-Òû çàáûë èñòèíó...òû íàâñåãäà â îòâåòå çà âñåõ,êîãî ïðèðó÷èë.Òû â îòâåòå çà ñâîþ ðîçó.   
Êàðëà âûøëà,à Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî îñåë â êðåñëî,â êîòîðîì ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ñèäåëà Îíà."Âîò òàêàÿ òû ñâîëî÷ü,ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï..." ïîäóìàë îí.Ïîñëå ÷åãî ñòàë äóìàòü íàä ñïîñîáàìè ïðèìèðåíèÿ ñ Êàðëîé.   
Êàðëà çàäóì÷èâî ïðîøëà ìèìî îñòîëáåíåâøåé Ôëåð ñîâåðøåííî íå æäàâøåé,÷òî ïîñëå ïðîøëîé íî÷è Êàðëà âåðí¸òñÿ íî÷åâàòü.Íà ïðèâåòñòâèå Ôëåð Êàðëà îòâåòèëà ðàññåÿííûì êèâêîì è (íåâèäàííîå äåëî)íàøëà òðÿïêó è íà÷àëà ñìåòàòü ïûëü ñ ìåáåëè.Ïîòîì ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè ñëåãêà èçìåíèëà èíòåðüåð.×åðåç ÷àñ â äîìå ñòàëî èäåàëüíî ÷èñòî.Êàðëà èç ñâîåé ïðîñòðàöèè âûõîäèòü ÿâíî íå æåëàëà.Íàêîíåö Ôëåð âûäàâèëà:   
-Êàðëóø,ìîæåò ìàðòèíè?À òî â òåáå ÷òî-òî íå òå èíñòèíêòû ïðîñíóëèñü.Òû íå çàáîëåëà?   
-Íåò!-áîäðî îòðàïîðòîâàëà Êàðëà.-Ôëåð à ó íàñ ñåë¸äêè íå íàéä¸òñÿ?À òî ìåíÿ îò êîíîïëè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âîðîòèò!   
Ïîñëå òàêîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ Ôëåð ìåäëåííî ñïîëçëà íà ïîë ,áûñòðåíüêî ñîïîñòàâèëà ôàêòû è èñïóãàííî ïðîøåïòàëà:-Êàðëóø,à òû ñëó÷àéíî íå áåðåìåííà?   
______________________________________  
*Ñàíòà-Êðóñ-îñòðîâ â àðõèïåëàãå Êàíàðñêèõ îñòðîâîâ â Àòëàòè÷åñêîì îêåàíå.Â ïðîèçâåäåíèè íå èìååò êîíêðåòíîé øèðîòû è äîëãîòû.   
  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Êàðëà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ôëåð è áåçäîííûì, îñóæäàþùèì âçãëÿäîì äîîîëãî ñìîòðåëà âåéëó ïîêà òà íå èêíóëà è íå ñî÷ëà íóæíûì ïîñêîðåå óìîòàòü çà ñåëåäêîé îò ýòèõ ðåíòãåíîâñêèõ ãëàç.   
Âîáùå-òî ñåëåäêà, áóäó÷è ïîðÿäî÷íîé, äîõëîé è óâàæàþùåé ñåáÿ ðûáîé, âñåãäà äîëæíà íàõîäèòüñÿ â òàêîì ìåñòå, êîòîðîå ÷åëîâåêè ðàçóìíûå îêðåñòèëè õîëîäèëüíèêîì, íî, âèäèìî, äëÿ Ôëåð ýòîò ôàêò âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ íåèçâåñòíûì, òàê êàê îíà, íå äîéäÿ äî êóõíè, ñâåðíóëà ê âõîäíîé äâåðè è âûøëà íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ.   
Äå Ëàêóð ïðîãóëÿëà âñå óòðî è äàæå ïðîïóñòèëà îáåä, ÷òî äëÿ åå ïåðñîíû áûëî óæ ñîâñåì ãåðàêëîâñêèì ïîäâèãîì. Çà ýòî âðåìÿ îíà øåñòü ðàç áåçäóìíî îáîøëà èõ ñêðîìíûé îñîáíÿê, ïîìÿëàñü ó êîíþøåí, ïîáåãàëà ïî Êâèääè÷íîêàðòîôåëüíîìó ïîëþ ïîä äèêèå âîïëè Õàãðèäà, çàäóì÷èâî ïîñèäåëà íà íîâûõ ãðÿäêàõ ñ ìàíäðàãîðàìè è ïîñ÷èòàëà âñå ñòóïåíè íà ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ëåñòíèöàõ çàìêà, íàêîãäà íå çíàâøåãî ëèôòà.   
"154...Îíè âñå áóäòî ñãîâîðèëèñü...157,158...,-äóìàëà îíà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâîå êàòîðæíîå âîñõîæäåíèå,-êàê áóäòî òîëüêî èõ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü ìîæåò èìåòü ñìûñë...163,164. Íå ñ÷èòàþòñÿ...ñî ìíîé. Äàæå íå çàìå÷àþò...178...Èãíîðèðóþò, íå çàìå÷àþò, êàê ëè÷íîñòü!...185...È ãëàâíûé ìàññîâèê-çàòåéíèê, ýòî êîíå÷íî æå....189...ìàñòåð ñêëÿíîê è áàëüçàìèðîâàííûõ óðîäîâ! ....195.....Ñàìè ðàçâëåêàþòñÿ íî÷àìè, à ãäå Ôëåð? Ôëåð äåæóðèò, êàê äóðà, ðàçãîíÿÿ ýòèõ þíûõ......201, 202, íàðêîìàíîâ......Õîòèòå ïðèêëþ÷åíèé?...205...Â ñêàçêó èì çàõîòåëîñü!......ôóõ...208..9...÷åðò ñáèëàñü.....Èëüÿìè Ìóðîìöàìè çàäåëàëèñü, Âàñåëèñàìè ïðåêðàñíûìè, êîçëû íåîùèïàííûå! Âîëäåìîðò ó íèõ îòåö ðîäíîé! Áîãàòûðü õðåíîâ!.....íó íè ÷å...ÿ âàì óñòðîþ ñêàçî÷êó.....êîëàáêè íåäîäåëàíûå!....."   
Âîáùåì, êàê óæå íàâåðíîå ïîíÿë äîðîãîé ÷èòàòåëü, íàøà Ôëåð íàõîäèëàñü â íå î÷åíü õîðîøåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà....Åùå áû! Âåäü òåïåðü îíà îñòàíåòñÿ áåç êðåñëà ñ âèáðî ìàññàæåì! Äà è ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ ðóññêîé ìàôèåé, âî ãëàâå êîòîðîé íàõîäèëñÿ áåññìåðòíûé ìàôèîçè, åå òîæå íå ôàíòàíèëî. Ïîñåìó îíà íàïðàâèëà ñâîè ñòîïû â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, ðåøèâ ðàç è íàâñåãäà ïîëó÷èòü îò æèçíè âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî ñìîæåò óðâàòü äî ïîõîäà â ýòî óæàñíîå áîëîòî ïîä íàçâàíèåì Ðîññèÿ.   
-Ìàíäðàãîðîâîå ïàâèäëî,-êèíóëà îíà ãàðãóëüå è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé î÷óòèëàñü â äèðåêòîðñêèõ ïàëàòàõ, â óãëó êîòîðûõ ñïàëè, ñîãíóâøèñü â òðè ïîãèáåëè, îòïðûñêè âðàæåñêîé ðóññêîé ìàãèè.   
-Èíòåðåñíûå ñîçäàíèÿ, íåòàê ëè, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð?,-çíàåòå, âîîáùå-òî ó Ðèêìàíà íå òàêîé óæ è ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèé ãîëîñ, ïîñåìó ïóñòü è çäåñü îí áóäåò ñêîðåå íàñìåøëèâûì, à íå òî ó Ôëåð ñëó÷èòñÿ äèïðåññèÿ.   
Âåéëà íå ïîâåðíóëàñü, îíà òîëüêî çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ÷åðíîå ïÿòíî â åå æèçíè ñåé÷àñ ñòîèò çà åå ñïèíîé, íàãëî óõìûëÿÿñü.   
-Ó âàñ òàëàíò êàïàòü ìíå íà ìîçãè, Ñíåéï. Ñâàëèòå â òóìàí, ìíå íàäî...,-íà÷àëà îíà.   
-È ÷òî æå âàì íàäî?,-ïðîôåññîð ïåðåøåë íà óñþñþêàíüå, ÷òî âûâåäåò è ñåáÿ äàæå êàìåííóþ ãëûáó, ÷òîæå ãîâîðèòü î þíîé íåâðàñòåíè÷êå,-Ìàêèÿæèê? Ïåäèêþð÷èê? Èëè ìîæåò áûòü õîòèòå ñäåëàòü ïåðìîìåíò?   
-Äóìàåòå, ó ìåíÿ íà óìå òîëüêî áàáñêèå øòó÷êè, Êîçåë âû áîðîäàâ÷àòûé?,-Ôëåð øóìíî âòÿíóëà íîñîì âîçäóõ.   
-Íó, âû ñàìè ýòî ñêàçàëè. Âû æå òîëüêî îá ýòîì è ìå÷òàåòå, âåðíî?,-Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ.   
Äå Ëàêóð, âîîáùå-òî ñ÷èòàâøàÿ ñåáÿ ñèëüíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ, ëåãêî âûíîñèâøåé âñå ïèíêè ñóäüáû è òîëüêî èíîãäà ïîòäàþùóþñÿ ëåãêîìó áåçóìèþ äëÿ ïîòäåðæàíèÿ èìèäæà, íàáðàëà â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà è èçäàëà ãðîìêèé ðåâ, ñïîñîáíûé äàæå âå÷íûå ëüäû ðàñòàÿòü, êàê ìàñëî íà ñêîâîðîäêå. Îò ýòîãî ðûêà äâå äåòèíû ïðîñíóëèñü è ñ óæàñîì çàáèëèñü äàëüøå â óãîë, ïóòàÿñü â ñîáñòâåííûõ êîíå÷íîñòÿõ.   
-Ýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, îçíà÷àåò íåò?,-äàæå áðîâüþ íå ïîâåë ðàâíîäóøíûé êî âñåìó Êàìåííàÿ Ãëûáà Ñíåéï.   
-Ýòî çíà÷èò,-ïðîöåäèëà Ôëåð, ìåäëåííî îòõîäÿ ê ïîäîêîíèêó è ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, áóäòî áîÿñü, ÷òî îíè íå íà÷íóò êîãî-íèáóäü íåâçíà÷àé äóøèòü,-÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó, óâàæàåìûé Ãóìàíèñò Âñåõ Âðåìåí è Íàðîäîâ, ÷òîáû âû çàòêíóëèñü è íèêîãäà áû, íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ íå ïîñìåëè áû ïðèáåãàòü ê ñâîåìó ñàðêàçìó è äàæå çàáûëè á, êàê ýòî ñëîâî ïèøåòñÿ! Êàê áû áûëî õîðîøî íåïîíèìàòü íå ñëîâà èç òîé íàãëîé áåëèáåðäû, êîòîðîé ÿ âäîâîëü îò âàñ íàãëàòàëàñü!!!   
-Áóäåò èñïîëíåíî, õîçÿéêà!,-ïðîñíóëèñü ìîëîäöû.   
-×òî?! Ý.....íåò! Ñòîï! Âû íå òîãî, ÿ íå õîòå........!!!   
Ãðîìêèé õëîïîê ïðåðâàë âîñêëèöàíèÿ Ôëåð. Íà ñåêóíäó êîìíàòà îçàðèëàñü ïðèÿòíûì çàãðîáíûì ñâåòîì è èñêðû ïëàìåíè çàïëÿñàëè ïî ñòåíàì.......   
Äå Ëàêóð îòêðûëà ãëàçà....â êàáèíåòå íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëàñü, òîëüêî æóòêî âîíÿëî ãàðüþ è ëåãêèé äûìîê ñòåëèëñÿ ïî ïîëó. È ñðåäè ýòîãî äûìêà êàê ãðîìîì ïîðàæåííûé ñòîÿë ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, äèêî îçèðàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Â äâåðÿõ, îïåðåâøèñü íà êîñÿê, ñòîÿëà îøàðàøåííàÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë (íå êîðîâà), ïðèáåæàâøàÿ íà øóì âçðûâà.   
-Fleur! O, my God! What….what happened?!*,-ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëà ÿâíî íå â ñåáå.   
-Don't worry…,-Ôëåð èêíóëà,-Snape, you…*   
-×òî ñî ìíîé?…,-ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ äðîæàë.   
-Fleur! W..what he say?!*   
-I…don't know…*   
Ñíåéï òóïî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ôëåð.   
-Âîò, äåðüìî!…,-òîëüêî è ñìîã âûäàâèòü îí.   
___________________________________  
*-Ôëåð! Î, Áîã ìîé, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?!   
*-Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü...Ñíåéï, âû...   
*-Ôëåð, ÷..÷òî îí ãîâîðèò?   
*-ß íå çíàþ...   
  
Ãëàâà IX   
Ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèíàäëåæàùàÿ Ìàðòûøèè.   
Çäåñü ïðîèñõîäÿò ïåðåãîâîðû ðóñêî- è àíãëî- ÿçû÷íîãî íàñåëåíèÿ Õîãâàðòñà   
_____________________________________  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
Äà ÷òî æå òóò âîîáùå ïðîèñõîäèò! - Ìèíåðâà íåðâíî çàëîìèëà ðóêè. Ðóêè õðóñòíóëè ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì ïåðåëîìèòüñÿ.   
Ñåé çâóê çàñòàâèë Ôëåð ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîêîñèòüñÿ íà ñòðàííî èñòåðè÷íóþ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë: «Òàê… íàäåþñü õîòü ñ íåé-òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Òîëüêî åùå îäíîé îñîáû ñ ðàñøàòàííûìè íåðâàìè ìíå òóò íå õâàòàëî…», ïîýòîìó, æåëàÿ ðàçðÿäèòü îáñòàíîâêó, âñëóõ âåéëà áîäðî ïðîèçíåñëà:   
- ß äóìàþ, ïðîèñõîäèò ïîëíûé áåäëàì, ýòî-òî èòàê ÿñíî. Íî ãëàâíûé âîïðîñ íå â ýòîì, à â òîì, êàê ìû ìîæåì åãî ëèêâèäèðîâàòü… - òóò íà ëèöàõ Îäèíàêîâûõ-ñ-ëèöà ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ïîëíîé áîåâîé ãîòîâíîñòè, ïîýòîìó çàêîí÷èòü óäà÷íî íà÷àòóþ ôðàçó ïðèøëîñü â íåñêîëüêî èíîì êëþ÷å: - Ñòîÿòü, èäèîòû! Âû èòàê óæå ñåãîäíÿ íàòâîðèëè äîñòàòî÷íî! Ïðèäåòñÿ òåïåðü âîçâðàùàòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà â åãî íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå! - Äå Ëàêóð ïðèêóñèëà ÿçûê, çà êîòîðûé åå ñåêóíäó íàçàä ñíîâà íåïîíÿòíî ÷òî äåðíóëî, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî…   
Ïîä ïîòîëêîì ñíîâà ÷òî-òî âñïûõíóëî, çàïàõëî ãîðåëûì, ïîñëûøàëèñü çâóêè ëîìàþùåéñÿ ìåáåëè.   
- Î Ìåðëèí, îïÿòü! ×òî ÿ ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó!… - íà÷àëà ïðè÷èòàòü Ìàêãîíàãàëë…   
«Áîæå, äà òû-òî õîòü çàòêíèñü, äóðà èñòåðè÷íàÿ!» - ñîâñåì óæå íåïîëèòêîððåêòíàÿ ìûñëü ïðîáåæàëà â ãîëîâå ó Ôëåð, íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ ñåðüåçíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòèòåëüíî…   
Íåîæèäàííî âñå ñòèõëî. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ôëåð è Ìèíåðâà âî âñå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà Ñíåéïà ñ êîòîðûì, âðîäå, íå ïðîèñõîäèëî íèêàêèõ òðåâîæíûé êàòàêëèçìîâ, ïîñëå ÷åãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ:   
- Ñ- ñ -ñåâåðóñ? Âû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåòå?   
Îäíàêî åùå íåäàâíî êàçàâøåãîñÿ ïîòðÿñåííûì è ïîòåðÿííûì Ñíåéïà âäðóã ïåðåêîñèëî îò çëîñòè è îí ðàçðàçèëñÿ äëèííîé ãíåâíîé òèðàäîé, õîòü è ïðîèçíåñåííîé íà àáñîëþòíî íåïîíÿòíîì ÿçûêå, íî íå îñòàâëÿþùåé ñîìíåíèÿ â ÷óâñòâàõ, îáóðåâàâøèõ åå àâòîðà.   
- Ì-äà.. «Âåðíóòü â åãî íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå»… Íå òàêèå óæ îíè è òóïûå, ýòè ðóññêèå áëèçíÿøêè, åñëè òàê áëåñòÿùå ñóìåëè ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé çàäà÷åé…. ïðîòÿíóëà Ôëåð. - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, Âåëèêèé è Óæàñíûé… È âîò ÝÒÎ - âåéëà ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó áðûçæóùåãî ÿäîâèòîé ñëþíîé Ñíåéïà, - åãî íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå…   
- Ñëûø, Ôëåð, îí áóäòî ñïðàøèâàåò î êîì-òî, - Ìèíåðâà êàê áóäòî áîëåå-ìåíåå óñïîêîèëàñü è âñÿ îáðàòèëàñü â ñëóõ, ïûòàÿñü óëîâèòü â ñíåéïîâñêîì òÿâêàíüå õîòü êàêèå-òî çíàêîìûå ôðàçû… - ÷òî-òî òèïà «…who ever…» ÿ ñìîãëà ðàçîáðàòü… Î êîì ýòî îí, êàê òû äóìàåøü?   
- Íó, - ïðîòÿíóëà Äå Ëàêóð, ñ îïàñåíèåì ãëÿäÿ â ñâåðêàþùèå áåøåíñòâîì ãëàçà ìàñòåðà Çåëèé, - íàäåþñü, ýòî «…who ever…» íå îáî ìíå… Êñòàòè, ÷òî ýòî çà ÿçûê? Ìîæåò, ðóññêèé?   
- Íàäî ïðîâåðèòü… êòî ó íàñ ðóññêèé çíàåò?…- ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïåðåâåëà áûëî âçãëÿä íà äâóõ ïåðåïóãàííûõ íåàíäåðòàëüöåâ, âæàâøèõñÿ ñòåíó è âçäîõíóëà, - Òàê, îò ýòèõ òîëêó ìàëî… Ìîæåò, Àäàìñ ÷åãî ïî-ðóññêè êóìåêàåò? Ó íåå âðîäå ðîäñòâåííèêè îòòóäà… È õîòÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà óäà÷íåå âñåãî ñ áóòûëêàìè îáùàåòñÿ, íî âñå æå ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü - âäðóã ÷åãî ïîëó÷èòñÿ… Ïîéäó ñõîæó çà íåé. Ïîñëåäè òóò çà âñåìè, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äîâîëüíî ðåçâî èñïàðèëàñü èç êîìíàòû, îñòàâèâ Ôëåð ìèëî ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ äâóìÿ òóïîãîëîâûìè êðåòèíàìè è îäíèì ïðîñòî êðåòèíîì, âñå åùå ïûòàâøèìñÿ ñîêðóøèòü ñòåíû ñèëîé ñâîèõ ãíåâíûõ âîïëåé.   
...Ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ ñèäåëà íà êðûëüöå õîãâàðñêîãî çàìêà â ñ âèäîì à-ëÿ «ðóññêàÿ ñåëÿíêà íàóòðî ïîñëå òðåõ äíåé áóðíîãî âåñåëüÿ» è äîïèâàëà îñòàòêè Ìàðòèíè èç áîëüøîé áóòûëè (êîòîðóþ ðàíåå âñó÷èëà åé Ôëåð ñî ñëîâàìè «…íà âîò, âçàìåí òâîåãî ïîéëà»..). Âîò óæå ïî÷òè 2 ÷àñà Àäàìñ íàáëþäàëà çà ïîïûòêàìè Âîëäåìîðòà, ñòàðàòåëüíî âõîäèâøåãî â ðîëü Èëüè Ìóðîìöà, îñâîèòü åçäó íà áîãàòûðñêîì êîíå… Íå òî ÷òîáû Ìàðòûøèè ñîâñåì íå÷åì áûëî çàíÿòüñÿ, ïðîñòî âèä íåäàâíåé ãðîçû âñåãî êîëäîâñêîãî ìèðà, â 301 ðàç ïàäàþùåé ñ âûñîòû ïîðîäèñòîãî ñêàêóíà, ëàñêàë åé âçîð, à òî æå ñàìîå ñî ñëóõîì ïðîäåëûâàëè áðÿöàíèå, ñ êîòîðûì òùåäóøíîå âîëäåìîðòîâñêîå òåëüöå â ñòàëüíûõ äîñïåõàõ êàæäûé ðàç ëåòåëî ïîä êîïûòà áåäíîé ëîøàäè, è ãðîìêèé âèçãëèâûé ìàò, êîòîðûì âñå ýòî ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü. À ê êîíöó âòîðîãî ÷àñà ýòèõ ïîêàçàòåëüíûõ âûñòóïëåíèé ó îðãàíîâ ñëóõà è çðåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Èêñîëîãèè è âîâñå ñëó÷èëàñü ïîëíàÿ ôèåñòà: íàïðî÷ü îáàëäåâøåå îò íàâûêîâ ñâîåãî íàåçäíèêà æèâîòíîå, íàêîíåö, âçáóíòîâàëîñü è, ñáðîñèâ ñî ñïèíû íåóêëþæóþ òóøó, âûðàçèëî Âîëäåìîðòó ñâîå ïðåçðåíèå âñåìè âîçìîæíûìè ëîøàäèíûìè ñïîñîáàìè, íàïîääàëî íàïîñëåäîê ïî ñòàëüíîìó øëåìó êîïûòîì, è ãîðäî óäàëèëîñü â êîíþøíþ, äðóæèòü ñ åäèíîðîæèõàìè. Òåìíûé Âëàñòåëèí ðàäîâàë ñâîèõ «ôàíàòîâ» åùå ïàðó ìèíóò ïîïûòêàìè âûáðàòüñÿ èç íàâîçà, êóäà áûë ìåòêî ñáðîøåí "ñâîèì áîãàòûðñêèì êîíåì", ïîñëå ÷åãî íå áåç ïîìîùè êðåïêèõ ìàòåðíûõ çàêëèíàíèé âñòàë è ñ îñêîðáëåííûì âèäîì ïîïëåëñÿ â ñòîðîíó äåðåâåíñêîãî ïðóäà, áîëòàÿñü â ñâîèõ äîñïåõàõ êàê ãëèñò â î÷åðåäíîé ñíåéïîâñêîé ïðîáèðêå.   
«Ìîæåò, ïîøåë òîïèòüñÿ?» ñ íàäåæäîé ïîäóìàëîñü Ìàðòûøèè….   
- Ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ, à Âû â êóðñå, ÷òî ïèòü â îäèíî÷êó - ïåðâûé ïðèçíàê àëêîãîëèçìà? - îòâëåê åå îò ìå÷òàíèé ÷åé-òî ìàëîïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñîê…   
- ß, Ìàëôîé, äàâíî èçáàâèëàñü îò ýòèõ ïðåäðàññóäêîâ. Êñòàòè, ÷òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå? ß âîîáùå-òî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî âû óæå óñêàêàëè íà ñåðîì âîëêå çíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ Êàùååì…   
Äðàêî âàæíî âûïÿòèë íèæíþþ ãóáó:   
- Äëÿ íà÷àëà ýòà ñîìíèòåëüíàÿ ÷åñòü âûïàëà Âîëäåìîðòó, ïîýòîìó ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåëüçÿ òàê ðåçêî Êàùåÿ íàïðÿãàòü íàøèì îáùèì ïîÿâëåíèåì, îí ïîæèëîé óæå, íåðâíûé… âäðóã ñåðäöå íå âûäåðæèò….   
Ñðàæåííàÿ íåîæèäàííîé çàáîòîé Ìàëôîÿ î Êàùåå, Àäàìñ äàæå íå ñðàçó íàøëàñü ÷òî îòâåòèòü… À òàê êàê ïîäðîáíûå êàçóñû åå âñåãäà î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàëè, îíà ðåçêî âñòàëà è, áðîñèâ íà îáíàãëåâøåãî ïîäðîñòêà óíè÷èæèòåëüíûé - êàê åé õîòåëîñü áû íàäåÿòüñÿ - âçãëÿä, ñäåëàëà âîïèþùå íåïåäàãîãè÷íîå çàìå÷àíèå:   
- Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÷òî âàøè ðîäèòåëè áëèçêèå ðîäñòâåííèêè…   
- ÌÈÑÑ ÀÄÀÌÑ! - ïðîçâåíåë ó íåå çà ñïèíîé âîçìóùåííûé ãîëîñ Ìèíåðâû Ìàêãîíàãàëë - Áóäüòå äîáðû ïðîéòè ñî ìíîé â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, âû òàì íóæíû… È, óæå òèøå: À î âàøèõ âîñïèòàòåëüíûõ ìåòîäàõ ìû ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå…. Íå îæèäàëà ÿ îò Âàñ, Ìàðòûøèÿ, òàêîãî, íå îæèäàëà….   
- ß âàñ â ýòîì è íå ïîäîçðåâàþ, ïðîôåññîð, - ïðîáóð÷àëà ðàçîçëåííàÿ Àäàìñ, íî âñå æå ïîïëåëàñü çà ÌàêÃîíàãàë â ñòîðîíó Àëüáóñîâñêîãî ïðèòîíà.   
Ïî äîðîãå â êàáèíåò Äàìáëüäîðà, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óñïåëà â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ îáðèñîâàòü Àäàìñ ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ, è íàïîñëåäîê ñïðîñèëà:   
- Èòàê, Ìàðòûøèÿ, åñëè ýòî è âïðÿìü ðóññêèé, âû ñìîæåòå íàì ïîìî÷ü?   
- Íó, - ìàëåíüêèå ãëàçêè Àäàìñ õèòðî áëåñíóëè, íî â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå Ìèíåðâà ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà, - çíàåòå, ÿ âåäü íå áëåñòÿùå ãîâîðþ ïî-ðóññêè… Òàê.. ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Íî ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî ñìîãó….   
Îíè âîøëè â êàáèíåò, ãäå èõ âçîðó ïðåäñòàë ïîëíûé ðàçãðîì - ðåçóëüòàò ñîâìåñòíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è åùå 200 êã áåñïîëåçíîãî âåñà… Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë ÷åãî-òî âåùàòü ãðîçíûì ãîëîñîì, îáðàùàÿñü, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ê Ôëåð, ñ îïóñòîøåííûì âèäîì ñèäåâøåé â äèðåêòîðñêîì êðåñëå, è ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàþùåé âíèìàíèå íà ñåâåðóñîâñêèé áðåä…   
- Äà, íå äàðîì âñå òàê èñïóãàëèñü ðóññêîãî íàøåñòâèÿ, åñëè âñåãî òðîå èç íèõ ìîãóò ñîòâîðèòü òàêîå çà êàêèõ-íèáóäü 10 ìèíóò, - ñäåëàëà âûâîä Ìàðòûøèÿ..   
Ïðè âèäå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Àäàìñ Ñíåéï êàê áóäòî çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, ïîòîìó êàê ïðåðâàë íà ìèíóòó ñâîþ íåïîíÿòíóþ ëåêöèþ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà âíîâü ïðèøåäøèõ. Àäàìñ òîæå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäåëà ïðîôåññîðà è ñ âèäèìûìè óñèëèÿìè ïðîèçíåñëà íà ÿâíî ÷óæîì åé ÿçûêå:   
- Privet, Snape. Skazhi chto-nibud.   
Íà ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ðàçðàçèëñÿ íîâîé òèðàäîé:   
- *Áîæå, è îíà åùå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî çíàåò ýòîò ÿçûê! Äà ýòî ïðîñòî ñìåøíî, äâóõ ñëîâ ñâÿçàòü íå ìîæåò!*   
- Ýòî ðóññêèé, - óäîâëåòâîðåííî ïîäòâåðäèëà Àäàìñ Ìèíåðâå è Ôëåð. À ó Ñíåéïà íåâèííûì òîíîì ñïðîñèëà:   
- Mozhet, vi hotet ostatsya russkim?   
- *Äóðà, íà ÷òî ìíå ñäàëñÿ ýòîò ðóññêèé? íåò, êîíå÷íî!* - Ñíåéï ÿðîñòíî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå íåïîêîëåáèìîñòè ñâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ.   
- ÎÊ, - Àäàìñ ïîâåðíóëàñü Ìèíåðâå è Ôëåð, ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàþùèì çà ýòîé ñöåíîé, è çàÿâèëà: - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå æåëàåò ñíèìàòü çàêëÿòüå. Åìó íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ÿçûê.   
- ×ÒÎÎÎÎ? Ýòî ïî÷åìó åùå? - óäèâëåíèþ àíãëîÿçû÷íîãî íàñåëåíèÿ êîìíàòû íå áûëî ïðåäåëà.   
- Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî çíàíèå ÿçûêà ïðèãîäèòñÿ â áîðüáå ñ Êàùååì, - íå ìîðãíóâ ãëàçîì ñîâðàëà Àäàìñ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ãðîçíûå âîïëè ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ çà ñâîåé ñïèíîé.   
- *Ýé, ÿ ïîïðîñèë áû íåìåäëåííî âûçâàòü Äàìáëäîðà, Âîëäåìîðòà èëè êîãî òàì åùå, íî òîëüêî âåðíóòü ìíå ìîþ ðå÷ü îáðàòíî, ìíå æå êàê-òî íàäî áóäåò ðàáîòàòü, ó÷èòü äåòåé!* - ïðîäîëæàë âåðåùàòü Ñíåéï íà ÷èñòåéøåì ÿçûêå Òîëñòîãî è Áóëãàêîâà…   
- K psihiatru tebe nado, - óñìåõíóëàñü Àäàìñ, è «ïåðåâåëà» êîëëåãàì ñëåäóþùåå: - À òàêæå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîñèò èçâåñòèòü î åãî ðåøåíèè Äàìáëüäîðà è Âîëäåìîðòà. Ïðîèçîøåäøèé èíöèäåíò ïðèøåëñÿ âåñüìà êñòàòè â ñâåòå ïðåäñòîÿùåãî ïîõîäà…   
- Ì-äà, - ñ ñîìíåíèåì âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñíåéïà Ôëåð, - à ÷åãî æ îí òîãäà òàêîé íåðâíûé, åñëè âñå òàê óäà÷íî ñëîæèëîñü?   
- Íó, îí ïðîñòî íåäîâîëåí, ÷òî âû ñàìè íå ñðàçó ïîíÿëè âàæíîñòü ýòîãî ôàêòà… - íà ãîëóáîì ãëàçó ïðîäîëæàëà âäîõíîâåííî âðàòü Àäàìñ, - ê òîìó æå, îí âõîäèò â îáðàç, ðóññêèå âåäü äîâîëüíî àãðåññèâíû…   
- Íó óæ ýòîãî-òî åìó íå çàíèìàòü, ìîã áû íå òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ äàæå… - ïðîáóð÷àëà Ôëåð   
- À âåäü êàêàÿ ñàìîîòâåðæåííîñòü, êàêàÿ ïðåäàííîñòü äåëó! - ãëàçà âïå÷àòëèòåëüíîé Ìèíåðâû íà÷àëè íàïîëíÿòüñÿ ñëåçàìè âîñõèùåíèÿ, - êàêîé ïðîôåññèîíàëèçì, íàêîíåö!   
- Äà, õàðàêòåð ñòîéêèé, íîðäè÷åñêèé, â ïîðî÷àùèõ ñâÿçÿõ íå çàìå÷åí…-ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïîääåðæàëà åå Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà õðèïëî ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ, íà÷èíàÿ ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî âñå èäåò íå ñîâñåì òàê, êàê îí îæèäàë…. Â îòâåò íà ýòîò àêò àãðåññèè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðàêòè÷åñêè áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ, ÷òî-òî âîñòîðæåííî ëîïî÷à.   
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è.   
Ãëÿäÿ íà âñå ýòî áåçîáðàçèå, Àäàìñ øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü:   
- Udachi, Snape, - è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê âåéëå, - Ïîéäåì, Ôëåð, òû óòîìèëàñü óæå, ïîäè, îò âñåé ýòîé åðóíäû…   
Ìàðòûøèÿ è Ôëåð òèõîíüêî âûøìûãíóëè çà äâåðü, îñòàâèâ îáàëäåâøåãî Ñíåéïà â îáúÿòèÿõ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
Â êîðèäîðå Äå Ëàêóð åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü:   
- Íó è ÷òî çà ñïåêòàêëü òû òàì óñòðîèëà? Ðåøèëà äîâåñòè Ñíåéïà äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ?   
- Õåõ, òàê òû äîãàäàëàñü…. Íó, òåì ëó÷øå. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñî çëà… À ÷òî äî Ñíåéïà, òàê åìó ïîëåçíî, ïóñòü ïîíåðâíè÷àåò, à òî ñîâñåì îáíàãëåë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ…   
Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà òÿæêî, âñïîìíèëà Êàðëèíî íåäàâíåå ñîñòîÿíèå è íå ñìîãëà íå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáíàãëåë…   
- Íó è ëàäóøêè, ïóñòü ïîìó÷àåòñÿ… Òîëüêî òû çíàåøü, äîðîãóøà, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî íàæèëà ñåáå âðàãà íà âñþ æèçíü?   
- Íó…ÿ äóìàþ, îí ñòîëüêî íå ïðîæèâåò… È âîîáùå - êàê ìåíÿ çàäîëáàëè âñå ýòè ïðîáëåìû… Ïëþíóòü íåêóäà - âåçäå îäèí Ñíåéï… ïîøëè-êà íà êóõíþ.. óñòðîèì ïðàçäíèê äóøè è æèâîòà…   
- Äà, - Ôëåð ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, - ïðàçäíèê, íà êîòîðîì áóäåò âñå, âïëîòü äî ïå÷åíüÿ….   
È ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûïîëíåííîãî äîëãà, îíè çàòîïàëè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê õîãâàðòñîêé êóõíå, îãëàøàÿ êîðèäîðû çàìêà ïåñíåé: «Íàøà ñëóæáà è îïàñíà è òðóäíà, è íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä êàê áóäòî íå âèäíà…»   
Ãëàâà X   
Ãäå ïðîèñõîäèò âûëå÷èâàíèå ïðîô.Ñíåéïà ïî ñðåäñòâàì áåéñáîëüíîáèòíîé òåðàïèè, ãäå àãåíòû ïüþò çà óäà÷íîå âûïîëíåíèè ìèññèè, êèäàþò ñ êðûøè ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è îïóñòîøàþò ãîäîâîé çàïàñ ñàìîãîíà.   
_____________________________  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Ïîñëå óõîäà Ôëåð Êàðëà çåâíóëà è àêêóðàòíî âûòàùèëà ëèíçû èç ãëàç.Ïîìîðãàâ êðàñíûìè çðà÷êàìè Êàðëà çàæãëà êàìèí è ñòàëà äóìàòü,ñîïðîâîæäàÿ ïðîöåññ îáèëüíûì ïîòðåáëåíèåì ñèãàðåò.Êîãäà ðÿäîì ñ íåé âîçíèêëà ãîðà îêóðêîâ âåëå÷èíîé ñ íåáîëüøîé Ýâåðåñò Êàðëà ïîíÿëà,÷òî æäàòü Ôëåð áåñïîëåçíî è ïîòîìó ,çàõâàòèâ ïî äîðîãå ñî ñòîëà áàíêó Pepsi(!!!) è ïàêåò ñ ñåìå÷êàìè,ïîøëà íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ,íàäåÿñü ïî äîðîãå ñëîâèòü êîãî-íèáóäü,êòî åé ýòó ñåë¸äêó ïðèíåñ¸ò.Ïåðâîå,÷òî îíà óâèäåëà áûë å¸ êóçåí Âîëüäåìîðò(âîò îòêóäà ýòè êðàñíûå ãëàçà:) ñîõíóùèé íà áåðåãó äîâîëüíî-òàêè çàñðàííîãî ïðóäà.Êàðëà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó êóë¸ê ñ ñåìå÷êàìè.Ïîñèäåëè...Ïîãðûçëè...   
-Âîëäè,ó òåáÿ ñåë¸äêà åñòü?   
-×åãî?-Âîëüäåìîðò âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà êóçèíó ñî âñåì êðàñíîðå÷èåì èõ ðîäîâîãî âçãëÿäà.   
-ß ãîâîðþ,ó òåáÿ ñåë¸äêà åñòü?Ìåíÿ îò êîíîïëè âîðîòèò,è æðàòü õî÷åòñÿ!   
-Êàðë,à òû íå áåðåìåííà?   
Êàðëà çåâíóëà.Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåäïî÷¸ë íå ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ ïñèõè÷åñêè íåóðàâíîâåøåííîé æåíùèíîé è ïîòîìó óõìûëüíóâøèñü ñêàçàë:   
-Òàì íà çàáîðå ñåé÷àñ ñèäèò Ìàëôîé.ÒÅÁÅ îí ýòó ñåë¸äêó ïðèíåñ¸ò ïðÿì ñ ãàðíèðîì èç ñíåéïîâñêèõ âíóòðåííîñòåé!   
-À ÷åì íå èäåÿ?..-Êàðëà âñòàëà,îòäàëà Âîëäèêó îñòàòêè ñåìå÷åê è ïîøëà ê Ìàëôîþ.Íå äîøëà...Ïî äîðîãåíà íå¸ íàëåòåë Ñíåéï,ÿâíî ìàòåðÿùèéñÿ,õîòÿ è íà ,êàæåòñÿ ðóññêîì, ÿçûêå,óáåãàþùèé îò äâóõ áóãàåâ èç ëàðöà.Êàðëà óõìûëüíóëàñü íó î-î-î÷åíü çëîáíîé óõìûëêîé è ñîòâîðèëà áîëüøóþ áåéñáîëüíóþ áèòó.Õîðîøåíüêî çàìàõíóëàñü è ...âðåçàëà Ñíåéïó ïî æèâîòó.Áåçæàëîñòíî ñìîòðÿ íà ñêîð÷èâøóþñÿ ó ñâîèõ íîã ôèãóðó Êàðëà ïåðåñïðîñèëà:   
-×òî ,Ñåâåðóñ?Ãîâîðè ïî-àíãëèéñêè,ïîæàëóéñòà.   
-Ñëóøàåìñÿ,õîçÿéêà!   
Òóò êàê-òî ñòðàííî çàïàõëî,âñ¸ ïîòåìíåëî,íî ìû÷àòü Ñíåéï íà÷àë óæå íà ÿçûêå Øåêñïèðà.Êàðëà æå,òàê è íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿâ ïëþíóëà,ïîòîìó ÷òî Ìàëôîé êóäà-òî óï¸ð,è ïîøëà íà êóõíþ,â íàäåæäå âñ¸-òàêè íàéòè ñåë¸äêó è ïî âîçìîæíîñòè...ìàäàì Ïîìôðè,à òî,ìàëî ëè ÷òî.   
Êàðëà åù¸ ðàç ñëåãêà ïèííóëà Ñíåéïà è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó çàìêà.   
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Âå÷åðåëî...   
Ôëåð ñèäåëà íà êðûøå çàìêà â ïîçå ëîòîñà è ãëóøèëà ìàðòèíè.   
...Çðÿ êîíå÷íî Êàðëà âñå-òàêè Ñíåïà ðàñêîëäîâàëà...., íî õîòÿ ýòîò ðóññêèé ìàò óæå ñòàë äåéñòâîâàòü ìíå íà íåðâû...Âîò ãàä ïîëçó÷èé, è òóò îí âûêðóòèëñÿ!...   
Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íå òîëüêî âíîâü îáðåë ñ ëåãêîé ðóêè Êàðëû âëàäåíèå àíãëèéñêèì â ñîâåðøåíñòâå, òåì ñàìûì ðàçðóøèâ âñå ïëàíû Ôëåð è Àäàìñ ïî äîâåäåíèþ Ñíåïà äî íåðâíîãî òèêà, íî è íå ïîçàáûë ðóññêóþ ðå÷ü, òàê êàê îá ýòîì Äðàêóëà â æåëàíèè íå óïîìÿíóëà. Òàê è âûøëî, ÷òî âûèãðàë îò ýòîé çàòåè òîëüêî Âûñîêèé áðþíåò â ×åðíîì áàëàõîíå.   
Ñêîðî äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ èõ êðåñòîâûé ïîõîä, ïîñåìó âñå ïîãîëîâíî áûëè çàíÿòû âûáîðîì ïåðñîîíàæåé â ðîëè êîòîðûõ îíè è ïðåäñòàíóò ïåðåä ðóññêîé ïóáëèêîé.   
Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà, äîïèëà îñòàòêè ìàðòèíè è âûêèíóëà áóòûëêó, ìåòêî çàåõàâ Õàãðèäó ïî òûêâå.   
Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äâåðåé äèðåêòîðà îíà îáíàðóæèëà íàñïåõ ïðèêðåïëåííóþ îáúÿâó ñëåäóþùåãî ñîäåðæàíèÿ:   
"Çàÿâêè ïðèíèìàþòñÿ äî çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ.   
Èëüÿ Ìóðîìåö -Òåìíûé Ëîðä -çàÿâêà îäîáðåíà.   
Âàñèëèñà Ïðåêðàñíàÿ -ñâîáîäíî.   
Öàðåâíà Íåñìåÿíà -ñâîáîäíî.   
Äîáðûíÿ Íèêèòè÷ -ñâîáîäíî.   
Ëÿãóøêà Öàðåâíà -ñâîáîäíî.   
Èçáóøêà íà êóðèõ íîæêàõ -ñâîáîäíî.   
Êîëîáîê -Õàãðèä -çàÿâêà îòêëîíåíà.   
Êóðî÷êà Ðÿáà -ñâîáîäíî.   
Ñåðûé âîëê -ñâîáîäíî.   
Ãóñè-ëåáåäè -ñâîáîäíî.   
Ôèíèñò-ßñíûé Ñîêîë-ñâîáîäíî.   
Åëåíà Ïðåìóäðàÿ -ñâîáîäíî.   
Äèâî Äèâíîå, ×óäî ×óäíîå -ñâîáîäíî   
ßè÷êî -ñâîáîäíî   
Ñèâêà-Áóðêà -åäèíîðîã Ñèâêà.   
Ëèõî îäíîãëàçîå -ñâîáîäíî.   
Ñåñòðà Àëåíóøêà -ñâîáîäíî.   
è Áðàòåö åå Èâàíóøêà (àíèìàã) -Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï -ïðåäëîæåíèå ðàññìàòðèâàåòñÿ."  
Ñíèçó, ïîä çàÿâêîé Ñíåéïà, êîðÿâûì ïîòòåðîâñêèì ïîä÷åðêîì áûëî äîïèñàíî: Ñíåéï-êîçåë.   
"Íäà...,-Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà,-âàêàíñèé ìíîãî, à çàÿâîê ìàëî".   
È íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Êàæäûé õîòåë òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàòü âñå êîìáèíàöèè, ÷òîáû ïîòîì íå æàëåòü, ÷òî òû ÿéöî, êîãäà òû ñêîðåå êîçåë.   
Íà ýòó ìèññèþ áûëî âûäâèíóòî 6 êàíäèäàòóð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà, Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ, Ôëåð Äå Ëàêóð, Ñåâåðó Ñíåéï, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Âîëàíäåìîðò íî âèäèìî ïîáûâàòü â ÷óæèõ êðàÿõ áûëî îõîòà âñåì, âïëîòü äî åäèíîðîãà Ñèâêè.   
Ïî äîðîãå â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, Ôëåð íå÷àÿííî çàãëÿíóëà íà êóõíþ. Êîíå÷íî, âðÿòëè òàì ìîãëî ÷òî îñòàòüñÿ ïîñëå èõ ñ Ìàðòûøèåé ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ñàáàíòóÿ, íî âäðóã ãäå çàâàëÿëàñü ïîëóâûïèòàÿ áóòûëêà ìàðòèíè èëè íåðàçëîæèâíèéñÿ åùå çàêóñîí÷èê. Ôëåð îòêðûëà äâåðü è ÷óòü íå ïðîëîìèëà ÷åëþñòüþ ïîë. Ðå÷è î çàïëåñíåâåâøèõ áóòåðáðîäàõ è íåäîïèòûõ ìàðòèíè òóò è íå ìîãëî áûòü. Ïåðåä íåé, âàëüÿæíî ðàññåâøèñü íà ïîëó, âñå âûøå ïåðå÷èñëåííûå àãåíòû çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå ÷òî Ñèâêè, æðàëè çà îáå ùåêè ÿâñòâà âñåõ ìàñòåé è ðàçìåðîâ íà÷èíàÿ èêðîé òðåõ âèäîâ è çàêàí÷èâàÿ ÷åðò äàæå çíàåò ÷åì. Âñå ñèå áîãàäñòâî áûëî ðàçëîæåíî â ìåäíóþ ïîñóäó, ïîêðûòóþ óçîðàìè, ÷òî ñòîÿëà íà ãðîìàäíîé ñêàòåðòè, ðàññòåëåííîé íà ïîëó.   
-Ñèå ÷åãî çíà÷èò, êîëëåãè?,-åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿ ãíåâ è ãîëîä ïðîöåäèëà Ôëåð.   
-À, Ôëåð!,-æóÿ ïîðîñåíêà â ÿáëîêàõ âîñêëèêíóëà Êàðëà,-À ìû òóò óãîùàåìñÿ. Ïîíèìàåøü, îïÿòü øòóêà òàêàÿ âûøëà....   
-È êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?,-âçðåâåëà âåéëà.   
Âñå æóþùèå è ïüþùèå ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå, à ïîòîì êàê ñãîâîðèâøèñü óêàçàëè íà ìÿâøèõñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó ðóññêèõ äåòèí.   
-À.....òîãäà ïîíÿòíî...À ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âû áåç ìåíÿ æðàòü ñîáðàëèñü. Íó, ìîëîäöû ðàññêàçûâàéòå, ÷òî òóò ó âàñ,-Ôëåð àçàðòíî îáëèçíóëàñü.   
-Ïîæàëóéòå, õîçÿþøêà,-î÷íóëèñü äåòèíû,-Ïî÷êè çàÿ÷üè âåð÷åíûå, ãîëîâû ùó÷üè ïåð÷åíûå, èêðà ÷åðíàÿ, èêðà êðàñíàÿ, èêðà çàìîðñêàÿ áûêëîæàííàÿ...   
-Ý, ñòîï, -âìåøàëàñü Àäàìñ,-ãäå-òî ÿ ýòî óæå ñëûøàëà....   
-Ê ÷åðòó,-Ôëåð óæå æðàëà, èãíîðèðóÿ âñÿêèå âèëêè è ëîæêè.   
Ê ïîëóíî÷è îíè îïóñòîøèëè âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî ìîæíî áûëî ïåðåæåâàòü. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïûòàëàñü âûäàâèòü îñòàòêè âîäêè èç èäåàëüíî ÷èñòîé è ïóñòîé áóòûëêè, Ìàðòûøèÿ ãîíÿëà â òàðåëêå îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé âàðåííèê, êîòîðûé òàê è íå õîòåë ëîâèòüñÿ, Ñíåéï óñíóë, óðîíèâ ñâîé ïðåñòèæ âìåñòå ñ ãîëîâîé â ñóïíèöó, à Êàðëà è Ôëåð ñ ïüÿíûì âèäîì êèäàëèñü äðóã â äðóãà îëèâêàìè.   
-Íàðîä, à êàêîãî ðàêà ìû íàïèëèñü?..... Çàâòðà æ íà çàäåíèå,-ïðîìÿìëèëà Ôëåð, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííûé îëèâêîé ãëàç.   
-Ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð,-îòîçâàëàñü Ìèíåðâà, êîòîðàÿ, ïðèñòàâèâ ãîðëûøêî áóòûëêè ê ãëàçó, ïûòàÿñü ÷òî-òî òàì âûñìîòðåòü,-ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ ïðàçäíèê. Ãóëÿåì ïî ñëó÷àþ......ý.....ïî ñëó÷àþ....   
-Ïî ñëó÷àþ çàâòðàøíåé îïåðàöèè.....÷òî áû âñå ïðîøëî óäà÷íî,-ïðèøëà åé íà ïîìîùü Ìàðòûøèÿ, êîòîðàÿ íàêîíåö-òî ïîéìàëà ñâîé âàðåííèê è òåïåðü ñèäåëà ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì âèäîì íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ñíåéï òîïèòñÿ â ñóïíèöå.   
-À..íó òîãäà ëàäíî,-ïðîòÿíóëà âåéëà.   
-Êñòàòè,-ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Äðàêóëà,-îáîæðàâøèåñÿ ìîè, à êòî êàêèå ðîëè âûáðàë?   
-Äóìàþ â ýòîì âîïðîñå îïðåäåëèëñÿ òîëüêî íàø êîçëèê,-èêíóëà Àäàìñ, íàãëî ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñíåéïà.   
-Ê ÷åðòó âàñ, àíãëèéñêèå äóðû! Êîìàíäîâàòü ïàðàäîì áóäó ÿ!.....áóëü-áóëü.........Ëåä òðîíóëñÿ, ãîñïîäà ïðèñÿæíûå-çàñèäàòåëè!......áóëü.....Ïîêóïàéòå îáëèãàöèè òðåõ ïðîöåíòíîãî çàéìà!.......áóëü..,-îòîçâàëñÿ èç ñóïíèöû àíèìàã Èâàíóøêà íà ÷èñòîì ðóññêîì.   
-Ìàðòûøèÿ, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò?,-ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ôëåð ñ èíòåðåñîì òûðêàÿ â áîê ïðîôåññîðó ñåðåáðÿííîé âèëêîé.   
-Äà...,-îòìàõíóëàñü Àäàìñ,-ñâîåé ðóññêîé îõèíååé ñòðàäàåò. Ó íåãî òåðü ìàíèÿ âåëè÷èÿ.   
-À äàâàéòå åãî ñ êðûøè êèäàòü!,-ðàäîñòíî ïðåäëîæèëà Êàðëà.   
Íî÷ü âñòóïèëà â ñâîè ïðàâà.....Äåðåâíÿ Õîãâàðòñ ìèðíî ñïàëà... Îò çàìêà íà âñþ îêðóãó ðàçíîñèëèñü âîïëè ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîòîðîãî ïûòàëàñü ñêèíóòü ñ êðûøè æóòêî îáïèâøàÿñÿ ðóññêîé âîäÿðû æåíñêàÿ ïðîôåññóðà Õîãâàðòñà. Ïîòîì îíè óñòðîèëè ãîíêè íà ìåòëàõ ãîëûøîì, â êîòîðûõ Ôëåð ïðîèãðàëà, çàòî ïîòîì âñåõ ïåðåïëþíóëà, äàæå íàòàñêàííîãî â ðóññêîì Ñíåïà, â êîíêóðñå Êòî Ëó÷øå Âñåõ Ìàòåðèòñÿ Ïî Ðóññêè. È îòêóäà ÷òî áåðåòñÿ? À ïîòîì Êàðëà è Àäàìñ ñòàëè êèäàòü â îïîçäàâøåãî íà ïèðóøêó Âîëäåìîðòà ñ êðûøè ïóñòûå áóòûëêè è èíîãäà äàæå ïîïàäàëè.   
Òàê îíè ìèëî ðàçâëåêàëèñü è ïåëè, ãîòîâÿñü ê çàâòðàøíåìó ñïåöçàäàíèþ...  
  
Ãëàâà XI   
Ãäå ìû óçíàåì, êàê îõðåíèòåëüíî â Äåðåâíå ïî óòðàì, è ãäå àíãëèéñêàÿ ïðîôåññóðà íàðÿæàåòñÿ â ïåðñîîíàæåé ðóññêèõ-íàðîäíûõ ñêàçîê, îò ÷åãî è ñòðàäàåò...   
______________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
À óòðîì......   
-Áîæå, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âî èìÿ âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, ñëåçüòå ñ ìåíÿ!   
-Çàòêíèòåñü ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, -ýòî íå ÿ, ýòî Ñíåéï.   
-Óìîëêíèòå, ÿäîâèòûå êëåâåòíèöû! Âåäüìû! Äà ñãîðèòå âû â ïëàìåíè âåëèêîé ðóññêîé ðåâîëþöèè! Âàñ ïîêîðàåò ñóðîâàÿ áîëüøåâèñòñêàÿ ðóêà!.....   
-Âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà! Çàòêíèòå êòî-íèáóäü ýòîãî ðàññêîãî ðåâîëþöèîíåðà!   
-Íå ìîãó, ìåíÿ Êàðëà ïðåäàâèëà.   
-Íè õ.....õðåíà ïîäîáíîãî!   
-Ñëåçüòå êòî-íèáóäü ñ íîåé ðóêè!   
-Ýòî ìîÿ ðóêà!   
-×åðò, ãäå ìîÿ íîãà?   
-Ïðèíåñèòå âîäû.....   
-Âîäêè!   
-Ìàðòèíè!   
-Äæèíà!   
-Áåëûå àëêîãîëè÷êè! Äà ñãîðèòå âû ïëàìåíè ðóñ...àé!...   
-Ñïàñèáî, Ôëåð.   
-Íå çà ÷òî......ó êîãî åñëè ÷åì îïîõìåëèòüñÿ?   
-Ýé, ìîëîäöû! Íàì áû ÿùèê....   
-Äâà!   
-Äâà ÿùèêà âîäÿðû, åñëè íå òðóäíî.   
-Ñëóøàåìñÿ õîçÿéêè!   
-×åðò, äà ñëåçüòå âû ñ ìåíÿ!   
×åðåç ÷àñ Ôëåð, øàòàÿñü îò ëþáîãî ïîðûâà âåòåðêà, áðåëà â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü îñòàâèòü çàÿâêó íà ëþáóþ ðîëü. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû â åå îáÿçàííîñòè íå âõîäèëî ÷ðåçìåðíîå óïîòðåáëåíèÿ áåëîé êðåïêîé æèäêîñòè.   
Äîéäÿ äî ãàðãóëüè è ñêàçàâ ïàðîëü, âåéëà íà÷àëà ñ òðóäîì ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî óçêîé ëåñåíêå, â êîíöå êîòîðîé åå æäàë ñþðïðèç. Íà äâåðè äèðåêòîðà çà ìåñòî íåäàâíåé îáúÿâû êðàñîâàëñÿ æåëòûé ïåðãàíåíò ñ íåïîíÿòíûìè êîðÿâûìè èåðîãëèôàìè, êîòîðûé ãëàñèë:   
Íàïðàâî åõàòè -êîíÿ òåðÿòè,   
Íàëåâî åõàòè -æåíàòó áûòü,   
Ïðÿìî åõàòè -óáèòó áûòü.   
Ôëåð ïîìîðùèëàñü è, òîëêíóâ äâåðü, ïîøëà ïðÿìî ê ñòîëó äèðåêòîðà, çàâàëåííîìó êó÷åé îäåæäû.   
-Íó, ÷òî âûáðàëè ðîëü, ìèññ?,-ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ èç-çà êó÷è òðÿïîê Äàìáëäîð, ñèäåâøèé â êðåñëå è íàïÿëèâøèé íà ãîëîâó êåðàìè÷åñêóþ âàçó.   
-À âàì èäåò, -áðîñèëà Äå Ëàêóð, áåññèëüíî óïàâ â êðåñëî íàïðîòèâ.   
-Ñïàñèáî, -îòîçâàëàñü âàçà,-íó òàê êàê?   
Ôëåð áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà êó÷ó âåùåé, êðåõòÿ âñòàëà è ñòàëà ñ êèñëîé ìèíîé â íèõ ðûòüñÿ.   
-Âû ñåãîäíÿ ïåðâàÿ,-ñêàçàëà âàçà äèðåêòîðñêèì ãîëîñîì.   
-À ÷òî, íèêòî åùå íå ïðèõîäèë?,- çàäóì÷èâî ñïðîñèëà âåéëà ñ èíòåðåñîì âûòàñêèâàÿ èç êó÷è òðåïüÿ âûøèòûå ïàíòàëîíû ìåòð íà ìåòð.   
-Íåò, âîò ñåé÷àñ äîëæíû çàÿâèòüñÿ. Íàäåþñü, âû ñåãîäíÿ õîðîøî ñïàëè?   
-Äà......ïðîñòî çäîðîâî,-èêíóëà Ôëåð.   
Âäðóã äâåðü ñêðèïíóëà è â êàáèíåò ââàëèëèñü çåëåíàÿ, êàê âíóòðåííîñòè ìàíäðàãîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Êàðëà, ïðèñëîíèâøàÿ êî ëáó áóòûëêó ñ õîëîäíûì ìàðòèíè, äèêî ìàðùàñü îò ñâåæåãî óòðåííåãî âîçäóõà, âîøëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, çàìûêàë ïðîöåññèþ êèñëûé Ñíåéï ñ ãðîìàäíîé øèøêîé íà ëáó è ñèíÿêàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ÷òî-òî ïîðìàòàâøèé ïðî ðàñõèòèòåëåé ñîöèàëèñòè÷åñêîé ñîáñòâåííîñòè.   
-Äîáðîå âñåì óòðî,-óñìåõíóëñÿ íàãëûé ãîðøîé èç-ïîä ôèêóñà,-âèæó, íî÷êà è ïðàâäà âûäàëàñü ñïîêîéíîé. Íó, âñåõ ïðîøó ê ñòîëó.   
È, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, êàêèì ðàêîì Äàìáëäîð ìîæåò ÷òî-òî âèäåòü ñ ãîðøåîì íà ðåïå, ïðîöåññèÿ ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó.   
-Ïîæàëóé ÿ âûáèðàþ ýòî,-âûòàùèëà èç ãðóäû òðÿïîê êàêóþ-òî îäåæåíêó Ôëåð.   
-Ïðåêðàñíûé âûáîð,-íàãëî ïðîöåäèë êîçåë Èâàíóøêà,-ðîëü òðóáî÷èñòà âàì áóäåò ê ëèöó.   
Ôëåð ðåøèëà íå âîñïðèíèìàòü ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ ñâîèì áîëüíûì ìîçãîì è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äàìáëäîðó:   
-Ýòî ó íàñ êòî?   
-Ýòî êîñòþì ìà÷åõè.   
-Ìà÷åõè?   
-Äà. Ýòîò ïåðñîîíàæ ÷àñòî ôèãóðèðîâàë â ðóññêèõ ñêàçêàõ. Îñíîâíîé åãî çàäà÷åé áûëî âûõîäèòü çàìóæ çà áîãàòûõ âäîâöîâ, à ïîòîì ìó÷èòü èõ äî÷åê ñèðîòîê. Ê òîìó æå ìà÷åõè âñåãäà õîäèëè â ÷åðíîì è òàñêàëè ñ ñîáîé çåðêàëî.   
-Íàâåðíîå ó íèõ áûë êîìïëåêñ íåïîëíîöåííîñòè,-áóðêíóë Îøèáêà Ïðèðîäû.   
-Âîáùåì îíè âñåãäà áûëè çëûìè âåäüìàìè, è âñåãäà ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñ çåðêàëàìè, -ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð.   
-Çà÷åì ýòî?,-óäèâèëàñü Êàðëà,-îíè ÷òî áûëè...øèçàíóòûå?   
Ôëåð ñêðèïíóëà çóáàìè.   
-Íó, íå çíàþ, êàê ó íèõ îáñòîÿëè äåëà ñ ïñèõèêîé, íî, êàê ÿ ïîíÿë, óñòàâèâøèñü â çåðêàëî îíè ïðîèçíîñèëè ïðèìåðíî ñëåäóþùåå,-äèðåêòîð îòêàøëÿëñÿ,-"Éàñíîó çåðêàëöý ñêàæ, äà âñúþ ïðàâäþ äîëîæ. Õòî íà ñâåòüå âñüåõ ìèëýé, êòî ïðåêðüÿñíå è áèëýé?"   
Ôëåð ïîìîðùèëàñü è ñ íåíàâèñòüþ óñòàâèëàñü íà óñìåõàþùåãîñÿ Ñíåéïà.   
-Ìàðòûøèÿ, ââèäó òîãî, ÿòî ÿ óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåïîì, íå ìîãëè áû âû ïîèíòåðåñîàâòüñÿ ó íåãî, ÷òî çíà÷èò ýòîò ñòðàííûé íàáîð ñëîâ?,-îñâåäîìèëàñü îíà.   
-Íå ìîãó ìèëî÷êà,-íåâîçìóòèìî îòîçâàëàñü Àäàìñ,-Òàê êàê ÿ ñàìà ñ íèì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ïðèìåðíî ñòîëüêî æå.   
-Ñòðàííî...,-ïðîòÿíóëà Êàðëà,-óæ áîëüíî ýòà ìà÷åõà ñìàõèâàåò íà ýòó...êàê òàì åå...èç Áåëîñíåæêè-òî êîòîðàÿ?   
-Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ìèññ Äðàêóëà, òàêèå ïåðñîîíàæè â ðóññêèõ ñêàçêàõ òîæå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ.   
-Âû óâåðåíû, Àëáóñ?   
-Íå ñîâñåì....íî âðåìÿ ïîêàæåò.   
-Ëàäíî, -ïëþíóëà Ôëåð,-à ÷òî äåëàëè ýòè ìà÷åõè?   
-Íó...,-ïðîòÿíóë äèðåêòîð,-îíè âñåãäà ïûòàëèñü óáèòü ñâîèõ ïàä÷åðèö è åùå......ïîòðÿñíî âûãëÿäèëè.   
-Êëàñ,-ïðîøåïòàëà Ôëåð.-Íó, êîçëèêè ìîè, âû êàê õîòèòå, à ÿ ïîøëà íà ïðèìåðêó.   
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Ôëåð âîøëà â ñìåæíóþ êîìíàòó è ñòàëà øóðøàòü òàì òêàíüþ. Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîäáèðàëà ñåáå êîñòþì. Ñíåéï ìàøèíàëüíî ïîòèðàë áî-î-îëüøîé ñèíÿê ïîä îäåæäîé,îñòàâëåííûé êàðëîâîé áèòîé.  
Càìà æå Êàðëà äóìàëà êåì áû åé ñòàòü,÷òîáû êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå íàïàêîñòèòü Ñíåéïó. Íî îêàçàëîñü,÷òî ïîñëå ïðîâåä¸ííîé íî÷è ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ ñòàë íåâîçìîæåí...Áóòûëêà ìàðòèíè,êîòîðóþ Êàðëà äåðæàëà ó ëáà ðàñêàëèëàñü. Ïîýòîìó Êàðëà ðåøèëà ïîñëåäîâàòü ïðèìåðó Ôëåð: ïðîñòî ïîäîøëà è âûòàùèëà ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøèþñÿ òðÿïî÷êó,êîòîðàÿ íà ïðîâåðêó îêàçàëàñü êðàñèâûì ñàðàôàíîì,ê êòîðîìó áûëè ïðèëîæåíû êðàñíàÿ ëåíòà äëÿ âîëîñ è ñàìè âîëîñû,âåðíåå äëèííàÿ íàêëàäíàÿ êîñà.Ñòðàííî,íî âîëîñû íà êîñå áûëè èäåíòè÷íû öâåòó âîëîñ ñàìîé Êàðëû.   
-Ýòà...Äàìëá...Àëáóñ,ýòî ÷òî?   
-Î,ìèññ Äðàêóëà,Âû óæå âûáðàëè?   
-À...äà,íî...   
-Âîò è ïðåêðàñíî!Èäèòå è ïåðåîäåâàéòåñü.   
-Íî êòî...   
-Áûñòðî!!!-ðÿâêíóëà âàçà.   
Íå ñ÷èòàÿ âàæíûì è íóæíûì âîçðàæàòü Êàðëà òèõîíüêî ïðîøëà â êîìíàòó,ãäå ïåðåîäåâàëàñü Ôëåð.Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îíà ÿâíî ìó÷èëàñü ñ çàñò¸æêîé.Êàðëà çàñòåãíóëà ïëàòüå Ôëåð.   
-Ñïàñèáî-Ôëåð îòäûøàëàñü-à òû êòî?   
-Áåç ïîíÿòèÿ,íî ñþäÿ ïî êîñòþìó êàêàÿ-íèáóäü Âàñèëèñà èëè Åëåíà èëè êàê òàì èõ...-Êàðëà íàïÿëèëà íà ñåáÿ ñàðàôàí.-Ôëåð,áóäü ÷åëîâåêîì,çàïëåòè ìíå êîñó.   
Ôëåð êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåëà êàðëèíû ëîõìû,íî ðàñ÷¸ñêó âçÿëà.Êàðëà âçâûëà...   
-Íå äåðè!!!!   
Îäíàêî âñêîðå êîñà è êðàñíàÿ ëåíòà óæå áûëè íà ñâî¸ì ìåñòå.Êàðëà è Ôëåð âçãëÿíóëèñü â çåðêàëî.   
-Ôëåð,-ìðà÷íî èçðåêëà Êàðëà-íó ñêàæè ìíå,÷òî ýòî íå ìû.   
-Äåâóøêè,âû ïåðåîäåëèñü?-ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.   
-Ìû óæå âûõîäèì.   
Êîãäà Ôëåð è Êàðëà âûøëè ó Âîëüäåìîðòà íà÷àëàñü èñòåðèêà,Ìàðòûøèÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî íà íèõ ïîêîñèëàñü,íî Äàìáëäîð îñòàâàëñÿ íåâîçìóòèì:   
-Ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî!Ôëåð,Âàñ òåïåðü çîâóò Ìà÷åõà,äàâàéòå ïðèñòóïèì ê ....   
-Ìàòü âàøó,à ÿ-òî êòî?-âçîðâàëàñü Êàðëà.   
-À Âû ,ìèññ Äðàêóëà,îòíûíå áóäåòå èìåíîâàòüñÿ Aleunushka è áóäåòå èãðàòü ñòàðøåþ ñåñòðó íàøåãî êîçëèêà-Ivanushku-Ñíåéïà.Ïîýòîìó óæå ñåé÷àñ Âû äîëæíû âñïîìíèòü êàê Âû ñòðàäàëè,êîãäà îí èñ÷åç,è êàê Âû åãî ëþáèòå.   
-À ÿ...   
-Íåò, Âû íå ìîæåòå èçìåíèòü ðîëü.Êàê òîëüêî Âû îáëà÷èëèñü â êîñòþì Âû ÑÒÀËÈ òåì ãåðîåì,ïëàòüå êîòîðîãî âûáðàëè.Áåç ïðàâèëà îáæàëîâàíèÿ.   
Êàðëà è Ñíåéï, ñîáëþäàÿ âñå òðàäèöèè è ïðàâèëà æàíðà äðóæíî çàöûêàëè çóáîì.   
  
Ãëàâà XII   
Ãäå îæèâàþò ñþæåòû Ëàâêðàôòà â äèðåêòîðñêàì êàáèíåòå, ãäå Ìàðòûøèþ ïîñòèãàåò åùå áîëåå æóòêàÿ, íåæåëè Ñíåéïà, äîëÿ íà ïîëå àíèìèðîâàíèÿ, è ãäå âñå íà÷èíàþò ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó áîÿòüñÿ çà ñâîè æèçíè.   
____________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Êàðëà, ïðèòåðïåâøàÿ â ñâîåé æèçíå íå ìàëî óæàñíûõ ñþðïðèçîâ, íàõîäèëàñü â ñîñòîÿíèè áëèçêîì ê òîìó, â êîòîðîì íàõîäÿòñÿ áûêè, ïåðåä êîòîðûìè ïëÿøåò êàêîé-òî òóïîé ñóáúåêò è íàãëî ìàøåò ïåðåä èõ ðîæàìè êðàñíîé òðÿïêîé.   
Îíà, ñåðäèòî ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè çà ñïèíîé, ìåðèëà øàãàìè êîðèäîðû çàìêà, ïîãðóæåííàÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè.   
×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà âíîâü îêàçàëàñü ó äâåðåé çëîñ÷àñòíîãî äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàáèíåòà, ïîëíàÿ ðåøèìîñòè ïðèïåðåòü ýòîãî ñòàðîãî êîçëà Äàìáëäîðà ê ñòåíêå è, ñóíóâ åìó â ðîæó ýòîò äîëáàíûé ñàðàôàí÷èê, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè åìó òàê íàäî, ïóñòü îí ñàì èãðàåò çàáîòëèâóþ ñåñòðó èäèîòà â ÷åðíîì ïîí÷î, à îíà ïàñ!   
Íî, òîëêíóâ äâåðü, îíà íàïðî÷ü çàáûëà î ñâîèõ íàìåðåíèÿõ, äàáû çðåëèùå, ïðåäñòàâøåå ïåðåä íåé, ñòîèëî ñâå÷.   
Ôëåð, íàðÿäèâøèñü â äëèííîå, îáëåãàþùåå è æóòêî ÷åðíîå ïëàòüå Ìà÷åõè, â êîòîðîì îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ÿâíî òàê æå, êàê è åæ, íà êîòîðîãî íàöåïèëè êóïàëüíèê, âûñòàâèëà ïåðåä ñîáîé âèäàâøåå âèäû ñðåäíèõ ðàçìåðîâ êîðìàííîå çåðêàëüöå â ìåäíîé îïðàâå è ñ óáèòûì âèäîì ïûòàëàñü âûãîâîðèòü, ÷òî -òî âðîäå: Ñâý ìàé çåðêàë ñêàøèè, òà óñþ ôðàâ äîëëîæ, õó íüÿ ñâýòü óñýõ ìÿëèè è ïðèêð¸ñí¸, è áèë".   
Ïîëó÷àëîñü ó íåå ÿâíî õóæå, ÷åì ó Äàìáëäîðà.   
Äàëåå øëà êàðòèíà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ÿéöî, äàáû Ìèíåðâà, ïîêðûâøèñü ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì ïóøêîì, íåâûíîñèìî êóäàõ÷à íåñëà ïîêà åùå êðàäðàòíûå ÿéöà. ßâíî êóðèíûå äåëà íå áûëè åå êîíüêîì.   
Ïî ïîëó òóäà ñþäà ïîëçàëî íå÷òî, êîòîðîå ðàíüøå áûëî ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Çàäíÿÿ åãî ÷àñòü ïðåäñàâëÿëà ñîáîé êîçëèíûå íîæêè è õèëåíüêèé õâîñòèê, ïåðåäíÿÿ æå îñòàëàñü ïðåæíåé è ñèëüíî ìàòåðèëàñü, âûòÿãèâàÿ ãëàñíûå è ïðîòèâíî ìååååêàÿ.   
Ìàðòûøèÿ ãðîìêî îðàëà èç óáîðíîé, ÷òî â òàêèå ëîõìîòüÿ îíà â æèçíè íå íàðÿäèòñÿ è ïóñòü åé ñåé÷àñ æå äàäóò ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû õîòü íà îäíó òðåòü ïðèêðûâàëî åå òåëî.   
Ñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ (êàê âñåãäà âîáùåì), íàãëî âîññåäàë Äàìáëäîð ñ íîâûì ãîëîâíûì óáîðîì -áðîíçîâîé ñàëàòíèöåé è äàâàë âñåì ñîâåòû:   
-Ñåâåðóñ, ó âàñ íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, íî åñëè âû ñåé÷àñ æå íå ïðåêðàòèòå æðàòü ìîé êîâåð, ÿ ùàñ æå ñäåëàþ òàê, ÷òîáû âû ñòàëè êîçëîì íå òîëüêî ñíàðóæè, íî è âíóòðè. Ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, âàì êîíå÷íî...èäåò ýòî ïëàòüå, íî ïëåâàòü â çåðêàëî íå ñòîèò, îíî îáîøëîñü ìíå öåëûõ äâà äîëëàðà! Ìèíåðâà! Íó ãäå âû âèäåëè êâàäðàòíûå ÿéöà? ß çíàþ, áûòü êîðîâîé âàì ïðèâû÷íåå, íî ðîëè êîðîâû ó íàñ íåò, òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ áûòü êóðèöåé. Ãîðäàÿ ïòèöà! Àäàìñ, äîðîãóøà, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî âàì ïðåäëîæèòü. È ýòî ïëàòüå-îòíþòü íå ëîõìîòüÿ, à ïðèëè÷íîå ïëàòüå Âàñåëèñû ïðåêðàñíîé......ïðàâäà ñòîèò ÷óòü çàøèòü òóò.....è, ìîæåò, òàì....À, Êàðëî÷êà! Âàñ íàì è íå õâàòàëî! Áåðèòå îøåéíèê Ñíåéïà, ñåé÷àñ âû áóäèòå, ïîëíàÿ ëþáâè è ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, ïðîñèòü ñâîåãî...áðàòöà íå ïèòü èç êîïûòöà...   
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
Ïðè âèäå îøåéíèêà Êàðëà íåìíîãî îæèâèëàñü. Îíà àêêóðàòíî âçÿëà åãî ó Äàìáëäîðà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ëåäåíÿùèì êðîâü ãîëîñîì íàøåïòûâàÿ: «Èäè ñþäà, Èâàíóøêà, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé áðàòèê. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ òåáå îáúÿñíþ, êàê íåõîðîøî ïèòü èç êîïûòöàààààà»…. Ñíåéï, êîòîðîãî è áåç òîãî óæå îäîëåâàëè íåõîðîøèå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, âçãëÿíóâ íà âûðàæåíèå Êàðëèíîãî ëèöà è íà êîæàíóþ óäàâêó â åå ðóêå, âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, ÷òî ëþáîâü è ñî÷óâñòâèå ïîñëå îáùåíèÿ ñ ëþáèìîé ñåñòðèöåé åìó î÷åíü ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ, òàê æå, âïðî÷åì, êàê è ïñèõèàòð ñ íåâðîïàòîëîãîì…. Åñëè êîíå÷íî, åìó âîîáùå óäàñòñÿ âûæèòü, è Àëåíóøêà íå óòîïèò åãî â òðèæäû ïðîêëÿòîì êîïûòöå èëè íå çàäóøèò â ñâîèõ íåæíûõ ñåñòðèíñêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ…… Èçäàâ ïðèãëóøåííûé ìåêàþùèé çâóê, ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî îòêàíäûáàòüñÿ â áîëåå áåçîïàñíóþ çîíó, íî Êàðëà óæå íàâèñàëà íàä åãî ïîëóêîçëèíûì òåëîì ñî ñòðàííîé óëûáêîé... Âñå çàìåðëè.   
È îñòàëèñü áû îò ìàñòåðà Çåëèé ñíåéïîâñêèå ðîæêè äà êîçëèíûå íîæêè, åñëè áû â ýòó ðîêîâóþ ñåêóíäó äâåðü óáîðíîé íå ðàñïàõíóëàñü ñ ãðîìêèì ñòóêîì, è â êîìíàòó íå âëåòåëî áû íå÷òî îðóùåå äî áîëè çíàêîìûì ãîëîñîì:   
- ÄÀÌÁËÄÎÐ!!! ß ïðèëè÷íàÿ, õîðîøî âîñïèòàííàÿ àíãëèéñêàÿ ëåäè è íå ìîãó õîäèòü â ÝÒÎÌ - â òàêîì âèäå íå âñÿêàÿ øëþõà ïîçâîëèò ñåáå èç òîðòà íà ìàëü÷èøíèêå âûïðûãíóòü!!! - âîçìóùåííî âåðåùàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, êðàñóÿñü ïåðåä âñåé ÷åñòíîé êîìïàíèåé â ÷åì-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàþùåì ìîñêèòíóþ ñåòêó ñ íåáîëüøèìè âêðàïëåíèÿìè æåâàíîé áóìàãè…   
Ïîêà áîëüøèíñòâî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïûòàëîñü ïîñòè÷ü ëîâêî çàâóàëèðîâàííóþ ñâÿçü ìåæäó äâóìÿ ÷àñòÿìè àäàìñîâñêîé òèðàäû, Ñåâåðóñ òèõî ñëèíÿë ïîä äèðåêòîðñêîå êðåñëî, à Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà ê Ôëåð è âûäåðíóëà ó íåå çåðêàëî, ïûòàÿñü ðàññìîòðåòü ñâîé âèä ñçàäè.. Çåðêàëî, åùå íåäàâíî äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî õèõèêàþùåå íàä ïîïûòêàìè Äå Ëàêóð ñêàçàòü êîäîâóþ ôðàçó, áóäó÷è ïîäíåñåíî ê ñïèíå Àäàìñ âíåçàïíî èçäàëî áóëüêàþùèé âñõëèï è çàòêíóëîñü..   
- Òüôó, òîëêó îò òåáÿ, êàê îò Ñíåéïà ìîëîêà!!! - âûðóãàëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ îòøâûðèâàÿ áåñïîëåçíûé ïðåäìåò, - ×åðò, íó êàê ìíå âñå æå ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òàì íà ñïèíå?… - ïîäïðûãèâàëà è ïðèòàíöîâûâàëà îíà, áåçóñïåøíî ñòàðàÿñü ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ…   
Âèäÿ, ÷òî äåëî ïëîõî è øåÿ ïðîôåññîðà Èêñîëîãèè âîò-âîò ñâåðíåòñÿ ñîâñåì, à Õîãâàðòñ òàêèì îáðàçîì ïîòåðÿåò îäíîãî ìèññèîíåðà, Äàìáëäîð, ïîñòàðàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì âîçâåñòèë:   
- Áóäüòå äîáðû, ïðåêðàòèòå ïîïûòêè ñóèöèäà, ìèññ Àäàìñ…Òî, ÷òî ó âàñ íà ñïèíå, îáû÷íî íàçûâàåòñÿ äåêîëüòå. À ó âàñ.. íó.. ãëóáîêîå äåêîëüòå…   
- Àãà, è ãëóáîêîå äåêîëüòå íà ãðóäè, è ïî áîêàì, è ðàçðåç îò ïóïêà è äî Ñàí-Ôðàíöèñêî! Äà ìåíÿ â ïîðó àðåñòîâûâàòü çà àìîðàëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå… Ìîæíî, ÿ âîò ýòî íàäåíó ñâåðõó? - Àäàìñ ñ íàäåæäîé âûòàùèëà èç ãîðû òðÿïîê íà ñòîëå äèðåêòîðà íå÷òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå ïåðåäíèê… - Ýòî ÷üå?   
- Ýòî îò êîñòþìà Íàñòåíüêè, - ïðèùóðèëñÿ ñàäþãà-äèðåêòîð, - îäíîé òàêîé ÏÀÄ×ÅÐÈÖÛ…   
Ðàçîì ïðèòèõøàÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ ãëÿíóëà íà Ôëåð, ñíîâà çàâëàäåâøóþ ñâîèì çåðêàëîì è âñå áîëüøå çâåðåþùóþ îò ïîïûòîê íàëàäèòü âåðáàëüíûé êîíòàêò ñ ýòèì êóñêîì ñòåêëà â ìåäíîé îïðàâå, è ìîëíèåíîñíî çàñóíóëà ãðÿçíûé ôàðòóê îáðàòíî, çàïèõàâ åãî ïîäàëüøå è ñòàðàòåëüíî çàïðàâèâ âãëóáü øìîòüÿ êëååí÷àòûå ëÿìî÷êè…   
- Íåò óæ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.. íàøëè äóðó.. òàê õîòü åñòü íàäåæäà âûæèòü… õîòü è íåáîëüøàÿ…, - è ïîïûòàâøèñü çàâåðíóâ õîòü ÷òî-òî èç ñâîåãî òåëà â ðóññêèé íàðîäíûé ïëàòîê, Àäàìñ ïîãðóçèëàñü â ìðà÷íûå ðàçäóìüÿ î òðàãè÷åñêîé ñóäüáå Âàñèëèñû Ïðåêðàñíîé…   
- Òîæå ìíå, ñåêñ-ñèìâîë ðóññêîé äåðåâíè… Ôàíòàñòèø ýðîòÈê…. - Ñíåéï, ÿâíî çàáûâ î ãðîçèâøåé åìó îïàñíîñòè, íåîñòîðîæíî âûñóíóë ãîëîâó èç-ïîä êðåñëà, è òóò æå áûë ñõâà÷åí è çàïèõíóò â îøåéíè÷åê…   
- Î÷åíü ìèëî, - ïîñëå ýòîé óäà÷íî ïðîâåäåííîé ìàíèïóëÿöèè ó Êàðëû ÿâíî ïîäíÿëîñü íàñòðîåíèå, - Àëüáóñ, à ðàçâå ïî ïðàâèëàì âåòïåðåâîçêè íàìîðäíèê äëÿ êîçëà íå ïîëàãàåòñÿ?   
Ñíåéï íåðâíî äåðíóëñÿ.   
Äàìáëüäîð, îãëÿäåâ âñþ ýòó êàðòèíó, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî èçäàë ìîë÷àíèå.   
- Íó ïîåõàëè óæå, ÷òî ëè! - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áî÷êîì ïðîäâèãàëàñü ê âûõîäó, ìàõàÿ ðóêàìè è ñ îïàñêîé âçèðàÿ íà òîëüêî âûëóïèâøèõñÿ êâàäðîãîëîâûõ öûïëÿò, ïðûãàþùèõ ïî êîâðó â åå íàïðàâëåíèè, ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì ïðîÿâèòü ðîäñòâåííûå ÷óâñòâà….   
- Äà-äà, - î÷íóëñÿ îò ìîë÷àíèÿ Àëüáóñ, - ïîðà. Ñâîè íàâûêè óñîâåðøåíñòâóåòå â äîðîãå… Óäà÷è, äîðîãèå êîëëåãè. Âû, Ìèíåðâà, íàçíà÷àåòåñü ñòàðøåé ïî ýêñïåäèöèè.… Ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð, ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå óãëóáèòüñÿ â äåáðè âèðòóàëüíîé ðåàëüíîñòè, Ñåâåðóñ è Êàðëà…. ïðîñòî íå óáåéòå äðóã äðóãà… Ìàðòûøèÿ, íå ïðîñòóäèòåñü… (íà ýòîì ìåñòå âñå ó÷àñòíèêè ýêñïåäèöèè, êðîìå ðàçâå ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, áûñòðî ïðîñêëîíÿëè ñëîâî «Äàìáëäîð» âî âñåõ âîçìîæíûé ïàäåæàõ)   
Óæå âî äâîðå Õîãâàðòñà äèðåêòîð íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ìàðòûøèè è ñ õèòðûì âèäîì ïðîøåïòàë:   
- È êñòàòè, ìèññ Àäàìñ, ÷óòü íå çàáûë: âàø ïåðñîíàæ Âàñèëèñà òîæå àíèìàã: îò ïîöåëóÿ îíà àíèìèðóåò â ëÿãóøêó.   
- Â ÊÎÃÎ îíà àíèìèðóåò?????, - ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè â óæàñå ïîäíÿëà ðóêè êî ðòó - ìàëî ëè ÷òî, - Çíàåòå, äîðîãîé äèðåêòîð, äàâàéòå ìû óæå ïîñêîðåå îòïðàâèìñÿ, à òî ÿ çà ñåáÿ íå îòâå÷àþ… Íàäåþñü, ðîâíî â 12 íî÷è âàøà ãîëîâà ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â òûêâó! - è íà ýòîé îïòèìèñòè÷åñêîé íîòå ðàçíîøåðñòíàÿ òîëïà áîðöîâ ñî çëîì íàêîíåö äâèíóëàñü â ïóòü.   
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ïðîöåññèÿ, ñîñòîÿùàÿ èç äèðåêòîðà, Êîçëåíêà, åãî ëþáÿùåé ñåñòðè÷êè, çëîñ÷àñòíîé êóðî÷êè ðÿáû, Ìà÷åõè è Âàñåëèñû Ïðåêðàñíîé âûøëà íà óëèöó ê ñòîÿâøåé ó äâåðåé ïîäðèïàíîé òåëåãè î äâóõ êîëåñàõ, ïîñòðîåííîé, âèäíî, â òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê åùå òîëüêî èçîáðåë êîëåñî, íî ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíèìàë, êàê èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Â òåëåãó áûëè çàïðÿæåíû äâå íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñåðûõ êëÿ÷è, ðåáðà êîòîðûõ âûïèðàëè òàê, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è îíè ïîðâóò áîêà è âûëåçóò íàðóæó. Íà êîçëàõ âîññåäàë òèïè÷íî ðóññêèé äÿäÿ Âàñÿ, êîòîðîãî âû èíîãäà âèäèòå â ñòî÷íîé êàíàâå, óòêíóâøèìñÿ ðîæåé â ñóãðîá, èëè ó äâåðåé ïèâíîãî ëàðüêà, ïîäìèòàþùèì ïîë ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì áðþõîì. Ñóáúåêò áûë áåçâêóñíî îäåò â êàêèå-òî ëîõìîòüÿ, îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùèå îäåæäó, íà íîãàõ êðàñîâàëèñü íå ïåðâîé ñâåæåñòè âàëåíêè, ÷åëî åãî ïðèêðûâàëà êåïêà, ñíÿòàÿ ñ Âëàäèìèðà Èëüè÷à.   
-Íó, è ÷òî Ýòî åñòü?,-Ôëåð îñòàíîâèëàñü è çàäóì÷èâî îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì òðàíñïîðò.   
-Ýòî, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð,- âûøåë íà ïåðâûé ïëàí íàãëûé Äàìáëäîð,-òðàäèöèîííûé ðóññêèé òðàíñïîðò. Òåëåãà íàçûâàåòñÿ. Î÷åíü ðàñïîñòðàíåí ñðåäè ðóññêîãî íàñåëåíèÿ.   
-Íåñ÷àñòíûå...,-ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë (ïîêà åùå, êàê è Ñíåéï, íå ïðèíÿâøàÿ íîâûé îáëèê ïòèöû...à îí-êîçëà).   
-À...õì....ýòîãî îòêóäà âçÿëè?,-Ìàðòûøèÿ â íåêîòîðîì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå îãëÿäåëà ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû êó÷åðà, êîòîðûé, ïîõîæå, äàæå íå äûøàë.   
-Ýòî ...âîáùåì ýòî ðóññêèé çîìáè,-âûïàëèë äèðåêòîð.   
-Ýòî êàê?,-íå ïîíÿëà Êàðëà, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îùóïûâàþùàÿ ñêðèïó÷èå êàëåñà ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé ôîðìû, îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùåé íåïðàâåëüíûé êâàäðàò.   
-Íó...íåäàâíî â ëåñó íàøëè òðóï ðóññêîãî ìóæèêà...Âèäàòü îí ñèëüíî âûïèë...Âîáùåì çàãóëÿë ÷åëîâåê. Íó, åìó óæå íå ïîìî÷ü, à îí íàì ïðèíåñ áîëüøóþ ïîëüçó. Îæèâèòü ÿ åãî êîíå÷íî îæèâèë...òîëüêî...ñ ìîçãîâîé äåÿòåëüíîñòüþ áóäåò òðóäíîâàòî...Âîáùåì íå çàäàâàéòå åìó âîïðîñîâ, ñîñòîÿùèõ áîëåå ÷åì èç òðåõ ñëîâ. À âîîáùå îí ïîêëàäèñòûé è ñîâñåì íå åñò...âîíÿåò ïðàâäà, íî ê ýòîìó áûñòðî ïðèâûêàåøü,-æåñòîêèé ÷åëîâåê ñ ìåäíîé ïàñóäèíîé íà áàøêå íåâèäèìî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
Ôëåð âòÿíóëà íîçäðÿìè âîçäóõ è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ê ýòîìó àðîìàòó îíà íå ñìîæåò ïðèâûêíóòü íèêîãäà, äàæå åñëè åé ïðèäåòñÿ äûøàòü ýòèì âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ, íî âèäàòü íå î÷åíü äîëãóþ æèçíü.   
-Àãà,-óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îí âñå åùå áûë â ñâîåì çåëåíåíüêîì ñàðàôàí÷èêå, â êîòîðîì ïðè ñëó÷àå îí ìîã âïîëíå ñîéòè çà äîáðà-ìîëîäöà...ïðàâäà î÷åíü ñïåöèôè÷åñêîãî.-Ñàæèòå ïðîñòî, Àëáóñ, ÷òî âàì áûëî áàáîê æàëêî, ÷òîáû îáåñïå÷èòü íàì íîðìàëüíîå ñðåäñòâî ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ.   
-Ý...ó íàñ î÷åíü ïëîõî ñî ñðåäñòâàìè,- çàìÿëñÿ äèðåêòîð,-Íî ïî êðàíüåé ìåðå â ýòîì ýêèïàæå âàñ íèêòî íå îòëè÷èò îò ñëó÷àéíûõ ðóññêèõ ïîïóò÷èêîâ. À ñåé÷àñ ïðîøó â êàðåòó.   
Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå êèñëî îãëÿäåëè "êàðåòó" è ñ ãîðåì ïîïîëàì åëå çàáðàëèñü íà íåå, ðàçìåñòèâøèñü íà âîíþ÷åì ñåíå.   
-×òîáû ìåíÿ....ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ......íà âîíþ÷åå ñåíî.....,-Ñíåéï óíèæåííî âçäîííóë è óðîíèë ãîëîâó.   
-Íå òåðÿéòå ãîëîâó, êîçëèê íàø,-æèçíåðàäîñòíî õëîïíóëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó Àäàìñ, ÷òî îí ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëñÿ ñ òåëåãè, ïîòîì, ïîéìàâ óïàâøóþ ãîëîâó óáèòîãî ãîðåì ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, áðîñèëà åå âëàäåëüöó è êèâíóëà äèðåêòóðó,-íó ÷òî, ïîåõàëè ÷òî ëè?   
-Ïîãîäèòå,-çàîðàë äèðåêòîð. Îòðÿä ñïåö-àãåíòîâ â ñòðàõå çàòàèë äûõàíèå,-âîçüìèòå ñ ñîáîé äåòèí, îíè âàì ïîìîãóò.   
-Ý...îíè ñþäà íå ïîìåñòÿòñÿ!,-â óæàñå çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Ôëåð.   
-À ýòî íàì è íå íàäî. Âîò âàì íîâàÿ áóòûëü. ß èõ òóäà çàïèõíóë ñ ãîðåì ïîïîëàì,-Äàìáëäîð ïðîòÿíóë Ôëåð íîâóþ áóòûëü èç çåëåíîãî ñòåêëà.-Åñëè çàõîòèòå èõ âûçâàòü, ëó÷øå ïðîñòî îòêðîéòå êðûøêó...äà, è íèêòî èç âàñ ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåò, ÷òî çíà÷èò "Ïðèäóðîê ñòàðûé, ñàì çàëåçàé â ñâîþ ïðîáèðêó!"?(Äèðåêòîð ïðîèçíåñ ýòî ñ æóòêèì àêöåíòîì, íî áîþñü âû áû íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿëè).   
Ñíåéï ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè óõìûëüíóëñÿ, à Àäàìñ òîëüêî îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëà.   
-Ëàäíî,-ïëþíóëà Êàðëà, -ïóñòü åäóò.   
-Äà, è íå çàáóäòå!,-âñòðÿë äèðåêòîð,-Ðóññêàÿ êóëüòóðà, ýòî åùå íå èçó÷åííûé è íåïîíÿòíé äëÿ íîðìàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà ìèð, ñî ñâîèìè ñþðïðèçàìè, ãëþêàìè è îñîáåííîñòÿìè. Íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿéòåñü! Âû õîðîøî èçó÷èëè ñâîè ðîëè, ïîñåìó âèäèòå ñåáÿ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî. Âàøà öåëü -ïðîíèêíóòü â ðóññêèé áûò, âòåðåòüñÿ â äîâåðèå è âñåìè ïðàâäàìè óçíàòü, êàêèå ïëàíû ó Êîùåÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî íàñ. Ïî âîçìîæíîñòè óñòðàíèòü.   
-Êîãî óñòðàíèòü?,-âçäîõíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Êîùåÿ êîíå÷íî! Íó ìîæèòå åùå êîãî-íèáóäü. Íî îñîáî íå óâëåêàéòåñü! Ñâîé îò÷åò áóäèòå ïðèñûëàòü ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñîâ òàì ðó÷íûõ íå äåðæóò...ïî÷òè.   
Ìèíåðâà âîçìóùåííî êóäàõíóëà.   
-Âîáùåì, äà ïðèáóäåò ñ âàìè...!   
-Äà-äà, ñëûøàëè óæå,-Ôëåð ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì ðîäíûé ïðîñòîðû, òîëïó çåâàê, ñòîÿùèõ â ñòîðîíêå è ïî÷åìó-òî âûòèðàþùåãî ñëåçû ïëàòî÷êîì è ïîìèíóòíî êðåñòÿùåãîñÿ Õàãðèäà.   
-Óäà÷, ìîëîäöû!,-ïðîîðàë Äàìáëäîð.   
-Ñëóæó Ðîäíîìó Õîãâàðòñó,-ïðîñêàíäèðîâàëè ïóòåøåñòâåííèêè ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì. ×òî èõ æäåò âïåðåäè? Êèñåëüíûå ðåêè è ìîëî÷íûå áåðåãà? Âîçìîæíî, åñëè ñèëüíî îáêóðÿòñÿ...Âèä ðàçäîëáàíîé òåëåãè è âîíþ÷åãî êó÷åðà, êàê îäíîãî èç ýëåìåíòîâ áûòîâîé ðóññêîé êóëüòêðû, èì ÿâíî óâåðåííîñòè íå ïðèáàâèë.   
-Ïîåõàëè, îòðîäüå ðóññêîé öèâèëèçàöèè!,-êðèêíóëà Êàðëà ñèäÿùåìó âïåðåäè äÿäå Âàñå.   
Íîëü ýììîöèé.   
-Ý, Äàìáëäîð, îí íå ñëûøèò....   
-À âû åãî ïèõíèòå,-ïîñîâåòîâàë Àëáóñ.   
Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîäïîëçëà ê ìóæèêó è ñèëüíî ïíóëà åãî êàáëóêîì â áîê. Òîò äàæå íå ïèñêíóë.   
-Åñæàé óæý, òâàéó ìàò!,-ïðîîðàëà îíà åìó â óõî.   
Ðóññêèé ñóáúåêò íàõîäèëñÿ â ïîëíîé ïðîñòðàöèè.   
-Ýé òû! Çàâîäè áèáèêàëêó!,-ïîïûòàëà ñ÷àñòüå Êàðëà.   
Íè÷åãî.   
Ñíåéï, óíûëî ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåäîóìåííûõ è ðàçäðàæåííûõ êîëëåã æåíñêîãî ïîëó, âçäîõíóë â ïðåäâêóøåíèè èíòåðåñíîé ïîåçäî÷êè è óñòàëî êèíóë:   
-Ïîåõàëè...   
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãðîìêèé óäàð êíóòà î ñïèíû êëÿ÷, òÿëåãà çàñêðèïåëà è òðîíóëàñü ñ ìåñòà.   
Ôëåð, óíûëî óñòàâèâøèñü íà óäàëÿþùèéñÿ çàìîê, íåäîêîïàííûå ãðÿäêè, èõ íåóáðàííûé äîìèê, ñòîÿùåãî íà êðûëå÷êå è ìàõàþùåãî ïëàòî÷êîì Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðîìó ñåé÷àñ ñâåòèò òîëüêî ÷àøêà ãîðÿ÷åãî êîôå èëè áîêàëë õîëîäíîãî ìàðòèíè, íî îòíóòü íå ïóòåøåñòâèå ê ÷åðòó íà êóëè÷êè â òðåäåñÿòîå öàðñòâî òðèäåâÿòîå êîðîëåâñòâî...èëè ãîñóäàðñòâî, êàê òàì òî÷íî, Ôëåð íå çíàëà. Îíà òîëüêî çíàëà, ÷òî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî æäàòü íå ïðèäåòñÿ. Íåâîëüíî âñõëèïíóâ, îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà óáèòûì ãîëîñîì:   
-Ïðîùàé Àíãëèÿ...mother!... 


	3. ×àñòü òðåòüÿÑêàòåðòüþ äîðîæêà

×ÀÑÒÜ ÒÐÅÒÜß  
Ñêàòåðòüþ äîðîæêà...  
  
Ãëàâà XIII   
Íà÷àëî ïóòè èëè ïîïûòêà ïðèäàòü îáùåñòâó ýëåìåíòû îðãàíèçîâàííîñòè â âèäå âèäåíèÿ ïóòåâîãî äíåâíèêà.   
_______________________  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
-Ñîëíöà âúûñàêîîîî,êîëîäåñ äîëúåêîîî,-ïîêîðíî ïîâòîðÿëà Êàðëà çà Ñíåéïîì.  
Ïîñëå âîñüìè ÷àñîâ â ýòîé êîëûìàãå Êàðëà óæå áûëà ãîòîâà íà âñ¸,äàæå íî÷åâàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì â îäíîé ïàëàòêå,òîëüêî áû å¸ âûïóñòèëè íà çåìëþ èëè õîòÿ áû ïðîñòî îñòàíîâèëèñü.Íà âñå ïîïûòêè èëè ïðîñüáû î ïåðåêóðå çîìáè íèêàê íå ðåàãèðîâàëî,ïîòîìó Õîãâàðòñêàÿ ïðîôåññóðà ïðèáûâàëà â ñîñòîÿíèè íåäîðàçâèòûõ ýìáðèîíîâ è òóïî ñìîòðåëà íà ïðîõîäÿùèå ìèìî ïåéçàæè.  
Ïîòîì äî Êàðëû äîøëà îäíà î÷åíü íåõîðîøàÿ âåùü,îíà ïîäíÿëà ñâîé íåñêîëüêî ïîìóòíåâøèé âçãëÿä è ñïðîñèëà:  
-Èê...ãîñïîäà...è äàìû...âû ñëó÷àåì íå ñòðàäàåòå ìîðñêîé áîëåçíüþ?   
-À ÷òî?-ñðåàãèðîâàëà Ôëåð.   
-Äà òàê,ïðîñòî ñêîëüêî ïîìíþ,Âåëèêîáðèòàíèÿ åñòü îñòðîâ,à Ðîññèÿ íàõîäèòüñÿ íà ñîñåäíåì ìàòåðèêå,ïîñåìó,ìû äîëæíû ïëûòü íà êîðàáëå ,è,êñòàòè,ïðîòèâ òå÷åíèÿ,òàê ÷òî...   
-À îòêóäà ìû âîçüì¸ì êîðàáëü,÷òîáû äîïëûòü äî Ðîññèè,-Ìàðòûøèÿ îòîðâàëàñü îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ìóõè,ñèäÿùåé íà ñåíå-à êîíêðåòíî,äî Áðÿíñêèõ ëåñîâ-âñÿ íå÷åñòü èìåííî òàì ñîáèðàåòñÿ.   
Êîìïàíèÿ ïðèóíûëà.   
-Íó ó íàñ åñòü ýòè áîëâàíû èç ïðîáèðêè...   
-Ìûñëü...õîðîøàÿ...íà ìåñòå ðàçáåð¸ìñÿ...   
-Ñòîÿòü!-çàîðàë âäðóã Ñíåéï."Êó÷åð" îñòàíîâèëñÿ.-Ïðåäëàãàþ ðàçáèòü ëàãåðü è ïåðåíî÷åâàòü çäåñü,à ñ óòðà ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ íàøèì ïëàâàíüåì.   
-Âû êàê õîòèòå,-ïðîáîðìîòàëà Êàðëà,-à ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ íàáèòü Ñíåéïó ìîðäó è óòîïèòü íà õðåí.-Âåäü ýòîò êîç¸ë ñïåöèàëüíî òàùèë íàñ ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè áåç îñòàíîâîê.   
Íî ëþäè ðàçáðåëèñü ñòàâèòü ïàëàòêè. Êàðëà ,ïîíÿâ,÷òî ñåãîäíÿ Ñåâåðóñà íèêòî áèòü íå áóäåò ïîøëà âäîëü èõ âûíóæäåííîãî ëàãåðÿ è îñòàíîâèëàñü ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. Çàêóðèëà.   
-Êàðëà, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.-Ñíåéï æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë åé âîéòè.Âíóòðè ïàëàòêà îêàçàëàñü íåáîëüøîé êîìíàòîé ñ îãðîìíîé äâóõñïàëüíîé êðîâàòüþ.   
-Õîðîøî óñòðîèëñÿ ,Ñåâåðóñ,ïðèÿòíîãî ñíà.-Êàðëà õîòåëà âûéòè,íî â äâåðÿõ ñòîëêíóëàñü ñî Ñíåéïîì,êîòîðûé çàáîòëèâî îòïèõíóë å¸ âíóòðü êîìíàòû.   
-Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü ÌÛ óñòðîèëèñü,-õèùíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.   
-Íååå,Ñåâåðóñ,-Êàðëà óõìûëüíóëàñü ñâîèì ìûñëÿì,-ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ß ÓÑÒÐÎÈËÀÑÜ.   
È ïîä êðèê "Ïîø¸ë ê ÷¸ðòó,êîç¸ë íåáëàãîäàðíûé!" Ñíåéï ýòàêèì ñòðàóñîì âûëåòåë èç ïàëàòêè.Âñëåä åìó Êàðëà âûêèíóëà îäíó èç ïîäóøåê,è ñîìíèòåëüíîãî âèäà ïëåä, è ñî ñëîâàìè "Ïðèÿòíûõ òåáå êîøìàðîâ!"   
Êàðëà íàãëóõî çàêðûëà ïàëàòêó. Ñíåéïó îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî âçäîõíóòü.   
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
Îïåðàöèÿ «Êîùåé». Ïóòåâîé äíåâíèê.   
Äåíü ïåðâûé, äåæóðíàÿ ïî äíåâíèêó - Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ.   
11.00 Âûåçä èõ Õîãâàðòñà. (ïðèìå÷àíèå: îòñóòñòâèå Âîëäåìîðòà - óäà÷à èëè ãîðå? ðåøèòü)   
12.00 Åäåì. Ñîëíûøêî, ïòè÷êè, ïðèðîäà êðàñèâàÿ. Õîðîøî! Âíåçàïíîå ñàôàðè ïîñðåäè ñåëüõîç ñåçîíà.   
13.00 Åäåì.   
13.30 Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ìû íå ìîæåì îñòàíîâèòñÿ. ×åðòîâ çîìáè! Ïðîãóëêà ïåðåñòàåò áûòü ïðèÿòíîé.   
14.00 Åäåì. Ïðèðîäà äîâîëüíî îäíîîáðàçíà Æàðà. Ðàçâëå÷åíèé íîëü. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - æàëü, íå âçÿëè ñ ñîáîé êíèãè)   
14.20 Îäíî ðàçâëå÷åíèå ïîÿâèëîñü - Ñíåéï ó÷èò Êàðëó ðóññêîìó (ïðèìå÷àíèå - âðåò êàê äûøèò: ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ôðàçà «Íå ïîäñêàæåòå, ãäå çäåñü ïîñòîÿëûé äâîð?» íà ðóññêîì çâó÷èò íå «Podslasti mne gubki, detka»)   
15.00 Òðåâîæíàÿ íîâîñòü: ïî õîäó äåëà, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîòîì åùå è ïëûòü… (ïðèìå÷àíèå: ÿ ïëàâàþ êàê òîïîð). Îïÿòü èñïîðòèëîñü íàñòðîåíèå.   
15.30 Óæå çàäîëáàëèñü åõàòü, ïèñàòü íåóäîáíî. Ïîõìåëüå íå ïðîõîäèò, çàíÿòüñÿ íå÷åì. Ïîëíîå óíûíèå êîëëåêòèâà (êðîìå Ñíåéïà - îí âñåãäà òàêîé). Ìåðëèí, êóäà ìû ââÿçàëèñü!   
16.00 Ñíåéï ïðåäëîæèë ñïåòü «Ýé, óõíåì!»   
17.00 Íàêîíåö âûó÷èëè ñëîâà. Ðàñêëàäêà: Êàðëà, Ìàðòûøèÿ è Ôëåð - ñîëèðóþò, Ñíåéï - áýê-âîêàë è ìóçûêàëüíîå ñîïðîâîæäåíèå (ýëåêòðî-ãèòàðà, äðàì-ìàøèíà è âêðàïëåíèÿ ñàêñîôîíà), Ìèíåðâà - çðèòåëü è ñëóøàòåëü.   
17.30 Äóðàöêàÿ ïåñíÿ. Ñïåëè 2 ðàçà, íàäîåëî. Ñíåéï íå ïîïàäàåò íè â îäíó íîòó. ß òîæå. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - çàòî îò ñòàðàíèÿ ÷óòü íå óïàëà ñ òåëåãè.)   
17.35 Ôëåð çàöåíèëà ìîþ èäåþ ñ ïàäåíèåì è õîòåëà ñêèíóòñÿ ñ òðàíñïîðòà íà ïîëíîì õîäó. Îïåðàöèÿ ïî ñïàñåíèþ ïðîøëà óñïåøíî. Âñå ïåðåíåðâíè÷àëè. Êàðëà ïðåäëîæèëà âûïèòü, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ.   
17.45 Âûïèëè íåìíîãî. Íå ïîìîãëî. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - ìîæåò, ìàëî âûïèëè?)   
17.50 Âñïîìíèëà 6 ñâåæèõ ìàòåðíûõ àíåêäîòîâ, ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó.   
18.00 Ïîäóìàëà åùå ðàç. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî 2 èç íèõ íåóäîáíî ðàññêàçûâàòü ïðè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, 3 - ïðè Ñíåéïå. Îäíèì íå ñòîèò è ìàðàòüñÿ. Ðåøèëà ïðîìîë÷àòü. Ñíîâà ñêó÷íî.   
19.00 Ñ÷èòàþ ñòîëáû. Ïîêà íàñ÷èòàëà 217. (çà÷åðêíóòî) 219 (èñïðàâëåíî - 220) Êîðî÷å, âåñåëóõà ñòðàøíàÿ.   
19.45 Ïðèâàë. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - ïîïðàâêà ê çàïèñè â 15.30 - ñêîòèíà Ñíåéï ïðîñòî çíàë, êàê îñòàíîâèòü òåëåãó!)   
19.50 Ðàçáðåëèñü êòî êóäà. Òåõïåðåðûâ.   
20.10 Ñòàâèì ïàëàòêè.   
21.00 Îäíó óæå ïîñòàâèëè.   
22.00 Óðà, ïîñòàâèëè âñå.   
22.10 Êàðëà çàõîäèò â ïàëàòêó ê Ñíåéïó. (ïðèìå÷àíèå: êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ!)   
22.20 Ñíåéï âûëåòàåò èç ïàëàòêè Êàðëû. (ïðèìå÷àíèå: êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ!)   
22.25 Ñíåéï ñêðûëñÿ â êóñòàõ. ×åãî ýòî îí? (ïðèìå÷àíèå - îáèäåëñÿ, íàâåðíîå).   
22.30 Ðåøèëè óæèíàòü.   
22.40 Äóìàåì, ÷åì   
22.55 Ðåçóëüòàò ðåâèçèè ïðîäóêòîâ: 2 ëèòðà âîäêè, äåñÿòîê óæå ìåíåå êâàäðàòíûõ ÿèö, êóëåê ñåìå÷åê (èç êàðìàíà êó÷åðà-çîìáè), è 3 êèëî ïøåíà (äëÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë). ×òî-òî ìàëî.   
23.00 Âñïîìèíàåì äîáðûì ñëîâîì ïðî îäèíàêîâûõ ñ ëèöà. Ðåøèëè âûïóñòèòü èõ è çàñòàâèòü íàñ íàêîðìèòü.   
23.05 Äî Êàðëû äîøëî, ÷òî íèêòî ïîêà íå çíàåò, êàê ìîæíî áûñòðî è áåç æåðòâ çàïèõàòü èõ îáðàòíî. Ãîëîñîâàëè = ðåøèëè íå âûïóñêàòü, îáîéòèñü ñîáñòâåííûìè ñèëàìè. Ñíåéï ó÷àñòèÿ â ãîëîñîâàíèè íå ïðèíèìàë, ñèäèò â êóñòàõ (ïðèìå÷àíèå - ïîõîæå, è ïðàâäà îáèäåëñÿ).   
23.10 Ôëåð ñîñòàâèëà ìåíþ. Ìåíþ: ÿè÷íèöà íà ïåðâîå, ñåìå÷êè íà âòîðîå, âîäêà íà äåñåðò. Ïøåíî áåðåæåì íà ÷åðíûé äåíü. ß èç ëè÷íûõ çàïàñîâ ïðèñîâîêóïèëà â íàøó ïîòðåáèòåëüñêóþ êîðçèíó 3 êîíôåòû è 1 âÿëåíóþ ðûáêó.   
23.20 Ãîòîâèì óæèí. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë õëîïàåò âîêðóã íàñ êðûëüÿìè. (ïðèìå÷àíèå: íå çàáûòü âûÿñíèòü, èìèòèðîâàëà îíà áóðíóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü èëè äåëàëà çàðÿäêó) Ñíåéï âñå åùå â êóñòàõ (ïðèìå÷àíèå - åñòü ìíåíèå, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî îòëûíèâàåò îò ðàáîòû).   
23.30 Ñàäèìñÿ åñòü   
23.35 Ñíåéï âûëåç èç êóñòîâ (ïðèìå÷àíèå - ìíåíèå áûëî âåðíûì (ñì. âûøå)).   
23.36 Âåæëèâî ïîñëàëè Ñíåéïà íà ëóæîê, ïîùèïàòü òðàâêó…   
23.38 Óæå íå òàê âåæëèâî.   
23.45 Ñîâñåì íåâåæëèâî, Ôëåð òîïàåò íîãàìè, Êàðëà ïîøëà çà îøåéíèêîì.   
23.50 Ñíåéï ïîíÿë. Ñëèíÿë â êóñòû. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - îáèäåëñÿ, íàâåðíîå)   
00.20 Íàåëàñü… 4 ïîðöèè äåñåðòà - ýòî æ íàäî! Ïîøëà åùå.   
00.50 ÝÝ… ýñïè.. èñïåäè.. èññïå.. òüôó, êîðî÷å, ïîåçäêà óäàëàñü….   
01.10 ýýýé, óõíåì - êëàññíàÿ ïåñíÿ… ó ìåí òàëàíòòò. ó Ôëåð òîæå.. À Êàðëà íàñ çà ýòî î÷åíü óâàæàåò…   
05.00 Ïðîñíóëàñü íà óëèöå. Îñòàëüíûå òàì æå, äàæå Ñíåéï. Ðàçáóäèëà èõ. Ëîæèìñÿ ñïàòü. (ïðèìå÷àíèå - íàäî õîðîøî âûñïàòüñÿ, âñå-òàêè óòðîì ñíîâà â ïóòü).   
  
Ãëàâà XIV   
Äîâîëüíî îáúåìíàÿ. Â íåé ïðîèñõîäÿò íåñêîëüêî ñîáûòèé, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþùèõ ôèê ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Âîëäè-Ìóðîìåö, îáëîìàâ àãåíòàì âåñü êàéô, âî-âòîðûõ, âûÿñíÿþòñÿ ñòðàííûå ñâÿçè Ìàðòûøèè ñ Ê.Áåññìåðòíûì. Íî âñåõ óáèë Äðàêî -òàéíûé Êîùååâñêèé àãåíò...   
____________________________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ôëåð ïðîñíóëàñü è íè÷åãî íå óâèäåëà.   
Ïî çåìëå ñòåëèëñÿ ãóñòîé òóìàí. Óòðî âûäàëîñü õîëîäíûì. Â íîñ óäàðèë ðåçêèé òîøíîòâîðíûé çàïàõ.   
-Ñíåéï,-ïðîñòîíàëà Ôëåð,-Ðàäè Ìåðëèíà, óáåðèòå ñ ìåíÿ ñâîè ëàïòè!   
Ìàñòåð çåëèé ÷òî-òî æàëîáíî ïèñêíóë âî ñíå, íî íîãè óáðàë.   
Íàä íåé â óòðåííåé äûìêå òóäà-ñþäà ìåëüêàëè ÷åðíûå ïÿòíà. Âèäàòü ãàëêè...âèäàòü ãîëîäíûå...âèäàòü, íàäî ãëàçà áåðå÷ü...÷òî áû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå âèäàòü.   
"Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷òî ýòî ÿ òóò íà óëèöå äåëàþ?...,"-ëåíèâî ïîäóìàëà âåéëà.   
Îíà âñòàëà, îòðÿõíóëàñü è îñìîòðåëàñü. Ñêâîñü òóìàí êðàñíåëè òðè ïàëàòêè.   
"Íàâåðíîå ýòî ÿ íî÷üþ íà äîøëà äî.....âîáùåì ïî äîðîãå çàñíóëà...",-äîãàäàëàñü Ôëåð.   
Ñïèõíóâ ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ êîìî÷êîì ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîòîðûé íàâåðíîå ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñèòóàöèåé, à âåðíåå Ôëåð, êàê ïîäóøêîé, âåéëà ïîêîâûëÿëà ê ïàëàòêàì.   
Â îäíîé èç íèõ ìèðíî ñïàëè è âèäåëè ñíû Ìàðòûøèÿ è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
-Ììì, íàðîä, à ãäå...ýòî?   
Çàìåòèâ â óãëó ïîëáóòûëêè áåëîé, Ôëåð ðåøèëà íå öåðèìîíèòüñÿ:   
-À, íó ëàäíî. Âû ñïèòå-ñïèòå....   
Ïðèñîñàâøèñü ê áóòûëêå âåéëà ïîäîøëà ê òåëåãå, íà êîòîðîé ñèäåëè ðóññêèé çîìáè è äåòèíû è äóëèñü â ïîêåð. Êó÷åð ïîñòîÿííî ïðîèãðûâàë, ÷òî åãî ñîâåðøåííî íå ðàäîâàëî, íå îãîð÷àëî. À íàãëûå áðàòêè âûòÿãèâàëè óæå äåñÿòûé òóç ïèê èç ðóêàâîâ.   
-Ýé, ìîëîäöû!,-ðÿâêíóëà Ôëåð.   
Ìîëîäöû òóò æå âñêî÷èëè, ðàñêèäàâ ïî òåëåãè ïîëêîëîäû:   
-×òî, õîçÿþøêà, íàäî?   
-Íó, ìóæ÷èíû, äàéòå-êà ìíå ÷¸ ïîòÿæåëåå...íå, ëó÷øå ðóïîð, äà ïîáûñòðåå.   
Äåòèíû ïðîòÿíóëè åé çàïðàøèâàåìûé ïðåäìåò è ñ èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëèñü íà âåéëó.   
Òà âûøëà íà ñåðåäèíó ïîëÿíû -èõ âðåìåííûé ïðèâàë- è, îòêàøëÿâøèñü, çàîðàëà â óñèëèòåëü:   
-Âû ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî, èçâåíèòå, íî ïîðà ÂÑÒÀÂÀÒÜ! Ïîñåìó, ðóêè â íîãè! ÏÎÄÚÅÌ!!! Äàâàéòå, ñîëíûøêî ïðîñíåòñÿ, ìàìà óëûáíåòñÿ...ÂÑÒÀÒÜ!!!   
-Òû ÷å îðåøü,-Êàðëà âûãëÿíóëà èç ïàëàòêè è çåâíóëà.   
Ñïåö-àãåíòû ïðîñûïàëèñü.   
Ñïåö-àãåíòû ìûëèñü.   
Ñïåö-àãåíòû äîëãî ìàòåðèëèñü.   
È íàêîíåö, ñïåö-àãåíòû õîòåëè æðàòü.   
-Íó, êòî ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ äåæóðíûé ïî êîòëó?,-ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ñïðîñèëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, êîãäà âñÿ ñîííàÿ êîìïàøêà ñîáðàëàñü íà ïîëÿíå.   
-Ïî êîòëàì ó íàñ âñåãäà Ñíåéï áûë...,-ïðîòÿíóëà Êàðëà.   
-À ãäå îí, êñòàòè?,-Àäàìñ îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì îêðåñòíîñòè.   
-Íèæå, ÷åì âû äóìàåòå,-Ôëåð óñòàâèëàñü ñåáå ïîä íîãè.   
Íà çåìëå, íèêåì íå çàìå÷åííûé, ìèðíî ñïàë ìàñòåð Çåëèé, ÷òî-òî ìèëî áîðìî÷à îá èíôëÿöèè è ïîâûøåíèè öåí íà ìàñëî.   
-Ìîëîäöû,-õîëîäíî ïîçâàëà Êàðëà.   
-Äà, õîçÿþøêà?   
-Êóâøèí âîäû...ëåäÿíîé.   
Îò ðåçêîãî êîíòàêòà ñ ëåäÿíîé Í2Î Ñåâåðóñ çàîðàë ÷òî-òî òèïà "Êðàñíûå íàñòóïàþò! Äîëîé êàììóíèçüì!!!" è ðåçêî âñêî÷èë.   
-Î...Êàðëà,-ïðîòÿíóë îí,-íàðîä...çäîðîâà. (óä. íà âòîðîé)   
-Íå çäîðîâà,-ðÿâêíóëà Äðàêóëà,-èäè ñåìå÷êè ÷èñòè.   
  
...Âîáùåì ýêñïåäèöèÿ çàòÿãèâàëàñü.   
Áûë óæå ïîëäåíü, ÿðêèé äèñê íåñ÷àäíî ïðèïåêàë. Î÷åíü òðÿñëî, áûëî æàðêî è ñêó÷íî, ñêó÷íî, ñêó÷íî...   
-Êàêàÿ áóêâà?,-Ôëåð çåâíóëà.   
-Áóêâà Ãý,-îòêëèêíóëñÿ Ñíåéï.   
-Ãîðèçîíä?   
-Êàê òû äîãàäàëàñü?   
-ß âèæó òîëüêî ÷åòûðå âåùè: Íåáî, ñîëíöå, çåìëþ è ãîðèçîíä. Èç íèõ íà ãý òîëüêî ïîñëåäíåå,-íåðâíî îòîçâàëàñü òà.   
-Íå òîëüêî,-Êàðëà èç-ïîä ëîáúÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà ìàñòåðà Çåëèé,-åñòü åùå îäíî...ãý.   
-Ý...ó íàñ âûïèòü åñòü ÷åãî?,-ðåøèë ñìåíèòü òåìó ýòîò ñàìûé ãý.   
-Ãîçèðîâêà....,-Ôëåð ïîðûëàñü â êîðçèíå,-êàê îíà ñþäà ïîïàëà?...   
-Íå òðÿñè,-Ñíåéï æàäíî óõâàòèëñÿ çà áóòûëêó,-âñå ãàçû âûéäóò.   
-Îé, Ñíåéï, äëÿ âàñ ãàçû-íå ïðîáëåìà...   
Ñíåéï ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ñàðêàçì è ïðèñîñàëñÿ ê ãîðëûøêó.   
-Øîá òû ïîäàâèëñÿ,-ïðîöåäèëà Êàðëà.   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âîçìóùåííî êóäàõíóëà, âåðòÿ ãîëîâîé.   
-Ñëóøàåìñÿ, õîçÿ...   
-Íå, Ñòîï!,-ñïîõâàòèëàñü Äðàêóëà,-æèâè, êîçëèê...   
  
Ñêó÷íî, ñêó÷íî, ñêó÷íî....   
Ñíåéï ñ äóðó ðåøèë ñûãðàòü ñ äåòèíàìè â ïîêåð. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îí ïðîäóë èì êàôòàí, ðåçèíêè äëÿ êîñè÷åê è óçäå÷êó, êîòîðûå îí ïîòîì åëå-åëå îòîáðàëè îò îáèæåííûõ ìîëîäöîâ.   
Ïðèìåðíî ê äâóì ÷àñàì âñåîáùóþ äðåìó ðàçðóøèë ðåçêèé çâóê. Ñòðåëà, ïðîñâèñòåâ íàä èõ ãîëîâàìè, ïîïàëà â ñïèíó êó÷åðà. Òîò äàæå íå øåëîõíóëñÿ.   
-Òàêè, ñìîòðþ âåñåëóõà íà÷àòà,-Ôëåð ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëàñü è îáåðíóëàñü.   
Ñçàäè íà áåëîì êîíå ãîëîïîì èõ äîãîíÿë ñ÷àñòëèâûé Âîëäèê.   
Âñå îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëè...âîîáùå-òî îíè íàäåÿëèñü, ÷òî åãî îíè çàáûëè è çàáûëè ñ êîíöàìè, íî âèäàòü îò òàêèõ ïåðñîîíàæåé òàê ëåãêî íå èçáàâèøüñÿ. Ïîñåìó âñå ïîïûòàëèñü èçîáðàçèòü íà ëèöàõ ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, êîòîðîå òóò æå ñìåíèë óæàñ, äàáû çà Âîëäåìîðòîì ãíàëàñü öåëàÿ âàòàãà âñàäíèêîâ íà ÷åðíûõ êîíÿõ. Îíè ñâèñòåëè è ïîñûëàëè èì â äîãîíêó ñòðåëû.   
-Ýé òàì, íà òåëåãå!,-çàîðàë Òåìíûé Ëîðä, âèäàòü, î÷åíü îáðàäîâàííûé èõ ñëó÷àéíîé âñòðå÷è,-òàì ê íàì ãîñòè!   
-Íó è ÷òî ñ òîãî?,-Ôëåð ÿâíî íå õîòåëà äåëèòü ìåñòî â òåëåãå ñ äîâîëüíî îáúåìíûì Âîëäè-Ìóðîìöåì.   
-Ý...À ó ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé ñàìîãîí÷èê!,-íàøåëñÿ Òåìíûé Ëîðä.   
-Äàâàé, ïîäíàæìè!,-òóò æå ñðåàãèðîâàë ñïåö-îòðÿä.   
Ïîãîíÿ ïðîäîëæàëàñü.   
Ïî ïîäñ÷åòàì Àäàìñ, ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé áûëî îêîëî äþæèíû. Ïîñûëàåìûå èìè ñòðåëû ïîêà ïî ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè ïîïàäàëè òîëüêî â ñïèíó íåñ÷àñòíîãî çîìáè.   
-Ýé âû òàì, ñàëàãè! Ñäàâàéòåñü, ïîêà êîñòè öåëû, ïóøå÷íîå ìÿñî!,-ñìåÿñü è ïîñâìñòûâàÿ, îðàëè ÷åðíûå âñàäíèêè íà ÷èñòîì ðóññêîì.   
-Ñíåéï,-Ôëåð ïîòðÿñëà òîãî çà ãðóäêè,-÷åãî îíè êðè÷àò?   
-Õàíà íàì, âîò ÷åãî êðè÷àò.   
-Ýé, äåòèíû! Âû ãäå?,-çàîðàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-Â áóòûëü ñïðÿòàëèñü...óðîäû,-ñ ãîðå÷üþ âûäàâèëà Êàðëà.   
-Íó, êàêèå ó íàñ ïðåäëîæåíèÿ,-óâåðíóëñÿ Ñíåéï îò î÷åðåäíîé ñòðåëû.   
-Òàê, çàâåùàíèå,-Ôëåð çàäóì÷èâî ïîãðûçëà êàðàíäàø,-ìîé ìÿãêèé óãîëîê è ìåáåëü èç êðàñíîãî äåðåâà ÿ çàâåùàþ òåòóøêå, à äÿäþøêå õðåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìíå ýòó ìåáåëü è ïîäàðèë...   
-Íå âðåìÿ ïàíèêîâàòü!!!,-â óæàñå çàîðàë Ñåâåðóñ è âöåïèëñÿ Ôëåð â øåþ.   
-Çàòêíèòåñü! ×å äåëàòü áóì?,-Êàðëà óâåðíóëàñü îò ñòðåëû è òà ïîïàëà ìàñòåðó Çåëèé àêêóðàò ïî êîï÷èêó. Òîò âçâûë è îòñòàë îò çàäûõàþùåéñÿ Ôëåð.   
-×åðò! Âîëøåáíèêè ìû èëè æåðòâû êðåìàòîðèÿ?,-êðèêíóëà Àäàìñ.   
-ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ âòîðîå, òåì áîëåå ïàëî÷åê âñå ðàâíî íåìà,-âûòàñêèâàÿ ñòðåëó èç çàäà, óáèë èõ Ñåâåðóñ.   
-Íàðîä, à ãäå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë?,-íåðâíî îçèðàÿñü ñïðîñèëà âåéëà.   
-Âî, íà ëîøàÿõ óñåëàñü, êóðî÷êà íàøà,-ïðîøèïåëà Êàðëà,-îêîðîêà õîäÿ÷èè. Äóìàåò, êó÷åð åå êàê ùèò ïðèêðîåò.   
-Äóðà, åé-òî õîðîøî! Àé.....,-Ñíåéï íåõîðîøî çàîðàë è çàïðûãàë íà îäíîì ìåñòå îò áîëè, ïðè÷åíÿåìîé ñòðåëîé.   
-Ñíåéï! Íå ðàçäàâèòå ÿéöà!,-ðÿâêíóëà âåéëà.   
-Ôëåð, êàê òû ìîæåøü?,-âîçìóòèëàñü Äðàêóëà.   
-Íåò, íó ÿ ñåðüåçíî. Òóò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ÿéöà ñíåñëà, à îí...,-íà÷àëà áûëî Ôëåð è òóò çàïíóëàñü.   
-Õåõ, íó ÷å,-îáðàòèëàñü ê êîëëåãàì Ìàðòûøèÿ,-îðóæèå ê áîþ?   
Ñïåö-îòðÿä íà ñåêóíäó çàñòûë, à ïîòîì ñõâàòèë ÿéöà â ðóêè....íó....âîáùåì, òàê âñå è áûëî, è íà÷àë àòàêîâàòü óæå íàãîíÿþùèõ èõ âñàäíèêîâ. Âîîáùå-òî ÿéöà ñàìè ïî ñåáå íå ñìåðòåëüíû...íî åñëè âû ñêà÷èòå íà ïîëíîì õîäó íà ëîøàäè è âäðóã âàì â ôåéñó ëåòèò ÿè÷íàÿ ìàññà, òóò óæ, ïóñòü è íå îêà÷óðèøüñÿ, íî øèáàíóòüñÿ ñ êîáûëêè ìîæåøü êðóòî.   
Êîãäà óæå ïîëîâèíà ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé îñòàëàñü ïîçàäè, ïîäáèòûå óâëå÷åííûìè è ñ àçàðòîì ïóëÿþùèìè ÿéöàìè Ñíåéïîì, Àäàìñ è Êàðëîé, Ôëåð, ïîäîáðàâ þáêè è äèêî óõìûëÿÿñü ,ïîäáåæàëà ê êó÷åðó è îòïèõíóëà åãî íîãîé. Ïîòîì çàáðàëàñü íà åãî ìåñòî è âçÿëà âîææè â ðóêè.   
-Ýýý, à òû ýòî,..çíàåøü êàê ïðàâèòü-òî?,-âìåøàëñÿ ñêà÷óøèé ðÿäîì Òåìíûé Ëîðä.   
-Îòâàëè, óðîä åãèïåöêèé!,-Ôëåð ÿðîñòíî òðÿñëà âîææè,-Ó íàñ êàíèêóëû! Íîîî!   
È äèêî ñêðåïÿ âñåìè äâóìÿ êîëåñàìè ïîä êðèêè ðàäîñòíîé âåéëû è íàøåäøèõ ñâîå ïðåçâàíèå â ÿéöå ìåòàíèè òðåõ ïðîôåññîðîâ, òåëåãà ïîíåñëàñü, ðàññåêàÿ âîçäóõ, óäàëÿÿñü îò ÷åðíûõ âñàäíèêîâ, â ñòîðîíó ñèíåãî-ñèíåãî ìîðÿ...   
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ.   
Óæå ó ñàìîé âîäû âñå îñîçíàëè òðè âåùè: 1. îïàñíîñòü ïîêà ìèíîâàëà; 2. äàëüøå ïåøèì õîäîì íå ïðîéòè, íàäî ÷òî-òî ðåøàòü ñ âîäíûì òðàíñïîðòîì; 3. ñêà÷êè ñ ïîõìåëüÿ - äóðíîå çàíÿòèå.   
- Ýãåé, ìîëîäöû! - çû÷íî ãàðêíóëà Ôëåð, - ñîòâîðèòå-êà íàì ýòî… êîðàáëü, ëîäêó èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå….   
Äåòèíû, êàê îáû÷íî ïîíÿëè âñå áóêâàëüíî, è óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ó áåðåãà ñ òðåñêîì ðóõíóëî èìåííî «÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå», íàïîìèíàþùåå íåóäà÷íûé ñèìáèîç áàðæè è ñòàðîé áàáóøêèíîé êðîâàòè. Îò îäíîãî âèäà ýòîãî òðàíñïîðòà ó âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ íà÷àëñÿ ëåãêèé ïðèñòóï ìîðñêîé áîëåçíè, à ó íåêîòîðûõ - íå áóäåì ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöåì, õîòÿ ýòî áûë Ñíåéï - äàæå æèâîòíîãî ñòðàõà… (÷òî, âïðî÷åì, ïðîñòèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî êîçëèíóþ íàòóðó).   
- Ì-äà, íà ýòîì ìû òî÷íî ïîéäåì êî äíó, - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìàñòåð Çåëèé.   
- Íå áîèñü, òåáå ïîòîíóòü íå ãðîçèò, - òóò æå îòðåàãèðîâàëà Êàðëà, - ñíåéïû íå òîíóò….   
- Ýõ! Áûëà íå áûëà! - Âîëäèê, êàê ñàìûé ñîçíàòåëüíûé, ïåðâûì âúåõàë íà ëîäêó. Âåðõîì.   
- Òû õîòü áû íà êîðàáëå ñ ëîøàäè ñëåç, êîâáîé íåäîäåëàííûé! - áóðêíóëà Ôëåð, ñëåäîì çà Òåìíûì ëîðäîì âñòóïàÿ íà áîðò.   
- Àãà, ñêàçàíóëà - «êîðàáëü»!.. ñêîðåå ÑÓÄÍÎ… - âîò ïðàâèëüíîå ñëîâî. - Ìàðòûøèÿ íå áåç îïàñêè ïîñëåäîâàëà ïðèìåðó Ôëåð è Âîëäåìîðòà. Çà íåé âñêîðå ïîãðóçèëèñü âñå îñòàëüíûå. Äâà äîáðûõ ìîëîäöà íå òîðîïÿñü ñåëè íà âåñëà è íå÷òî ïëàâàþùåå òèõîíüêî îò÷àëèëî îò áåðåãà.   
- Äà, ñ òàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ ìû ïðèåäåì â Ðîññèþ óæå ïåíñèîíåðàìè, à íåêîòîðûå è âîâñå íå äîæèâóò, - ïîñëåäîâàâ ñâîé ïðèâû÷êå ñíà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü, à ïîòîì äóìàòü, Àäàìñ òîëüêî ïî íåîäîáðèòåëüíîìó âçãëÿäó è ñêîðáíî ïîäæàòûì ãóáàì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàïîçäàëî ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî îïÿòü ñìîðîçèëà êàêóþ-òî ãëóïîñòü, - ýýýý… ïðîôåññîð, ÿ íå òî èìåëà ââèäó…   
Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Íå æåëàÿ îäíàêî ïðåäàâàòüñÿ ãðóñòíûì ìûñëÿì, Ìàðòûøèÿ ðåøèëà ðàçìåñòèòüñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, ïîêà çàíÿòû åùå íå âñå ìåñòà. Ïðèëè÷íîå ìåñòî íàøëîñü íà ëàâî÷êå, ðÿäîì ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì.   
- Íó-êà, Âîëäèê, ïîäâèíüñÿ, äàìà ñÿäåò, - ðàäîñòíî ïðîâåðåùàëà Àäàìñ, è âãðîìîçäèëàñü íà ñêàìåéêó, áóõíóâ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè îáàëäåâøåãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.   
- Ýõ, ÷åãî-òî òàêèå êîëåíêè-òî îñòðûå, - ñ÷àñòëèâûì òîíîì ïðîäîëæàëà Àäàìñ, ñëîâíî íå çàìå÷àÿ ïðîèçâåäåííîãî åé íåèçãëàäèìîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, - æåíà ÷òî ëü íå êîðìèò?   
- Ýýýýý…. äà ÿ .. êàê áû… õîëîñò.. - ïðîìÿìëèë Ëîðä.   
- ×òî? Â òâîåì-òî âîçðàñòå? çàñèäåëñÿ, ÷òî-òî òû â äåâêàõ, … ïðîñòè - â æåíèõàõ, íó íè÷åãî, ýòî ìû ïîïðàâèì, - îíà ïîíèçèëà ãîëîñ äî øåïîòà, - ñîâåòóþ îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà Ôëåð - óìíèöà, êðàñàâèöà, à êàê ãîòîâèò - îôèãåòü.. åñòü, ïðàâäà ïàðà-òðîéêà âðåäíûõ ïðèâû÷åê (âûïèòü òàì, òðàâêó ïîêóðèòü, êîçëàìè ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ), íî ýòî âñå æå ýòî ïóñòÿêè, äåëî æèòåéñêîå, òàê ÷òî òû……… - íî Âîëäèê òàê è íå óçíàë â ýòîò äåíü, ÷òî åìó ñëåäîâàëî ñäåëàòü äëÿ çàâîåâàíèÿ ñåðäöà è äðóãèõ îðãàíîâ ïðåêðàñíîé âåéëû, òàê êàê ïðîôåññîðà Èêñîëîãèè âíåçàïíî ñêðóòèë òàêîé ïðèñòóï ìîðñêîé áîëåçíè, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ ó íåå ïîìóòíåëî è ïîÿâèëàñü ðåàëüíàÿ óãðîçà ñíîâà óâèäåòüñÿ ñ çàâòðàêîì è îñòàòêàìè óæèíà…… «Íå èíà÷å, êàê êòî-òî èç íàøèõ ïîñòàðàëñÿ», - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ìàðòûøèè, è îíà ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì îãëÿäåëà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Íî â Áàãäàäå áûëî âñå ñïîêîéíî: äåòèíû ÿâíî íå ïåðåòðóæäàëèñü íà âåñëàõ, Ôëåð ñ áåçó÷àñòíûì âèäîì ñèäåëà íà íîñó êîðàáëÿ, ïîïèâàÿ ìèíåðàëêó «Ëåñíîé îòñòîé» è äîìó÷èâàÿ ñâîèì àêöåíòîì íåñ÷àñòíîå çåðêàëî; ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå äîåäàëà âòîðîé êèëîãðàìì ñûðîãî ïøåíà ïðÿìî èç ìåøêà; Âîëäèêîâñêèé êîíü, ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàâøèéñÿ åäèíîðîãîì Ñèâêîé, óæå ÷àñ âàëÿëñÿ êâåðõó êîïûòàìè, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ïî÷åøåò åìó æèâîòèê; Êàðëà è Ñíåéï, ðåøèâøèå ðàçûãðàòü ñöåíêó èç áåññìåðòíîãî ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ îäíîãî ðóññêîãî àâòîðà, ñïîðèëè ïî ïîâîäó ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé ðîëåé Ìó-ìó è Ãåðàñèìà…. Â îáùåì - ðÿäîâàÿ ñöåíà èç æèçíè ðÿäîâûõ áîðöîâ ñî âñåëåíñêèì çëîì… Íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî. «Íó, çíà÷èò ïðîñòî òÿæåëàÿ ïèùà, ñëàáûé îðãàíèçì», - âçäîõíóëà ïðî ñåáÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ, ïîïûòàëàñü ïîóäîáíåå óñòðîèòüñÿ íà âîëäèêîâûõ êîëåíêàõ, è çàêðûëà ãëàçà…   
- ×òî, ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ, âû óæå íàñòðîèëèñü àíèìèðîâàòü â ëÿãóøêó? - Ñíåéï, ïîõîæå, óæå óòîïèë Êàðëó è òåïåðü âçÿëñÿ çà èñòðåáëåíèå äðóãèõ êîëëåã ïî öåõó, - Öâåò ëèöà ïîäîáðàí Âàìè î÷åíü âåðíî…   
- Ñåâåðóñ, à ïî ðîãàì? - íå ðàçëåïëÿÿ ãëàç îòâåòèëà Àäàìñ, âïîëíå, îäíàêî, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî åå ôèçèîíîìèÿ óæå ïðèîáðåòàåò áëåäíî-çåëåíûé îòòåíîê: ìîðñêàÿ áîëåçíü ïðîãðåññèðîâàëà. «Âñåãäà âñå áûâàåò íåêñòàòè - òîëüêî íà÷àëà Âîëäèêà äðåññèðîâàòü - è íà òåáå!»   
- Óïñ, à ýòî ÷òî? - âîçãëàñ Ôëåð è õëîïàíüå êðûëüåâ îòâëåêëè åå îò ïîãðóæåíèÿ â ãîðåñòíûå ìûñëè î íåóäàâøåìñÿ ïåðåâîñïèòàíèè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Íà ãîëîâó Àäàìñ ÷òî-òî óïàëî. "×òî-òî" ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëîñü ïèñüìîì, íàä êîòîðûì ïàðèë ñåðûé ïî÷òîâûé ãîëóáü ñðåäíåé ñòåïåíè çàäðèñòàííîñòè.   
- Õì, ïî õîäó äåëà, ýòî ìíå, - Ìàðòûøèÿ âñêðûëà êîíâåðòèê, è ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïðî÷èòàëà: «Ñîëíöå ìîå íåçàõîäÿùåå, âîçâðàùàåøüñÿ? Òû âñå æå ðåøèëà ïðèíÿòü ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå?   
Æäó ñ íåòåðïåíèåì,   
ÂÅ×ÍÎ òâîé Ê.Áåññìåðòíûé»   
- Òàààê….. , ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, çàãëÿíóâ Ìàðòûøèè ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, - è ÷òî æå ýòî ó Âàñ çà äåëà ñ Ê. Áåññìåðòíûì, êîòîðîãî ìû âðîäå êàê ìî÷èòü åäåì? Èëè Âû, ñîëíöå íàøå íåçàõîäÿùåå, èìååòå äðóãèå ïëàíû, íàñ÷åò ýòîãî äîëãîæèòåëÿ? Êàðòèíà Ðåïèíà «Èçìåíà»?   
Àäàìñ íàñóïèëàñü, íå æåëàÿ ïîääàâàòüñÿ íà ýòè ïðîâîêàöèè, è, ìîë÷à ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì íà Âîëäèêå, êîòîðûé óæå ñìèðèëñÿ ñ ðîëüþ ðàñêëàäóøêè, ÷åñòíî ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèïîìíèòü ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, ïîëó÷åííûå åþ â çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, è îïðåäåëèòü êàêîâà âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî îäíî èç íèõ ïîñòóïàëî îò Êàùåÿ…… «×òî ìû èìååì? 1. Ïðåäëîæåíèé âûïèòü áûëî áåññ÷åòíîå êîëè÷åñòâî, íî îíè íå â ñ÷åò, òàê êàê áûëè ïðèíÿòû ñðàçó æå. 2. Ïðåäëîæåíèé ïåðåñïàòü - 4, âñå îò Õàãðèäà (áðð!), íî ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí èìåë ââèäó ïåðåñïàòü èìåííî ñ íèì, Õàãðèäîì, à íå ñ Êàùååì… Ìîæåò, ÿ ÷òî-òî íå òàê ïîíÿëà? 3. Ïðåäëîæåíèé ïîéòè äîâîëüíî äàëåêî è ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ - îêîëî 300, èç íèõ ïðèìåðíî ïîëîâèíà - îò Ñíåéïà, îêîëî 42 - îò Êàðëû, 27 - îò Ôëåð, 23 - îò ó÷åíèêîâ, 10 îò Âîëäèêà…. à âîò îñòàëüíûå - â òåìíîòå è ïî ïüÿíè, òàê ÷òî âûÿñíèòü àâòîðñòâî çàòðóäíèòåëüíî… Âîçìîæíî ëè, ÷òî îäíî èç íèõ áûëî Êàùåÿ? Òîãäà ñ ïèñüìîì âñå ïîíÿòíî, âåäü ìîå íûíåøíåå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå ÿâíî íàâîäèò íà ìûñëü, ÷òî îäèí èç ýòèõ 300 ïîñûëîâ ÿ âîñïðèíÿëà êàê ðóêîâîäñòâî ê äåéñòâèþ….. À ìîæåò, áûë åùå êàêîé-òî âèä ïðåäëîæåíèé, êîòîðûå ÿ íå îöåíèëà è íå çàìåòèëà? ÍÎ ÊÀÊÎÉ?!! Òàê, Äóìàé, Àäàìñ, äóìàé… Ïîêà òâîè ñîòîâàðèùè íå ðàñòåðçàëè òåáÿ çà èçìåíó Ðîäèíå è Äàìáëäîðó…»   
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
À â ýòî âðåìÿ â Õîãâàðòñå:   
-Òàê, Äðàêà, è ãäå æå òðóïû?-Êîùåé âàëüÿæíî ðàçâàëèëñÿ â êðåñëå Ìàëôîåâñêîé êîìíàòû.   
-Îíè óåõàëè...â Ðîññèþ..,áîëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàþ.   
Íå óäèâëÿéòåñü òîìó,êàê îíè äðóã-äðóãà ïîíèìàëè.Êîùåé äàáû ñîéòè çà óìíîãî áûñòðåíüêî ïîäó÷èë ÿçûê ñòðàíû Àíãëèè.   
-Êàê æå òàê, Äðàêà, òâîåé çàäà÷åé áûëî âçÿòü â çàëîæíèöû ìåñòíóþ Ñàòèí(ï/à:Ñàòèí-êóðòèçàíêà,ãëàâíàÿ ãåðîèíÿ ôèëüìà "Ìóëåí Ðóæ") è â ïîñëåäñòâèè ïîñàäèòü ïîä ìîé êàáëóê ýòèõ...ýòèõ...íó ÝÒÈÕ. Íî òû íå ñïðàâèëñÿ...Êàê æå òàê? Íó ÷òîæ, âèäèìî ïðèä¸òñÿ òåáå âûïîëíèòü åù¸ îäíî ïîðó÷åíèå.   
-Õâàòèò ñ ìåíÿ ïîðó÷åíèé!ß óõîæó!   
-Ñòîé,ñòîé, Äðàêà. Ó íàñ äîãîâîð. ß äàþ òåáå òî,÷òî íóæíî òåáå,à òû âçàìåí,äîëæåí âûïîëíèòü îäíî ìî¸ ïîðó÷åíèå,íî òû íå âûïîëíèë åãî!ß äàë òåáå ýëåêñèð ñòðàñòè,÷òîáû òû ñëîâèë äåâ÷¸íêó,à ïîñëå òîãî,÷òî íóæíî áûëî ÒÅÁÅ...-Êîùåé ñäåëàë ïàóçó-áëàãîïîëó÷íî óêðàë å¸ èç çàìêà.Íà ýòîì âñ¸ è äîëæíî áûëî êîí÷èòüñÿ,íî ó òåáÿ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü è îíà óøëà.Íî äîëæîê âñ¸ åù¸ âåñèò íà òåáå. Ñîãëàñèñü, ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî.   
-×òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü?-ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîöåäèë Ìàëôîé.   
-Íóó...òâî¸ ïîðó÷åíèå áóäåò ñâÿçàíî ñ æåíùèíîé.   
-Õâàòèò ñ ìåíÿ æåíùèí!   
-Îíî è ïîíÿòíî,-Êîùåé óõìûëüíóëñÿ-èç-çà ñâîåé Êàðëóøè òû çàêëþ÷èë äîãîâîð ñî ìíîé, à îíà ñâàëèëà ê äðóãîìó...   
-Õâàòèò!ß óñâîèë óðîê, ÿñíî?   
-Õì...   
-×òî ÿ äîëæåí äåëàòü?   
-Òû, Äðàêà, ñåé÷àñ îòïðàâèøüñÿ èñêàòü íàøèõ ëÿãóøåê-ïóòåøåñòâåííèö.ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ïðèáóäóò â ñâî¸ì íîðìàëüíîì âèäå,ïîýòîìó íàéòè èõ íå ñîñòàâèò òðóäà. Ùàñ ÿ îáåðíó òåáÿ ììì...ïðîñòî ðóññêèì ìîëîäöåì, íå áóäåì óãëóáëÿòüñÿ â ìèôîëîãèþ.Òåïåðü òåáÿ çîâóò Äàíèëî. È îòïðàâëþ ÿ òåáÿ ïðÿìèêîì íà áåðåã Ñèíåãî ìîðÿ ,òàì,ãäå îíî ãðàíè÷èò ñ Áðÿíñêèìè ëåñàìè.Îòíûíå òû áóäåøü èçúÿñíÿòñÿ è íà ðóññêîì è íà ýòîì ÷óäîâèùíîì àíãëèéñêîì. Òâîÿ çàäà÷à- íàéòè è ïðèâåñòè êî ìíå ýòèõ âûðîäêîâ, à çàîäíî ïîçíàêîìèøüñÿ ñ æèòåëÿìè èñêîííî ðóññêèõ ãëóáèíîê -Âàñèëèñàìè,Åëåíàìè,Àë¸íàìè...ìîæåò íàéä¸øü ñåáå êîãî-íèòü âçàìåí ñâîåé àíãëèéñêîé äóðû.   
×åðåç ñåêóíäó Êîùåé è Äðàêî, ñòàâøèé Äàíèëîé â ÷èñòî ðóññêîé îäåæäå ïðîñòîãî ïàðíÿ, óæå ñòîÿëè íà áåðåãó ìîðÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåáîëüøîé õèáàðêîé.   
-Ïîæèâ¸øü ñäåñü,-ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ Êîùåé,-òàì âíóòðè ñàìîáðàíêà-ñêàòåðòü åñòü, åñëè ÷òî, è âîîáùå óþòíî. Èùè èõ. Ïî ëåñó õîäè è âñ¸ òàêîå...À ÿ ïîø¸ë.   
Êîùåé èñ÷åç, à Äðàêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà áëèæàéøèé êàìåíü è ñòàë äóìàòü î ñâîåé "àíãëèéñêîé äóðå".  
Ãëàâà XV   
Ç.Û. Çàïàñèòåñü âàëåðüÿíêîé...   
_____________________  
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
  
Îïåðàöèÿ «Êîùåé».   
Ïóòåâîé äíåâíèê.   
Äåíü òðåòèé, äåæóðíûé ïî äíåâíèêó - ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.   
Ïîñêîëüêó ìîè áåçîòâåòñòâåííûå êîëëåãè ïåðåñòàëè ïèñàòü îò÷åòû î íàøåé îïåðàöèè, à ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ ìîæåò áûòü î÷åíü âàæíà äëÿ äàëüíåéøåé áîðüáû ñ Êàùååì, ÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ïðîäîëæó ýòîò ïóòåâîé äíåâíèê. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, íèêàêèõ ëèðè÷åñêèõ îòñòóïëåíèé è ïðî÷åé åðóíäû è çäåñü íå áóäåò, òîëüêî ôàêòû, öèôðû è áóêâû.   
Ìåñòî äåéñòâèÿ - êîðàáëü, ïðèìåðíî íåèçâåñòíî ãäå. Íî íà ïóòè â Ðîññèþ, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ.   
10.00 Ïîäúåì.   
10.00-10.10 - ñîëíå÷íûå âàííû, âîäíûå ïðîöåäóðû.   
10.10.-10-50 Çàðÿäêà. Åå äåëàþò âñå àãåíòû, êðîìå îáëåíèâøèõñÿ äå Ëàêóð, Äðàêóëû, Àäàìñ, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Âîëäåìîðòà.   
10.50.-11.00 Àñêåòè÷åñêèé çàâòðàê: ñûðîå ÿéöî è ìèíåðàëüíàÿ âîäà.   
11.00. Àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò.   
Ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå è çàíÿòèÿ àãåíòîâ:   
Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò - êîðìà, èçó÷åíèå ðóññêîãî áîåâîãî èñêóññòâà «ïðîòèâ ëîìà íåò ïðèåìà»;   
ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï - âåðõíÿÿ ïàëóáà, íàáëþäåíèå è çàïèñè, äåìîíñòðèðóþùèå åãî ïîëíóþ è áåçîãîâîðî÷íóþ ïðåäàííîñòü äåëó è ñåðüåçíóþ ïîäãîòîâêó ê îïåðàöèè;   
ïðîôåññîð äå Ëàêóð - ïðàâûé áîðò, ÷òåíèå 5 òîìà Ðóññêèõ íàðîäíûõ ñêàçîê;   
ïðîôåññîð Äðàêóëà - íîñ ñóäíà, îñâîåíèå ðóññêîãî íàðîäíîãî ïëåòåíèÿ «êîêëþøêè» íà ïðèìåðå èçãîòîâëåíèÿ îøåéíèêà äëÿ êîçëåíêà. ….. (íåðàçá.)   
ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë - ëåâûé áîðò, êîðìåæêà ïøåíîì ïîïåðåìåííî ñ íåñåíèåì ÿèö;   
ïðîôåññîð (çà÷åðêíóòî) Åäèíîðîã Ñèâêà - íèæíÿÿ ïàëóáà, òðåíèå ñïèíêîé î äîñêè.   
12.00 - 14.00 - àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò.   
14.00- âñå åùå àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. Çàéìóñü äðóãèìè îïèñàíèÿìè.   
Ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ñòðàíè÷êà èç æèçíè àíèìàãà: çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïîâûøàåòñÿ ëîõìàòîñòü â íîñó è íà óøàõ, à êîëåíè ñòàëè âûãèáàòüñÿ â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó.   
Íå ïðèïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàëè î âîçìîæíîñòè íàñòóïëåíèÿ ïîäîáíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â êîçëà. Êðîìå òîãî:   
- ×àñòî õî÷åòñÿ ïîáëåÿòü íà ëóíó.   
- Ìå÷òàþ õîäèòü â îøåéíèêå è íàìîðäíèêå. Äàæå â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå.   
- Ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ó Ìèíåâðû î÷åíü ñåêñóàëüíûå êðûëüÿ, à Êàðëà ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíà â ñàðàôàíå. Àäàìñ ïðåêðàñíî ïîåò, ïî÷òè êàê ìîëîäàÿ êîçà íà ëóãó. Íî áîëüøå âñåõ ìåíÿ ïðèâëåêàåò Ñèâêà. Íàâåðíîå, ìû ñ íèì ðîäñòâåííûõ âèäîâ. Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî êàòàÿñü ïî ïîëó óæå âòîðîé äåíü, îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèâëå÷ü òàêèì îáðàçîì ìîå âíèìàíèå.   
Âîëäåìðò ïðîñòî äóøêà â (âñÿ çàïèñü â 14.00 çà÷åðêíóòà)   
15.00 Òîëüêî ÷òî îòîáðàë ó Àäàìñ è Ôëåð ïóòåâîé äíåâíèê, ïðîïàâøèé èç ïîëÿ ìîåãî çðåíèÿ ÷àñ íàçàä, ïîêà *ÿ õîäèë * (çà÷åðêíóòî) *ÿ îòëó÷àëñÿ â* (çà÷åðêíóòî) ïîêà ìåíÿ íå áûëî íà ïîñòó. Â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì çàïèñè íà÷èíàÿ ñî ñëîâ «âñå åùå àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò» è çàêàí÷èâàÿ ñëîâàìè «äóøêà â…» àííóëèðîâàíû. Î âîïèþùå áåçíðàâñòâåííîì ïîâåäåíèè óêàçàííûõ …….. (íåðàçá.) ïðîôåññîðîâ áóäåò ñîîáùåíî â ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå èíñòàíöèè.   
15.00 - 16.00 íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî.   
16.27 - ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ êóïàåòñÿ.   
16.34 - ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ íûðÿåò.   
16.40 - îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïðîôåññîð Àäàìñ âîâñå íå ïðèíèìàåò âîäíûå ïðîöåäóðû, îíà óïàëà çà áîðò è òåïåðü áàíàëüíî òîíåò.   
16.42 - ïî÷åìó âñå ñìîòðÿò íà ìåíÿ ñ òàêîé óêîðèçíîé?   
17.00 - òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëà öåïü ÷óäîâèùíûõ ïî ñâîåìó òðàãèçìó è öèíè÷íîñòè ñîáûòèé. Â õðîíîëîãè÷åñêîì ïîðÿäêå:   
1. ß ñïàñ Àäàìñ.   
2. Íà ðàäîñòÿõ îíà êèíóëàñü ìåíÿ öåëîâàòü.   
3. Óæå ÷åðåç ïîëìèíóòû ýòîãî ñîìíèòåëüíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ ÿ îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ïðèïàâøèì ê çåëåíîé ëÿãóøà÷üåé ìîðäå.   
4. Ñîâåò ñòàè ïîñòàíîâèë, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîöåëîâàòü ýòî çåìíîâîäíîå âòîðè÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðîèçîøëà ðå-àíèìàöèÿ.   
  
17.00-17.10 - âñå åùå ïðåïèðàþñü ñ äå Ëàêóð, êîòîðàÿ íàñòàèâàåò íà ïîâòîðíîì ïîöåëóå ìåæäó ìíîé è ëÿãóøêîé. Ëÿãóøêà óìèëüíî ëóïàåò ãëàçàìè. Ñêîðî ðåàíèìàöèÿ ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìíå.   
17.40 - Äîñòàëè, ñäàþñü. Ñîãëàñåí öåëîâàòü õîòü Âîëäåìîðòà. Äî ïîñèíåíèÿ.   
17.45 - Âîëäåìîðò îòêàçàëñÿ. Ëÿãóøêà ëåãëà íà ñïèíó, ñëîæèëà ëàïêè è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ìîæåò, îíà â îáìîðîêå?   
17.47 - Íåò, íå â îáìîðîêå, óæ áîëüíî ìîðäà õèòðàÿ.   
17.55 - Íå áóäó ÿ åå öåëîâàòü, îò íåå áîëîòîì ïàõíåò!   
18.00 - Âûõîä åñòü: æàáó ïîöåëóþò Îäèíàêîâûå-ñ-ëèöà.   
18.02 ÷¸é-òî îíè? ×ÅÃÎ ýòî……….. (íåðàçá.)   
18.15 - âîò óæå ïî÷òè 15 ìèíóò ìû íàáëþäàåì çà òåì, êàê Îäèíàêîâûå ñ ëèöà ïûòàþòñÿ äîãíàòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ñ öåëüþ öåëîâàòü åãî, ïîêà îí íå ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â Ìàðòûøèþ Àäàìñ. Ýòè äâîå îïÿòü âñå ïîíÿëè ïî-ñâîåìó, íî ðàçóáåæäàòü ìû èõ ïîêà íå áóäåì. À òî æ! Èòàê ðàçâëå÷åíèé íèêàêèõ, õîòü íà îðãèþ ïîñìîòðèì.. Âîò óæî îíè åãî ïîéìàþò…   
18.35 - Ïîêà íå äîãíàëè. Êàðëà îò ñìåõà ñëîìàëà âñå êîêëþøêè î ñâîþ ãîëîâó, Âîëäåìîðò ñ âîïëåì «Ãàäîì áóäó!» ïîðâàë íà ñåáå êîëü÷óãó, ëÿãóøêà èñòåðè÷åñêè êàøëÿåò óæå 5 ìèíóò. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çà âðåìÿ ýòîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ ñíåñëà 17 ÿèö.   
18.55 - Äîãíàëè. Â æèçíè òàê íå ñìåÿëàñü. Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, Îäèíàêîâûõ-ñ-ëèöà ïðèøëîñü îòîãíàòü îò Ñíåéïà íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå.   
19.10. - Íå ïàäóìàéòå ÷èâî, ïð. Ñíåéï æèâ, öåë (íåðàçá.) è íåâðèäèì, êàê …… (íåðàçá.) Ìû åãî íåæíî ëþáèì è â àáèäó íå äàäèì. Ïîäïèñü - Äâîå èç ëàðöà.   
19.30 - ââââ. Ýòî ïðïðâîñòîà (çà÷åðêíóòî)   
19.50 - Óô, íå çðÿ ÿ çàíèìàëñÿ éîãîé ïî ìåòîäèêå ñóíü-õóíü=â-÷àé, ïîìîãàåò áûñòðî óñïîêîèòñÿ. Âñå ñîáûòèÿ, ïðîèçîøåäøèå íà êîðàáëå çà ïîñëåäíèé ÷àñ, êîãäà îäèí èç âåäóùèõ ñïåöèàëèñòîâ Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè ïî çåëüÿì áûë èçíàñèëîâàí ìîðàëüíî, *à ìîæåò äàæå è ôèçè÷åñêè* (çà÷åðêíóòî), - âñå ýòî ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ íàøåé ìèññèè ñòàíåò ïðåäìåòîì ñåðüåçíåéøåãî ñëóæåáíîãî ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ. Î÷åíü óäà÷íî, ÷òî âñå ôàêòû áûëè ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî çàôèêñèðîâàíû ïðîôåññîðîì äå Ëàêóð â ýòîì äíåâíèêå. Òåïåðü îñòàëüíûå àãåíòû - ìîè âðàãè íà âñþ æèçíü. È äàæå äîëüøå. Îíè åùå íå çíàþò, êàê ÿ ñòðàøåí â ãíåâå.   
20.20 - îò âðàæäåáíîãî ëàãåðÿ ïîñòóïèëî ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîóæèíàòü. Ãîðäî îòêàçàëñÿ.   
20.30 - íà ïðåäëîæåíèå âûïèòü òîæå îòâåòèë îòêàçîì. Ñòðàííî, íî îòêàç ïîëó÷èëñÿ íå î÷åíü ãîðäûì. Òî÷íåå, ÿ âîîáùå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïîëíûì *ïðèäóðêîì* (çà÷åðêíóòî) ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ îäèíîêèì ñàìóðàåì íà ìèííîì ïîëå è ïîñëåäíèì îïëîòîì ÷åñòè è íðàâñòâåííîñòè *â ýòîì áîëîòå* (çà÷åðêíóòî) â ýòîì *ïîëíîì ðàçâðàòà è …….* (íåðàçá.). (çà÷åðêíóòî)   
20.35 - Òàê, àóòîòðåíèíã íå ïîìîãàåò.   
20.40 - ìîæåò, ñîãëàñèòüñÿ? Ðàññëåäîâàíèå âñå ðàâíî áóäåò, è òîãäà îíè ïîïëàòÿòñÿ, à ïîêà ïóñòü äóìàþò, ÷òî äîáð è ùåäð.   
Ïî-ìîåìó, óäèâèòåëüíî ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå. Ïîøåë ïèòü.   
22.00 - È ÷åãî é òî ìû âñå ïåðåðóãàëèñü? íå ïîíÿòíî… Íî âñå ðàâíî ÿ âñåì îòîìùó.   
22.40 - Èãðàåì â ðóññêóþ íàðîäíóþ èãðó «Áóòûëî÷êà» (â ðîëè áóòûëî÷êè - áàíêà èç ïîä ñàìîãîíà). Òîëüêî ÷òî â 11 ðàç ïîöåëîâàë Àäàìñ… Ñìåøíî, ÷òî îíà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ëÿãóøêó. Â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëèêå Ìàðòûøèÿ ïîõîæà íà îáåçüÿíó.   
23.45 - Ìåíÿ âåäóò ñïàòü. Áîëüøå ÿ íå áóäó äåæóðíûì, ìîæåòå ìåíÿ äàæå íå óãîâàðèâàòü è íå ñòîÿòü íà êîëåíÿõ.   
23.55 - Ñïàòü õîðîøî. Êàðëà, ëîæèñü ðÿäîì…ýýý .. (íåðàçá.) ëàäíî-ëàäíî, øóòêà. Íå î÷åíü-òî è íàäî. Íî ÿ íå êîçåë è ÿ íå íàæðàëñÿ.   
24.00 - Îòáîé â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ ðàñïèñàíèåì. 


	4. ×àñòü ÷åòâ¸ðòàÿÇäðàâñòâóé Ðàøàìàòü íàøà

×ÀÑÒÜ ×ÅÒÂÅÐÒÀß  
Çäðàâñòâóé Ðàøà...ìàòü íàøà....  
  
"Ñêàçêà ëîæü, äà â íåé íàìåê....."  
Ðóñ.Ôàëüêëîð  
  
Ãëàâà XVI   
Ãäå áåçæàëîñòíûå àãåíòû ãðîáÿò íåñ÷àñòíûõ äðàêîíîâ, íàëàæèâàþò êîíòàêò ñ âðàæåñêîé ñòîðîíîé è ïîçíàþò íîâîå ñðåäñòâî ïîñòèæåíèÿ èñòèíû, òî áåøü ñàìîãîí.   
_________________________  
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
  
Âîïðåêè âñåì ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿì Ìàðòûøèè, äî ñòðàíû Ðàøè îíè äîáðàëèñü äîâîëüíî áûñòðî.Óæå ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ îíè áûëè íà ìåñòå. È îùóòèìûé ïëþñ áûë â òîì, ÷òî çà ýòî âðåìÿ íàðîä äàæå âûó÷èë ðóññêèé. Êàùåé ïîêà áåçäåéñòâîâàë òàê-êàê íàõîäèëñÿ â ãëóáîêîì çàïîå. Ìàëôîé ñëåãêà îäè÷àë è ñòàë ïÿòèäåñÿòèïðîöåíòíûì ðóññêèì. Èòàê...îíè ïðèáûëè...   
-Ñîþç íåðóøèìûé, ðåñïóáëèê ñîâåòñêèõ...-çàãîëîñèë Ñíåéï. Íî âäðóã ïðåðâàëñÿ...   
-Ý-ý-ý...Êàðëà,..à ñêîëüêî ãîëîâ ó òð¸õãîëîâîãî äðàêîíà?   
-Íó, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè óæ òû ïðåòåíäóåøü íà Íîáåëåâñêóþ ïðåìèþ íàäî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü.   
-Âû íàâåðõ ïîñìîòðèòå.   
È âñå ïîñìîòðåëè. Íà íèõ ñ âûñîòû Íüþ-Éîðêñêèõ íåáîñêð¸áîâ ñìîòðåëî íå÷òî. Íà ïðîâåðêó "íå÷òî" îêàçàëîñü îãðîìíûì òð¸õãîëîâûì äðàêîíîì.   
-Ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ åãî çíàþ...-âûäàâèëà Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-×òî, áûâøèé ïàðåíü?-ñúÿçâèë Ñíåéï.   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ äðàêîí ñõâàòèë èñòåðè÷åñêè âîïÿùóþ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è íà÷àë îïèñûâàòü êðóãè íàä ëåñîì.   
Ñíåéï ïîäáåæàë ê èõ ñóäíó, âûòàùèë èç ïîä ïüÿíîãî Âîëäèêà ïîìÿòûé Ôëåðîâñêèé ðóïîð è âåðíóëññÿ ê ìåñòó, ãäå ñòîÿëè Êàðëà, Ìàðòûøèÿ è Ôëåð.   
-Êî-êî-êî,-â ðóïîð ïîçâàë äðàêîíà Ñíåéï,-Öûïà-öûïà-öûïà,êèñ-êèñ-êèñ...   
Íîëü ðåàêöèè.   
-Êî-êî-êî,êèñ-êèñ-êèñ,öûïà-öûïà-öûïà...   
-Ñíåéï,-çàîðàëà Êàðëà,-ïî-ìîåìó ìû óæå ïîíÿëè,÷òî "êèñ-êèñ-êèñ" è "öûïà-öûïà-öûïà" íå ïîìîãàþò!!!   
-Îíî óëåòàòü ñîáðàëîñü,-â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü çàâîïèëà Ôëåð.   
Ñíåéï ïî÷åñàë ãîëîâó:  
-Ý-ý-ý...Âóðëåâó êóøå àâåê ìóà? Íåå,íå ïîéä¸ò...Âè îë ñòàðñ íàó èí çå äîï øîó?...Íåå, òîæå íå òî...   
-Äóìàé Ñíåéï, äóìàé, à ìû ùàñ çà ïðèäóðêàìè èç ïóçûðÿ ñãîíÿåì.   
-Íóóó...Ñâåååò, îçàðèë ìîþ áàëüíóþþ äóøóóó...×¸, òîæå íå òî? À, íó òîãäà ý-ý-ý...À òû òàêîé õîëîäíûé, êàê àéñáåðã â îêåàíå...   
-Ðàáîòàåò, èçóìë¸ííî ñêàçàëà Ôë¸ð.-Äðàêîí-òî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ.   
À Ñíåéï, âîîäóøèâë¸ííûé ñâîèì óñïåõîì, íàñèëüíî âûòàùèë èç ëîäêè Âîëäèêà è îíè ýòàêèì äóýòîì, êàààê âäàðèëè â ïîëíûé ãîëîñ:   
-ÎÎÎÎ×È ×¨ÐÍÛÅ,   
ÎÎÎÎ×È ÆÃÓ×ÈÅ,   
ÎÎÎÎ×È ÑÒÐÀÑÒÍÛÅ,   
È ÏÐÅÊÐÀÑÍÛÅ!   
ÊÀÊ ËÞÁËÞ ß ÂÀÑ,   
ÊÀÊ ÁÎÞÑÜ ß ÂÀÑ,   
ÇÍÀÒÜ ÓÂÈÄÅË ÂÀÑ   
ß ÍÅ Â ÄÎÁÐÛÉ ×ÀÑ!   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ äðàêîí (õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûë Çìåé Ãîðûíû÷) âñ¸ áëèæå ïðèáëåæàëñÿ ê ïîþùåé ïàðå.   
-Ñíåéï, äåðæè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë,-êðèêíóëà Êàðëà.   
Êîðî÷å íà ñëîâå ×ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÑ íà ãîëîâó Ãîðûíû÷ó ãðîõíóëàñü îôèãèãèòåëüíîãî ðàçìåðà êóâàëäà. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãðîõíóëàñü íà ãîëîâó Âîëäèêó. Çìåé ãðîõíóëñÿ íà òðèî "Êàðëà,Ìàðòûøèÿ,Ôëåð", êîòîðûõ ê ñîæàëåíèþ îäíîãî ãý íå ðàçäàâèëî, à òàê, ïîìÿëî ïðîñòî, çàïûëèëî ñëåãêà. È ïîñðåäè îãëóøèòåëüíîãî ìàòà è ñòîíà ñòîÿë æóòêî äîâîëüíûé Ñíåéï è ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî ðîñòà âçèðàë íà ñèå êàðòèíó Ðåïèíà. Êîãäà îòïë¸âûâàþùèÿñÿ Êàðëà âûëåçëà èç ïûëè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñòîëü íåïðèëè÷íî äîâîëüíóþ ìîðäó Ñíåéïà, îíà ìðà÷íî èçðåêëà.:   
-Êòî çà òî, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï âûïîòðîøèë ýòîãî ìíîîîãîòîííîãî ÷óäèêà è ïðèãîòîâèë íàì âîñõèòèòåëüíûé óæèí èç ìÿñà äðàêîíà?   
Ìàðòûøèÿ è Ôë¸ð õèùíî ãëÿäÿ íà, óæå áûâøåãî, ìàñòåðà çåëèé ñîãëàñíî çàêèâàëè.   
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
Óñëûøàâ ýòî âîïèþùå öèíè÷íîå ïðåäëîæåíèå - áîëüøå ñìàõèâàþùåå íà ïðèêàç - Ñíåéï, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñòàë ñîîáðàæàòü, êàê áû åìó îòìàçàòüñÿ îò òàêîé «ïî÷åòíîé» îáÿçàííîñòè. Â ýòîì åìó íåîæèäàííî ïîñîáèëè ãîñïîäà èç Ëàðöà:   
- Áûñòðåå áû íàäî, à òî äåðåâåíñêèå íàáåãóò - ðàñòàùàò! - õîðîì ãàðêíóëè îíè, ñ îïàñêîé ãëÿäÿ êóäà-òî íàëåâî.   
- Äåðåâåíñêèå? - àãåíòû ðàçîì ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ âçãëÿäà äîáðûõ ìîëîäöåâ è îáíàðóæèëè çà áëèæàéøèì õîëìîì íåñòðîéíóþ ãðóïïêó äîìèêîâ.   
- Î! - îæèâèëñÿ Ñíåéï, - íàì òóäà. Ðóññêèå ãîñòåïðèèìíû. Ñïðîñèì äîðîãó, ïîåäèì, îòäîõíåì. À ÝÒÎ - ïóñòü òóò ëåæèò, èì íà ñóâåíèðû….   
Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà áûëà ñêàçàíà ÿâíî çðÿ - ïðè ñëîâå «ñóâåíèðû» ãëàçà Ìàðòûøèè çàáëåñòåëè, è îíà ñòàëà òðåáîâàòü â êà÷åñòâå îíîãî äðàêîíèé çóá, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå óãðîæàÿ âûáèòü çóá ó êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî, áîëåå æèâåíüêîãî. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ñòàðàíèé, êîãäà Ñíåéï, íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå ðàáîòàâøèé äàíòèñòîì, âûóäèë èç äðàêîíåé ïàñòè âíóøèòåëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ êëûê, è Àäàìñ ãîðäî ïîâåñèëà åãî ñåáå íà øåþ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñòàâ ïîõîæåé íà ëþäîåäà ïëåìåíè Ìóìáà-Þìáà, çàìó÷åííûå ïóòíèêè äâèíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó äåðåâíè.   
Àêêóðàòíåíüêèå êîñûå èçáóøêè íà îïóøêå ëåñà ÿâíî áûëè íå ãóñòî, íî îáèòàåìû. Ïîñòó÷àâ â ïåðâóþ ñ êðàþ, àãåíòû ñòîëêíóëèñü íîñ ê íîñó ñî ñìîðùåííîé ñòàðóøêîé, ïðèâåòëèâî çàìàõíóâøåéñÿ íà ãîñòåé ïîëîâíèêîì:   
- ×àâî íàäî?   
- ÝÝÝ…. Âèäèòå ëè… Ñàìè ìû íå ìåñòíûå, ïðèåõàëè íà ëå÷åíèå, óêðàëè âñå äîêóìåíòû, ïîìîæÈòå, ÷åì ìîæèòå! - çàïðè÷èòàë Ñíåéï, òî ëè ïåðåïóòàâ òåêñò ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, òî ëè ðåøèâ ñðàçó è íàäîëãî ïðîèçâåñòè íà àáîðèãåíêó íåèçãëàäèìîå âïå÷àòëåíèå.   
- ×àâî? Òû, êàñàòèê, áåëåíû îáúåëñÿ? - öåëü ïðîôåññîðà ÿâíî áûëà äîñòèãíóòà, òàê êàê áàáêà îò óäèâëåíèÿ ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü ïîñëåäíèì çóáîì.   
- Äà îí áëàæåííûé, íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ ñóäàðûíÿ, - ðåøèëà âìåøàòüñÿ Ôëåð è âîòêíóëà â áîê Ñíåéïó 5-òè äþéìîâóþ áóëàâêó ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå, íàèâíî ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî ýòî çàñòàâèò åãî çàòêíóòüñÿ. Íî âîïðåêè åå íàäåæäàì, Ñíåéï íà÷àë ãîëîñèòü, êàê ïîòåðïåâøèé, è Ôëåð ïðèøëîñü îðàòü, ïåðåêðûâàÿ ñåâåðóñîâû âîïëè: - Íå ïîäñêàæèòå ëè, ÷òî ýòî çà íàñåëåííûé ïóíêò è ãäå íàéòè ìåñòíîå íà÷àëüñòâî? Àäìèíèñòðàöèþ òàì èëè ÷òî?   
...×åðåç 10 ìèíóò ýêñïåäèöèÿ óæå âûøàãèâàëà ïî ãëàâíîé (îíà æå åäèíñòâåííàÿ) óëèöå äåðåâíè Ìàëîå Ïÿòêèíî ê äîìó ñòàðîñòû Àìôèáðàõèÿ è åãî äî÷åðè Ìàðüè-Èñêóñíèöû.   
Íà ñòóê íèêòî íå îòîçâàëñÿ, è âñÿ ïðîöåññèÿ ãóñüêîì ïîãðóçèëàñü â âîðîòà äîìà ñòàðîñòû áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. Ïîïàâ òàêèì ìàêàðîì â îãîðîä, ïóòíèêè îáîìëåëè: ýòîò êëî÷îê çåìëè âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî íà íåì 3 ñóòîê ïîäðÿä òàíöåâàë äåñÿòîê áóëüäîçåðîâ, ïðîõîäèëè èñïûòàíèÿ âîåííîé òåõíèêè èëè ñúåçä ãèïîïïîòàìîâ-óáèéö. À ñêîðåå âñåãî - âñå âûøåîçíà÷åííîå îäíîâðåìåííî. Æóòêèå ðûòâèíû è êîëäîáèíû ÷åðåäîâàëèñü ñ îãðîìíûìè ÿìàìè, ó ñàìîé ãëóáîêîé èç êîòîðîé ñèäåëà äîðîäíàÿ äåâàõà ñî âñêëîêî÷åííûìè êîñàìè, ñïîëçøèì íà íîãó áàíòîì è ñ ëîïàòîé â ðóêàõ.   
- Äåíü äîáðûé, óâàæàåìàÿ… - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà Êàðëà, âçÿâøàÿ íà ñåáÿ ðîëü ïàðëàìåíòàðèÿ, - ìû ïóòíèêè, ïðèøëè èçäàëåêà, õîòåëè áû óâèäåòü ãîñïîäèíà Àìôèáðàõèÿ èëè åãî äî÷ü Ìàðèþ. Íî, ìû, êàæåòñÿ, íå âîâðåìÿ. Ìîæåò, íàì çàéòè ïîïîçæå……… ÷åðåç íåäåëüêó-äðóãóþ?   
- À ÷àâî æ… Ìàðüÿ ÿ è åñòü,- çû÷íûì áàñêîì ïðîòÿíóëà êðàñíà äåâèöà, íàïèðàÿ íà «Î», - áàòÿ-òî íà îõîòå, íî íå âîëíóéòåñÿ, íå ïîìåøàåòå. Îãîðîä ÿ êîïàëà, äà óæî ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëà. Âîò òîëüêî íàâîç èç êîðîâíèêà óáåðó è îáåäàòü ñÿäåì…   
Áîëüøèíñòâî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ðåçêî ñäåëàëè ñêó÷àþùèå ëèöà.   
- Ñïàñèáî áîëüøîå, ìû âîîáùå-òî íå ãîëîäíû …   
- ×àâîé-òî? - Ìàðüÿ íåîæèäàííî ðåçâî ïîäñêî÷èëà ê Ìàðòûøèè è ñõâàòèëà êëûê äðàêîíà.   
- Çóá, íå âèäíî ÷òî ëè? - Àäàìñ íà÷àëà ïîäïðûãèâàòü, ïûòàÿñü îòîáðàòü ñóâåíèð ó Ìàðüè, - òðîôåé ïîáåäèòåëÿ.   
Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî çíà÷èò ñèå çàÿâëåíèå, Ìàðüÿ íàñòîëüêî âîîäóøåâèëàñü, ÷òî âñå äàëüíåéøèå ïîïûòêè ãîñòåé îáðàòèòü åå âíèìàíèå íà íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïîèñêîâ Êàùåÿ, îêîí÷èëèñü íè÷åì:   
- Óòðî âå÷åðà ìóäðåíåå, óñïååòå åùå ïîáûòü îáåäîì, - áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî çàÿâèëà Èñêóñíèöà, - à ñåãîäíÿ ñàìè îòîáåäàéòå - áóäåò ó íàñ ãóëÿíüå!   
Âåñòü î ñìåðòè Ãîðûíû÷à ìîëíèåíîñíî ðàçíåñëàñü ïî Ïÿòêèíó è óæå ÷åðåç ÷àñ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ìåñòíûìè æèòåëÿìè áûë îðãàíèçîâàí â ÷åñòü ïðèåçäà îñâîáîäèòåëåé ñêðîìíûé ïèð íà 150 ïåðñîí. Ïîäñ÷èòàâ, ÷òî íàñåëåíèå äåðåâíè åäâà äîñòèãàëî 40 ÷åëîâåê, àãåíòû ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ñîæðàòü èì ïðèäåòñÿ òðîéíûå ïîðöèè… Îæèâëåíèå â êîìïàíèþ âíåñëà òîëüêî îãðîìíàÿ áî÷êà ñ íàñòîÿùèì ðóññêèì ñàìîãîíîì.   
Ïåðâûì ïîëíóþ ÷àðêó íàëèë ñåáå Ñíåéï è ñî ñëîâàìè: «Íó, ÷òîáû âñ¸!» ïðîêèíóë æèäêîñòü ñåáå â ãîðëî. Óæå ÷åðåç ïîëñåêóíäû îí ñ îãëóøèòåëüíûì ñòóêîì, çàñòàâèâøèì îñòàëüíûõ àãåíòîâ âçäðîãíóòü, óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà äóáîâûé ñòîë è îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü áåç äâèæåíèÿ.   
- Àõ, êàê åãî, êàñàòèêà, ñ íåïðèâû÷êè-òî ðàçìîðèëî…- âäîõíóëè ñåðäîáîëüíûå äåðåâåíñêèå áàáêè, ïîíóæàÿ çëîïîëó÷íûé ñàìîãîí êîâøàìè.   
- Âîò òå íà!… Ñíåéï æå íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïüÿíåë…- îøàðàøåíî âûäàâèëà Ôëåð.   
- Òàê îí è íå óñïåë îïüÿíåòü, îí ïðîñòî âûðóáèëñÿ, - ëîãè÷åñêè ïîðàçìûñëèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îòõëåáûâàÿ ÿäðåíûé íàïèòîê. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Ñíåéïó íà ñòîëå…   
Ñëåäóþùóþ áàäüþ ñ ýòèì ÷óäåñíûì çåëüåì ïîñòàâèëè ïåðåä Àäàìñ.   
- Ýýý.. ïàñèáêè áîëüøîå, ÿ íå ïüþ.. ÿ çà çäîðîâûé îáðàç æèçíè, - ïðîïèùàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ íîâóþ äëÿ ñåáÿ ôðàçó (ñëåâà îò íåå ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðàííûé çâóê - Êàðëà ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäàâèëàñü êâàøåíîé êàïóñòîé).   
Åùå ÷åðåç 2 ÷àñà íà÷àëñÿ ïîëíûé ðàñêîëáàñ - âñÿ äåðåâåíñêàÿ ìîëîäåæü â ëèöå 3 äåâèö è 2 ïàðíåé ïóñòèëàñü â ïëÿñ ïîä ìóçûêàëüíîå ñîïðîâîæäåíèå áàÿíà è õîðà èç 20 áàáóøåê ðàçíîãî ðàçìåðà è âîçðàñòà (îò 60 è äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè).   
- Âèíîâàòà ëè ÿ, âèíîâàòà ëè ÿ...., - ñòàðàòåëüíî ïåëè Ìàðòûøèÿ, Ôëåð è Êàðëà âìåñòå ñî âñåìè. Ñ÷àñòëèâûé âäðûçã Âîëäèê ëèõî îòïëÿñûâàë â öåíòðå õîðîâîäà………………………   
  
Óòðî äëÿ àãåíòîâ è îêàçàëîñü ìðà÷íûì è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìóäðåíûì…   
Ïîêà÷èâàÿñü íà âåòðó è ïîøàòûâàÿñü íà íîãàõ, óêðàøåííûå ôèíãàëàìè è ññàäèíàìè, ñ íåêîòîðûìè èç ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíäû íà ðóêàõ, â ïîëíîé êîìå îíè ñëóøàëè íàñòàâëåíèÿ Ìàðüè î òîì, êàê äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñëåäóþùåãî íàñåëåííîãî ïóíêòà.   
- À ÷òîá âàì íå ïîòåðÿòüñÿ, äàì ÿ âàì âîëøåáíûå ñàíî÷êè-ïóòåâîäèòåëü, âåùàëà Èñêóñíèöà, - èäèòå çà íèìè è íèêóäà íå ñâîðà÷èâàéòå…   
Âîëäèê ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì áóõíóë íà ñàíî÷êè âñå åùå ïîõðàïûâàþùóþ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
- Äåðæè èõ! - çàêðè÷àëà Êàðëà, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Ñàíêè æèâåíüêî äâèíóëèñü ñ ìåñòà è ñ ðåäêîñòíîé ïðîâîðíîñòüþ ïîíåñëèñü ê ëåñó. Óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò âîëøåáíûé ïóòåâîäèòåëü ñ Ìèíåðâîé íà áîðòó èñ÷åç â ãóñòîé ëèñòâå, è èç ÷àùè ñòàë äîíîñèòüñÿ ãðîìêèé òðåñê ëîìàåìûõ âåòîê è ñòâîëîâ äåðåâüåâ.   
Èñòîøíî âîïÿ è ñòðàøíî ìàòåðÿñü, îñòàëüíûå àãåíòû êèíóëèñü ñëåäîì è òîæå âñêîðå ñêðûëèñü â ëåñó…   
  
Ãëàâà XVII   
"-Êàðëî÷êà, ïîçíàêîìüñÿ. Ýòî íàø íîâûé àãåíò. Ôåäîò Ñòðåëåö-óäàëîé ìîëîäåö…."   
Ôëåð Äå Ëàêóð   
___________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
-Õà……õà-õà…..õà-õà-õà! ÕÀ-ÕÀ-ÕÀ-ÕÀ!!!ÕÅ! ÕÀÕÀÕÀ!!!!   
-Äóðà.   
-Çíàþ,-Ôëåð çàòêíóëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü çàñíóòü. Ìíîãî îíà âèäåëà ñíîâ çà ñâîþ æèçíü….ñîòíè…òûñÿ÷è…à, ÷åðò åãî çíàåò, ìîæåò è ìèëü¸íû…È òóïûõ, è êðàñî÷íûõ, è ÷åðíî-áåëûõ, è îðàíæåâî-çåëåíûõ, è êóáè÷åñêèõ, è êâàäðàò Ìàëåâè÷à, è ýðîòè÷åñêèõ, è ñàäî-ìàçî, è Ñíåéïî óáèâàòåëüíûõ, è Ìàëôîÿ êàðàòåëüíûõ, è Êàðëó ïî öåíå ïîìàäû îïåðåæàòåëüíûõ…íî òàêîé äðÿíè îíà åùå íå âèäàëà…   
Òåìíî…õîëîäíî…ñûðî…   
Ìóæèê…ëûñûé…â ñâèòåðå…ñ íîæàìè…ãîâîðèò ïî àíãëèéñêè…íåò, íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèò…ñòîèò è ïÿëèòñÿ…   
-×å òû ïÿëèøüñÿ, óðîä?,-ðÿâêíóë âî ñíå Ôëåð.   
Ìóæèê…íà âèä ëåò…ýííàäöàòü, øàãíóë âïåðåä…çàâîíÿëî…   
-Íó, è êòî ýòî òóò ó íàñ?,-âåéëà çåâíóëà. Íåò, ýòîò ñîí ÿâíî íà÷àë äåéñòâîâàòü åé íà íåðâû. Ïîðà ïðîñûïàòüñÿ, ïîäóìàëà îíà.   
-Ïðîñòè, êðàñàâ÷èê, õîøü íå õîøü, à äîëã çîâåò, ïðîùèâàéòå.   
Ìóæèê â óðîäëèâîì ñâèòåðå ÿâíî çàìÿëñÿ:   
-Õì…äåòêà…òû ýòî…òîãî…íå òîãî!   
-Íäà? À òàê õîòåëîñü…   
Ìóæèê ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Âèäàòü òàêîé òóïîãîëîâîé äóðû çà âñå âðåìÿ åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ íà ýòîé áðåííîé çåìëå åìó âñòðå÷àòü íå ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü.   
-ß Ôðåääè Êðþãåð, äóðà! Âðóáàéñÿ!,-ðÿâêíóë îí.   
È òóò âñå ïîïëûëî…Ôëåð îêàçàëàñü ïîóøè â êàêîì-òî ïðîñòèòå äåðüìå. Âîêðóã ïëàâàëè îêðîâàâëåííûå âíóòðåííîñòè ìàëåíüêèõ îáåçüÿíîê, ÷üå-òî ëåâîå óõî è ñòàðûå ñïèñàííûå ÿéöåðåçêè…   
-Íäà, íó è âëÿïàëàñü æå ÿ,-ïîðàñêèíóëà ìîçãàìè Ôëåð,-âîáùåì òàê, ìèñòåð, êàê âàñ òàì…   
-Êðþãåð, ìàòü òâîþ!-âûðóãàëñÿ íåñ÷àñòíûé ìàíüÿê, ñòîÿâøèé íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì áåðåãó ìîðÿ òîøíîòâîðíîé æèæè.   
-Íó äà. Âîáùåì òàêè, ÷óâñòâóþ, äåëî äðÿíü, òàê ÷òî äàâàéòå äîãîâàðèâàòüñÿ. Âû ó íàñ êòî?   
Ôðåä âçäîõíóë è îñåë íà ïîë.   
-Íäà, ïèïëû…îäíàêî âû äàåòå,-ïðîõðèïåë îí,-ýòî íàäî æ…çàáûëè! Ëàäíî, ðóññêîå îòðîäüå, ñëóøàé ñþäà! Êàêîãî ðàêà òû ñòûáðèëà ìîþ…   
-Óâàæàåìûé…ìèëûé ìîé…Ôåäÿ…   
-Ôðåääè!!!   
-Íó äà, Ôðåääè. ß,……….ìàòü………òåáå……â……íà……, êîðåííàÿ æèòåëüíèöà Àíãëèè, òàê ÷òî ñâàëè â òóìàí, ìîÿ ÷åðåøíÿ!   
Êðþãåð ïîìîðøèëñÿ. Îïÿòü íå òî…   
-Íó è êòî æå òû òîãäà?,-âçäîõíóë êðîâîæàäíûé ìàíüÿê-óáèéöà.   
-Ôëåð.   
-…….   
-Ôëåð äå Ëàêóð.   
-………..   
-Âåéëà!   
-………….   
-Èç äåðåâíè ÕÎÃÂÀÐÒÑ!   
-………………   
-Òóïîé…Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ÷èòàë?!   
-Òàê, ïðåäïîëîæèì. È ÷òî?   
-Íå çíàþ ÷òî, ýòî òåáå ÷òî-òî íàäî, íå ìíå…Ìíå áû ïîñïàòü ñïîêîéíî…   
-Òàê, çíà÷èò ýòî íå òû òà ðóññêàÿ èäèîòêà, ÷òî íåäàâíî óñòðîèëà ñïèðèòè÷åñêèé ñåàíñ ïîñðåäè Áðÿíñêèõ ëåñîâ, âûçâàëà ìåíÿ è çàêàçàëà çà ñòî áàíîê ìàðèíîâàííûõ îãóðöîâ óáèòü íåñ÷àñòíûõ àíãëèéñêèõ ïðîôôåññîðîâ?   
-Í-íåò…..ÿ òàêîé ôèãíåé íå ñòðàäàþ….ìíå áîëüøå êàðòîøêó êîïàòü íðàâèòñÿ…..À…êòî òåáÿ âûçûâàë-òî?   
-ßãà êàêàÿ-òî,-îñêàëèëñÿ ìÿñíèê.   
-Äà ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü….,-Ôëåð èêíóëà,- à…ý…çà÷åì îíà òåáå?   
-Äà ýòà äóðà, êîãäà ÿ îòêàçàëñÿ ðàáîòàòü çà åå äîëáàííûå ñîëåíüÿ, ñòûáðèëà ìîþ…ìîþ ØËßÏÓ! Íåò, òû ïðåäñòàâü! Ìîþ ãîðäîñòü è äîñòîÿíèå! Òó, ÷òî â îãíå íå ãîðèò è â âîäå íå òîíåò!   
-Òàê ïîíèìàþ åé íå æèòü?…   
-Íó, íå ñîâñåì…..ïðîíèêàòü â âàøè èäèîòñêèå ñíû ìíå ëåã÷å ëåãêîãî…ïðàêòèêà êàê-íèêàê….íî ðóññêàÿ ïñèõèêà….ýòî ÷òî-òî ñ ÷åì-òî…..Çíàåøü, êîãäà ñóáúåêò âî ñíå, âñòàâ íà äðåâíþþ ñòàòóþ Ïåðóíà, ïûòàåòñÿ ïëÿñàòü ëåçãèíêó íà ãîëîâå è åùå òåðåòü ñåáå ïÿòêè çàïëåñíåâåëûì ñêóíñîì…íåâîëüíî íà÷èíàåøü çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, ÷òî æå ìîæåò èñïóãàòü òàêîãî èçâðàùåíöà…   
-Êòî áû ãîâîðèë,-ïîìîðùèëàñü Ôëåð, óíûëî âçãëÿíóâ íà ïðîïëûâàþùóþ ìèìî ÷üþ-òî ÷åëþñòü.   
-Äà ýòî…ïóñòÿêè…íå òîò ÿ óæå ñòàë…íå òîò…Êðîâè æàæäó, ïîíèìàåøü ïîäðóãà! À ãäå êðîâü-òî? Íåìà….îäíè ïðèäóðîøíûå ñ îãóðöàìè îäåæäó âîðóþò…,-Êðþãåð æàëîáíî âçäîõíóë è óòåðåëñÿ âîíþ÷èì ïëàòî÷êîì.   
-Íó…÷òî òû, âñå íå òàê ïëîõî…,-ïîïûòàëàñü óñïîêîèòü óðîäà Ôëåð.   
Êðþãåð îìàõíóëñÿ.   
Âåéëà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ýòîò óáèòîãî ãîðåì ïîòåðè äîðîãîé âåùè è íîâûõ æåðòâ íåêîãäà êðîâîæàäíîãî ãðîçó óëèöû Âÿçîâ è áëèæàéøèõ îêðåñíîñòåé, âçäîõíóëà è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî, ïîõîæå, íàøëà ðîäñòâåííóþ äóøó.   
-Ìû åäåì â Áðÿíñêèå ëåñà ñïàñàòü íàøó äåðåâíþ îò íàøåñòâèÿ ðóññêîãî Êàùåÿ. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîæåøü åõàòü ñ íàìè,-âûïàëèëà íà îäíîì äûõàíèè Ôëåð è óæàñíóëàñü ñîäåÿííîìó.   
Êðþãåð ïåðåñòàë óòèðàòüñÿ ïëàòî÷êîì, çëîáíî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçêàìè, àçàðòíî êëàöíóë çóáêàìè, óõìûëüíóëñÿ èçóðîäîâàííûè óãîëêîì ðòà è ïðîøèïåë:   
-Äóðà, ìîæåò òåáå âàëåðüÿíî÷êè äàòü, ÿ æå óáúþ âàñ íàõðåí.   
-Äà? Íó ìíå âîáùåì-òî ñèå ïàðàëåëüíî….òû òîëüêî ñ ìóæñêîãî íàñåëåíèÿ íà÷íè, à òî òàì óðîä îäèí……ëþäè â ÷åðíîì íàçûâàåòñÿ…..ïî ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó àíèìàã-êîçåë, ïî æèçíè- ïðîñòî êîçåë.   
-ß ó÷òó. À êàêèå âàøè òðåáîâàíèÿ?   
-Íó…õì…ìû äîâîçèì òåáÿ äî Áðÿíñêèõ ëåñîâ, ÷òî áû òû ìîã âæèâóþ ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ßãîé, ðàç åå ïñèõèêà äëÿ òåáÿ òàê íåâûíîñèìà, à â çàìåí òû äîëæåí áóäåøü ïîìî÷ü íàì ñ Êîùååì. Ñîãëàñåí?,-Ôëåð ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ.   
-Õì…..   
-Ãîðû òðóïîâ, Ôðåääè, ïîäóìàé!,-âåéëà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòïëþíóëà êðîâàâóþ æèæó è ïîïûòàëàñü óöåïèòüñÿ çà ïðîïëûâàþùóþ ðÿäîì ðàçáèòóþ çàïëåñíåâåëóþ âàííó.   
-Õì….   
-Øëÿïà, Ôðåä, øëÿïà…   
-Õì…..   
-Íó Ôðåäóøêà! Íó ïîìîãè íàì! Ó íàñ òàì âñå áàáû, êîçåë, äà ñòîëåòíèé ýïîõîíäðèê, Äîí Êèõîò íåäîäåëàííûé…..à ìû òåáå åùå è ñàìîãîí÷èêà íàëüåì, à?,-âçìîëèëàñü íà÷èíàþùàÿ çàäûõàòüñÿ îò åäîâèòûõ èñïàðåíèé áîëîòà Äå Ëàêóð.   
-×åãî íàëüåòå?,-íå ïîíÿë ìàíüÿê.   
-Íó…øòóêà òàêàÿ….ðàçâîäèò ñòðàøíî! Òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ….Ïîéäåì, à òî ñîâñåì çà÷àõíåøü ñ ýòèìè ñâîèìè Êîøìàðàìè.   
-Ãäå-òî òû ïðàâà…..äà è ñâèòåð ïîðà ñòèðàòü…..   
-Êàðëà ïîñòèðàåò, îíà óìååò!,-îáðàäîâàëàñü Ôëåð, çàáûâ, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîé, êòî óìåë ñòèðàòü áåëüå â èõ äîìå, áûëà ïîäåðæàíàÿ ñòèðàòåëüíàÿ ìàøèíêà BOSH.   
-Ëàäíî, ïîåõàëè. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî òàì â ìèðå äåëàåòñÿ. Ïðèðåæåì êîãî-íèáóäü äëÿ äóøè….,-ìå÷òàòåëüíî âçäîõíóë ìàíüÿê.   
-Âîò è ëàäóøêè. À òåïåðü, äîðîãîé-ëþáèìûé, íå ìîã áû òû âûòàùèòü ìåíÿ èç ýòîãî äå…ãàäîñòè….à òî êîñòþì êàçåííûé ïà÷êàþ…Êñòàòè, î êîñòþìàõ!…Ñîòâîðè-êà ñåáå îäåæîíêó...Ýòîò ñâèòåð òóò ÿâíî íå â òåìó…   
  
...Êàðëà ïðîñíóëàñü ðàíî. Ïîñëå ìàðàôîíà «Êòî áûñòðåå äîãîíèò ñóïåð ñêîðîñòíûå ñàíêè-ïóòåâîäèòåëü îäíîé ðóññêîé äóðû», îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ðàçáèòîé è óñòàëîé. Ñîí íà òðÿñóùåìñÿ òðàíñïîðòå è ñ âñþ íî÷ü õðàïóùèìè íåíàâèñòíûìè ñîñåäÿìè è ïîìèíóòíî îðóùèì âî ñíå ÷òî-òî òèïà «Êîíå÷íî, óâàæàåìûé ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñäåëàþ äëÿ âàñ ïàøòåò èç âíóòðåííîñòåé ìàíäðàãîðû» èëè «Ôèðìà âåíèêîâ íå âÿæåò, ñòàðûé õðû÷!» Ñíåéïîì ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðèáàâèë åé ñèë.  
Èõ ïðåæíèé ÿìùèê ñîèçâîëèë îñòàòüñÿ â Ïÿòêèíî...õîòÿ èõ ýòî íå îñîáî âîëíîâàëî...äà è åãî ñîáñòâåííî òîæå.  
Ïîòÿíóâøèñü, Äðàêóëà çåâíóëà è îòêðûëà ãëàçà……òàê è íå çàêðûâ….íå òî íè äðóãîå…   
-…àààààÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!!!……..íäà…..íå ïîíÿëà þìîðà,-Êàðëà íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè óñòàâèëàñü íà ôèãóðó ñèäÿùóþ íàïðîòèâ è íàãëî óëûáàþùóþñÿ ñâîåé íàãëîé óðîäëèâîé óëûáêîé, îñêàëèâàÿ íåðîâíûå æåëòûå äî òîøíîòû çóáû...òîæå î÷åíü íàãëûå. Ôèãóðà ïîëó-ñèäåëà ïîëó-ëåæàëà, îáëîêàòèâøèñü íà ïåðèëà ñàíåé. Íà íåé áûë îäåò êðàñíûé êàôòàí â çåëåíûõ ÿáëîêàõ, ÿâíî íå ïîðàçìåðó. Íà èçóðîäîâàííóþ øðàìàìè áàøêó áûëî íàöåïëåíà óøàíêà, è íà íîãàõ êðàñîâàëèñü ñàïîãè ñíÿòûå ñ ïåðâîãî âñòðå÷íîãî áîìæà. Çà ñïèíîé âèñåë êîë÷àí è ñòðåëû. Îäíîé ðóêîé îí áàðàáàíèë ïî ïåðèëàì ñàíåé, äðóãóþ íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàë â êàðìàí êàôòàíà.   
-Ñàëþò, äåòêà,-ïðîõðèïåë çàãðîáíûì ãîëîñîì óðîä,-áóäåì äðóæèòü ñåìüÿìè.   
Êàðëà ìåååäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ Ôëåð è óæå ñîáðàëàñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî äî óæàñà ïðèÿòíîå, íî Äå Ëàêóð îïåðåäèëà åå:   
-Êàðëî÷êà, ïîçíàêîìüñÿ. Ýòî íàø íîâûé àãåíò. Ôåäîò Ñòðåëåö-óäàëîé ìîëîäåö….   
  
Ãëàâà XVIII   
Ãäå àãåíòîâ ïðèáàâëÿåòñÿ, à çäîðîâüÿ íàîáîðîò...   
"Âàñèëèñà ïðîøëà âñþ íî÷ü è âåñü äåíü, òîëüêî ê ñëåäóþùåìó âå÷åðó âûøëà îíà íà ïîëÿíêó, ãäå ñòîÿëà èçáóøêà Áàáû ßãè; çàáîð âîêðóã èçáû èç ÷åëîâå÷üèõ êîñòåé, íà çàáîðå òîð÷àò ÷åðåïà ëþäñêèÿ ñ ãëàçàìè; âìåñòî äâåðåé ó âîðîò -íîãè ÷åëîâå÷üÿ, âìåñòî çàïîðîâ -ðóêè, âìåñòî çàìêà -ðîò ñ çóáàìè îñòðûìÿ".  
Ðóññêèé íàðîäíûé ôîëüêëîð.   
________________________________  
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà.   
Êàðëà èêíóëà. Êàðëà çàíåðâíè÷àëà. Êàðëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàãíóëàñü â ñâî¸ì ïàòåòè÷åñêîì äèáèëèçìå. Ïðîøëî åù¸ òðè ÷àñà...Ôåäüêà Êðþêèí îáõàæèâàë Ôë¸ð, Ìàðòûøèÿ îáõàæèâàëà Âîëäèêà,îäèíàêîâûå ñ ëèöà îáõàæèâàëè äðóã-äðóãà, Ñíåéï îáõàæèâàë Ñèâêó (è äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàéòå íàñ, îòêóäà îí òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ...), ïðî Êàðëó âñå çàáûëè. Êàðëà íà÷àëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïåéçàæè. Ñàíè âäðóã îñòàíîâèëèñü. Íà ïåéçàæå âîçíèê Ìàëôîé.   
-Çäðàñòå, ãîñòè äîðîãèå!-ðÿâêíóë îí.   
-Íó ÷åãî òû îð¸øü?-öèíè÷íî çàÿâèëà Êàðëà.-Òû æå ìíå âñþ ðûáó ðàñïóãàë!   
-Ìóû?   
-Íå "Ìó", à çàòêíèñü è ñàäèñü â ñàíè, íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ ñ òîáîé ðàçáèðàòüñÿ...   
Ìàëôîé,áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî îáúÿñíåíèé, ïîêîðíî ñåë â ñàíè ðÿäîì ñ Êàðëîé. Íà÷àë íàêðàïûâàòü äîæäèê.Íàñòðîåíèå óïàëî ïîëíîñòüþ. Õîòåëîñü ñïàòü. Êàðëà òóïî ëåãëà íà êîëåíè Ìàëôîÿ è óæå íà÷àëà áûëî çàáûâàòüñÿ ïðèÿòíîé ïîëóäð¸ìîé, êîãäà ñàìûé óæàñíûé ãîëîñ, ñàìîãî îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî æèâîòíîãî íà ñâåòå ïî êëè÷êå Ñíåéï ñêàçàë:   
-À ìû...ïðèåõàëè!   
Ñàíè âíîâü îñòàíîâèëèñü.Ñêâîçü äåðåâüÿ ïðîãëÿäûâàëè áàøíè äðåâíåé ãîòè÷åñêîé ÷åòûð¸õýòàæíîé ðóññêîé èçáû.Ïðÿìî âòîðûå Êèæè...Îäóðåâøàÿ îò îáëîìîâ Êàðëà íàêîíåö-òî âûëîìàëà ïëîìáó...   
  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ.   
- Òàê, òåïåðü ñëóøàéòå ñþäà, ãîñïîäà àãåíòû, -Ñíåéï ÿâíî ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ãëàâíûì â èõ îòðÿäå, -Âðàã ñèëåí è îïàñåí, ïîýòîìó íàøà çàäà÷à - íå îòêèíóòü ïîëóáîòèíêè çà 15 ìèíóò, äóðèêàìè íàïàâ íà ýòó âðàæåñêóþ êðåïîñòü, à âòåðåòüñÿ â äîâåðèå ê àáîðèãåíàì, âûçíàòü ñïîñîáû óíè÷òîæåíèÿ Êîùåÿ, åãî ñëàáûå ìåñòà, à óæ ïîòîì áðàòüñÿ çà ýòî ãèáëîå äåëî. Ãîâîðèòü áóäó ÿ. Îñòàëüíûå âûãëÿäÿò ìèëûìè, ïðèâåòëèâûìè è øèðîêî óëûáàþòñÿ, - òóò îí ñ íåîäîáðåíèåì âçãëÿíóë íà Êàðëó, êîòîðàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïîñàïûâàëà ïåðåñòàâøèì öûêàòü çóáîì, - õîòÿ íåêîòîðûå ìîãóò è íå ñêàëèòüñÿ, à ïðîñòî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü óìíîå ëèöî…   
Îò òàêîé âîïèþùåé íàãëîñòè Ôëåð íàïðÿæåííî äåðíóëàñü, Ìàðòûøèÿ ñêðèâèëàñü, è äàæå Âîëäèê íåäîâîëüíî ãðîìûõíóë êîëü÷óãîé. Íî áóðè íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Âûïëþíóâ íåíóæíûé óæå êóñîê öåìåíòà, Êàðëà ñïîêîéíî ïîøàðèëà â êàðìàíàõ â ïîèñêàõ îøåéíèêà, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñåâåðóñ ìîìåíòàëüíî çàòêíóëñÿ è íà÷àë ñ ïîâûøåííîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòüþ ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ðåçíûå äåðåâÿííûå âîðîòà, ñëîâíî â æèçíè ñâîåé íå âèäåë íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíåå. Êîíôëèêò, êàçàëîñü, áûë èñ÷åðïàí.   
...Íà ñòóê îòêðûëè äîâîëüíî áûñòðî. Íà ïîðîãå èçáû ñòîÿëà ñàìà õîçÿéêà â óçêîíîñûõ ëàêèðîâàííûõ ëàïòÿõ íà áîñóþ êîñòÿíóþ íîãó è ìîäíîì ñàðàôàí÷èêå-ñòðåé÷ ñ ðàçðåçàìè, äëèííûå êîñìû ñ ïåïåëüíîé ìåëèðîâêîé áûëè ïåðåâÿçàíû êîñûíî÷êîé Naf-Naf.   
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ãîñòè äîðîãèå, - øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü ßãà èìïîðòíûìè çóáíûìè ïðîòåçàìè, - Çà ÷åì ïîæàëîâàëè?   
- Êõå… õûûûûêõ….. - ñèè æóòêèå çâóêè ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñíîâà â øîêå ïðî÷èùàåò ãîðëî, ïûòàÿñü âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ, - Òû, òîãî, õîçÿþøêà.. ñíà÷àëà êàê ïîëîæåíî - íàêîðìè, íàïîè, áàíüêó èñòîïè, à óæ ïîòîì ðàññïðàøèâàé..   
- Äà, óòðî âå÷åðà ìóäðåíåå, - ïîääàêíóëà Êàðëà ðóññêèì ôîëüêëîðîì.   
- È òî ïðàâäà, ÷åãîé-òî ÿ? - çàñóåòèëàñü ßãà, - Åñëè âû ê äðóãó ìîåìó ñåðäåøíîìó, Êàùåþøêå, òî ïîäîæäàòü âàì åãî ïðèäåòñÿ, â êîìàíäèðîâêå îí, ìîæåò ê çàâòðåìó ïðèáóäåò...À âû ïðîõîäèòå, ðàçäåâàéòåñü, ðàñïîëàãàéòåñü, ÷óâñòâóéòå ñåáÿ êàê äîìà...   
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà âñå ïóòíèêè óæå óþòíî ðàñïîëîæèëèñü íà ïðîñòîðíîé êóõíå è âåëè ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó ñ õîçÿéêîé, îäíîâðåìåííî ïûòàÿñü óñëåäèòü çà òåì, êàê ßãà çàâîäèò òåñòî äëÿ òðàäèöèîííûõ ðóññêèõ áëèíîâ. Íå òî ÷òîáû èõ î÷åíü èíòåðåñîâàëè êóëèíàðíûå ñåêðåòû, ïðîñòî íèêîãäà çàðàíåå íå çíàåøü, ÷åãî â ïèùó ìîãóò ïîäñûïàòü, è ðàç óæ ïðèõîäèòñÿ åñòü â äîìå âðàãà…   
ßãà äåëàëà âñå î÷åíü áûñòðî è óìåëî, è ëèøü îäèí ðàç ó íåå âûøëà çàìèíêà - ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðàçáèòü â òåñòî ÿéöà, îíà ïî÷åìó-òî äîâîëüíî äîëãî ñ îïàñêîé ðàçãëÿäûâàëà èõ, õîòÿ îíè âðîäå áû íè÷åì îò îáû÷íûõ êóðèíûõ íå îòëè÷àëèñü, ïîøåïòàëà è ïîïëåâàëà íàä êàæäûì, ïîäíåñëà èõ ê ãëàçàì, ê íîñó, ê óõó, ðàçâå ÷òî íà çóá íå ïîïðîáîâàëà, è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòèõ õèòðûõ ìàõèíàöèé àêêóðàòíî ïðîâåëà ïî íèì çâåðñêè íàòî÷åííûì ñåðïîì… «Ñòðàííî, ïîäóìàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, ñ âÿëûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì âçèðàâøàÿ íà ýòè äåéñòâèÿ, - Õîòÿ.. ìîæåò ó íåå ïðîñòî íåïðèÿòíûå àññîöèàöèè êàêèå-íèáóäü ñ ýòèì ïðîöåññîì?» Çäåñü åå ìûñëü èññÿêëà, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî íåïðèÿòíûå àññîöèàöèè îò óâèäåííîãî òóò æå îáíàðóæèëèñü ó ïîëîâèíû ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ - Ñíåéï è Ìàëôîé ïðè âèäå ñåãî ïðîöåññà íåðâíî âûäîõíóëè è çàåðçàëè íà ëàâêå, Âîëäèê âçäðîãíóë, Êðþãåð ùåëêíóë êîãòÿìè, à Ìàêãîíàãàëë âçâîëíîâàííî êóäàõòíóëà…   
Â îñòàëüíîì ïðèãîòîâëåíèå áëèíîâ ïðîøëî ïî÷òè áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé è äàæå âåñåëî. ßãà òðàâèëà áàéêè èç èõ ñ Êîùååì ìíîãîëåòíåé ñîâìåñòíîé æèçíè, ïðè ýòîì ëîâêî ïîêèäûâàÿ è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ íà ëåòó àïïåòèòíûå áëèí÷èêè.. Ïàðó ðàç òàêîé ôîêóñ äàæå ïîïûòàëèñü ïðîäåëàòü Ìàðòûøèÿ è Ôëåð, íî áûñòðî îñòûëè ê ýòîé çàòåå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äâà áëèíà îêàçàëèñü íàëèïøèìè íà ïîòîëîê, îäèí ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ãîëîâó Ñíåéïà, ÷òî ïðèäàëî åùå áîëüøèé áëåñê åãî êîñìàì, à ðàñêàëåííàÿ ÷óãóííàÿ ñêîâîðîäà ñëó÷àéíî áûëà ïîñòàâëåíà íà ðóêó òóò æå çàáëàæèâøåãî äóðíûì ãîëîñîì Ìàëôîÿ…   
Åùå ÷åðåç 3 ÷àñà êóõíÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé êàðòèíó ïîëíîé ïîáåäû ðóññêîãî ãîñòåïðèèìñòâà íàä àíãëèéñêîé âîñïèòàííîñòüþ, ïîòîìó êàê «ãîñòè äîðîãèå» óæå äàâíî ñúåëè áîëüøå ÷åì ìîãëè, íî ÿâíî ïîêà ìåíüøå, ÷åì èì áû õîòåëîñü, è òåïåðü â èçíåìîæåíèè ïîëóëåæàëè íà äóáîâûõ ëàâêàõ êâåðõó êðóãëûìè æèâîòàìè, ëåíèâî äîæåâûâàÿ îñòàòêè áëèí÷èêîâ. Ñíåéï âíåçàïíî ïðåðâàë ïîïûòêè ïðîãëîòèòü ïîñëåäíèé èç íàìå÷åííûõ èì ê ïîåäàíèþ áëèíîâ, è âûïó÷èâ ãëàçà, ñòàë õðèïåòü è çàäûõàòüñÿ..   
- Îòðàâèëè, åãî îòðàâèëè! - çàãîëîñèëà ïåðåïóãàííàÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëëë…   
- Àãà, òàêîãî îòðàâèøü, - çëîáíî ïðîöåäèëà Ôëåð, - äà îí ïðîñòî îáîæðàëñÿ, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñêîòèíà! Äå Ëàêóð åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñ óìèëåíèåì íàáëþäàëà, êàê ñåðäîáîëüíûé Êðþãåð ñóäîðîæíî ìîëîòèò ïî ñïèíå Ñíåéïà êî÷åðãîé, â íàïðàñíîé íàäåæäå, ÷òî êóñîê áëèíà, âñòàâøèé ó ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïîïåðåê ãîðëà ïðîñêî÷èò âíóòðü, à áëèí âñå íå íå ïðîñêàêèâàåò, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðîñêî÷èòü òàì óæå ïðîñòî íåêóäà, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ôëåð óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì äîáàâèëà, óæå ïðî ñåáÿ, óñòàëî ñïîëçàÿ íà ÷åòûðåõ êîíå÷íîñòÿõ ñ ëàâêè: «Óìóäðèëñÿ æå Ñíåéï ñòîëüêî ñëîïàòü!... õîðîøî, ÷òî õîòü ÿ âñåãäà ìîãó âî âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ»…   
- Íó, à òåïåðü, ìîæåò ñïàòü ïîéäåì? - ïîääåðæàëà âåéëèíî òåëîäâèæåíèå Êàðëà, - à òî ÿ óñòàëà - æóòü!   
- À… à ÿ íå ïîíÿë, êàê æå áàíÿ? ×òî, â áàíþ íå ïîéäåì? - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî çàñêóëèë Ìàëôîé, ñ âîæäåëåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Êàðëó îñîëîâåâøèìè ãëàçêàìè.   
- À áàíüêó ÿ çàâòðà ñ óòðà âàì èñòîïëþ, - ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ îòêëèêíóëàñü ßãà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ðåçóëüòàòîì ñâîèõ òðóäîâ ñî ñòðàøíî äîâîëüíûì âèäîì.   
Ìàðòûøèÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçìîðèëî, è ó íåå ñëèïàþòñÿ ãëàçà… Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî - çäîðîâûé ïîñëåîáåäåííûé ñîí èëè îáìîðîê îáæîðñòâà? Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îíà ñëûøàëà, êîãäà ÷üè-òî (êàæåòñÿ âîëäèêîâñêèå) ðóêè óêëàäûâàëè åå â ïîñòåëü, áûë òèõèé øåïîòîê ãîñòåïðèèìíîé õîçÿþøêè-ßãè:   
- Èñòîïëþ ÿ âàì î÷÷÷å-ååíü æàðêóþ áàíüêó… Ïðÿìî ñ óòðåöà.. Âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ, ãîñòè äîðîãèå……………………   
- Áåæàòü íàäî îòñþäîâà... - òîëüêî è óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü Àäàìñ, íî òóò ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè ïîïëûë ñûòûé áëèííûé òóìàí…   
  
Ãëàâà XIX   
Ãäå àãåíòû óçíàþò, à âåðíåå íå óçíàþò, ÷òî òàêîå ðóññêèé áàíÿ, è ãäå Ñåâåðóñà çàêèäûâàþò îãóðöàìè.   
___________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
-Ôåäÿ, ñâîëî÷ü ýòàêàÿ, êûø èç ìîåãî ñíà!   
Ôëåð ïîìîðùèëàñü îò ïðåäúÿâëåííîãî åå âçîðó ùåäðûì Êðþãåðîì î÷åðåäíîãî óòðåííåãî êîøìàðèêà â êîòîðîì îíà áûëà Äàðòîì Âåéäåðîì, êîòîðîìó ïðåäñòîÿëî çà äåñÿòü ñåêóíä ñîæðàòü äâàäöàòü íåäîæàðåííûõ ïîí÷èêîâ. Äóìàåòå ëåãêî? À âû âîò ïîïðîáóéòå, èçâèíèòå, êóøàòü âñÿêóþ äðÿíü, êîãäà íà âàøó ãîëîâó íàöåïëåí øëåì íåìåöêîãî ðûöàðÿ XIII-îãî âåêà. À-ëÿ Äàìáëäîð…   
-Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìîé íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòü…,-ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü óïîòðåáëåíèå øåñòè ðóññêèõ ïàäåæåé ìàòåðåëèçóþùèéñÿ ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ Ôëåð êèñëûé ìàíüÿê,-Ìíå…ïîíèìàøü…ñêó÷àéåòüñÿ…   
-Ñêó÷àåòñÿ åìó…,-ïðîáîðìîòàëà âåéëà è, ìîðùàñü îò óòðåííåãî ñâåòà, ñåëà íà êðîâàòè…îãëÿäåëàñü. Ðàäóøíàÿ õîçÿéêà ïîìåñòèëà åå â áðåâåí÷àòûå õîðîìû ïëîùàäüþ ïðèëè÷íîé õðóùåâêè. Â óãëó (êàê æå áåç ýòîãî) ñòîÿëà äåâñòâåííî áåëîñíåæíàÿ ðóññêàÿ ïå÷èùà, íà ïîëêàõ ïûëüíîé ñòîïêîé ëåæàëè ñòîïóäîâûå òîìèêè, â óãëàõ âåñåëî áëåñòåëà ñòîëåòíÿÿ ïàóòèíêà, íî ïîë áûë ïîäìåòåí îòìåííî, òàê, ÷òî ìîã ïîçàâèäîâàòü ëþáîé êýéçåðîâñêèé ïûëåñîñ. Áûñòðî ïðèêèíóâ ïëîùàäü îïî÷èâàëüíè, Ôëåð óæàñíóëàñü ïëîùàäè ñàìîé õèáàðû, â êîòîðóþ îíè ïðèáûëè. Äîëæíî áûòü ñèå ñòðîåíèå ñëóæèëî ÷åì-òî âðîäå êóëüòóðíîãî öåíòðà äëÿ ìåñòíûõ àáîðèãåíîâ.   
Çà îêíîì çàâîïèë ïåòóõ, ïðåäâåùàÿ íà÷àëî óæå íà÷àâøåãîñÿ äíÿ.   
-À…ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè?,-Ôëåð ïîïûòàëàñü âñòàòü, íî òóò æå ðóõíóëà íà ÷èñòûå ïîëîñàòûå ïîëîâè÷êè, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ñâîé ãóäÿùèé ÷åðåï -ïîñëåäñòâèå â÷åðàøíåãî «ðóññêîãî ãîñòåïðèèìñòâà».   
Êðþãåð ñêó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàçâàëèâøóþñÿ íà ïîëó âåéëó, âçäîõíóë è, äîñòàâ àíãëî-ðóññêèé ñëîâàðèê è íàöåïèâ íà íîñ çàáëàãîâðåìåííî çàïàñåííûå î÷å÷êè, íà÷àë òóïî èñêàòü ïåðåâîä õîðîøåãî àíãëèéñêîãî ñëîâà stupid.   
-ß äóìàþ…îêîëî äåñÿòè….,-ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ëåíèâî ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ ñòðàíèöû,-ñëóøàé, Ôëåð…à…÷òî åñòü ýòî …ñèíõ-ðî-ôà-çàò-ðîí…?   
-Íå çàïîëíÿé ìîçãè âñÿêîé ôèãíåé!,-âîñêëèêíóëà Ôëåð, ñåðäèòàÿ íà ïüÿíûõ ïåòóõîâ, ÷òî íå ðàçáóäèëè åå âîâðåìÿ, ëó÷øå íàéäè-êà ìíå òóò…òèïà…÷òîáû ïîìûòüñÿ…êàê-íèáóäü…   
Ôåäÿ çàõëîïíóë òóïóþ êíèæå÷êó è ïåðåêèíóâñîííóþ âåéëó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ïîøåë èñêàòü ñëåäû öèâèëèçàöèè ïîä íàçâàíèåì äóø. Ïîòðàòèâ íà ýòî äåëî ìèíóò äâàäöàòü, îí óñòàëî êðÿêíóë è âûíåñ âåðäèêò ìèðíî ïðèñíóâøåé íà ñïèíå Ôðåääè Ôëåð:   
-À òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íàì ßãà îáåùàòü ñ óòðà ðóññêèé áàíÿ?   
-À…÷òî?,-âåéëà çåâíóëà,-àõ äà…áàíÿ…áàíÿ…÷òî çà õó….   
-Ïðèâåò ðàáî÷åìó êëàññó!,-çàîðàë ïðÿìî ïîä óõîì Âîëäèê. Ôëåð è Ôðåääè êèñëî âçãëÿíóëè íà Òåìíîãî ëîðäà, íà êîòîðîì êðîìå ïîëîñàòîé ìàòðîñîâñêîé ìàéêè è ñòàðûõ ãàëèôå ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü ïóäîâóþ çîëîòóþ öåïü è òàòóèðîâêó âî âñþ ãðóäü:» Ãàäîì áóäó, íå çàáóäó ðóññêèé ñàìîãîí».   
-Âèäàëè?,-ãàðêíóë â ðîæó Ôëåð Âîëäåìîðò,-ßãà âûãðàâèðîâàëà! ×óäî, ÷òî çà áàáà! Æàëü, êîêíóòü ïðèäåòñÿ!   
Òóò îí äèêî çàðæàë îäíîìó åìó èçâåñòíûì ñàäèñòñêèì ìûñëÿì.   
-Òû ÷åãî îðåøü?,-øèêíóëà íà íåãî çëàÿ âåéëà,-õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû íàñ òóò ïðåâðàòèëè â ÷èñòî ðóññêóþ îòáèâíóþ èëè â áàíå çàæàðèëè?!   
-×òî?! Ãðîì÷å ãîâîðè, ó ìåíÿ ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî ÷òî-òî ñëóõ ñîâñåì çà÷àõ! Íó äà íè÷åãî! Âû â áàíþ äàâàéòå! ×òî áû ñèëû áûëè ñ ðóññêèì âðàãîì âðóêîïàæíóþ! Äàâàé, Ôåäüêà, ñ íàìè! Âñåõ ïîðóáèì ê ÷åðòÿì!,-çàáðûçãàë ñëþíîé Âîëäèê.   
Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà:   
-×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ìîé äîðîãîé Ôåäåíüêà, ÷òî ìíå îòñþäà òåïåðü òîëüêî äâà ïóòè: èëè ìû â ñêîðîñòè èùåì Êîùåÿ è ðóáèì åãî ê ÷åðòÿì, èëè ïðèâåò îòðàâëåííûå îëàäóøêè…   
Êðþãåð êðèòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåë íà âåñåëîãî Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ âäûõàþùåãî ñâåæèé óòðåííèé âîçäóõ, ïîóäîáíåå âñêèíóë ïà ïëå÷å Ôëåð è êèñëî äîáàâèë:   
-Äàñòèø ôàíòàñòèø…. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ó äåðåâÿííîé áàíüêè íåõèëîãî ðàçìàõà ñòîëïèëàñü âñå ãîñòè ðàäóøíîé ßãè. Êîãäà Ôðåääè, çëîðàäíî îçèðàÿñü (íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ -ïðèâû÷êà), ïðèáûë, òàùà íà ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ïåðåêèíóòóþ ñëàäêî ïîñàïûâàþùóþ âåéëó, Ìàðòûøèÿ è Êàðëà êèñëî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è çëî âçãëÿíóëè íà ìóæ÷èí, ïðåäñòàâëåííûõ íàâîðà÷èâàþùèì êðóãè âîêðóã ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïåðåêèíóâøåãî ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ìàõðîâîå ïîëîòåíöå è âåñåëîãî äî óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ, áóäòî â÷åðà óçíàâøåãî, ÷òî íà åãî ñ÷åò ïåðåâåë âñå ñâîå ñîñòîÿíèå â âå÷íî çåëåíûõ åäèíèöàõ ìèëûé äÿäþøêà ïî èìåíè Áèë Ãåéòñ, Âîëäèê è ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî æóþùåãî ñâåæèé îãóðåö Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîãî ìó÷èë íåâûíîñèìûé ñóøíÿê (âèäàòü íå òîëüêî áëèí÷èêè îíè â÷åðà øàìàëè…).   
Ìàëôîé, áðîñàþùèé æàäíûå âçãëÿäû â ñòîðîíó Êàðëû, õèùíî ïîòèðàë ðó÷êè â ïðåäâêóøåíèè èíòåðåñíîé ïîìûâêè.   
-Òàê!,-õëîïíóë â ëàäîøè ðàäîñòíûé Âîëäèê,-ïîéäåì òàê! Ñíà÷àëà èäåì ìû ñ Êàðëîé, ïîòîì-ìû ñ Ìàðòûøèåé, ïîòîì-ìû ñ Ôëåð, ïîòîì-Ìàëôîé ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, à Ñíåéï ìîæåò è ñ ßãîé èäòè.   
-Ýòî ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ ñ ßãîé?!,-âîçìóòèëñÿ Èâàíóøêà.   
-À ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî íå î÷åíü ôàíòàíèò ñ êóðèöîé ìûòüñÿ!,-ïîòäàêíóë åìó îáèæåííûé òàêîé ñîðòèðîâêîé Ìàëôîé, òóò æå ïîëó÷èâøèé ïî ãîëîâå ñûðûì ñâåæåñíåñåííûì ÿéöîì.   
Ôëåð æå, ñ óæàñîì îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì ñòîëåòíåãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, êðåï÷å âöåïèëàñü â Êðþãåðà è ðÿâêíóëà:   
-Ôèã âàì, óâàæàåìûé Ìóðîìåö!   
Êàðëà ñ Ìàðòûøèåé æå âûðâàëè ó Ñíåéïà îãóðöû è íà÷àëè çàêèäûâàòü èìè Âîëäåìîðòà, âèäèìî, òàêòè÷íî âûðàæàÿ ýòèì ñâîå íåñîãëàñèå.   
Êðþãåð îïóñòèë Ôëåð è õèùíî êëàöíóë çóáàìè:   
-Íàðîä òèïà ïðîòèâñòâóåò, ìàé äèà, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðåäëàãàòü òàêîé âàðèàíò: ñíà÷àëà ìû ñ Ôëåð, ïîòîì ìû ñ Ìàðòàøèÿ, ïîòîì ìû ñ…   
-Äà-äà, ìû óæå ñëûøàëè,-áûñòðî ïðåðâàëà åãî Àäàìñ,-íåò óæ, ëó÷øå òàê: ìàëü÷èêè îòäåëüíî, äåâî÷êè îòäåëüíî…   
Òàêîé âàðèàíò óñòðàèâàë îòíþòü íå âñåõ, îñîáåííî Ìàëôîÿ, ââèäó ÷åãî áûë îòëîæåí â äîëãèé ÿùèê. Íî ðàçîçëåííûé Âîëäèê íå óíèìàëñÿ, ÿðî ñòîÿ íà ñâîåì. Ïðèâûêøèé ê íåñîãëàñèþ Êðþãåð íå óñòóïàë åìó â óïðÿìñòâå, â ñëåäñòâèè ÷åãî âîçíèê íåáîëüøîé êîíôëèêò, ðàçâèâøèéñÿ â íåáîëüøîé ìîðäîáîé, êîòîðûé íåìíîãî ðàçâëåê âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Íî íà ñåðåäèíå ðàçâèòèÿ âåñåëóõè, êîãäà Ôåäÿ âöåïèëñÿ Âîëäèêó â öèêîëîäêó, à Òåìíûé Ëîðä ðüÿíî ïûòàëñÿ îòîðâàòü Êðþãåðó óõî, â ïðîöåññ âìåøàëàñü ßãà è ñâàðëèâî âîçâåñòèëà, ÷òî òðóáà çàñîðèëàñü êàêîé-òî ñîâîé, êîòîðóþ ïðèäåòñÿ äîëãî âûòàñêèâàòü, ïîñåìó áàíÿ îòêëàäûâàåòñÿ íà âå÷åð. Êñòàòè, â òðóáå êîðãà çàìåòèëà èñòåðçàííûé êîíâåðò, êîòîðûé, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, î÷åíü ñèëüíî íàìîê è áûë çàìàçàí ñàæåé, òàê ÷òî îíà íå çàâèäóåò àäðåñàòó. È âîîáùå, êîãäà îíà óçíàåò, êòî òàêèì ñïîñîáîì ðàçñûëàåò ïèñüìà, òî îíà ïîêàæåò ýòîìó ïèñàðþ, ãäå ðàêè çèìóþò. Êîìïàøêà àãåíòîâ, ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñóþùàÿñÿ ìåñòîì, ãäå ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ðàêè âçäóìàëè çèìîâàòü, ñî÷ëà íóæíûì çàêîí÷èòü ïîáîè è ðàçîéòèñü ïî ñâîèì äåëàì, îñòàâøèñü áåç ïîìûâêè è ïèñüìà îò Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé, êîãäà óçíàåò, ÷òî ñòàëî ñ åãî øêîëüíîé ñîâîé, ïîêàæåò èì íå òîëüêî çèìîâêó ðàêîâ, íî è âñåõ ÷åðòåé âìåñòå âçÿòûõ.   
Ãëàâà XX   
Ãäå êîðãà âíåçàïíî èñ÷åçàåò, Äàìáëäîð ïîñûëàåò ãíåâíîå ïèñüìî ñ ïîäàðî÷êîì, Ôåäÿ è Âîëäèê óñòðàèâàþò êðîâàâóþ ïîòàñîâêó, à âñå íåïðèÿòíîñòè ñâàëèâàþòñÿ íà Ôëåð.   
________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
-Ý...óâàæàåìàÿ,-îáðàòèëàñü Êàðëà ê øóðóþùåé ó ïëåòû ßãå,-ãîñòè òèïà òîãî...êóøàòü æåëàþò...   
Îòëîæèâ íà âðåìå îðèåíòèðîâêó íà ìåñòíîñòè èç-çà íåïîíÿòü îòêóäà (íåêîòîðûå ïîäîçðåâàþò, ÷òî ñ íåáà) âçÿâøåéñÿ ãðîçû, àãåíòû ñîáðàëèñü â ïðîñòîðíîé êóõíå, êèñëî óñòàâèëèñü â îêíî è íàáëþäàëè çà ìàõèíàöèÿìè êîðãè, êîòîðàÿ ïðîâîðíî ãîòîâèëà øåñòü áëþä îäíîâðåìåííî.   
-Äà, ìèëûå, ùàñ, ùàñ óñå áóèò,-ìèëî çàâîðêîâàëà ßãà,-ïðîãîëàäàëèñü íåáîñü...äà è áàíüêà òóò...íàêðûëàñü (áàáêà íåõîðîøî çâÿêíóëà êî÷åðãîé)...íó äà íè÷å...êàê ñïàëîñü, ãîñòè äîðîãèå?   
Ãîñòè äîðîãèå íåâåñåëî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è íà÷àëè ñêó÷íóþ-ñêó÷íóþ áåñåäó î ñíàõ, êîòîðûå Êîðãà ïîïóòíî ðàñøèôðîâîâàëà, ïðè÷åì âñåãäà î÷åíü ìðà÷íî è âñå ñâîäèëîñü ê òîìó, ÷òî ëó÷øå óìåðåòü ñðàçó è íå ìó÷àòüñÿ.   
-Íó âîò è óñå,-êðÿêíóëà ßãà, -ùàñ ïèðîõè ïîäîñïåþò, îòâåäàåòå….   
Íî äîêîí÷èòü Êîðãà íå óñïåëà, òàê êàê â ôîðòî÷êó âíåçàïíî âëåòåë è íà÷àë êðóæèòü íàä ãîëîâàìè ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ÷åðíûé âîðîí. Ñäåëàâ ïàðó ìåðòâûõ ïåòåëü, îí ñåë íà ïëå÷î õîçÿéêå è íà÷àë îãëóøèòåëüíî êàðêàòü. Áàáêà âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà áåøåííóþ ïòèöó, ïîñëå ÷åãî áåñöåðåìîííî çàñóíóëà åå çàøèâîðîò è áûñòðî âûïðûãíóëà â îêíî.   
-Ý…ììì…íå ïîíÿëà,-èêíóëà Ôëåð,-à êàê æå æðàòâà?!!   
Ãîëîäíûå ãîñòè áûñòðî âçãëÿíóëè íà ïå÷ü. Òàì íå íàáëþäàëîñü è ñëåäîâ íåäàâíèõ ïèðîæêîâ, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè âîò-âîò ïîäîñïåòü.   
-Ìàãèÿ…,-îøàðàøåííî ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé, òóò æå ïîëó÷èâíèé ñìà÷íûé ïîäçàòûëüíèê îò Ìàðòûøèè.   
-Äóðàê, íå÷åãî ðàçèâàòü ðîò íà âñÿêèå ðóññêèå ôîêóñû,-ðÿâêíóëà Àäàìñ,-ëó÷øå äàâàéòå-êà ñîîáðàçèì, îòêóäà íàì âçÿòü çàâòðàê…   
Ïîæóìàëè…íå äóìàëîñü.   
-Ïðèäóìàë!,-âåñåëî âîñêëèêíóë Âîëäèê,-à äàâàéòå ïîçàâòðàêàåì!   
Âñå êèñëî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî è ïîñîâåòîâàëè çàòêíóòüñÿ. Âîëäèê îòêàçàëñÿ. Äèïëîìàòè÷íûé Ôåäÿ ðåøèë íàãëÿäíî ïîêàçàòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, êàê îí îáû÷íî äîáèâàåòñÿ òèøèíû, íà ÷òî Âîëäèê ëàñêîâî âñïîìíèë äîáûì ñëîâîì ÷üþ-òî ìàìó… Âîáùåì äðóæåñêèé ìîðäîáîé   
âíîâü ðàçâëåê ïóáëèêó. Ïî÷åìó-òî íèêòî íå õîòåë äóìàòü î äåëå, âûäóìûâàòü è ñòðîèòü øïèîíñêèå ïëàíû. Íàðîä îòäûõàë…   
Âäðóã, êàê îíî âñåãäà áûâàåò, â çëîñ÷àñòíîå îêíî âëåòåë óâåñèñòûé òîìèê è òÿïíóë Ôëåð àêêóðàò ïî ãîëîâå. Âåéëà îòðóáèëàñü.   
Êîãäà Ôëåð áûëà ïðèâåäåíà â ÷óâñòâî òåì, ÷òî Êðþãåð ëàñêîâî õëåñòàë åå ïî ùåêàì, íàðîä âîêðóã óæå ðàññìàòðèâàë ñòðàííóþ êíèæå÷êó à òàê æå ïèñüìåöî, ïðèâÿçàííîå ê íåìó.   
-Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü îò Äàìáëäîðà,-äîãàäàëñÿ Ñíåéï,-òóò åãî ïå÷àòü…   
-Äà íó,-ñ èçäåâêîé âçäîõíóëà Êàðëà,-à ÿ òàê íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî òåáÿ ïðèãëàñèëè íà êîíêóðñ êðàñîòû…   
-Õàðå ïðèêàëûâàòüñÿ, ïèïëû,-Ìàðòûøèÿ âûðâàëà ïîñûëêó èç ðóê Êàðëû, íî íå óäåðæàëà è êíèãà îïÿòü äîëáàíóëà Ôëåð ïî ãîëîâå.   
Âåéëà çàîðàëà áëàãèì ìàòîì, ââèäó ÷åãî íàðîä ðåøèë ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ è íà÷àë àêòèâíî ïèõàòüñÿ, âûðûâàÿ äðóã ó äðóãà ïèñüìî ñ ðîäèíû.   
Ôëåð âçäîõíóëà è îòêðûëà êíèæå÷êó. Îíà ñðàçó îùóòèëà åäêèé çàïàõ ðàäèàêòèâíîé ïûëè, ãëàçà áîëüíî çàùèïàëî.   
-Çíà÷èò òàê!,-Ñíåéï íàêîíåö-òî âûðâàë êîíâåðò èç ðóê òîâàðèùåé è, ðàñïèõàâ âñåõ âîêðóã, ðàçîðâàë ïèñüìî è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü.   
«Äîðîãèå ìîè äóð…äðóçüÿ,-êîðÿâî ïèñàë äèðåêòîð,-äàâíî íå ïîëó÷àë âàøè îò÷åòû ê òîìó æå íåäàâíî óçíàë, ÷òî âû çàãóáèëè ìîþ ëó÷øóþ ñîâó. Òàê æå äî ìåíÿ äîøåë ñëóõ, ÷òî âû âêëþ÷àåòå â îïåðàöèþ ïîñòîðîííèõ ëè÷íîñòåé. Ìîãó ê òîìó æå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, çíàÿ âàøè ñëàáîñòè, ÷òî âàìè ïðåîäîëåí íå îäèí çàïîé. Îñòàåòñÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âû åùå æèâû è íå ñòàëè æåðòâîé ñâîåé æå íåêîìïåòåíòíîñòè. Çíàþ, íàâåðíÿêà Êàðëà, Ôëåð, Ìàðòûøèÿ è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîïàëè ïîä…(òóò Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïàóçó è íåäîâîëüíî êðÿêíóë) …íåãàòèâíîå âëèÿíèå ðàñïóñòèâøåãîñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Ñåâåðóñà (Íåñ÷àñòíûé Èâàíóøêà çëî âçãëÿíóë íà óõìûëÿþùèõñÿ âûøåïåðå÷èñëåííûõ íåâèííûõ îâå÷åê), íî êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ âûíóæäåí ïîñëàòü âàì îäèí íåáîëüøîé ñþðïðèç, êîòîðûé âîçìîæíî íàó÷èò âàñ óìó-ðàçóìó. Èòàê óäà÷ è ïåðåäàâàéòå ïðèâåò ìèñòåðó Êðþãåðó. Ïåðåäàéòå, ÷òî îí âñåãäà æåëàííûé ãîñòü â íàøåé äåðåâíå è ñïðîñèòå, íå îòêàæåòñÿ ëè îí ïðîâåñòè ìîþ íîâóþ ïðåçèíòàöèþ íî÷íûõ ãîëîâíûõ ãîðøêîâ. Ìîå ïî÷òåíèå. Âñåãäà âàø À.Äàìáëäîð.»   
-ÃÐÐÐ!,-âçðåâåë Ñíåéï è, ñêîìêàâ ïèñüìî, çëî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ëûáèøåãîñÿ Ôåäþ.   
-Äà óñïîêîéñÿ òû, Ñåâ,-ñêðûâàÿ äèêèé ðæà÷ü ñêàçàëà Àäàìñ,-ñ êåì íå áûâàåò. Ìû æå çíàåì, êàêîé òû ó íàñ…ïðàâèëüíûé…Ñåé÷àñ ãëàâíîå-óçíàòü, ÷òî ýòîò ñòàðûé õðû÷ îïÿòü ïîñëàë íà íàøó ãîëîâó. Ôëåð, êàê òû òàì æèâà? ×òî ñèå çà êíèæå÷êà, íå çíàåøü? Íå îòêðûâàé åå ïîêà, îíà ìîæò ñ ïðîêëÿòüåì…òû..ý…..   
  
-Íåøòî ÿ äà íå ïîéìó.   
Ïðè ìîåì-òî ïðè óìó?..   
×àé, íå ëàïòåì ùè õëåáàþ,   
Ñîáðàæàþ, ÷òî ê ÷åìó!   
  
Âñå çàñòûëè â òèõîì øîêå.   
-Ôëåð, ñîëíûøêî,-ïåðâîé î÷íóëàñü Êàðëà,-÷òî, ïðîñòè, òû ñêàçàëà?   
-Õå-õå, à-ëÿ ýêñïðîìò,-íàãëî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéïóøêà.   
-×å ðæåøü, êîçåë?,-ðÿâêíóëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, -Ôåäü, ïîñìîòðè-êà, ÷òî òàì çà êíèæå÷êà, ó íàøåé ïîýòåññû?   
Êðþãåð âçÿë ó íàõîäÿùåéñÿ â ïðîñòðàöèè âåéëû òîìèê è ïðî÷èòàë íà îáëîæêå:   
-Ëåîíèä Ôèëàòîâ. «Ñêàç ïðî Ôåäîòà ñòðåëüöà, óäàëîãî ìîëîäöà»…   
-Òàê…,-öûêíóëà çóáîì Êàðëà,-ñòàðûé õðåí…   
-Ëèòåðàòóðíîå çàêëÿòüå,-äîãàäàëñÿ Âîëäèê,-à Äàìáëäîð-òî, ñòàðèê, ñîîáðàæàåò…   
-Äà óæ, òåïåðü îíà íàì òóò ñòèõàìè çàãîâîðèò…åùå ÷åãî íå õâàòàëî,-âçäîõíóëà Àäàìñ.   
-È ÷òî, íàäîëãî ýòî åñòü?,-îáåñïîêîåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ôåäÿ.   
-Íó…ýòî êàê ñêàçàòü. Ïîêà íå âûâåòðèòñÿ…,-çàäóìàëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ,-è çà÷åì ýòî îí ñäåëàë? Ñîâñåì óìîì òðîíóëñÿ…..   
-Äà,-ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Êðþãåðà Ñíåéï,-è êíèæå÷êó-òî ñ íàìåêîì ïîñëàë…   
Íà ýòî Ôðåä òîëüêî øåëêíóë ëåçâèÿìè è êîçëåíî÷åê ñðàçó çàòêíóëñÿ.   
-Íó, çàêëÿòüå, íå çàêëÿòüå,-çàìåòèë ìàíüÿê,-à æðàòü ìû õîòåòü. Âû òóò ñèäåòü è çàòêíóòüñÿ, ïîêà ÿ -ìàñòåð êðîâàâîé êóõíè, íå ïðèãîòîâèòü âàì âêóñíûé çàâòðàê èç ýòîãî ïëîõîé óðîä.   
Êðþãåð íåõîðîøî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è øàãíóë â ñòîðîíó Ñíåéïà. Òîò ïîïÿòèëñÿ.   
-Ý íåò, ìèëîê,-âìåøàëàñü Êàðëà,-íå õâàòàëî ìíå åùå, ÷òîáû îò Äàìáëäîðà çà ãàíèáàëèçì äîñòàëîñü. Ëó÷øå-êà ñãîòîâü íàì ÷åé-íèáóäü äðóãîå, ìèëûé. À Ñíåéïà îñòàâü ,îí íàì íà ÷åðíûé äåíü…   
Âñêîðå àãåíòû óñòðîèëèñü çà êðóãëûì ñòîëîì â îæèäàíèè åäû. Çëîé Ôåäÿ, íåäîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî åãî ïðèëåïèëè ê ïëèòå, íåäîâîëüíî çâåíåë ïîñóäîé. Ñíåéï æå ñ èíòåðåñîì èçó÷àë êíèæåíöèþ, ïîñëàííóþ äèðåêòîðîì.   
-ß äóìàþ,-îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê íàðîäó,-÷òî îïåðàöèþ ÿ äîëæåí âçÿòü ïîä ñâîé êîíòðîëü. À òî åùå ÷åãî ñ âàìè âûéäåò. È òî, âîí, ìà÷åõà íàøà óæå ôèãíþ âñÿêóþ ïîäõâàòèëà. À ó ìåíÿ êàê-íèêàê îïûò, äà è ñîîáðàæàþ ÿ áûñòðåå. À òî çàãóáèòå íàì âñþ îïåðàöèþ.   
Ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå íåäîáðî ïîêîñèëèñü íà êîçëà.   
-À íó, Ôëåð, ðîäè-êà åìó ÷åé-íèáóäü èç Ôèëàòîâà,-ïðîöåäèëà ñêâîçü çóáû Àäàìñ.   
- Ìíå á îãðåòü òåáÿ ïëåòüìè,   
×åòûðüìÿ àëè ïÿòüìè,   
×òîáû òû íå èçãàëÿëñÿ   
Íàä ñóðüåçíûìè ëþäüìè! ,-íàãëî âûñòóïèëà îòîøåäøàÿ îò øîêà Ôëåð.   
Îáøåñòâåííîñòü ðüÿíî ïîòäåðæàëà åå è Ñíåéïó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê çàòêíóòüñÿ è ìîë÷à æäàòü Êðþãåðîâñêîé ñòðÿïíè.   
  
Ãëàâà XXI   
Ãäå Êðþãåð àãèòèðóåò íàðîä íà ñ/õ ðàáîòû è ïðîÿâëÿåò ñâîþ ñêëîííîñòü ê êóëèíàðèè. È ãäå èñòîðè÷åñêàÿ âñòðå÷à âñå æå ñîñòîÿëàñü...   
___________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
-Íó, ñêîðî òàì?,-ðÿâêíóëà ãîëîäíàÿ Êàðëà ïîä àêêîìïîíèìåíò Ñíåéïîâñêîãî ãîëîäíîãî æåëóäêà.   
-Äà íèêîãäà,-ïðîøèïåë ïðåâðàùåííûé â êóõàðêó Êðþãåð,-ÿ âàì èç âîçäóõà øîëü áóäóòü æðàòâó òâîðèòü? Òóò ïðîäóêòîâ íå åñòü íè õ…   
-Ñíàðÿæàéñÿ, áðàòåö, â ïóòü   
Äà ñúåñòíîãî íàì äîáóäü -   
Ãëóõàðÿ àëü êóðîïàòêó,   
Àëü èøî êîãî-íèáóäü!,-íàãëî âûïàëèëà Ôëåð ñ ñàìîãî ïðîáóæäåíèÿ ìó÷èìàÿ ëþòûì ãîëîäîì.   
Ôðåääè íåõîðîøî êëÿöíóë ïåð÷àòî÷êîé.   
-Òîãäà âñå èäòè ñî ìíîé íà ïëàíòàöèè!,-íà÷àë àãèòèðîâàòü îí íàðîä,-ó ìåíÿ è òàê ðóêè áîëÿò îò ýòîãî ñìàçëèâûé êîçåë. Ìîðäó åìó á ðàçóêðàñèë, äà….   
-×òî-÷òî-÷òî?!!!,-íåõîðîøî çàîðàë Ñíåéï è, ñõâàòèâ ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïîïàëîñü ïîä ðóêó, à èìåííî íåñ÷àñòíóþ êóðèöó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïîïåð íà îáèä÷èêà. Íî îòâåòèòü íå óñïåë, äàáû Ìàðòûøèÿ, çàáëàãîâðåìåííî òÿïíóâ åãî çà âîðîòíèê êàôòàíà, ïîòàùèëà êîçëà íà óëèöó ñî ñëîâàìè:   
-Ôåäÿ ïðàâèëüíî ãîâîðèò, âñå â îðîãîä, íàðîä! Âñïîìíèì ðîäèíó!   
Íî ðîäèíîé òóò äàæå è íå ïàõëî. Â îãîðîäå õèáàðû áàáû ßãè öàðèëà ïîñëåâîåííàÿ îáñòàíîâêà. Çàðæàâåëûå ëåéêè è ëîïàòû òîð÷àëè èç ñûðîãî íàâîçà, îáèëüíàÿ ðàñòèòåëüíîñòü è íå äóìàëà êëàññèôèöèðîâàòüñÿ, òàê ÷òî ïåðåïóòàòü ðåäèñêó ñ áàêëîæàíîì òóò áûëî ðàç ïëþíóòü. Ê òîìó æå íàãëûå ðàñòåíèÿ, êàê òîëüêî çàâèäåëè ïðèáëèæàþùèõñÿ ãîëîäíûõ ñàäîâîäîâ, ñðàçó æå çàðûëèñü â çåìëþ èëè ñïðÿòàëè âñå ñúåñòíîå çà êîëþ÷èìè ñòåáëÿìè è ëèñòüÿìè.   
-Çäîðîâî,-âçäîõíóëà Êàðëà,-êîãî òóò íà ïëàíòàöèè íåñëî?   
Ôåäÿ íàñóïèëñÿ è ñòàë êîâûðÿòü çåìëþ íîñêîì ñàïîãà.   
-Íó ÷òîæ…,-Äðàêóëà êèñëî îñìîòðåëà ïûøíûå íàðÿäû òîâàðèùåé, ñîâñåì íå ïîäõîäèâøèõ äëÿ ñåëüñêîé ìåñòíîñòè,-ÿ òàê ïîíèìàþ íè êîìáàéíà, íè õîòÿ áû ñïîðòèâíîé ôîðìû íèêòî íå çàõâàòèë, òàê ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ñàìèì…   
-Íó, ìîæíî æå íàêîëäîâàòü!,-âìåøàëñÿ áûëî Ñíåéï.   
-Ìû æå äîãîâîðèëèñü,-ïàðèðîâàëà æåñòîêàÿ Êàðëà,-íèêàêîãî âîëøåáñòâà íà îòêðûòîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå- çàìåòèòü æå ìîãóò. À íàøè ìåòîäû èì íå çíàêîìû, ñðàçó ðàñêóñÿò.   
-Ýòî êîãäà ýòî ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü?-ïðèøóðèëñÿ êîçëåíî÷åê,-×òî-òî ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ÷òî ïðèíèìàë ýòîò ïðèêàç…   
-À òåáÿ â íåãî íèêòî è íå ïðîñâåùàë,-ðÿâêíóëà Êàðëà.   
-Íó õîòÿ áû Ìîëîäöîâ-òî ìîæíî, à?,-ïîìîðøèëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ãðÿçíîãî çåìëåêîïàíèÿ è íàâîçîíþõàíèÿ.   
-Íåò, ýòî æå îíè íàì ïðèñëàëè! Ìû ñåáÿ ñðàçó îáíàðóæèì!,-Äðàêóëà âîçìóùåííî îãëÿäåëà íàðîä è ðåøèòåëüíî âçÿëà â ðóêè ëîïàòó,-åñëè õîòèòå æðàòü, óâàæàåìûå áåëîðó÷êè, òî ñîâåòóþ âçÿòü îðóæèå â ðóêè è ïðèñòóïàòü ê îãîðîäíè÷åñòâó!   
-Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàëà òóò ãëàâíîé?!,-îáèæåííî çàñêóëèë Èâàíóøêà.   
-Ñ òåõ ñàìûõ, êàê çàðîäèëîñü ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî. À òåïåðü- âñå íà ãðÿäêè!   
-Ý…Êàðëà,-ïðîìóðëûêàë ïðèâûêøèé ê «÷èñòîé» ðàáîòå Âîëäèê,-íó íå ïðèñòàëî Ìóðîìöó â íàâîçå êîïàòüñÿ…   
-×åãî ó òåáÿ òàì íå âñòàëî?!,-îøåòèíèëàñü Äðàêóëà, îïàñíî ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ëîïàòó íàä ãîëîâîé.   
-ß èìåþ ââèäó…÷òî,-Âîëäèê ñãëîòíóë,-÷òî…   
-×òî ìîæåò áûòü ìû îñòîðîæíåíüêî ïðèêàæåì Äâîèì èç Ëàðöà ïðèãîòîâèòü íàì îáåä, ïîêà ßãè íåò. Íî íå áóäåì âûíîñèòü èõ íà óëèöó. Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå óâèäåò,-ïðèøëà åìó íà ïîìîùü äèïëîìàòè÷íàÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-À åñëè îíà âåðíåòñÿ?,-ïàðèðîâàëà Êàðëà.   
-Íó…òîãäà ïóñòü ïðîñòî ñîòâîðÿò íàì îäåæó è âñÿêèå òàì ëîïàòû, ÷òîáû êîñòþìû íå ïîðòèòü…   
-Íó, íå çíàþ…,-çàäóìàëàñü Äðàêóëà.   
-Äîðîãàÿ Êàðëî÷êà,-Ôðåääè, ìèëî óõìûëÿÿñü, îáíÿë Êàðëó çà òàëèþ,-ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîðåçû, ññàäèíû è âñÿêàÿ òàêàÿ áÿêà íå åñòü ïîäõîäèòü âàøåìó êðàñèâûé ëè÷èêî! Ìîæåò áûòü ìû ïðèáåãíóòü ê ïîìîùè Ìîëîäöîâ? ß äóìàþ, òàêîå ðåøåíèå áóäåò äîñòîéíî âàøà óìíàÿ ïåðñîíà…   
Êàðëà êèñëî âçãëÿíóëà íà ìàíüÿêà-óáèéöó. Íäà…õîëîäíûå ëåçâèÿ íà åå áåäðå áûëè î÷åíü íà ìåñòå, îäíàêî…   
-Õîðîøî. Òîëüêî åñëè âû, ìîé äîðîãîé Ôåäåíüêà, áóäåòå ïàèíüêîé è âîçüìåòå íà ñåáÿ ðîëü ïîâàðà, òî åñòü ïðèãîòîâèòå íàì ïîåñòü èç âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ìû òóò ñîáåðåì,-óáèëà êðîâîïèéöó Äðàêóëà.   
-…..ëàäíî, ÷åðò ñ íèì,-íàõìóðèëñÿ Ôðåä,-ñàìè íàïðîñèëèñü….ÿ….   
Îí íå÷àÿííî ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ âçãëÿäîì Ôëåð è ðåøèë ñðàçó æå óáðàòü ðóêó ñ òàëè Êàðëû.   
-Õå-õå, õîðîøåé òåáå ìîðêîâêè, Çîëóøêà,-ñúÿçâèë êîçëåíî÷åê Èâàíóøêà è åëå óêëîíèëñÿ îò ïðîñâèñòåâøèõ íàä åãî ãîëîâîé ëåçâèé.   
-Òîãäà ïîéäåìòå èñêàòü Ìîëîäöîâ,-îáðàäîâàëñÿ Òåìíûé Ëîðä,-Ìàëôîé, ïðèíèñèòå-êà âû èõ íàì.   
Äðàêî, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñòîÿâøèé â ñòîðîíå è ñ óæàñîì ñîîáðàæàþùèé, êàêîãî ðàêà îí çàáûë ñäåñü, íà ðóññêèõ ãðÿäêàõ âçäîõíóâ îáðå÷åííî ïîïëåëñÿ çà ëàðöîì.   
  
Çàêàçàâ ñåáå âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, ïëþñ ñ÷åò â Øâåéöàðñêîì áàíêå (Ñíåéïèê ïîñòàðàëñÿ), àãåíòû ðèíóëèñü íà ãðÿäêè. Âîáùåì, ðàáîòà ïðîøëà áåç ñþðïðèçîâ, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîëüêî ñëó÷àÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï íàøåë ñëèçíÿ è äèêî çàâèçæàë, êèíóâ åãî â âûäåðàþùèõ ìîðêîâü Êàðëó, Ôëåð è Ìàðòûøèþ, çà ÷òî áûë íåìåäëåííî çàêèäàí îãóðöàìè è íàâîçîì. Âñêîðå, ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì õîäèâøåìó òóäà-ñþäà è îòäàþùåìó ïðèêàçû, êîòîðûå äàæå èíîãäà êòî-òî èñïîëíÿë, âðîäå Âîëäèêà è Ñåâåðóñà, Êðþãåðó áûë ïðåäúÿâëåí ãðîìàäíûé ÷àí íåìûòîãî ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ ïèùïðîäóêòîâ ñ êîèì îí íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî áûë îòïðàâëåí íà êóõíþ.   
Àãåíòû æå, â îæèäàíèè îáåäà, ðåøèëè îêóíóòüñÿ â ìåñòíîì ìî÷èëå, ãäå Ñíåéïà ÷óòü íå óòîïèëà âîíþ÷àÿ êèêèìîðà è çåëåíîâîëîñàÿ ñòàÿ ðóñàëîê.   
...×åðåç ÷àñà äâà, îòäîõíóâøèå è áîäðûå àãåíòû â êîìïàíèè èçáèòîãî è óñòàëîãî Ñåâåðóñà âåðíóëèñü â õîðîìû Áàáû ßãè.   
Ãîòîâèë Êðþãåð…..ñúåäîáíî…íî ñòðàííî…êàðòîôåëüíîå ïþðå áûëî íàðåçàíî êóáèêàìè, ùè íàäî áûëî âûêîâûðèâàòü èç êàðñòðþëè, à âñÿ æèäêîñòü èìåëà ñòðàííûé ôèîëåòîâûé îòòåíîê.   
-×òî ýòî?,-îøàðàøåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäèê, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ äî êðàåâ íàïîëíåííûé ôèîëåòîâîé áÿêîé êóâøèí.   
-Âîò èç ïëåñåíè êèñåëü!   
×àé, íå ïðîáîâàë äîñåëü?   
Äàê èñïåé - è âðàç çàáóäåøü   
Ïðî ìèðñêóþ êàíèòåëü…,-êèñëî óòî÷íèëà Ôëåð, âûóæèâàÿ èç ñóïà çåëåíûé ïîìèäîð.   
-Íå õîòåòü, êàê õîòåòü,-ðÿâêíóë Ôåäÿ,-ñàìè ïðîñèòü…Øîá âàì êîñòü â ãîðëó çàñòðÿòü…   
-Äà ÿ ñèå äàæå ïîä äóëîì áàçóêè â ðîò íå çàñóíó,-ïîìîðùèëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
Â ãëàçåíêàõ ìàíüÿêà ìåëüêíóë íåõîðîøèé îãîíåê è îí çëîáíî îñêàëèëñÿ. Âñå, êòî áåðåã ñâîé íî÷íîé ñîí, ðåøèëè íå ðèñêîâàòü è äðóæíî íàêèíóëèñü íà ñòðÿïíþ. Âîîáùå-òî âñå áûëî äîâîëüíî âêóñíî…åñëè íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà âêóñ…Êóõíÿ ìàíüÿêîâ îíà, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, íà ëþáèòåëÿ.   
Ñûòûé ïîêîé àãåíòîâ, ñ òðóäîì óñâàèâàþùèõ íîâóþ ñïåöèôè÷íóþ ñòðÿïíþ, íàðóøèëî ãðîìêîå òîïàíüå çà äâåðüþ.   
-ßãà âåðíóëàñü,-ïåðâîé äîãàäàëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ,-è íå îäíà…   
Îíà áûëà ïðàâà. Âñêîðå, ðàñïàõíóâ äóáîâûå äâåðè, â ïîìåùåíüå âîðâàëàñü êàðãà è áåøåííî íà÷àëà ïðèíþõèâàòüñÿ.   
-×òî-òî ÷óþ!…×óþ, ðóññêèì äóõ…À äà,-çàìåòèëà îíà ãîñòåé,-ýòî æå âû. Íó êàê, ãîñòè äîðîãèå, îñâîèëèñü? À ÿ âàì òóò åùå îäíîãî…êâàðòèðàíòà ïðèâåçëà. Ïðîøó ëþáèòü è æàëîâàòü.   
ßãà, õèòðî øóðÿñü, óêàçàëà íà äâåðü. Ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå, ñ ïëîõèì ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì, âçãëÿíóëè òóäà. Â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, â òåíè, ñòîÿëà ÷åðíàÿ âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà, õóäîáå êîòîðîé ïîçàâèäîâàë áû ëþáîé òîðøåð.   
Ôëåð, ðåøèâ íàñòðîèòü ìîñòû, ñðàçó æå ëÿïíóëà:   
-Äîáðûé äåíü, âåñåëûé ÷àñ!   
Ðàäû âèäåòü âàñ ó íàñ!   
Âåðè ãóä, ñàëàì àëåéêóì,   
Áîíà ñýðà, âàñ èñò äàñ….   
-Ìîå ïî÷òåíèå,-ïðîñêðèïåëà ôèãóðà è øàãíóëà íà ñâåò,-ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ. Ãëàâíàÿ øèøêà. Áîññ. Öàðü. Âåëèêèé è ìîãó÷èé. Íî âû ìîæåòå èìåíîâàòü ìåíÿ ïðîñòî, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî Êàùåé Áåññìåðòíûé.   
  
Ãëàâà XXII   
Ãäå...à, ê ÷åðòó, è òàê ïîéìåòå....   
_________________________  
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
«Äà… îáëîì ïîäêðàëñÿ íåçàìåòíî, õîòü âèäåí áûë èçäàëåêà» - ñ îïòèìèçìîì ïîäóìàëà Ôëåð ïðè âèäå Êîùåÿ.   
«Îé-å» - îöåíèëà ñèòóàöèþ Ìàðòûøèÿ, - «îé-å..å».. Íà ýòîì åå ìûñëü áåñïîìîùíî îñòàíîâèëàñü, ïðè÷åì íàäîëãî.   
Ìûñëè îñòàëüíûõ àãåíòîâ ïî ñóùåñòâó ïðîáëåìû áûëè åùå áîëåå ïîâåðõíîñòíûìè è ãîðàçäî ìåíåå öåíçóðíûìè. Èç âñåõ íèõ áëåñíóë ñàìîîáëàäàíèåì òîëüêî Ñíåéï, ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî è áåçäóìíî ïîäàâèâøèéñÿ êóáèêîì êàðòîôåëüíîãî ïþðå (âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò Ïðîôåññèîíàëèçì!)…   
- Íó, êàê âàñ òàì, çà÷åì ïîæàëîâàëè? - âàæíî ïðîñêðèïåë Êàùåé. Àãåíòû ïðîäîëæàëè ìîë÷à ïÿëèòüñÿ íà íåãî, êàê ñòàÿ áàíäåðëîãîâ íà óäàâà.   
- ×ÀÂÎ ÍÀÄÎ-ÒÎ, ÝÉ, ÀÓ? - îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë òåðïåíèå Áåññìåðòíûé ïîñëå 10 ìèíóò èãðû â ãëÿäåëêè.   
Ïåðâîé, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ õëàäíîêðîâíàÿ Êàðëà:   
- Ìû ïðèøëè ê òåáå ñ ïðèâåòîì! Ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî ñîëíöå âñòàëî!   
- Ñîëíöå âñõîäèò è çàõîäèò, à â òþðüìå ìîåé òåìíî! - Ìàëôîÿ ÿâíî îäîëåâàëè ìðà÷íûå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ.   
- Íà çàðå òû ìåíÿ íå áóäè, íà ãðóäè ó ìåíÿ áèãóäè! - âîâðåìÿ ðîäèëàñü àññîöèàöèÿ ó Ôåäè.   
- Íà ìîñòî÷êå óòðîì ðàíî ïîâñòðå÷àëèñü äâà áàðàíà… - ýòî óæå, ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ñíåéï ñî ñâîèì âå÷íûì "Â ìèðå æèâîòíûõ".   
- Êòî õîäèò â ãîñòè ïî óòðàì, òîò ïîñòóïàåò ìóäðî, â êîíöå-êîíöîâ - òàðàì-ïàðàì- íà òî îíî è óòðî! - ïîääåðæàëà êîëëåã ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
- Íó öèðê....- îáàëäåëà ßãà.   
- Êàêîé òàì öèðê - ýòî ïðÿì òåàòð, ¸ïåðíûé áàëåò! - íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íåé Êàùåé.   
- Ìû ê âàì çàåõàëè íà ÷àààñ, ïðèâåò, áîíæóð, õýëëîîî! À íó ñêîðåé ëþáèòå íàñ, âàì êðóïíî ïîâåçëîîî! - âîçîïèëà â îòâåò Ìàðòûøèÿ ãðóäíûì ñîïðàíî, âðåìåíàìè ïåðåõîäÿùèì â óëüòðàçâóê.   
- Ìû àðòèñòû, íàì ïëåâàòü! Çäåñü æåëàåì âûñòóïàòü! Âîò ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü! Òâîþ ìàòü! - ïîäâåëà èòîã èìïðîâèçàöèè Ôëåð.   
- Èòàê, ïåðåä Âàìè - ãðóïïà ïåâöîâ-ñàìîðîäêîâ èç äåðåâíè ÕðÅíîâî - Õðåíîâñêèå Ìóçûêàíòû, è ÿ, èõ êîíôåðàíñüå è òóð-ìåíåäæåð, Âàø ïîêîðíûé ñëóãà - Èëüÿ Ìóðàçäåö, - îáúÿñíèë ñèòóàöèþ Âîëäèê, - Ìû ëàóðåàòû çíàìåíèòûõ ìåæäóíàðîäíûõ ôåñòèâàëåé «Êîãäà ïîþò êòî â òàíêå», «Âûïåé ëèòð è âíîâü íàëåé, ãîðäûé òðóæåíèê ïîëåé» è «Øàíñîí ä'Àìóð äëÿ âàøèõ êóð», îáëàäàòåëè ïåðâîãî ïðèçà íà êîíêóðñå Áðåäîâîé ïåñíè èìåíè Áîëüíûõ ñ âðîæäåííûì îòñóòñòâèåì ãîëîâíîãî ìîçãà. Òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ è òîëüêî äëÿ Âàñ - íàøà íîâàÿ êîíöåðòíàÿ ïðîãðàììà: «Ïðåêðàñåí ìèð, ïðåêðàñåí ÿ, æàëü, ÷òî â êàðìàíàõ íè... ÷åãî». Íå óïóñòèòå ñâîé øàíñ! Ïðèîáðåòàéòå áèëåòû ïî ñõîäíûì öåíàì â êàññàõ ãîðîäà! À ñåé÷àñ èçâèíèòå, òðóïïà äîëæíà ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âûñòóïëåíèþ! - è ñõâàòèâ àãåíòîâ çà øêèðêè, Âîëäèê âûïèõíóë èõ ïî äâîð, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì ãîñòåïðèèìíûõ õîçÿåâ.   
Äà…. - ñ íåêîòîðûì ïîäîáèåì âîñõèùåíèÿ ïðîèçíåñ Êàùåé, - ñîîáðàæàëêà ó íèõ, îäíàêî, ðàáîòàåò… Æàëü áóäåò èõ çàæàðèâàòü. Íî íà âîéíå êàê íà âîéíå.. Òîëüêî ñíà÷àëà ÿ âñå æå ïîãëÿæó íà âûñòóïëåíèå èõ òðóïïû… Òðóïïà, ¸êñåëü-ìîêñåëü! Òðóïïà èç áåç 5 ìèíóò òðóïîâ… - è Áåññìåðòíûé ïðè÷ìîêíóë ÿçûêîì, ÿâíî äîâîëüíûé ñâîèì íåîæèäàííûì êàëàìáóðîì.   
À âî äâîðå òåì âðåìåíåì øåë âîåííûé ñîâåò…   
- Ãîñïîäà! Íå ïîáîþñü ýòîãî ñëîâà - òîâàðèùè! - âåùàë Ñíåéï, âçãðîìîçäèâøèñü íà òà÷êó ñ ìóñîðîì, - Äåëî, ÷òî íàçûâàåòñÿ, ïðèíèìàåò äóðíîé îáîðîò! Ìû äîëæíû íåìåäëåííî, ÿ ïîä÷åðêèâàþ - íåìåäëåííî! ïðèíÿòü ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå ìåðû ïî èñïðàâëåíèþ êðèòè÷åñêîé ñèòóàöèè!… - Íà ýòîì åãî ïëàìåííàÿ ðå÷ü îáîðâàëàñü, ïîòîìó êàê Ôëåð ïèõíóëà òà÷êó íîãîé è ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñî âñåì ñâîèì ñîäåðæèìûì ïîêàòèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñàðàÿ, íåóìîëèìî íàáèðàÿ ñêîðîñòü.   
- Óñòðîèë òóò ìèòèíã, äåìàãîã õðåíîâ, âîæäü ïðîëåòàðèàòà! - ïðîáóð÷àëà âåéëà ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì çàñëóøàâ æóòêèé ãðîõîò è ìàò ó ñàðàÿ, - Êîðî÷å, ÷å äåëàòü-òî áóì?   
- Íàäî âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ, - âûäâèíóëà ïðåäëîæåíèå Êàðëà, - Êòî çíàåò ñòèõè èëè ïåñíè òàì êàêèå?   
- Íó… , - ñìóùåííî ïðîèçíåñ Êðþãåð, - â äåòñòâå ÿ ó÷àñòâîâàë â õóäîæåñòâåííîé ñàìîäåÿòåëüíîñòè, - èãðàë â ñïåêòàêëå áåëî÷êó…   
- Òàê, îäèí òàëàíò óæå åñòü! - ïðèîáîäðèëàñü Êàðëà, - Ñëîâà ïîìíèøü?   
- ÝÝ…. «Äîáðûé äåíü è òåáå, êîëþ÷èé åæèê…» - íàïðÿã íåäåâè÷üþ ïàìÿòü Ôåäüêà.   
- È?… - çàòàèëè äûõàíèå âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå.   
- È âñå. ß èãðàë òðåòüþ áåëî÷êó â ïÿòîì ðÿäó.   
- Òüôó, áëèí, Ìàð÷åëëî Ìàñòðîÿííè… äà...òàê ìû äàëåêî íå óåäåì, - ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ Âîëäèê, íî òóò åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê èíîé ôàêò, - Ñíåéï âîçâðàùàåòñÿ… À ÷òî ýòî îí íåñåò?   
Îò ñàðàÿ ê ìåñòó ñîâåùàíèÿ áîäðî øåñòâîâàë Ñåââè, äåðæà ïîä ìûøêîé íåáîëüøóþ òàêóþ äåâî÷êó ëåò ïÿòè, â ñèíåì ñàðàôàí÷èêå. Ïîäîéäÿ ïîáëèæå, îí ïîñòàâèë äåâî÷êó íà çåìëþ è ãîðäî çàÿâèë:   
- Âîò, ãëÿäèòå - ñåëÿíêà!   
- È íà êîé îíà íàì ñäàëàñü? - âûñêàçàë Ôåäÿ âñåîáùåå íåäîóìåíèå.   
- Õå! ×òîá âû áåç ìåíÿ äåëàëè, íåäîòåïû, - Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ñèÿë, - íó-êà, Ôåêëà, ñêàæè íàì, êàê ïîáåäèòü Êàùåÿ?   
- Èçâåñòíî êàê, êòî æ ýòîãî íå çíàåò! - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ôåêëà, - ñìåðòü åãî â èãëå, èãëà â ÿéöå!   
- Ãäå-ãäå ó íåãî èãëà? - ïåðåäåðíóëî îò óæàñà Ìàëôîÿ.   
- Íó ñèëåí ìóæèê, íó ÷èñòûé éîã, óæ ñêîëüêî ÿ íàðîäó çàìî÷èë - íèêîãäà äî òàêîãî íå äîäóìàëñÿ áû! - âîñõèùåííî ëÿçãíóë êîãòÿìè Êðþãåð.   
- Ñîâñåì íå ñîîáðàæàåòå ÷òî ëè! Ýòî íå Êàùååâî ÿéöî! - çàøèïåë Ñíåéï, ÿâíî øîêèðîâàííûé òóïîñòüþ ñïîäâèæíèêîâ.   
- À ÷üå? - òèõîíüêî ïèñêíóëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, ñ îïàñêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà îêðóæàþùèõ àãåíòîâ ìóæñêîãî ïîëó.   
- ×üå-÷üå! Êóðèíîå íåáîñü èëè êàêîå åùå! Âîò òóò ó íèõ êàêîé ïòè÷èé äâîð! Èñêàòü íàäî!   
- Óô, - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóë Êðþãåð, - íó, òóò-òî ÿ ìîãó ïîèñêàòü, ÷àé íå â øòàíû ê êîìó ëåçòü! Âû ïîêà ê âûñòóïëåíèÿ ãîòîâüòåñü, äà Êàùåÿ ñ ßãîé îòâëåêèòå, à ÿ ïîéäó êóðî÷åê ïîùèïàþ… - è äîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî ðîëü áåëî÷êè íàâñåãäà êàíóëà â ëåòó, Ôåäîð íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êóðÿòíèêó.   
Àâòîð: Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ   
- Çíà÷èò òàê, - ïîñëå óñïåøíî ïðîâåäåííîé îïåðàöèè ïî îòëîâó è äîïðîñó ñåëÿíêè, Ñíåéï ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî óâåðåííåå è íà÷àë ðàçäàâàòü óêàçàíèÿ íàïðàâî è íàëåâî, âïðî÷åì, íèêòî ïîêà îñîáî íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, - Äå Ëàêóð è Äðàêóëà, îáîéäåòå äâîð è îãîðîä â ïîèñêàõ ìåñòà äëÿ êîíöåðòà è êàêèõ-íèòü ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòåé… È … Ôëåð, ÷òî, Âàøå ñòèõîïëåòñòâî óæå íå äåéñòâóåò?   
- Íåò, - ïðèñëóøàëàñü ê ñåáå âåéëà, - Íàâåðíîå, îíî ïðîøëî îò èñïóãà ïðè âèäå Êàùåÿ. Êàê èêîòà.   
- Æàëü! Ñåé÷àñ áû îíî íàì î÷åíü ïðèãîäèëîñü! Íó ëàäíî âïðî÷åì, êíèæêà æå îñòàëàñü ó âàñ? Âîñïîëüçóåòåñü ïðè íåîáõîäèìîñòè! Èòàê, âïåðåä! Òàê, Òåïåðü Âû, Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Ñåé÷àñ Âû ïîéäåòå….   
Ìàðòûøèÿ çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ñíåéï îðãàíèçóåò êîìàíäó íà áîðüáó è îòäàåò ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ, è, âåðîÿòíî, ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì ïðîÿâëåííîãî íåäàâíî Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé ïðîôåññèîíàëèçìà è ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòè, â åå ïðåäñòàâëåíèè âîêðóã ôèãóðû Ñíåéïà âíåçàïíî çàñèÿë îðåîë ãåðîèçìà è ìó÷åíè÷åñòâà… «Ìîæåò, íå òàêîé óæ îí è ïðèäóðîê íà ñàìîì äåëå? - äóìàëà Àäàìñ, - â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âåäü íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, íå äîãàäàëñÿ ðàññïðîñèòü ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé (ïîçîð íàì! êàêîé ïîçîð!), à îí âñå ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíî è íà âûñîêîì óðîâíå.. È ýòî íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå íàøè èçäåâàòåëüñòâà è îñêîðáëåíèÿ! Äà, åñëè ìû è ñïàñåìñÿ, òî òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ åìó.. Êîíå÷íî, ó íåãî åñòü è íåäîñòàòêè, íî ó êîãî èõ íåò?…» Ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå ìûñëè Ìàðòûøèè áûëè ïðåðâàíû âêðàä÷èâûì ãîëîñîì åå íîâîãî ãåðîÿ :   
- Òàê, òåïåðü Âû, Àäàìñ! Î÷íèòåñü æå, íàêîíåö. íå âðåìÿ ñïàòü! Âàøåé çàäà÷åé áóäåò…   
- ×òî, Ñåâåðóñ?… - íåæíî ïðîâîðêîâàëà Ìàðòûøèÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ãåðîèíåé ñðåäíåâåêîâîãî ðîìàíà.   
Âàøåé çàäà÷åé áóäåò, - â íåêîòîðîì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï, ñ ïîäîçðåíèì ãëÿäÿ íà ìàðòûøèíî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, - …ýý.. îòâëå÷ü Êîùåÿ.   
- Ñäåëàòü ÷òî, ïðîñòèòå? - Àäàìñ çàìåòèëà, êàê íèìá âîêðóã ñíåéïîâîé ãîëîâû íåñêîëüêî ïîòóñêíåë è íà÷àë ñäóâàòüñÿ.   
- Ó Âàñ ÷òî-òî ñî ñëóõîì? Äàâíî íå ïîñåùàëè ëîðà? Èëè ýòî ïðîáëåìû ñ ãîëîâîé? - Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ äîëãîòåðïåíèåì, - Åùå ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ: ÎÒÂËÅ×Ü ÊÀÙÅß!!! Åñëè ìû âñå ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëè, ó Âàøåé ãåðîèíè Âàñèëèñû áûëè â ïðîøëîì êàêèå-òî ôèãëè-ìèãëè ñ ýòèì åãèïåòñêèì ìóìè¸ì. Âîñïîëüçóéòåñü ýòèì. Âîéäèòå â äîâåðèå. Î÷àðóéòå, ñîáëàçíèòå. Êîðî÷å, êîñòüìè ëÿãòå, íî ÷òîá îí èç äîìà íå âûñîâûâàëñÿ, ïîêà ìû òóò äåéñòâóåì. Åùå âîïðîñû áóäóò?   
- Áóäóò. Ïî÷åìó òû âñå-òàêè òàêîé ïðèäóðîê? - ïîäïíóâ íîãîé ñêàòèâøèéñÿ ñî ñíåïîâûõ óøåé íèìá, ðàçîçëåííàÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â ëîãîâî Êîùåÿ âûïîëíÿòü òîøíîòâîðíîå çàäàíèå.   
Ñíåéï êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë åé â ñëåä: «Ñêàæèò-òå, ïîæàëóéñòà - êàêèå ìû ðàíèìûå! À ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà? ×òîáû ÿ ñàì ïîøåë ñòðîèòü Áåññìåðòíîìó ãëàçêè? Òàê óæ ìû âñå-òàêè íå â Äðåâíåì Ðèìå, â Ðîññèè ýòî íå ïðèíÿòî…» È, òÿæêî âçäîõíóâ (èñòîðèÿ óìàë÷èâàåò, ïî êàêîìó ïîâîäó), îí ïðèíÿëñÿ îáäóìûâàòü ïëàí äàëüíåéøèõ äåéñòâèé.   
Â îòâåò íà ðîáêèé ñòóê Ìàðòûøèè, èç äîìà äîíåññÿ ìàëîïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ õîçÿèíà:   
- Õîðîø äâåðü öàðàïàòü, ÷àé íå â òðàìâàå! - Êàùåé ðàäîñòíî çàãîãîòàë íàä ñâîåé íîâîé ïîòðÿñàþùåé øóòêîé.   
Òàê è íå ïîíÿâ, ïðè ÷åì òóò áûë òðàìâàé, Ìàðòûøèÿ òèõîíüêî ïðîñî÷èëàñü â èçáó. Êàùåé ñòîÿë â ñåíêàõ, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ãëÿäÿ íà ãîñòüþ. Ñ êóõíè äîíîñèëèñü çâóêè è çàïàõè, ÿâíî ñâèäåòåëüñòâóþùèå î òîì, ÷òî ßãà ñíîâà âçÿëàñü çà ñòðÿïàíüå áëèíîâ.   
- Íó, ÷òî? - ñïðîñèë Áåññìåðòíûé, - óæå ìîæíî èäòè ëèöåçðåòü âàø áåíåôèñ?   
- Äà… Òî åñòü - íåò… ÿ ïðîñòî.. õîòåëà óòî÷íèòü… - Àäàìñ çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî áû òàêîå óòî÷íèòü…, - Êàêèå ó âàñ êðàñèâûå ðóêè - íåîæèäàííî âûïàëèëà îíà, - Ñèëüíûå, ìóñêóëèñòûå è òàêèå ìóæåñòâåííûå…   
Áåññìåðòíûé, íå îæèäàâøèé êîìïëèìåíòà, ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì îãëÿäåë ñâîè âåðõíèå êîíå÷íîñòè, áîëüøå âñåãî íàïîìèíàþùèå äâà ïëîõî ñêðó÷åííûõ êàíàòà, è ïîòðÿñåííî èêíóë.   
Äîâîëüíàÿ ïðîèçâåäåííûì ýôôåêòîì, Àäàìñ ïðèîáîäðèëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà, ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê îáúåêòó:   
- È âîîáùå, Âû òàêîé êîëîðèòíûé, â ìåðó óïèòàííûé ìóæ÷èíà ñ ñàìîì ðàñöâåòå ñèë! Ñòðîéíûé, âûíîñëèâûé, íåóâÿäàþùèé, ìóäðûé, ñ ïîòðÿñàþùèì ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà! Íàâåðíîå, âû ïîëüçóåòåñü áåøåííûì óñïåõîì ó æåíùèí…   
Ñóäÿ ïî îáàëäåâøåìó âèäó Áåññìåðòíîãî, Ìàðòûøèÿ áûëà ïåðâîé, êòî ðàçãëÿäåë â çàìóõðûæíîì ðóññêîì çëîäåå ýòè ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèå êà÷åñòâà. Çàõëåáûâàÿñü âîñòîðæåííûì âðàíüåì, Àäàìñ ïîäîøëà ê Êàùåþ âïëîòíóþ è ñî âñåì âîçìîæíûì âîñõèùåíèåì çàãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà… Â ãîëîâå åå è âïðÿìü âåðòåëèñü âîñõèùåííûå ìûñëè, òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî èíîãî õàðàêòåðà: «ß ãåíèàëüíàÿ, ïðîñòî ãåíèàëüíàÿ àêòðèñà...ñêîðåå íåñèòå êàìåðû, ñîôèòû, Îñêàð, â êîíöå êîíöîâ… Ýõ, Ñåâêà, âèäåë áûâ òû ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ!» Êàùåé ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è, è….   
- Òààààààê…… ÷òî òóòî÷êè ïðîèñõîäèò? - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñçàäè íàñòîëüêî ðàçúÿðåííûé ãîëîñ ßãè, ñëîâíî îíà óæå çíàëà îòâåò íà ñâîé âîïðîñ. È âïðÿìü - íå äîæèäàÿñü îïðàâäàíèé, îíà ãðîçíî çàìàõíóëàñü íà Àäàìñ ðàñêàëåííîé ñêîâîðîäêîé ñ íåäîæàðåííûì áëèíîì..   
«Ìàìî÷êè, ìàìî÷êè, ÿ çàâàëèëà çàäàíèå, Ñíåéï ìåíÿ óãðîáèò!» - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ìàðòûøèè, è îíà ðèíóëàñü ê äâåðè….   
Ïåðåñêàêèâàÿ ÷åðåç ñòóïåíüêè, Àäàìñ íåñëàñü âî äâîð íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, íàñêîëüêî òîëüêî áûëè ñïîñîáíû åå êîðîòåíüêèå íîæêè, óñïåâàÿ ïîðàäîâàòüñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ íåäàâíåé ñäà÷å íîðìàòèâîâ ñðåäè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà, îäíèì èç êîòîðûõ áûë áåã ïî ïåðåñå÷åííîé ìåñòíîñòè.   
ßãà, íåñìîòðÿ íà èíâàëèäíîñòü - êîòñòÿíóþ íîãó - òîæå íå îòñòàâàëà áîëüøå, ÷åì íà øàã, âñå ïûòàÿñü äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî ìàêóøêè Ìàðòûøèè ñêîâîðîäîé… Èíîãäà åé ýòî óäàâàëîñü.   
- Êàðààààóóóóë! Óáèâàþò, íàñèëóþò èñòÿçà-àé-àé-óò! - âåðåùàëà Àäàìñ êàê ñîòíÿ íåäîðåçàííûõ áàðàøêîâ, ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ íà áåãó ÷åðåç âñåâîçìîæíûå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ, òèïà òà÷êè ñ ìóñîðîì è ïîëåíüåâ, íå õóæå Ñåðãåÿ Áóáêè ñ øåñòîì (òîëüêî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, áåç øåñòà).   
Äâîð, êàê íàçëî áûë ïóñò… Òîëüêî àãåíò Ñíåéï, çàñëûøàâ øóì, âûãëÿíóë èç ñâîåé çàñàäû â ìàëèííèêå, íî òóò æå èñ÷åç ñíîâà, ðåøèâ, âèäèìî íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ â ïðîöåññ.   
Íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîäïðûãèâàòü è îðàòü, êàê ïîæàðíàÿ ñèðåíà, Ìàðòûøèÿ ïðîäîëæàëà ñàìûé áûñòðûé ñ ñâîåé æèçíè êðîññ, ïî òðàãè÷åñêîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè ïðîêëàäûâàÿ ñåáå ïóòü â ñòîðîíó êóðÿòíèêà.   
Êîãäà ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ äâåðü êóðÿòíèêà áûëà óæå â äâóõ ïðûæêàõ, èç áëèæàéøèõ êóñòîâ êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî âûñóíóëàñü íîãà ïîêëåâàííîãî êóðèöàìè Êðþãåðà, çàïíóâøèñü çà êîòîðóþ, ßãà ïîêàòèëàñü êóáàðåì è, óäàðèâøèñü íàïîñëåäîê ëáîì î æåëåçíîå êîðûòî, çàìåðëà â íåëåïîé ïîçå…   
Ìàðòûøèÿ, çàñëûøàâ ãðîõîò, îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ëèöåçðåòü ïîðàæåíèå âðàãà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå ñîáñòâåííûå íîãè ïðîäîëæàëè íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàòü åå ê ñàðàþ…   
×åðåç ïîëñåêóíäû ïðîèçîøëà èñòîðè÷åñêàÿ âñòðå÷à äóáîâîé ãîëîâû ïðîôåññîðà Èêñîëîãèè Ìàðòûøèè Àäàìñ è íå ìåíåå äóáîâîé äâåðè êóðÿòíèêà… «Íàäî æå! À âåäü êàê óäà÷íî âñå ñêëàäûâàëîñü…» - óñïåëà-òàêè ïîäóìàòü Ìàðòûøèÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàãëóõî âûðóáèòüñÿ.   
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
''Îé, ### -ïðîíåñëîñü â ìóòèðîâàâøåé Êàðëèíîé ãîëîâå."Íó âñ¸. Õàíà. Êèðïè÷è,ùàç êîìó-òî êàáçåö áóäåò..."   
Ìàðòûøèÿ â áåññîçíàòåëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè âàëÿëàñü ïåðåä êóðÿòíèêîì. Âèäÿ,÷òî íàäî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî âûëåç èç êàïóñòû è ñìåëî ïîø¸ë íà ïîìîùü. Êàðëà âûëåçëà ñëåäîì. Ôë¸ð è Ôåäüêà òîæå áåæàëè ê íèì. Âîëäèê è Äðàêî ìåëüòåøèë èãäå-òî ñçàäè. Àãåíòû âñòàëè ïåðåä Ìàðòûøèåé ïîëóêðóãîì ñ òâ¸ðäîì íàìåðåíèåì ïîêàçàòü âðàãó, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò çàïîëó÷èòü èõ òîâàðèùà è äðóãà.   
-Òðîãàòåëüíî êàê,ïðÿì ñëåçà ïðîøèáàåò,-ñêàçàë Êàùåé äàâÿñü ñìåõîì.-Íó âñ¸, êòî ïåðâûé?-ñïðîñèë îí âûíèìàÿ èç íîæåí îãðîìíûõ ðàçìåðîâ ìå÷.   
Áûëà íî÷ü, ñâåòèëà ëóíà. ÊÀùåé ,ïî ìíåíèþ Êàðëû, ïî÷åìó-òî áûë æóòêî ïîõîæ íà àãåíòà Ñìèòà èç Ìàòðèöû,ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä Íåî. Òîëüêî ñ ìå÷îì.   
-Íó è?   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ äâåðöà êóðÿòíèêà ïðèîòêðûëàñü è îòòóäà âûëåçëà ÷óäîì ñïàñøàÿñÿ îò Ôðåääèíûõ ïàëüöåâ êóðèöà. Êàùåé êàê-òî ñòðàííî ä¸ðíóëñÿ.   
-Êó...-ñêàçàëà êóðèöà ñòðîãèì ãîëîñîì.   
-Ïòè÷êà,òû ÷åãî? Íî÷üþ íå ïîëîæåíî!   
-Êó-êà...   
-Íó õâàòèò...   
-Êó-êà-ðå...   
-Òâàðü ÷¸ðòîâà,-ãîëîñ Êàùåÿ ñîðâàëñÿ íà ôàëüöåò.   
-ÊÓ-ÊÀ-ÐÅ-ÊÓÓÓÓÓ,-âîïèëà ïòèöà.   
Êàùåé ä¸ðíóëñÿ, çàâåðòåëñÿ è èçäàâ èñòåðèòå÷êèé âîé èñ÷åç.   
-Ìà...ìà...ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Âû ïðîñòî óìíèöà! Âû...Íó êîíå÷íî, Êàùåé, êàê è âñÿêîå ò¸ìíîå ñóùåñòâî áîèòüñÿ çàðè,î ïðèõîäå êîòîðîé âîçâåùàåò êðèê ïåòóõà!!!!   
Òóò Êàðëà çàìåòèëà ñêëîíèâøåâîñÿ íàä Ìàðòûøèåé Ñíåéïà.   
-Îíà óìåðëà?-ñïðîñèëà Êàðëà ó íåãî.   
-Íåò, ïðîñòî â íîêàóòå.   
-À...-íà÷àë Äðàêî,-ýòîò...îí êàê? Â ñìûñëå òîãîñü?   
-Íåå...-ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï.-Òàêèå áûñòðî íå òîãîñü.-Îí âçÿë Ìàðòûøèþ íà ðóêè è ïîí¸ñ â èçáóøêó.   
-Âèäàòü ñêîðî îïÿòü âåðí¸òñÿ,-âûäàâèë Âîëäèê.   
-Åñëè è âåðí¸òñÿ,..ìû ñìîæåì äîñòîéíî åãî âñòðåòèòü,-è Ôðåääè çàëèõâàòñêè ù¸ëêíóë ëåçâèÿìè.   
  
Ãëàâà XXIII   
Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü äàâèëèñü çóáàìè îò ñìåõà? Ùà áóèòå...  
____________________  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà Ìàðòûøèÿ î÷íóëàñü è íà÷àëà èçó÷àòü ìèð ñ âèäîì ìëàäåíöà.Óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà. Âñïîìíèëà ãäå îíà.   
-Çåðêàëî,-ãðîìîãëàñíî çàÿâèëà ïðîôåññîð Èêñîëîãèè. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî äàë åé çåðêàëî.Îêðóãà îãëàñèëàñü ÷óäîâèùíûì âèçãîì. Íà ëáó ïðîôåññîðà Àäàìñ áûëà îãðîìíàÿ øèøêà æóòêî íàïîìèíàþùàÿ ïî ôîðìå 22 áóêâó ðóññêîãî àëôàâèòà (èêñ,òî áèø:Õ).Êàðëà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäîøëà ê Ìàðòûøèè.   
-À íó êà Ñåâèê ïîäâèíüñÿ.-Êàðëà çàêàòèëà ðóêàâà è ïðîøåïòàâ ÷òî-òî áûñòðåíüêî èñòðåáèëà âðåäíûé íàðîñò.   
-À êòî ýòî ó íàñ ãîâîðèë,÷òî ìàãèþ íå èñïîëüçîâàòü,÷òî çàñå÷ü ìîãóò,-ê Ñíåéïó âåðíóëàñü áûëàÿ âðåäíîñòü.   
-Äà íàñ óæå çàñåêëè,-îòâåòèëà Êàðëà.   
-Õîòÿ òåïåðü ìû çíàåì, ÷òî ðàíüøå ïîëóíî÷è Îíî íå ÿâèòñÿ,-âûññêàçàë ðàçóìíóþ ìûñëü Ôåäÿ.   
-À ñìûñë? Âñ¸ ðàâíî ìû íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü íå ñìîæåì.   
-Îé, äà áðîñüòå âû,-Ìàëôîé ñïèõíóë Ñíåéïà ñ ëàâêè è ïðèñòðîèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Êàðëîé.-Äî íî÷è åù¸ åñòü âðåìÿ, ÷òî-íèáóäü äà íàêëþ¸òñÿ...   
23.57   
-Íó êàê,íàêëåâàëîñü?-Ìðà÷íî âûäàâèëà Êàðëà ïðîäîëæàÿ èçìåðÿòü ïåðèìåòð îñîáíÿêà.   
È òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ Êàùåé, ðàçìàõèâàþùèé ñâîèì áî-î-îëüøèì òàêèì ìå÷îì.   
-Íó, ìîè äîðîãèå ëîïóõè, ÷òî ðåøèëè?   
È òóò íà÷àëîñü...   
-Ñëóøàéòå, Êàùåé, à äàâàéòå ìû Âàì âñ¸-òàêè íàøå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå ïîêàæåì, à?-íà÷àë Êðþãåð.-Åñëè Âàì ïîíðàâèòüñÿ, îòïóñòèòå íàñ îáðàòíî â Àíãëèþ, íó, à åñëè íåò......Íå â òîì äåëî...   
-Õì...à î ÷¸ì ïüåñà?   
-Ý-ý-ý...÷òî?   
-Î ÷¸ì ïüåñà? ß õî÷ó çíàòü ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ ëèøó ñåáÿ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñïóñòèòü âàñ âñåõ íà ñàðäåëüêè.   
-Íó, ïüåñà î ...ïüåñà î...,-çàïíóëñÿ Ôðåääè.   
-Î ëþáâè,-íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.   
-×ÒÎ?!!!-íå ïîíÿëè îñòàëüíûå, îøàëåëî ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà.   
-Î ëþáâè?-ïîìîðùèëñÿ Êàùåé.   
-Äà, î ëþáâè, êîòîðàÿ ïðåîäîëåâàåò âñå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ.   
-Äà! Äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò â Àíãëèè!-ëÿïíóë Êðþãåð.   
-Àíãëèè?-âûïëþíóë Êàùåé.   
-Â Ðîññèè, äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò â Ðîññèè!-ñïàñ ïîëîæåíèå Ñíåéï.-Ãäå æèâ¸ò êðåñòüÿíêà.Ñàìàÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ êðåñòüÿíêà â ìèðå. Å¸ áóäåò èãðàòü íàøà Âàñèëèñà.   
-Äà ëàäíî âàì,-ìàõíóë ðóêîé Êàùåé,-äàâàéòå óæ ñâîèìè èìåíàìè.   
-Èòàê,...â ìèðå...íî å¸ êîëõîç çàõâà÷åí çëîáíûì áðèãàäèðîì,è ÷òîáû ñïàñòè ñâîé êîëõîç êðåñòüÿíêà äîëæíà ïðîâåñòè ñ íèì íî÷ü. Íî òîãäà, êîãäà âñ¸ äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè ê êðåñòüÿíêå ïðèõîäèò òðàêòîðèñò è îíà âëþáëÿåòñÿ â íåãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë îäåò êàê áðèãàäèð, ïîòîìó ÷òî...ïîòîìó ÷òî èãðàë ðîëü â õóäîæåñòâåííîé ñàìîäåÿòåëüíîñòè. Íî îí âîâñå íå õî÷åò îáìàíûâàòü êðåñòüÿíêó, ïðîñòî èãðàåò ñâîþ ðîëü è âñ¸...   
-À ó òðàêòîðèñòà åñòü ãîâîðÿùàÿ êóðèöà,-âëåçëà Ìèíåðâà,-êîòîðàÿ ãîâîðèò òîëüêî ïðàâäó...   
-È êóðèöà âûäà¸ò ñåêðåò òðàêòîðèñòà, äà?   
-ÄÀ, äà!!!   
-ß ñûãðàÿ íèùåãî òðàêòîðèñòà,- âñòàâèë Ñíåéï.-Îí áóäåò ïåòü êàê àíãåë, à òàíöåâàòü, êàê Äüÿâîë!   
-Ïðåêðàñíî ïðåêðàñíî, à ÷òî åù¸?   
-Ñåââè,-êðèêíóë Êðþãåð,-ðàññêàæè åìó ïðî êàíêàí ïîä áàÿí!   
-Íó, êàíêàí...   
Êðþãåð îòòîëêíóë Ñíåéïà.   
-Ýòî ïîòðåñàþùàÿ ñâîåé ýðîòè÷íîñòüþ ñöåíà, ÇÐÅËÈÙÅ ïðåâîñõîäíîå!!!Ýòî áóäåò...   
..Ôååðèÿ ôååðèÿ!!!Íåò ñëîâ,÷òîáû îïèñàòü!!!Äà Âû ïðîñòî óìð¸òå îò âîñòîðãà!!!È â äîâåðøåíèå êî âñåìó ïðèñîåäèíÿéòåñü ê òâî÷åñòâó!!!!!!!   
(ï/à:è äà ïðîñòèò ìåíÿ Áàç Ëóðìàí...)   
-Òàê ïðåêðàñíî, çðèòåëè áóäóò â âîñòîðãå,   
Äëÿ Âàñ ëè÷íî óñòðîèì ìû ïèðøåñòâî â ìîðãå,   
Äëÿ Âàñ ìû áóäåì ïî ñöåíå ïðûãàòü è ñêàêàòü,   
È âñÿêèõ èäèîòîâ èç ñåáÿ èçîáðàæàòü!-çàâîïèëè âñå.   
ÂÎËÄÈÊ: Êîëõîçû!!!   
ÔËÅÐ: Òðàêòîðèñòû!!!   
ÊÐÞÃÅÐ: Êîìáàéíû!!!   
ÌÀÐÒÛØÈß:È äåâèöû!!!   
ÂÎËÄÈÊ: Ãîëûå!!!   
ÂÑÅ: Âîëäèê,çàòêíèñü!!!!!!   
Ïàóçà.   
ÊÀÙÅÉ: À ÷òî, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ...   
ÂÑÅ: Òàê ïðåêðàñíî, çðèòåëè áóäóò â âîñòîðîãå,   
Äëÿ Âàñ ëè÷íî óñòðîèì ìû ïèðøåñòâî â ìîðãå.   
Äëÿ Âàñ ìû áóäåì ïî ñöåíå ïðûãàòü è ñêàêàòü,   
È âñÿêèõ èäèîòîâ èç ñåáÿ èçîáðàæàòü.   
ÑÍÅÉÏ: Òàê âîò. Íàøè âëþáë¸ííûå ðàçäåëåíû çëîñòíûìè âðàãàìè...   
ÌÀÐÒÛØÈß: Íî â êîíöå îíà ñëûøèò åãî ïåñíþ...   
ÑÍÅÉÏ: È îíè ñíîâà âìåñòå, êàê êóñîê îðèãàìè...   
ÂÑÅ: Ìû âìåñòå áóäåì ïðûãàòü è ñêàêàòü,   
È âñÿêèõ èäèîòîâ èç ñåáÿ èçîáðàæàòü.   
ÊÀÐËÀ: Èòàê, âëþáë¸ííûì óäàëîñü îò áðèãàäèðà îòáèòüñÿ...   
ÔËÅÐ: È ýòî ÷ìî òåïåðü î÷åíü çëèòñÿ...   
ÂÎËÄÈÊ: ßÿÿ çëîîîáíûé áðèãàäèèèð, ÿ âàñ âñåõ óíè÷òîîîæóóó....   
ÌÀÐÒÛØÈß: Âîëäè,à òåáå èä¸ò ýòà ðîëü!!!   
ÂÎËÄÈÊ: Î,ñïàñèáà.   
ÂÑÅ: Âñ¸ ïðåêðàñíî! Áóäåì ïåòü ìû è ïëÿñàòü!   
Âñ¸ ïðåêðàñíî! Áóäåì Âàñ ìû ðàçâëåêàòü!   
ÊÀÙÅÉ: Ýíä èí çå ýíä âèëë ñàìâàí äàé?*   
ÂÑÅ:........Âñ¸ ïðåêðàñíî!!!Áóäåì Âàñ ìû ÐÀÇÂËÅÊÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÒÜ!!!!!!!   
ÏÀÓÇÀ............................................. ..................................   
ÊÀÙÅÉ: Íó,..â öåëîì èäåÿ ìíå ïî äóøå.   
___________________________________  
*-À â êîíöå êòî-íèáóäü óìðåò?   
  
  
...~Õîãâàðòñêèé Òåàòð Þíîãî Çðèòåëÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò~...   
........................."ÐÓÆ ÊÎËÕÎÇ".........................   
................ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ ïüåñà â òð¸õ äåéñòâèÿõ..................   
....................................â ðîëÿõ:.........................................   
.....Ñàøà(êðåñòüÿíêà):çàñëóæåííàÿ àðòèñòêà Àíãëèè,.........................  
...............Øîòëàíäèè è ñåìè ìîðåé Ìàðòûøèÿ Àäàìñ.......................   
...Êîñòÿ(òðàêòîðèñò): àáñîëþòíî íå çàñëóæåííÿé è àáñîëþòíî...   
......................íå àðòèñò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï................................   
....Ãåííàäèé Çèäëåðìàí (ïðåäñåäàòåëü êîëõîçà): çàñëóæåííûé....   
.....................íàðîäíûé óáèéöà Ôðåääè Êðþãåð......................   
............Áðèãàäèð: çàñëóæåííûé Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä Òîì Ðåääë...........   
.........Êàòÿ Êîíîðîâà: çàñëóæåííàÿ âåéëà Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè.........   
..................................Ôëåð Äåëàêóð...................................   
.........ãîâîðÿùàÿ êóðèöà: çàñë.àðò.Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë..........   
........ãðèì¸ð,êîñòþìåð,ðåêâèçèòîð,îòâåòñòâåííûé çà ñâåò,.......   
.....ãàç,ãîðÿ÷óþ âîäó è äðóãèå êîììóíàëüíûå óñëóãè,à òàêæå....   
...çà åäó è âîäêó,ãëàâíûé õóäîæíèê,õîðìåéñòåð è áàëåòìåéñòåð:..   
.....ïîìîùíèê ãë.ðåæèññ¸ðà çàñëóæåííûé è àêòèâíûé äåÿòåëü....   
.........................èñêóññòâ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé..............................   
.......ãëàâíûé ðåæèññ¸ð è ñöåíàðèñò:çàñëóæåííûé äåÿòåëü.......   
...èñêóññòâ Àíãëèè è Ðîññèè ëàóðåàò ïðåìèé "Êðàñíûé Êèðïè÷"..   
......"×¸ðíûé ïëàù" è "Áåëûé ñàìîãîí" íîìèíàíò íà ïðåìèþ.......   
..."Ôèîëåòîâûé Ôèíãàë" çà èçëèøíåå, ïî ìíåíèþ îêðóæàþùèõ,..   
...........ñàìîìíåíèå, âàìïèð â çàãîíå Êàðëà Äðàêóëà................   
...........~ÏÐÅÌÜÅÐÀ ÑÎÑÒÎÈÒÑß ×ÅÐÅÇ ÒÐÈ ÄÍß~.......  
  
Ãëàâà XXIV   
"Ñóäüáû íàöèé íàõîäÿòñÿ â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, êàê îíè ïèòàþòñÿ."   
À. Á ðèëüÿ-Ñàâàðåí   
_________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ôëåð òóïî ñìîòðåëà íà àôèøó, êàê Ëåíèí íà áóðæóàçèþ.   
-Íäà, íàðîä…,-ïðîòÿíóëà îíà,-æèòü çàõî÷åøü, íå òàê ðàñêîðÿ÷èøüñÿ.   
Ãðÿäóùåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå íàäåëàëî ìíîãî øóìó è âçáóäîðàæèëî âñå ìåñòíîå íàñåëåíèå. Ïîñåìó âîêðóã «Êèæåé» òåïåðü âå÷íî òîëïèëñÿ êàêîé-òî æóòêî âîíþ÷èé ðóññêèé ëþä â ãðÿçíûõ ëîõìîòüÿõ, êîòîðûå íàâåðíîå òóò íàçûâàëèñü îäåæäîé. Ñíà÷àëà àãåíòû áûëè î÷åíü ðàäû òàêîìó âíèìàíèþ ñî ñòîðîíû æèòåëåé áëèç ëåæàùèõ äåðåâåíü, à âåðíåå òðåõ ðàçáðîñàííûõ ïî ïîëþ èçáóøåê, äàáû äîáðûå ðóññêèå äóøè íåñëè çàãðàíè÷íûì ãîñòÿì âñÿ÷åñêîé æðàòâû. Îäíàêî âñêîðå Ñíåéï íàøåë â ñàëàòå òðóï ñëèçíÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî âñþ íî÷ü áåãàë îò ïàëàòêè ê ïàëàòêå, ãäå òåïåðü âûíóæäåííî ðàçìåñòèëèñü àãåíòû, è îðàë áëàãèì ìàòîì, ÷òî ëó÷øå îí ñúåñò ñîáñòâåííûå áàøìàêè. ×òî, ñîáñòâåííî, â ïîñëåäñòâèè îí ïîðûâàëñÿ ñäåëàòü íåîäíîêðàòíî. Ê òîìó æå âñÿ æèäêîñòü, ÷òî ïðèíîñèëè ñåëÿíå, áûëà ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíà äëÿ ïîòðåáëåíèÿ âíóòðü, ñêîðåå åé ñëåäîâàëî áû çàáèâàòü ãâîçäè. Ïðîùå, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðîãëîòèòü, åå íàäî áûëî õîðîøåíüêî ïîæåâàòü. Âîáùåì âñêîðå àíãëèéñêèå ìó÷åíèêè îòêàçàëèñü ïèòàòüñÿ â ðóññêîé ñòîëîâîé è ñòàëè ãîëîäàòü, áðîñàÿ äðóã íà äðóãà ñòðàííûå ãîëîäíûå âçãëÿäû. Ïèòàòüñÿ æå â äîìå ßãè èì ñîâåðøåííî íå ñâåòèëî. Õîòÿ îíè ìîãëè íàòâîðèòü ïðîâèçèè ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãèè, íî òóò âîçíèêëî åùå îäíî íî, ïîä íàçâàíèåì Ìàëôîé, à òî÷íåå…   
Çà òðè äíÿ äî âûñòóïëåíèÿ:   
-Ñâîëî÷ü! Æåðòâà êîñòðàöèè!!! Òû êóäà èõ äåë, ÿ òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþ?!   
-Ý, Ìàðòûøèÿ, óñïîêîéòåñü…ìû æå íå ìîãëè ïðåäóãàäàòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ### …îáìàíåò íàñ âñåõ…   
-Íå âìåøèâàéñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, è äî òåáÿ äîáåðóñü! Ìàëôîé, òû…,- Àäàìñ âçÿëà íåñ÷àñòíîãî çà ãðóäêè è ïîäíÿëà íàä çåìëåé,-òû, íåñ÷àñòíîå ïðåñìûêàþùååñÿ…   
-ß…ÿ…ÿ íå çíàë, ìåíÿ çàïóãàëè…ÿ íå õîòåë ðàáîòàòü íà Êîùåÿ, ïðîñòî…   
-Ïðîñòî ÿ óæå äàâíî íå åëà ÌßÑÀ!,-ãëàçà Ìàðòûøèè çëîáíî ñâåðêíóëè.   
-Íó…íå áóäåì çàíèìàòüñÿ ãàíèáàëèçìîì,-äèïëîìàòè÷íî âìåøàëàñü Êàðëà,-ïîçâîëüòå ìíå.   
Äðàêóëà ïîäîøëà ê äðîæàùåìó Ìàëôîþ.   
-Íó ÷òî, Äðàêî, ïîãîâîðèì?,-ìèëî ïðîâîðêîâàëà îíà.   
Äðàêî êèâíóë.   
-À íó ãîâîðè, ñâîëî÷ü åãèïåòñêàÿ, êóäà íàøè ïàëî÷êè äåë, ãàä ôàøèñòñêèé!!!   
Ìàëôîé ñðàçó ñäåëàëñÿ íèæå ïëèíòóñà. Åìó íåóäåðæèìî õîòåëîñü çàáèòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü, òèïà êîíñåðâíîé áàíêè.   
-ß…Êîùåé ïðèêàçàë ìíå…ÿ…   
-×ÒÎ?!,-çàîðàëè äîáðîäóøíûå àãåíòû.   
-ß…ÿ èõ ñúåë…   
Âîöàðèëîñü íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå.   
-Äà, ãîëîä -íå òåòêà,-çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë çàñëóæåííûé íàðîäíûé óáèéöà Ãåíàäèé.   
..Âîáùåì àãåíòàì íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âûñòóïëåíèþ è ñïàñàòü ñâîè äóøè ðåäêèìè ïîäàðêàìè ñóäüáû, òèïà ãíèëûõ ÿáëîê èëè èìåâøèõ íåîñòîðîæíîñòü çàëåòåòü íà òåððèòîðèþ ãîëîäàþùåãî ëàãåðÿ âîðîí.   
  
Ãëàâà XXV   
Äðàììà â òðåõ äåéñòâèÿõ, ïîçæå âîøåäøàÿ â âîëøåáíûå Õîãâàðòñêèå ó÷åáíèêè ïî ãåîãðàôèè, à òàê æå â íàó÷íûå ïîñîáèÿ äëÿ äóøåâíîáîëüíûõ.  
«Íàøè çà ðóáåæåì èëè Êàê-ýòîãî-ëó÷øå-áû-íå-áûëî»   
_____________________________________  
Àâòîð: ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
×àñòü I. Åäà.   
Êàòÿ Êîíîðîâà, çàñëóæåííàÿ âåéëà Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè, ãîòîâàÿ ñîæðàòü âñå, ÷òî ñìîãóò ðàçäðîáèòü åå íåíàñûòíûå ÷åëþñòè, ãóëÿëà ïî ïîëþ è âûèñêèâàëà ñúåñòíîå ïî çàäàíèþ êîëëåã. Íàïóòñòâèåì æå èõ áûëî äîáðîå: «È ÁÅÇ ÆÐÀÒÂÛ ÍÅ ÂÎÇÂÐÀÙÀÉÑß!!!» Ñàìè æå êîëëåãè áûëè çàíÿòû îôèãåííûìè äåêîðàöèÿìè, òàê ÷òî Ôëåð áûëà ðàäà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò ãðÿçíîé ðàáîòåíêè è ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ïî çåëåíîìó ïîëþ….   
-Òüôó òû ÷åðò, íåíàâèæó êîðîâ!   
Îòðÿõèâàÿñü, âåéëà äîêîâûëÿëà äî ÿáëîíè. Êàê òîëüêî äåðåâî ïîêàçàëîñü íà ãîðèçîíòå, Ôëåð îñòàíîâèëîñü è âïàëà â ñòóïîð. Ïîñëåäíèå äâåñòè ìåòðîâ äî ÿáëîíè îíà ïðåîäîëåëà ñî ñêîðîñòüþ, êîòîðîé ïîçàâèäîâàë áû ëþáîé ðåàêòèâíûé ñàìîëåò. Äîáåæàâ äî ÿáëîíè îíà òàì è çàñåëà, âîçíàìåðèâøèñü ïðîâåñòè òóò ïîñëåäíèå òðè äíÿ ñâîåé âíîâü îáðåòøåé ñìûñë æèçíè.   
Äî âå÷åðà åå íèêòî íå âèäåë.   
-Ôëåð! Ôëåð âû ãäå?!   
Çíàêîìûé äî êîëèêîâ â æèâîòå ãîëîñ âûâåë âåéëó èç áëàæåííîãî ñíà, ãäå åé ñíèëèñü òîííû è òîííû àíòîíîâîê.   
Ñâåò ôàêåëà âûõâàòèë ôèãóðó Ôëåð, ðàñïëàñòàâøóþñÿ íà îáãëîäàííîé ÿáëîíüêå.   
-Ôëåð!,-çàîðàë êîçåë.   
-Íåòó åå…,-ïðîñòîíàëà âåéëà.   
-Íó âû, îáæîðà õðåíîâà! Âû ëèøèëè ïèùè âåñü êîëëåêòèâ! Ìû âàñ îáûñêàëèñü, à íó ñëåçàéòå â ñêîðîñòè, à íå òî…!   
-×åãî íå òî,-ðûãíóëà Êàòþõà.   
Ñíåéï èêíóë:   
-À íå òî ÿ ñíèìó âàñ îòòóäà ñàìîðó÷íî.   
-À…èê…íó, ïîïðîáóé, êîçåë, ìëèí, ãîðíûé.   
Ñíåéï, óæå ñèëüíî çàïàðåííûé åäêèìè çàìå÷àíèÿìè ñî ñòîðîíû æåíñêîãî íàñåëåíèÿ çà âðåìÿ ëåïêè äåêîðàöèé, âçâûë, êàê Êàðèäñêèé áûê è ðåøèòåëüíîé ïîõîäêîé äâèíóëñÿ ê äåðåâó. Íî òóò â íîãè åãî óäàðèë êàêîé-òî êðóãëûé ïðåäìåò. Ñíåéï ïîñâÿòèë ôàêåëîì ïîä íîãè. Åãî ñâåò âûõâàòèë èç òåìíîòû êðóãëûé æåëòûé îáúåêò ñ òîíêèìè ðó÷êàìè è îãðîìíûìè ïå÷àëüíûìè æàëîáíûìè ãëàçàìè.   
-ÌÓÒÀÍÒ!,-âçâèçãíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Êîëîáîê,-âçäîõíóë íà÷èòàííûé Ñåâåðóñ.   
Êîëîáîê ñ ìèíóòó ñìîòðåë íà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, ìîðãíóë è íà÷àë:   
-ß îò äåäóøêè óøååë, ÿ îò áàáóøêè óøååë! È îò âîëêà óøååë, è îò ìåäâåäÿ óøååë, è îò òåáÿ, äîõëûé óðîä, óéäó!…   
Âåêî Ñíåéïà íåõîðîøî çàäåðãàëîñü. Îí æóòêî âçãëÿíóë íà íàãëûé ðîãàëèê è ïðåæäå ÷åì òîò óñïåë äîêîí÷èòü ïåñåíêó, ïðîòêíóë åãî çàîñòðåííûì êîíöîì ôàêåëà.   
-Íå, Ôëåð, -âûòèðàÿ íîñ êóëàêîì ïðîòÿíóë êîëîáêîóáèéöà,-óðîä, íå óðîä, à æðàòü ÿ ñåäíÿ òî÷íî áóäó.   
×àñòü II. Ñîí   
-Î Ìåðëèí! Íó çàòêíèòå æå íàêîíåö åãî õîòü êòî-íèáóäü!!!   
Ôëåð çàñòîíàëà èç-ïîä òðåõ ïîäóøåê, âçãðîìîæäåííûõ íà ãîëîâó:   
-Ýòî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü òîëüêî Áîã….   
-Èëè ÿ!,-âçðåâåëà Êàðëà è íà÷àëà èñêàòü ñòûáðèííóþ ó ßãè íà ìåòàëëîëîì êî÷åðãó.   
Íà äâîðå áûëà íî÷ü….òèõàÿ, ðóññêàÿ, âîíþ÷àÿ íî÷êà, õîòü ãëàç âûêîëè….Ñíåéïó åñòåñòâåííî.   
-Íó ÷òî îí òàì, çàòêíóëñÿ?,-äîíåññÿ èç ïàëàòêè ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé ãîëîñ Ìàðòûøèè.   
Îòâåòîì åé áûëî î÷åðåäíîå çàâûâàíèå Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé, êîòîðîå òîò óïîðíî ïî ïðîñòîòå äóøåâíîé èëè òóïîñòè ñîâåðøåííîé íàçûâàë ïåíèåì. Àêêîìïîíèðîâàë æå ñåáå àáñîëþòíî íå çàñëóæåííûé è àáñîëþòíî íå àðòèñò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íà áàëàëàéêå, êîòîðóþ åìó ïîäàðèë êàêîé-òî áîëüíî òóïîé ñåëÿíèí. Íåîæèäàííîå ðåøåíèå ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, à â äàííûé ìîìåíò ïðîñòî áîëüíîãî áåçãîëîñîãî óðîäà ïîðåïåòèðîâàòü ñâîþ ðîëü â ñïåêòàêëå ìîãëî áûòü âûçâàíî íåñêîëüêèìè ïðè÷èíàìè. Ìîæåò â ïðîôåññîðå â êîå-òî âåêè ïðîñíóëàñü äîáðîòà ê áëèæíåìó è îí ðåøèë âûó÷èòü ñâîþ ðîëü òàê, ÷òîáû íå òî ÷òî Êîùåé, ñàì Ìàðèèíñêèé òåàòð ïðèíÿë áû åãî ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè îáúÿòüÿìè. Îäíàêî ìíîãèå ïîäîçðåâàëè, ÷òî ýòî âûçâàíî î÷åðåäíûì ïðèñòóïîì ñòåðâîçíîñòè è ýãîèçìà, äàáû íà æóòêèé ïðîôåññîðñêèé ãîëîñ, âàðüèðóþùèé îò ñîïðàíî äî áàñà, îòçûâàëèñü âñå ìåñòíûå ñîáàêè, ñîçäàâàÿ íåïëîõîé õîð, èñïîëíÿþùèé âàðèàöèè íà òåìó Çàðåæó-Áåç-Íîæà.   
-Ñîáàêà…,-ïðîöåäèëà Ôëåð.   
-Ìîæåò….ó íåãî íåðâû âçûãðàëè?,-âûññêàçàëà ïðåäïîëîæåíèå Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-Ãàðìîíû ó íåãî òàì âçûãðàëè, à íå íåðâû…êîçåë,-ïëþíóëà âåéëà.   
-Çíàåøü, êîãäà ìû äàâàëè åìó ýòó ðîëü, òî äóìàëè, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ãîëîñ…à íå ñêðèï íîæà ïî òàðåëêå,-âçäîõíóëà Àäàìñ.   
-Ëó÷øå áû ñêðèï…..÷åì ÝÒÎ!,-âçðåâåëà Êàðëà.   
Âäðóã âñå òðè íåñ÷àñòíûå ìó÷åíèöà âçäðîãíóëè, äàáû ñ óëèöû äîíåññÿ æóòêî ôàëüøèâûé àêêîðä è Ñíåéï çàâåë íîâóþ êàêîôîíèþ, çàìåíÿÿ, ïî÷åìó-òî âñå æåíñêèå èìåíà íà èìÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
Êàðëà è Ôëåð íåõîðîøî âîççðèëèñü íà Àäàìñ.   
-À ÿ ìîë÷ó,-ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì îòìàçàëàñü òà.   
-ß ÂÀÑ ËÞÁËÞ….,-áàíàëüíî îðàë ñ óëèöû èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñíåéïîâñêèé ãîëîñ.   
-Õîòü âû ãîâíî…,-ïðîñòîíàëà âåéëà â ïîäóøêó, îáðàùàÿñü ê èñïîëíèòåëþ.   
-ÌÍÅ ÝÒÎ ÏÐÀÂÎ ÂÑÅ ÐÀÂÍÎ….,-ïî÷åìó-òî â ðèôìó ïðîäîëæèë êîçåë.   
Â ýòî âðåìÿ ìèìî ëàãåðÿ àãåíòîâ èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü ïðîéòèñü ñàì Âåëèêèé-è-Ìîãó÷èé.   
-×¸ îðåøü, ïðèäóðîê?!,-ðÿâêíóë íà Ñíåéïà Êàùåé.   
Òðåëè òåíîðà òóò æå ïðåâðàòèëèñü â æàëîáíûé ñêóëÿæ…   
-Âîò è ìû ïðî òî!,-äðóæíî âçðåâåëè èç ñîñåäíèõ ïàëàòîê Êðþãåð ñ Âîëàíäåìîðòîì, -ùà çàðåæåì íàõðåí.   
-Óðîäû, ÿ ðåïåòèðóþ!   
-Òîëüêî íå íà ìîèõ íåðâàõ,-ïðîøèïåë Êàùåþøêà,-à íó æèâî ñïàòü!   
-Íî ÿ…   
-ß ÑÊÀÇÀË!   
Ñíåéï ïðèðîñ ê áàëàëàéêå, ïîòîì, æèâî ñäåëàâ ðåâåðàíñ, ãàëîï÷èêîì ïîíåññÿ ê ïàëàòêå.   
-Äà, êñòàòè,-ïî÷åñàâ òûêîâêó, ðîäèë Êàùåé,-ÿ òóò ïîíàáëþäàë çà âàìè…âîáùåì òó èç âàñ, ÷üÿ ôàìèëèÿ èäåò ðàíüøå ïî àëôàâèòó, ÿ æäó çàâòðà âå÷åðî÷êîì íà (Êîùåé çåâíóë) ñåíîâàëå. Ïðîñüáà íå îïàçäûâàòü…..îò ýòîãî âàøà ýòà…à, æèçíü çàâèñèò, âîò…..à ïüåñêó ãîòîâüòå, ãîòîâüòå…ìîæåò ÷åãî è ðîäèòå…   
Êàùåé åùå ðàç õèùíî çåâíóë è ïîêîâûëÿë â òàïêàõ äî èçáû.   
-Íäà…,-çàìåòèëà Êàðëà,- çäîðîâî îòìàçàëèñü.   
Âåñü ëàãåðü îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë è ëèøü îäíà Ìàðòûøèÿ ñ áåøåííûì âèäîì ñõâàòèëàñü çà êî÷åðãó, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðèøèáèòü åþ ïåðâîãî âñòðå÷íîãî:   
-Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ïåðâàÿ òàì áóêâà À….   
  
×àñòü III. Ñåíîâàë.   
Òðè äåâèöû, îò ñêóêè äóøåâíîé  
Ñîáðàëèñÿ ïèñàòü ôèê "Äåðåâíÿ"  
Âñå ãåðîè ê êîíöó  
Ñïèëèñü â ðóññêîì ëåñó.  
Ïîëó÷èëàñü ôèãíÿ îòêðîâåííàÿ...  
  
Âñå óòðî íåâûñïàâøèéñÿ ëàãåðü ñòîÿë íà óøàõ.   
-ß íå ïîéäó ê ýòîìó ÓÐÎÄÓ!!!!,-èñòîøíî âîïèëà Àäàìñ.   
Íàãëûé æå Âîëäèê ñ Ìàëôîåì, ïå÷àùèåñÿ çà ñâîå æèçíåñîõðàíåíèÿ áûëè ÿâíî ïðîòèâ òàêîé ïîëèòèêè è âñåìè ñèëàìè âûïèõèâàëè Àäàìñ íà ñâèäàíêó. Ôëåð æå ñ Êàðëîé âñòàâàëè ãðóäüþ è âèçæàëè, ÷òî íèêóäà îíè åå íå îòïóñòÿò, ëó÷øå óæ ïîæåðòâóþò æèçíÿìè…âñåãî ìóæñêîãî íàñåëåíèÿ ëàãåðÿ. Ñíåéï æå, ñ âíîâü ðüÿíî ïðîáóäèâøèìñÿ ïàòðèîòèçìîì ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí ñàì ïîéäåò íà ñåíîâàë, à åùå ëó÷øå -ñðàçèòñÿ ñ Êîùååì. Íî êîãäà âåñü íàðîä äðóæíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ åãî çàòååé, íàãëûé òðàêòîðèñò çàìÿìëèë, ÷òî áåç ìàãèè îí âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ãîëûé, è ÷òî ó Êîùåÿ åñòü áîëüøîîîé òàêîé ìå÷, è ÷òî âîîáùå ó íåãî óæå òðåòèé äåíü, êàê æóòêî áîëèò ìèçèíåö íà ïðàâîé íîãå, ÷òî äåëàåò åãî áåççàùèòíûì ïåðåä âðàãîì. Âñêîðå íà åãî íûòüå ïëþíóëè îäíàêî çàñòàâèëè ñâàðèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü Óñûïëÿþùåå Çåëüå äëÿ Êîùåÿ…àâîñü ïîäàâèòñÿ. Âñå èíãðåäèåíòû, ÷òî óäàëîñü ñîáðàòü â îêðóãå, áûëè ïðåäñòàâëåíû ãðÿçíûìè î÷èñòêàìè ãíèëîé êàðòîøêè, ðó÷êè ñîæðàííîãî âñåì ëàãåðåì êîëîáêà, íåìíîãî ïëåñåíè, ãîðñòü ãðÿçè âïåðåìåøêó ñ…ñàìè äîãàäàåòåñü ÷åì, íåñêîëüêî ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé ïîëçàþùåãî ìèðà è ñòàðûå ñíåéïîâñêèå íîñêè. Ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ çàîðàë, ÷òîáû åãî îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå, äàáû îí òâîðèò. Íî íàòâîðèòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ïîõîæåå íà çåëüå åìó ñïðîñîíüÿ íå óäàëîñü.   
-×òî-òî êàê-òî ñòðàííî…çíàêîìî òâîå âàðåâî ïàõíåò…   
-À ÷òî ýòî îíî ó òåáÿ êàê, ïðîñòè, èç æîïû âûòàùåíî?…   
-Çíàåøü, Ñíåéïóøêà, ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî òàêîãî æå öâåòà áûë ìîé äåò, êîãäà ïîäàâèëñÿ æåëóäåì…   
-È òû óòâåðæäàåøü, ÷òî ýòî âîîáùå ìîæíî ïèòü?!   
-Äà îòâàëèòå âû âñå!,-íå âûäåðæàë Ñíåéï,- Âàðèòå ñàìè, ðàç òàêèå óìíûå…   
-Ïîãîäüòå!,-ðÿâêíóëà Ôëåð,-äàéòå ïîïðîáîâàòü…   
-Çåìëÿ âàì ïóõîì, ìèññ…   
-Çàòêíèòåñü, Âîëäè, ýòî æå….ììì…âû íå ïîâåðèòå, íàø ãîðíûé êîç…âåðíåå ýòîò ñâÿòîé ÷åëîâåê íàãíàë íàì ñàìîãîíó!!!,-âçðåâåëà Ôëåð.   
Íàðîä çàøåâåëèëñÿ.   
-Òàê âîò îêàçûâàåòñÿ èç ÷åãî îíè åãî ãîíÿò…,-ïðîòÿíóëà Êàðëà.   
Íà ðàäîñòÿõ íàðîä ðåøèë çàïèòü ñâîå ãîðå è òîñêó ïî ðîäèíå ñàìîãîí÷èêîì, à çàîäíî è âñïîìíèòü ñòàðûå-äîáðûå âðåìåíà…âñïîìèíàëè îíè èõ ãäå-òî äî âå÷åðà, íî òàê íè÷åãî è íå âñïîìíèâ ðåøèëè ïîðåïåòèðîâàòü…   
-Ìàðòûøèÿ, à êàê æå Êàùåé?,-âäðóã îïîìíèëñÿ Ôåäÿ.   
-Êàùåé?…Êàêîé åùå Êàùåé? Ýòî ÷òî, íîâàÿ ãðóïïà, ÷òî ëè?,-Ìàðòûøèÿ óæå ÿâíà áûëà íå â òîì íàñòðîå, êîòîðûé ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ðîìàíòè÷åñêîìó âå÷åðó.   
Ïîðàçìûñëèâ îñòàòêàìè íîðìàëüíî äóìàþùèõ ìîçãîâ, áûëî ðåøåíî îòïðàâèòü Ñíåéïà, êàê ñàìîãî òðåçâîãî (åìó, êàê çà÷èíùèêó âåñåëüÿ, äîñòàëîñü ìàëî, äàáû Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî îò êîòëà ñ âûïèâêîé) íà ñåíîâàë ê Êîùåþ âìåñòî Ìàðòûøèè.   
-Íó ÷òî ÿ åìó ñêàæó?,-óïèðàëñÿ òðàêòîðèñò.   
-Ñêàæè, øî òû åãî ëþáèøü,-èêíóëà Ôëåð è ïî÷åìó-òî ïüÿíî çàðæàëà,-ó òåáÿ ýòî òàê õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ!   
-×òîæ,-Ñíåéï âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ëèöó ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå,-ÿ ïîéäó, íî òîëüêî ðàäè âàñ, äîðîãàÿ Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
Îí íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Àäàìñ ðóêó, îäíàêî ìèëî ïîëó÷èë îò íåå êî÷åðãîé ïî áàøêå è ïüÿíûé ðæà÷ü â õàðþ:   
-Èäè, õëîïåö, îí òÿ æäåò íå äîæäåòñÿ!   
-Õà!   
-Ãû-ãû…   
-Õà-õà-õà!   
-Ãû-ãû-ãû!!!!   
...Ìèëûé ñìåõ êîëëåã îñòàëñÿ ïîçàäè, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê ñåíîâàëó, óòîíóâøåìó â âå÷åðíèõ ñóìåðêàõ. Îò ñåíà æóòêî íåñëî ïëåñåíüþ, íî Ñíåéïó, èçðÿäíî ïðîâîíÿâøåìó çà ïîñëåäíèå äíè, ýòî áûëî íå â íîâèíêó. Íà ñêàìåéêå ñèäåë õìóðûé Êàùåé è êîâûðÿë êîñòüþ â çåìëå. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿëè áî÷îíîê îãóðöîâ è ëèòðà äâà ñàìîãîíó. Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå áëåâàíóë.   
-À…ýòî òû, ãîëîñèñòûé íàø,-Êàùåé èç-ïîä áîëîáüÿ âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà. Òîò ïîïÿòèëñÿ.-Øîø, òû ñåáÿ çà áàáó ÷òî ëè ñ÷èòàåøü, àëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðâûé ïî àëôàâèòó, ì?   
-Íó âîáùåì íåò, ïðîñòî Ìàðòûøèÿ, îíà…   
-Òàààê,-ïðîòÿíóë Áåññìåðòíûé,-çíà÷èò äåâêè åñòü…íó è ÃÄÅ???   
Ñíåéï íåðâíî øàðàõíóëñÿ è ñòàë áåøåíî ñîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî áû òàêîå îòâåòèòü.   
-Òààê,-îïÿòü ïðîòÿíóë Êàùåé,-çíà÷èò áóäåì ðàçáèðàòüñÿ.   
Îí âñòàë, äîñòàë èç íîæåí ìå÷ è ðåøèòåëüíîé ïîõîäêîé íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëàãåðþ:   
-Äîèãðàëèñü, ìëèí, íèêàêîãî óâàæåíèÿ!…   
Ñåâåðóñ, ãëÿäÿ â ñëåä óäàëÿþùåìó êðîâîïèéöå, ñèëüíî òåð âèñêè. Îí äóìàë, äóìàë,äóìàë…..   
-ÎÍÀ ÍÀ ÈÑÏÎÂÅÄÈ!!!   
-×ÅÃÎ?,-Êîùåé îáåðíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, êàê íà êëèåíòà Áîãäàíîâî (ïñêîâñêàÿ ïñèõóøêà;),-òû ìåíÿ ÷òî, çà äóðàêà äåðæèøü?!   
Ñíåéï èêíóë, íî îòñòóïàòü óæå áûëî íåêóäà:  
Î, íåò!……. Íåîæèäàííî ó íåå âîçíèêëî æåëàíèå ïîêàÿòüñÿ â ñâîèõ…ïðåæíèõ ãðåõàõ è ïîéòè ê ñâÿùåííèêó!   
-Êóäà?! Ýòî ê îòöó Ñåðàôèìó ÷òî ëè?   
*Ìàðòûøèÿ: Êàðëóø, ïëåñíè åùå ñàìîãîí÷èêó ïëèç. Ùà ãîëûìè â ðå÷êó ïîëåçåì -âî áóäåò âåñëóõà!*   
-Ïðîñòî…,-Ñíåéï çàìÿëñÿ,-ïðîñòî îíà ðàññìàòðèâàåò ýòó íî÷ü êàê (îí ñãëîòíóë) áðà÷íóþ…   
Êàùåé îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ïðèøëà åãî î÷åðåäü âïàäàòü â ñòóïîð:   
-Áðà÷íóþ?   
*Â ýòî âðåìÿ àãåíòû, çàáûâ î Êàùåå, Ñíåéïå è âîîáùå âñåõ ãàäîñòÿõ æèçíè ïîëåçëè ãîëûìè â õîëîäíóþ ðå÷êó è ÷óòü íå óòîïèëè Êðþãåðà, èãðàÿ â «Òèòàíèê»   
Êàðëà: íåò, åñòü â ìóæèêàõ ÷òî-òî….îñîáåííî, êîãäà èõ òîïèøü (òóò îíà ñ äèêèì õîõîòîì íàâàëèëàñü íà Âîëäèêà òàê, ÷òî îí ñ ãîëîâîé óøåë â òåìíóþ âîäó).   
Ìàðòûøèÿ: Íó, íå çàìóæ èõ áðàòü, ïðàâî..èê…ñëîâî…   
Ôëåð: Äèêèé ïüÿíûé ðæà÷ü.*   
-Îíà ñêèòàëàñü ïî ïóñòûíå,-òùàòåëüíî âåøåë Ñíåéï íà óøè Êàùåþ îòáîðíóþ ôðàíöóçñêóþ ëàïøó,-íî òû çàñòàâèë åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ…÷èñòîé è îáíîâëåííîé…   
-Äà íåóæåëè?,-ãîëîñ Áåññìåðòíîãî ñîðâàëñÿ íà ôàëüöåò.   
-Îíà ñêàçàëà,-Ñíåéï ìûñëåííî äàë ñåáå ïî ìîðäàì,-÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ…çàíîâî ðîäèâøèéñÿ…   
-Êàêîé?   
*Ìàðòûøèÿ: Ôëåð, à ïîìíèøü òåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, ÷òî ïðèåçæàëè ê íàì ïî îáìåíó? Íó, ìû òîãäà åùå áàáêè íà îáîðò êîïèëè?   
Ôëåð: äèêèé ðæà÷ü.*   
-Êàêîé-êàêîé?,-äîïûòûâàëñÿ Êàùåé.   
-Like a virgin…..,*-Ñíåéï ìûñëåííî ïîðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî ðÿäîì íåò Ìàðòûøèè.   
*Ôëåð: àãà, à ïîìíèøü, êîãäà ìû âñåé ãóðüáîé ñî Ñíåéïîì?   
Ìàðòûøèÿ: äà óæ…èê…íåïëîõàÿ áûëà ãðóïïîâóøêà…   
Êàðëà: Îòðûâàéñÿ, äåâ÷åíêè, ïîêà Ñíåéïà íåò!   
Ôëåð: äèêèé ðæà÷ü…   
Òåìíûé Ëîðä: áóëü-áóëü…*   
-Virgin…,-ïðîòÿíóë Êàùåé.   
-Íó…ýòî êîãäà ….for the very first time… *  
-First time…   
-Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî ÷óâñòâî èäåò èçíóòðè, êîãäà îíà âèäèò âàñ….   
*Ìàðòûøèÿ: À óðîä âñå-òàêè ýòîò Êàùåé…Ñíåéï äàæå ëó÷øå….   
Êàðëà: à òî! Åãî ðîæà ïîõîæà íà áëèíû…èê…êîòîðûå Ôëåð ïî ïüÿíå æàðèò.   
Ôëåð: äèêèé ðæà÷ü.   
Êðþãåð: Ñïàñèòå, òîíó!!!   
Òåìíûé Ëîðä: áóëü-áóëü…*   
Ñíåéï ñîáðàë â êóëàê ïîñëåäíèå ñèëû:   
-Îíà íå çíàëà, êàê ìíîãîå îíà ïîòåðÿëà…áåç âàñ…   
-Áåç ìåíÿ…   
*Ìàðòûøèÿ: Äà êàêîãî áàíàíà ýòè ìóæèêè âîîáùå íàì ñäàëèñü?   
Êàðëà: òîíè-òîíè Êðþãåð, áîëüøîé è ìàëåíüêèé…   
Ôëåð: äèêèé ðæà÷ü.   
Êðþãåð ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì: áóëü-áóëü…*   
-×òîæ,-Êàùåé ñãëîòíóë,-æèâèòå ïîêà…ïóñòü òîãäà ýòà âàøà…virgin ãîòîâèòñÿ….à ÿ ïîêà…ïîäîæäó…   
Áåññìåðòíûé ïðèëîæèëñÿ íà ïàðó ÷àñîâ ê áóòûëêå ñàìîãîíà, à ãîðäî ïîêîâûëÿë ê äîìó, îñòàâèâ ó ñåíîâàëà ìå÷ è çåëåíîãî Ñíåéïà.   
Âåëèêèé Äèïëîìàò Ñíåéï ñòîÿë è òèõî áëàãîäàðèë âñåõ áîãîâ îäíîâðåìåííî…   
*Ìàðòûøèÿ: Õîðîøàÿ âîäÿðà áûëà…..æàëü Ñíåéïà íå áûëî…   
Êàðëà: Âîò êîçåë!   
Ôëåð: äèêèé ïüÿíûé ðæà÷ü.   
Êðîâàâûé óáèéöà è Òåìíûé Ëîðä: áóëü-áóëü…*   
______________________  
Virgin -äåâñòâåííèöà  
for the very first time -â ñàìûé ïåðâûé ðàç  
  
Ãëàâà XXV...ïîñëåäíÿÿ.   
À âîò è Õåïïè Ýíä ïîäêðàëñÿ íåçàìåòíî. Íó, íå òî, ÷òîáû õåïïè...íî ýíä òî÷íî!...õîòÿ è òóò ÿ íå óâåðåíà íà âñå ñòî;)   
________________________________________________  
  
Àâòîð: Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
Óòðîì...   
-Íó è êàê îíà?-çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï,êîñÿñü íà áîëîòöå ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðûì ñîãíóâøèñü ñòîÿëà Êàðëà.   
-Íóóó...-ïðîòÿíóëà Ôëåð,-ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ ïîçûâàì ñâîåãî æåëóäêà...   
-À ÿ -âëåç Êðþãåð-íàçûâàþ ýòî áëåâàòü...   
-Ïðè÷¸ì ó íå¸ ýòî ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ ñ çàâèäíûì ïîñòîÿíñòâîì.   
-Â ñìûñëå?   
-Â ñìûñëå,-óñìåõíóëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ-â ñìûñëå òû îòåö.   
-Ìîæåò îíà ïðîñòî íå òî ñúåëà?Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî,÷òî Âû òóò â÷åðà âûòâîðÿëè ïîêà ÿ âàñ îòìàçûâàë îò ñìåðòè,ýòî âïîëíå ðåàëüíî.   
-×òî-òî ÿ íå ïîìíþ,÷òîáû ÿ åëà ðåá¸íêà,-ðàçäàëñÿ ñäàâëåííûé êàðëèí ãîëîñ.-Íî çíàåøü, Ñåâèê, òû îñîáëèâî íå âîëíóéñÿ, îòåö íå òû.   
-Íó âîò è ïðåêðàñíî,-îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï.   
-À, êñòàòè, êòî?-ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäèê, äåëàÿ êàêèå-òî çàìåòêè â ñâî¸ì áëîêíîòå, âèäàòü îòíîñèòåëüíî áóäóùåãî ñèå ìëàäåíöà.   
-Íó, â ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ äî Ñåâèêà ÿ áûëà òîëüêî ñ îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì,-íà÷àëà ïðèøåäøàÿ â ñåáÿ Êàðëà,-ñ...   
-Êàêàÿ âñòðå÷à,-ïðîèçí¸ñ ñòàëüíîé ãîëîñ ó íåé çà ñïèíîé.   
Êàðëà ìåååäëåííî òàê îáåðíóëàñü...Òàì æóòêî çëîé è æóòêî ðàçäðàæ¸ííûé ñòîÿë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé.   
-Ïà-àïà?-çàèêàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì âûìîëâèë Äðàêî.   
Êàðëà ïðîñòî óïàëà â îáìîðîê.   
×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò.   
-Æèòü áóäåò. Ìó÷èòåëüíî, íî áóäåò-ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ-ñòàðøåãî.-Çíà÷èò âîò Âû ÷åì çàíèìàåòåñü?!Âàñ èùóò â Àíãëèè, ìåíÿ âûçûâàåò Äàáëð...Àëüáóñ è óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî âû âñå ñïèëèñü ê êîíöó â ýòîì ðóññêîì ëåñó, ÷òî áåç Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà äîáðî òåðÿåò ñâîé àâòîðèòåò,ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ñ ÷åì ñðàâíèâàòü,÷òî êàðòîøêà íå ðàñò¸ò,÷òî ìîé ñûí ïðîïàë, è ÿ , êàê ïîñëåäíèé óðîä îòïðàâëÿþñü â Ðîññèþ, ÷òîáû íàéòè õîòü êàêèå-òî ñëåäû çàòåðÿâøåéñÿ ýêñïåäèöèè, à ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷àþ?! Âû âñå æèâû, ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáå ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî, ÷òî Âû ðàäóåòåñü æèçíè è, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó îòöîì!   
-Íå ó÷è íàñ êàê æèòü,-îãðûçíóëàñü Ôëåð,-ëó÷øå ïîìîãè ìàòåðèàëüíî...   
-×òîî?   
-Íè÷åãî!-ðàçúÿðèëàñü Êàðëà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ëàâêè.-×óâòâóåì ìû ñåáÿ ïðîñòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî! Æèâû ìû íåíàäîëãî! Ïîòîìó êàê, åñëè ïîñëåçàâòðà ìû íå ïîêàæåì ýòîìó Óðîäó Ñ Áîëüøèì Ìå÷îì ìðàçìàòè÷åñêèé ñïåêòàêëü, ñëîâà êîòîðîãî íèêòî íå çíàåò, îí íàñ ðàçðåæåò íà êðàñèâûå òàêèå ëåíòî÷êè...ýòî êàê ìèíèìóì...   
-Òàê â ÷¸ì ïðîáëåìà? Ðåïåòèðóéòå!   
-Êàê íàì ðåïåòèðîâàòü, åñëè íàðîä íè õðåíà äåëàòü íå õî÷åò, æðàòü íå÷åãî è òâîé ñûí ñîæðàë íàøè ïàëî÷êè??!!!!-âçîðâàëàñü Ìàðòûøèÿ.   
-Íå ïðîáëåìà,-óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ è âûòàùèâ ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ñîòâîðèë çàâòðàê íà øåñòíàäöàòü ïåðñîí. Âñå íàáðîñèëèñü íà åäó. Êðîìå...   
-Ýòî ÷òî?-áðåçãëèâî ñêàçàëà Êàðëà, ïîêàçûâàÿ íà îäíó èç òàðåëîê.   
-Ýòî? Îâñÿíêà.   
-ß Ýòî åñòü íå áóäó!ß õî÷ó ...áàíàí.   
-Îáåçüÿíà,-ëàñêîâî ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Êàðëå áàíàí.   
...Ïîåëè. Íà÷àëè ðåïåòèðîâàòü.   
-Çíà÷èò òàê, -âåùàëà â ðóïîð Êàðëà,â êîòîðîé ïðîñíóëèñü-òàêè ðåæèññ¸ðñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè,-áåð¸ì ôèíàëüíóþ ñöåíó. Ñ ïåñíåé. À,âîò è Âû, áîññ, ñàäèòåñü,-Êàðëà ïðîòÿíóëà âîøåäøåìó Êàùåþ ñòóëü÷èê.   
ÑÍÅÉÏ (îí æå ÊÎÑÒß):   
Íèêîãäà íå çíàë,÷òî ñìîãó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê,   
Ñëîâíî ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç óáèäåë íåáî.   
ß õî÷ó óìåðåòü ñ òâîèì ïîöåëóåì íà ãóáàõ...   
ÌÀÐÒÛØÈß (îíà æå ÑÀØÀ):   
Âðåìåíà ìåíÿþòñÿ-çèìà ñòàíåò âåñíîþ   
Îíà íå áåñêîíå÷íà.   
Íî îäíî áóäåò âñåãäà-   
ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ âå÷íî.   
(ÂÄÂÎ¨Ì):   
È ÷òîáû íå áûëî,   
È ÷òîáû íå ñëó÷èëîñü,ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ   
Ýòî ñóäüáà, òàê ïðîñòî ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
  
-Íå ïîíèìàþ,-ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Íèíêè, òóçåìíîé æèòåëüíèöå, âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàâøåé çà ðåïåòèöèÿìè,-Íó çà÷åì êðàñèâîé êðåñòüÿíêå âëþáëÿòüñÿ â ýòîãî âîëøåáíèêà...Óïñ,ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, òðàêòîðèñòà...   
  
(ÂÑÅ ÂÌÅÑÒÅ):   
×òîáû íå ñëó÷èëîñü,÷òîáû íå ïðîèçîøëî,   
ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ, ðàç óæ òàê ïîøëî.   
ß áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ äî ñàìîé ñìåðòè...   
  
Âñå çàòèõëè â îæèäàíèè...Êàùåé ìååååååäëåííî âñòàë...   
-Íó, áðàòüÿ àïïà÷è, ìû âñå ïîíèìàåì,÷òî çàâòðà ó Âàñ íè õðåíà ãîòîâî íå áóäåò...   
Âñå èñïóãàííî ñæàëèñü...   
-Íåò íó, ÷òî äåëàåò ñ ÷åëîâåêîì íàñòîÿùåå èñêóññòâî, -óñìåõíóëñÿ Êàùåé.- ß âàñ îòïóùó,...íî ñ óñëîâèåì...   
Âñå çàìåðëè â îæèäàíèè ñàìîãî õóäøåãî.   
-Âû âîçüì¸òå ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé â Àíãëèþ...Âñòàíüòå íà ìî¸ ìåñòî,-â ñåðäöàõ âîñêëèêíóë îí,-çäåñü ñïëîøíàÿ òåìåíü, íàðîäó íåò, âñå-ïîëíåéøèå äèáèëû,ïîãîâîðèòü íå ñ êåì...Âîåâàòü è óáèâàòü ÿ óñòàë...Ìîæåò íàéä¸òñÿ ó âàøåì Õîãâàðóñå ìåñòå÷êî äëÿ ìåíÿ,à?!   
-Íîó ïðîáëåì...-îøåëîìë¸ííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ôëåð.   
  
__________.....Ïðîøëî ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò _______________________   
"È ñåé÷àñ ÿ -Åâà Ìàëôîé çàïèñàëà âñþ ýòó èñòîðèþ, ðàññêàçàííóþ ìíå âñ¸ åù¸ æèâûìè î÷åâèäöàìè è ó÷àñòíèêàìè. Êàùåé äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèåõàë â Õîãâàðäñ è ñòàë çäåñü çàâõîçîì, ïî âå÷åðàì îí ñîáèðàåò âîêðóã ñåáÿ ìàëûøíþ è ðàññêàçûâàåò èì ñêàçî÷íûå èñòîðèè î ñâîåé ðóññêîé æèçíè..."   
-Å-å-å-â-à-à...-ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Êàðëû, -ðåá¸íîê ìîé, áóäü ÷åëîâåêîì, ïðîïîëè ìîðêîâêó. À ÿ ïîéäó òâîåìó îòöó ìàññàæ äåëàòü. Ó íèõ â÷åðà ñ Ò¸ìíûì Ëîðäîì ïüÿíêà áûëà...   
...Â äåâÿòíàäöàòûé ðàç çàêðè÷àë ïåòóõ. Åâà òåðïåëèâî ïðîïàëûâàëà óæå øåñòóþ ãðÿäêó ìàðêîâè. Ìèìî íå¸ ïðîøëà 15 ëåòíÿÿ Óýíçäåé, âåäóùàÿ åäèíîðîãîâ íà ïàñòáèùå. Òðÿõíóâ õàðàêòåðíîé äëÿ å¸ ðîäèòåëåé ÷¸ðíîé øåâåëþðîé äåâóøêà ïîêîñèëàñü íà 13 ëåòíåþ Êðèñòèíó, ïîðûâàþùóþñÿ ðàçäåëàòü ïîä îðåõ äÿäþ Ñíåéïà ïåð÷àòêîé ñâîåãî îòöà. Ôëåð ïîäáàäðèâàëà äî÷êó â å¸ íà÷èíàíèè èç îêíà. Äàìáëäîð âûøåë íà êðûëüöî, ãäå ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñúåë ÿè÷íèöó , ïðèãîòîâëåííóþ èç ÿèö òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàííîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Õàãðèä, ïîæåëàâ âñåì äîáðîãî óòðà ïîø¸ë çà äðîâàìè. ßðêî ñâåòèëî ñîëíöå è íè÷òî íå ïðåäâåùàëî íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì.  
Íà÷èíàëñÿ âïîëíå îáû÷íûé äåíü, âî âïîëíå íåîáû÷íîé äåðåâíå "Õîãâàðòñ"...   
  
Óñå! 


End file.
